The Skyscraper's Tale
by The White Prince
Summary: After a rather unfortunate incident involving Trish's new job. The gang meets a strange and musical, but damaged boy who changes their lives in more ways then one.
1. Stilletto's & Emo's

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs.**

**Ally's POV**

_Look._

_Skim._

_Turn._

_Look._

_Skim._

_Turn._

On any normal day I would have found the constant repetition annoying, but today I didn't. I dare say it was...relaxing. It was Saturday and I was basking in the light of an extremely rare occurrence. Relaxation. Ever since I became Austin's songwriter I had to juggle book club, songwriting, working at the store, and trying to keep the boys from destroying the store and their bones. I had absolutely no time to relax or have any time for myself.

Thankfully that time has finally arrived. My dad was at his annual two day fishing trip with his old buddies from high school and had left me to 'hold down the fort' as he put it. And even luckier for me is that it has been an unusually slow day today. It was all ready noon and I had a total of three customers. So I had taken to reading the final chapters of our latest book club book _Wicked: the Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West _behind the counter. I was really getting into it until the book was rather forcefully yanked from my arms.

"Watcha reading Ally?" Dez asked looking at the front cover. Austin stood behind him trying to read over his shoulder.

"My book for book club. Now give it back Dez." I said annoyed, both at Dez for stealing my book and at myself for not hearing them come in. I made a grab for the book.

"Too slow" Dez mocked running to the other side of the store with it. I groaned as I exited the counter and made a mad dash for Dez. Unfortunately for me the taller boy tossed it to the slightly shorter but still taller than me boy.

"Seriously Ally. How can you like reading?" Austin asked flipping through the pages as if trying to find the appeal of the words inside. I sighed again in annoyance as I stomped up to Austin, still trying to figure out the answer to his question, when I promptly kicked him in the shin. He gasped in pain and I took advantage of this moment and snatched the book back from the rocker.

"Don't touch my book" I said to him as he hunched over to grab his injured shin.

"I thought that was only for your song book" He said squinting up at me.

"Well it also counts for all my other books too" I said looking down to the book, inspecting it for any dents, tears, rips, and/or bent corners. Upon finding none I returned to my position behind the counter stopping only briefly to shoot Dez a warning look. He held his hands up in surrender as I passed him with a scared puppy expression on his face. The moment I passed him, he ran to his injured best friend.

"Ow. What was that for" Austin moaned standing up straight once more.

"Don't touch my books" I said glancing back down to my book trying to find my lost page.

"Where is everyone" Austin asked looking around the ghost town of a store.

"I dunno" I said indifferently.

"Maybe they've been abducted by flesh eating aliens" Dez said panic clear in his voice.

"I highly doubt that dude." Austin said patting his friend on the shoulder.

"It's been a slow day" I said. I looked back down to start reading again when the sound of high heels approaching filled my ears. I looked up to see my best friend Trish standing in the door way.

"Guess who just got a job at the shoe store" She said happily doing a twirl in her new apron with a bedazzled stiletto on it and matching headband. I realized that Trish was now at least six inches taller due to the magnificent golden pumps that adorned her feet.

"Michelle Obama?" Dez guessed. Trish shot him her patented your-an-idiot look.

"No. Me" She said walking up to the counter only tripping a total number of three times.

"Well what do you think" she asked indicating her new shoes.

"They're beautiful" I said in awe. They were a pure gold color with a hole for her big toes to stick out.

"Don't those hurt your feet?' Austin questioned as he moved behind the counter with me.

"Looking this good always comes with a price." Trish answered.

"No offense but how could you afford those" I asked. Trish may have worked so many jobs over the years but she never stayed employed long enough to actually get paid.

"Simple they were waiting in my locker when I arrived at work and I figured they were like a present from the store or something." She said shrugging it off.

"Trish they don't just give away shoes like that" I said panic rising in my voice.

"Relax if they were in my locker then obviously no one knew they were there. And besides what's the worst that could happen." She said. And like in really bad TV sitcoms or children's books a voice shouted.

"You stole my shoes."

The four of us turn to see four people glaring at Trish. Three of them were about as stereotypical as any blond teenage girl can get. They all had a nice crop of straight blond hair that stopped just above their bellybuttons and baby blue eyes. They also all wore gold sequin shirts that stopped just above their navels and black skin tight jeans. The girl that stood in front of the three wore silver stilettos while the two girls wore golden pumps like Trish's. The leader also had a large silver bag resting the bend of her arm. The three of them all wore matching shoe headbands.

The fourth person was as out of place as you can get (think Dez at a MENSA meeting). He wore a pair of baggy darkish blue black jeans and a Jack Skellington T-shirt. Around his neck was a sliver chain clipped to small so it would look like a choker. The short remaining links were hung so it looked like a really short dog chain. He had dyed black bieber cut hair and glasses that covered his blue eyes. On his feet were orange and grey Nikes. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"Excuse me" Trish asked annoyed and confused.

"Did I fucking stutter" The Leader shouted. "You stole my shoes"

"No I didn't. They were in my locker when I arrived at work." Trish said immediately getting defensive.

"You liar" The Leader shouted.

"Look I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding so how about we-"I started to say trying to calm the two girls down, but I was rudely interrupted by one of the Leader's clones.

"Shut it accomplice" She barker in a high pitched obviously fake jersey accent.

"Give me back my shoes" The Leader shouted taking a step forward. And to think just a few minutes ago I found repetition relaxing, but now find it annoying.

Trish took a step forward and spoke really slowly as if talking to a child. "If you want them. Come and get them, bitch"

Well that just set her off. The Leader screamed and tried to charge at her only for her other clone to wrap her arms around the Leader's waist and lift her up off the ground.

"Let me at her. Just let me at her" She screamed thrashing wildly in the arms of her clone.

"Let her live, Stephanie." Clone 2 shouted over Stephanie as she dragged her out the sore doors with her other clone following shortly behind. That left the emo boy sanding in the doorway.

He let out a long sigh and walked up to Trish. Austin and Dez immediately stood up straighter. Ready to protect Trish if needed.

"I'd like to apologize for…her" He said ashamed of his…uh...friends?

**Emo Kid's POV**

I glanced back to the doorway. I could still hear Stephanie screaming and empty threats. She can seriously be such a bitch at times. I turned back to the girl who was currently in position of Stephanie's quote unquote "Stolen Shoes" I have to admit she did look pretty damn good in those golden pumps. They matched the cheetah print stripes on her sweat pants and her skin one.

"I'm so sorry about that. Stephanie as a tendency to be a little bit over dramatic." I said unsure of a polite way to say she's a crazy bitch at times.

"A little Bit?" The blond rocker boy who I immediately noticed when I entered the store said clearly pissed off at Stephanie's behavior. He "She looked ready enough to rip Trish's throat out"

"Trust me it could have been worse." I said smiling slightly at the memory of last Friday night.

"How" Trish asked walked around the counter and stood by the stairs.

"She's a black belt in shoejutsu." I said.

"I'm sorry did you say shoejutsu?" The brunette counter girl asked. I nodded walking up closer to the counter. Her name tag read Ally.

"Don't you mean jujutsu?" The blond asked.

Before I could answer a loud deafening war cry filled my ears. Adrenaline immediately started to pump through my veins.

"Get down" I shouted leaping over the counter and tackling the blond. We landed with a thud on the tiles. The loudness of my voice must have startled the others because they took to the floors as well. Thankfully just in time, because a six inch stiletto few right where Trish's head was. It landed somewhere with a loud thump. Then another whizzing was heard as the second stiletto was herald threw the air. This time the sound off wood splitting was heard instead of a thump. I heard the blond let out a sigh. I realized I still had my arms wrapped around his body. I quickly untangled my arms from him.

"I think it's over" He said standing up. I got to my knees and grabbed his shirt and pulled him down just as a sandal was about to claim his head.

"Backup pair" I muttered to him as the sandals twin made a soft thud, followed by Stephanie's shrieks as Natalie dragged her away.

This time I stood up first. I looked at the doorway and was relieved not to find of shoe wielding psycho standing there.

"It's safe" I said. The four others slowly emerged from their hiding spots.

"Holy crap! That was even more terrifying then the kangaroo" The red head exclaimed. I opened my mouth but decided not to question it.

"Uh Ally. You might want to see this." Trish said. I turned around and saw a silver stiletto embedded by the heel in a dark blue, almost purple acoustic guitar.

"Oh shit" Ally cried running up to inspect the damage. Ally grabbed the weaponized shoe and ripped it out of the guitar. This caused a chorus of "shit, shit, shit" to spew from Ally's mouth.

"Ally relax" Blonde said in a calm soothing tone. Ally's head wiped back to stare at him.

"No, I will not relax, Austin" She said. "My dad will kill me when he sees this."

"Can't you just hide it" Trish questioned.

"No of course not. This guitar has been in the store since it opened. He'll notice if it's gone."

"Can you fix it" Austin asked.

"That would cost money. An plus it'll take too long even if I had the money."

"Maybe someone will come in and buy it" The red head said.

"Dez, no one will buy this because there is a hole in it" She said emphasizing the last few words to make a point. I felt really bad for her. Then an idea struck me.

"Stephanie get in here" I yelled making everyone jump at least a foot in the air.

"Don't do that dude" Austin said. I opened my mouth to tell him not to call me dude, but Stephanie arrived.

"What" She snapped placing a hand on her hip. Natalie and Allison copying her motion. I took notice of Stephanie's bare feet

"Look what your shoe did" I said gesturing to the injured guitar. Stephanie looked at it and an expression of sadness and guilt filled her face.

"Oh. I am so sorry." She said sounding sincere.

"Sorry" Ally snapped. "Do you know how much it is going to cost to fix this?"

"Not to worry because we're going to buy it from you" I said to Ally.

"Excuse me?"The three girls shouted in unison.

"You break it you buy it" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "How much" I asked Ally"

"350 bucks" Trish answered for her.

"I don't have that kind of money" Stephanie defended herself.

"You bought those shoes for 400" I said gesturing to the pairs that Natalie, Allison, and Trish wore.

"But that's it"

"Then find out how to get more." I said. Stephanie looked from me, to the guitar, to Natalie, and to Allison. Then a smile formed across her face.

"Fine I'll help" She said in defeat. I smirked. Now Ally won't get in trouble and the four get revenge or the unnecessary shoe barrage.

"But you have to help me" She said glancing at Natalie as she handed her bag to Allison and making her way over to the piano. I looked at her as she sat down and lightly touched a few keys. I felt my heart clench as I realized what she was implying.

"No" I said firmly

"Yes" She said back

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" she said as she snapped her fingers. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and the ground disappear from beneath my feet.

"Natalie put me down" I ordered as she made her way to the piano. I looked at the four for some help but they just stared back wanting to see what was going to happen. Soon I felt a sold surface beneath me as Natalie sat me down on the grand piano.

"Okay we will be performing a song he wrote called _Bridge of Light._" Stephanie said smirking at me.

"Ready" she asked in a whisper.

"Absolutely not" I replied loudly.

"Good" she said as she played the first note of the song.

**Austin's POV**

When Stephanie said that they were going to perform a song. I was a little confused. If she was going to try and get money then you should be in a crowded area. This place was barren minus the four of us and the Emo Kid's friends. I glanced out the window and watched as people walked buy without so much as a glance in the store's direction.

When the piano started to play I honestly expected for Stephanie to start to sing about sex and partying. So I didn't give her the satisfaction of looking at her when he first couple of notes rang out.

_When you think  
>Hope is lost<br>And giving up  
>Is all you got,<em>

That was what made me snap my head to the piano. Those lyrics and that voice. They came from that Emo Kid who sat on the piano with his head down. My jaw dropped to the floor and I closed my eyes and got lost in the lyrics and that voice. I was briefly aware a voice saying "Five Bucks", but didn't care/

_Blue turns black,  
>Your confidence is cracked,<br>There seems no turning back from here_

Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
>While the holiest stars can feel the strongest palpitations<p>

That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
>That's what turns the wrong so right<br>That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
>That's when loneliness goes away,<br>That's when you gotta be strong tonight,  
>Only love can build us a bridge of light<p>

On your feet, I made a storm  
>You're convinced that you're all alone<br>Look at the stars, it's straight up the dark  
>You'll find your heart shines like the sun<br>Let's not let their anger get us lost  
>And the need to be right cause us way too high costs<p>

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
>That's what turns the wrong so right<br>That's when you know it's worth the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day  
>That's when loneliness goes away,<br>That's when you gotta be strong tonight  
>'cause only love can build us a bridge of light<p>

Deep breath, take it on the chin  
>But don't forget to let the love back in<p>

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
>That's what turns the wrong so right<br>That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
>That's when loneliness goes away<br>That's when you gotta be strong tonight  
>'cause only love can build us a bridge of light<p>

Only love can build us a bridge of light...

As the final note rang threw the room I regained my senses. First I realized that Sonic Boom was packed. Sweaty bodies cramp up next to each other all with the same expression I was positive I had a few moments ago. Awe.

"Wow" Ally spoke in barely a whisper. As if she was afraid any noise could disrupt the quiet in the room.

"Whoa" Dez said in the same tone.

"Wow" Trish said in the same tone.

"Whoa" I said in the same tone.

The silence lasted for a moment and in the Emo Kid's eye I saw an expression of pure bliss before it vanished and was replaced with fear and nervousness. Then the silence was broken by a fake jersey accent.

"All right get out. All youez. Now" She demanded. The people grumbled al little but left in a zombie like trance.

Once the room was clear The Jersey girl made her way to us and dumped Stephanie's silver purse on the counter. It was overflowing with green paper.

"So how did I do" Emo Kid asked shyly walking up to us. I made a sound that might have been considered a yes. _Real smooth Moon._

"Well theirs your money" Stephanie said walking up to us. "And I'd like my shoes back now" She said to Trish, who immediately started to take off her highly uncomfortable shoes. Trish held out the shoes and Stephanie snatched them and bolted out the door followed by her two minions. There was an uncomfortable silence before Dez spoke up.

"Dude that was incredible" He shouted. That loud compliment shook everyone out of their daydreams.

"Thanks" He said looking at our shoes.

"Seriously almost as good as me" I said lying threw my teeth.

"Uh thanks" He said quietly. I mentally hit myself. "Do you think this is enough money?" He asked indicating the silver purse.

"Probably" Ally said.

"Do you think I can get a case too?" He asked

"Yeah defiantly it's in the back" Ally said as she spun on her heels and disappeared threw a door with the guitar in hand.

"So where did you learn to do that" Trish asked as Dez began to ake the money out of the silver purse.

"I guess I was born with it. People keep saying I should put it on the internet but I have no desire to be famous. And when someone tries they just get like hypnotized by my voice or something. In my opinion I don't even sound that good." He said shrugged.

"Dude your voice is kick ass" I said.

"Thanks Austin" He said.

"Found it" Ally's voice rang out as she returned with the case. "I put the number the guy we use when our instruments brake." She handed it to him.

"Thanks Ally" He said.

"Let's go" Stephanie's annoying voice rang out.

"Be right there" He shouted back.

"No offense or anything, but how did a guy like you get a girl like that" I asked putting my hands in my pockets. He looked at me.

"We're not dating. I'm their GBFF"

"GBFF" I repeated. "What does that mean?" Emo Kid looked back at the ground and muttered

"Gay best friend forever." The four of us went quiet again

"Let's go Shilio" Stephanie shouted.

"Coming" Emo Kid…I mean Shilio said grabbing the purse and running with the case to the door. Leaving us in another Shilio induced silence.

**A/N THERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER. I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR PINK'S BRIDGE OF LIGHT. AND FOR THOSE WHO ARE WONDERING WHY I MADE MY OC GAY IS BECAUSE I WANT TO SPICE THINGS UP IN THIS ARCHIEVE. AND NO I HAVE'T DECIDED IF THEIR'S GOING TO BE ANY PAIRINGS YET. GOOD REVIEWS ONLY PLEASE.**


	2. Stubborness & Slow Songs

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANTHING BUT MY OCs. **

**Ally's POV**

I watched as the Emo Kid, I mean Shilio, bolt to the store's door. His eyes were trained to the floor as he ran, like a scared puppy running away from a bigger dog or a vacuum. He ran out the door without so much as a glance back. I cocked my head to one side trying to figure out why he would run scared out of his mind. I mean one moment we were complementing his...amazing performance and the next he's running away, scared shitless after telling us he was gay.

I realization hit he like a ton of brick or like hat one time a soccer ball caught my face in gym. He was trying to leave before any of us shouted a homophobic comment or gay joke or something like that. I shook my head trying to rid my head of the disgusting thought of Dez, Austin, or even Trish shouting anything as cruel and stupid like that. They very thought made my stomach twist in knots and rage pump threw my veins. I clenched my fists trying to numb the rage I felt course threw my veins.

"So" Dez said breaking he silence he four of us had found ourselves in. "Ally have you started the new song yet"

"No Dez. You know Saturdays are my day off song writing and the day to catch up on everything else." I said the rage I felt died down.

"But, if you start writing the song right now I can get the kick ass props I have in mind for the video sooner." He said.

"How can you all ready have prop ideas, when their isn't even a song yet?" Austin questioned.

"The props are four bull frogs and a giant mouse head." He said proudly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Umm...who doesn't love frogs and giant heads" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Let's see" Trish said pretending to think about it. "Normal people"

"Plus I think Austin should do something totally different." I said turning to my partner.

"What do you mean" He said confusion apparent on his features.

"Well I was thinking about doing something completely out of your comfort zone"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you need to get out of your comfort zone." I said obviously.

"Why would I leave my comfort zone?"

"Yeah Ally. It's called a comfort zone for a reason." Dez chimed in adding his two cents to the mix.

"Austin" I said irritation clear in my voice."Think about it. You sing all of these fun upbeat catchy songs."

"So" Austin said interrupting me.

"So, you can't keep singing the same style of songs or else your fans will get bored of you and move on to someone else." I said.

"Please. How could anyone get bored of Austin Moon" He said gesturing to himself. Egomaniac much?

"It happens Austin. You need to sing something different. Like a sad song" I said making my way to the stairs to pick up the sandal that had nearly decapitated Austin.

"But Ally you know I hate sad depressing songs." He whined loudly.

"Well it doesn't have to be sad. It could just be slower." Trish piped up tossing the stiletto that hadn't caused any damage to the instruments to me.

"Slow songs are still depressing." Austin weakly defended himself. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. Dez and Trish shared similar expressions.

"Well Shilio sung a slow song and that was far from depressing." I said placing the two mismatched shoes on the counter.

"That's…true" Austin said as he hung his head in shame and defeat. _Ally: 1 Austin: 0._

"But Ally you can't write a slow song." Austin said perking up. I scoffed and placed my hands on my hips.

"Yes I can and I have" I said.

"Not ones that aren't totally depressing. I mean I've read your book and some of those lyrics make me feel like ending it all" He retaliated.

"You touched my book" I shouted at him. I've known him for how long now and he still won't listen to me.

"That's beside the point. All I'm saying is that you have a tendency to write depressing lyrics." He said. I glared at him but said nothing. _Ally: 0 Austin: 1_

"Well then what do you suggest we do" I asked.

"Stay the same and not change" He said. I took in a big breath and sighed knowing that I lost this one.

"Why doesn't he sing a song that's already been written" Trish said placing the remaining sandal and stiletto on the counter.

"Weren't you listening? She writes depressing songs" Austin said.

"No, I mean a song that another artist has written." Trish clarified.

"Like a cover?" I asked.

"Yeah. That Cody Simpson did a cover of a song and put it on the internet. Now he's a huge celebrity."

I nodded, understanding Trish's logical. "Austin can cover and emotional song by an artist and put it on the internet…"

"…Showing his fans that he can be sensitive and deep. Thus causing him to gain even more fans and possible a record deal." Dez continued

"And next thing you know Trish is swimming in the moolah." Trish said rubbing her hands together. We all looked at her. "What a girl can dream can't she?"

"What do you think Austin?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never actually covered a song before." He said sounding uncertain.

"Please" I said putting on my puppy dog face.

"I dunno"

"Is the great Austin moon scared' I said a smirk playing on my lips. I knew too well that Austin is not the kind of person to back down.

"Me? Scared?" He scoffed. "Never"

"Then prove it." I said.

"Fine I will cover a song just to show you up." Austin said accepting the challenge. _Ally:1 Austin :0._

"Great" I said. "This will be easy"

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"This is so not easy" I whined loudly. It seemed like such an easy idea at the time. Austin fines a song. He sings it. And we put it on the website. Simple right? Wrong.

Once the reality of the situation hit us we realized how hard it actually was. We needed a song that not only shows of Austin's sensitive side, but also sounds like him and shows of his talent. And when we thought we found a song that sounded like him. Either Austin or I shot it down saying it was "Too Depressing" or "Not emotional enough" So now the four of us sat in the practice room playing songs from our laptops and Austin and I shooting them down.

"How about this one" Trish said as Britney spears began to sing from her laptops speakers.

_Breathe you out, breathe you in_

_You keep coming back to tell me_

_You're the one who could've been__  
><em>_And my eyes see it all so clear_

_It was long ago and far away_

_But it never disappears__  
><em>_Try to put it in the past_

_Hold on to myself and don't look back_

"Too quiet" Austin said not looking up from his laptop.

"What about this one" Dez said

_First I was afraid  
>I was petrified<br>Kept thinking I could never live  
>without you by my side<br>But I spent so many nights  
>thinking how you did me wrong<br>I grew strong  
>I learned how to carry on<br>and so you're back  
>from outer space<br>I just walked in to find you here  
>with that sad look upon your face<em>

"Too disco" I said exploring Grooveshark for a song.

"Well we've been at this for an hour and we're not any closer then we were before and I'm starving so I'm going to get a hot pretzel." Dez said standing up and grabbing his camera.

"Dez, don't go. We need your help here" I said. Ever since the practice room got a makeover (and a refrigerator) I allowed eating in the store only if was in the practice room.

"Relax Ally, the food courts not too far away. I promise I'll there and back before you know it." He said opening the door.

"Bring me one too" Austin ordered not looking up.

"Okay" He said closing the door behind him. I sighed and turned my full attention back to Grooveshark.

**Shilio's POV**

My parents say that patience is a virtue and that when you are patient you are rewarded greatly. Let me tell you that that is absolute bullshit. I've been waiting for who knows how long and the only reward I was getting was the feeling of anxiousness from not knowing what was going on with Mikael Blomkvist and Lisbeth Salander in my book _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. _Instead I was waiting for my nails to dry. It figures that Stephanie would give me her black nail polish that took the longest to dry. I wondered why I was even 'friends' with her. She was spoiled, stuck up, and bitchy. However she wasn't stupid according to her 4.0 GPA and wicked piano skills. I figure she just conforms to the social stereotype like most high school students.

I blew on my nails and briefly thought about what my parents would think about it, but discarded the thought. They wouldn't care. Ever since my family moved to Miami I had been 'acting out' according to my psychologist, who was also my mother's so I really don't tell him anything, and he assured my parents that it would pass.

Once I was positive that my nails were dry. I took a bite of my pretzel and withdrew my book from the bag of other precious items I bought after dropping of the guitar and the girls at the shoe store. I was just about to start reading when I heard the vibration of my phone. I sighed and slipped my (hopefully) dry hand into my pants pocket. I took out my phone and glanced at my nails. I was pleased to see they weren't smeared. I slid my phone open and read the message.

**Natalie: Look what I found! **

I smiled. Of my three so called BFFs Natalie was my favorite. She liked me for me and not just for the gay thing. Apparently having A GBFF makes you more popular or something.

Below the message were two web links. The first one I tapped showed the brunette counter girl Ally as she destroyed the set of the Helen Show. I laughed at the destruction caused by the small shy girl. Instantly I had found my new best friend.

The second one was a live music video of the blond rocker. I quickly withdrew my purple ear buds, one bud was purple while the other one was red, from my pocket and slipped them in my ears.

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
>You really thought that I was gone, gone, gone, gone<br>I heard you talking like I lost my swagger  
>Said I was over you were wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong<em>

_I'm always improving  
>Always on the move and<br>Working on my flow  
>To take it to the studio<br>This is not a comeback  
>Following my own path<br>Laying down the fat tracks  
>Still a music maniac<em>

_Whoa, well I know that I'll make it  
>Never put my head down<br>T-t-turn it up loud  
>Yeah, 'cause I don't have to fake it<br>If I keep on working it  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Whoa-o-o-o-o That's what I'm gonna get  
>Whoa-o-o-o-o<br>That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeah, 'cause I know that I'll make it  
>Overload the internet<br>A billion hits is what I'll get,  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Now you can't breathe  
>Why so quiet<br>No you don't believe your eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
>You pushed me 'til I had to start this riot<br>Now I'll never be denied, nied, nied, nied_

_I'm always improving  
>Always on the move and<br>Working on my flow  
>'Til you hear me on the radio<br>I know I can be a star  
>Take off like a rocket <em>_car__  
>Every day I'm working hard<br>To get my name on every chart_

_Call someone  
>I think this is an emergency<br>Hey!  
>Pull the plug, Austin's blowing up my PC<br>Every hour, day and night  
>Can't get this rocker our my site, site, site, site<br>Can't get me outta your site, site, s-s-site  
>You can't get me outta your site<br>You thought that I was gone  
>Guess that you were wrong<br>'Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

When the video ended I blinked twice. _Wow._ I thought. It wasn't the most intelligent thought I've had but, it was the only word I could use to describe it. Austin Moon had a great voice. Wow. I shook my head and took out the ear buds. I wrapped them around my phone and placed them in my pocket. I reached for my book but then had a camera shoved in my face.

"You just listened to Austin Moon. How do you feel?" The camera guy asked.

"Get that thing out of my face" I said shoving the recording device away from my face after recovering from the initial shock of having a camera pop my person bubble. I looked at the camera guy and (after realizing it was Dez) glared at him.

"Oh it's you" He said perkily.

"Yeah it's me. Can I help you with something" I said as he pointed the camera at me this time a reasonable distance away.

"I was just wondering… what are your thoughts after hearing Austin Moon?" He asked.

_Wow._ I thought but it would be a cold day in hell when I would tell anyone that.

"He was okay" I said reaching for my book once more. But Dez had other ideas.

"Just okay?" He said sitting on the chair across from me. I nodded.

"Can you use words please" He asked politely.

"Yes. Just okay" I answered.

"How do you think Austin Moon can improve?" He grilled.

_Don't change at all_

"I don't know. I've only listened to one song" I said.

"Just say something." He said. I sighed

"Well from what I listened to he needs to work on his ego." I said. Dez opened his mouth to say something else but I was already pretty annoyed. "Please Dez. Shut up" I told him. He looked at me for a moment. Then another. And another. Deep in thought. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Finally he closed his video camera. The grabbed my book and bolted in the direction of Sonic Boom.

I stared at the back of the ginger's head, trying to comprehend what just happened. Once my brain put two and two together I grabbed my bag and bolted after Dez.

"Dez, give it back." I called after him.

**Ally's POV**

I was really hating Austin right now. The blond self centered, arrogant, spotlight hog, couldn't put is ego aside and admit am right.

"Austin it's an awesome song. It's not too slow, it's emotional, but fun, and incorporates your style" I argued crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't like it" Was his brilliant and masterful defense. From the corner of my eye I saw Trish roll her eyes from the floor she was laying on.

"Both of you shut up already. You've been arguing for five minutes. Either chose the song or shut up." She said. I opened my mouth to respond but was interrupted by the door opening and slamming shut.

"Dude where's my pretzel?" Austin asked to a slightly out of breath Dez. Dez leaned up against the door in a pitiful attempt to seem causal. A book was in his right hand and his left hand was behind his head.

"Sorry I could obtain one, but I did manage to solve our problem." He said beaming while pressing his weight against the door.

"You solved your problem" Trish asked skeptically.

"No of course not. I found someone who could though" He said similing.

"Who" I asked cocking my head slightly. I Dez opened his mouth but was cut short by a loud pounding on the door.

"DEZ OPEN THIS DOOR NOW" It ordered loudly. The sheer power in the voice made all four of us jump ten feet in the air. I instinctively grabbed a chunk of my slightly curled brown hair and began to chew on it.

"Dez what did you do" I asked through gritted teeth. Half from anger at Dez and half from terror.

"What me? Nothing" He said trying to sound casual and calm, but yelped when another pound came from the door.

"Dez. If you don't open this door in five seconds I'll cut off your lips and sew them on upside down. "The voice threatened.

"Let him in" Trish said leaping to her feet. I grabbed her wrist and hoped she could feel my racing pulse.

"Dude what did you do?" Austin asked. "Piss of a serial killer"

"No." Dez said as the voice on the other end said.

"One"

"Worse" He said shaking.

"A female serial killer"

"Now you're being stupid" Dez said taking his weight off the door. Not a millisecond later the door knob twisted open revealing a very pissed off Shilio with a plastic bad resting on his elbow..

He glared at Dez and shot out his right hand, which was now painted black.

"Give" He ordered. Dez carefully reached his hand out and offered him the book he was holding. Shilio yanked it from his hands and inspected it in a similar matter of how I inspected my book when it was touched. He smiled when he realized that there was no damage done to it.

"Thank you" He said. He glanced around the room and a smile played on his lips.

"This place is so cool" He said looking at me. I blushed and muttered a "thanks".

"Wait so Shilio's going to help us" Austin asked confused.

"Yep" Dez said a cocky smirk on his face.

"Help you with what?" He asked as his face created lines of confusion.

"We need Austin to do a cover of a slow song and he's too stubborn to pick one" Trish said.

"Hey" Austin said with a mock puppy dog expression.

"Well it's true" Trish shot back.

"Is not. None of the songs sound like me" He said. I rolled my eyes. _Not this again._

"So why do you need me" Shilio asked. All four of us looked at Dez.

"Well. You see I was walking to get our pretzels when I noticed Shilio ogling Austin's A Billion Hits video." He started to explain.

"I wasn't ogling anything" Shilio interrupted.

"Please I mean how can you not ogle me" Austin said gesturing to himself dramatically. _Never pass up and opportunity to build yourself up can you Austin. _

I watched as Shilio punch Austin, half playfully half hard, in the arm.

"Ow, dude." Austin said rubbing his sore arm. "You've got an arm"

"It's one of my many talents. Please continue Dez." He said.

"Why thank you. Anyways I remembered how slow the song he sung in the store was and I figured he could give Austin a few pointers"

"I don't need pointers" Austin said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes you do" I said

"You could have just asked me" He said. Trish gave a little laugh.

"Dez isn't the brightest person you'll meet. He eats dog food"

"Only because the commercial said a human could eat it." I face palmed at the memory.

"Okay avoiding Dez's dog like antics" I said not wanting to see where this conversation might go. "Do you think you could help Austin with his song" I said turning to Shilio. We all turned to face him. He rubbed his chin theatrically for a moment and said.

"Sure but I'll need to listen to Austin's music style first" He said. I nodded and handed him my laptop.

"It's in the file Austin's music." I said. He nodded and sat down on the green chair we kept in the corner. I watched as he pulled out purple ear buds from his pocket and place the bag next to the chair. One was red and one was purple and plugs them into my computer.

Nearly ten minutes later he shuts the laptop and unplugs the ear buds. Truthfully I'm grateful because I didn't want to get sucked into Austin, Dez, and Trish's conversation of who would win in a fight. Galileo, Lincoln, or Snooki. I have no idea how they ended up with that topic of conversation (Or on the floor) but they did. He walks over to me with his bag and hands me my laptop.

"Well whatcha think" Austin asked standing up.

"Well you're…unbelievably talented and that's your strength" He said.

"Yes" Austin shouted. I say him jump a little.

"But there's also your weakness." He said.

"Weakness? What weakness." Austin asked clearly not believing him at all. Shilio looked at him for a moment before reaching into his bag and withdrawing a silver hand mirror. He held it to Austin's face and as he moved it around Austin's head followed. I couldn't help as a chuckle escaped my lips.

"This is your weakness." He said still moving the mirror. Suddenly the mirror is snatched out of his hand by a very proud looking Dez.

"Don't worry Austin. I got it." He said limply holding the mirror. Shilio glared at him for a moment before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing his phone. I heard a few faint clicks before Dez covered his ears with his hands. Shilio snatched the mirror back and Dez released his ears.

"what was that" Dez demanded.

"Dog whistle app" He said simple.

"Brilliant" Trish said high fiving Shilio.

"As I was saying." Shilio said turning back to Austin. "You weakness is your ego. It's bigger than the boobs Allison is getting Tuesday."

"Who?" Trish asked.

"Girl with the fake Jersey accent" He clarified. We all nodded.

"They're getting bigger." Dez said in awe. All though he was shorter then Dez, Shilio still hit him in the back of his head.

"Yeah, she's basically getting two global attached to her chest, but that's not important right now." He said. "Austin slow songs are usually divided into four categories: Love, Heart break, Pain, and Acceptance. And I'm telling by you ego that you've never been in love."

"Nope not even his first kiss yet." Dez said. I laughed as Austin grew red.

"That means you've never experienced heart break either. And I doubt you've experienced much pain in your life." He said not missing a beat. Austin opened his mouth but was cut off by Shilio.

"So we'll work on acceptance. Now I believe we should ease into it a bit"

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Well you don't just go from a tricycle to a bike. We need to ease him into the slow song. So you should find a fast rock song about acceptance and sing that and we'll gradually decrease from there. Do you understand?" he asked.

Both Austin and Dez immediately spread their legs and put their hand behind their backs.

"Sir. Yes Sir" They shouted in unison

"Then march" He said pointing to the open door.

"Sir. Yes Sir" They shouted marching out of the room. There was a silence for a moment before Trish said.

"You've barely known us for an hour and you've already given great career making advice, learned to manipulate Austin and Dez, and made them bend to your will" Shilio looked to the floor embarrassed.

"Uh..Yeah' he said quietly.

Before I could say anything Trish was on one knee and was holding his right hand. "Marry Me?" She asked. Both Shilio and I looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

**A/N THER'S THE SECOND CHAPTER. THANK YOU TO ****AnimeRoxx AND I liked it FOR REVIEWING. PLEASE I REALLY LIKE THIS STORY BUT I'M NOT SURE IF ANYONE ELSE DOES SO PLEAASE REVIEW! OH AND I'M STILL TORN ABOUT THE RELATIONSHIPS BECAUSE I LOVE THE FRIENDSHIP PN THE SHOW, BUT I LOVE AUSLLY TOO. DAMN CONFILICTIONS. OH WELL I'LL KEEP WRITNG AND SEE WHERE IT GOES. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Popcorn & Dates

**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs. AND YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT AFTER WATCHING FOUR DIFFERENT MOVIES, RERUNS OF THE SHOW CHEATERS, COUNTLESS TV SHOW SITCOMS, AND ADVICE FROM MY BEST FRIEND, I FINALLY MADE A DECSION ABOUT THE RELATIONSHIPS.**

**Shilio's POV**

I looked at Trish, bent down on one knee with so much hope in her eyes. Hope that I would make her so happy. I wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Oh, Trish. I thought you would never ask" I said in an over dramatic valley girl voice. "Yes I will marry you"

Trish squealed in delight, leaped to her feet and threw her arms around me. I did the same thing in return. I glanced over at Ally, who was currently clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"Okay Ally, Geesh. It's not that funny" Trish said breaking our hug.

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes it i-i-i-is" She stuttered trying to stop her laughter.

"I've seen this before" I said. "You're jealous that Trish asked me to marry her and not you" I said. Well that just made her laugh even harder.

"It's okay ally" Trish said putting a hand on her friends back. "You'll always have Austin" Ally made a kind of choking/hacking noise in her throat, before her fit of laughter was no more than a few deep breaths.

"I don't like Austin. She defended herself. I smirked at her.

"We never said you did" I said looking at Trish who giggled. Ally turned red before standing up straight and smoothing her hair down.

"We should probably get down stairs before one of the boys brake something-"She said as a loud metallic crash, followed by what sounded like a screeching little girl and a baboon, filled our ears. "Again" Ally finished as we ran out the door and down the steps to the store.

What I first noticed was the popcorn that littered the floor and Dez's blue backpack was laying open haphazardly with popcorn decorating the area around it. Austin was on his ass next to a knocked over display of cymbals. The circular brass percussion instruments were strewn around the store area. Dez was trying (and failing) to look inconspicuous.

"What happened here" Ally asked.

"What happened?" Dez asked playing dumb.

"Oh I don't know. How about the popcorn and cymbals that are all over the place" Ally scolded him. I silently prayed that nothing was broken, because I didn't want to do another impromptu performance for a long, long, time. I mean being up there felt…incredible. Like I was on top of the world and nothing could knock me down. But I hate performing (and public speaking) and if it wasn't for Stephanie's need for cash or Natalie's strength then I wouldn't have sung at all.

"Oh that" Dez said drawing out the middle syllables of 'that' to make it look like he was just figuring it out. "Austin did that"

"Dude" Austin said getting to his feet and dusting off his dark wash jeans trying to get rid of any popcorn on his body. "Not cool"

"Well if you had listened to me when I said it was mine and not yours then this wouldn't have happened" Dez snapped.

"It doesn't matter how this happened. Just help me pick up this popcorn" Ally shouted running to the back room for a broom. Trish and Dez instantly fell to their knees and began using their hands to sweep the popcorn into neat little piles. Austin glanced at the floor, then to the back room door before falling to his knees next to Dez. I looked at the floor and shook my head in disgust.

"You're not gonna help" Dez asked on the floor.

"I'm not getting dirty today" I said making my way over to a nearby cymbal. As I passed Dez and Austin I felt their eyes boring into my skull making sure I wouldn't make a move or rape them or something. I picked up the metal instruments and placed it on the counter. I turned and watched as Austin picked up a handful of popcorn off the floor and shove it in his mouth.

"Eww" I said as my stomach turned. "That's gross Austin" He turned to me and swallowed.

"Ten second rule says: If you find food on the floor you can eat it ten seconds after you noticed it" He said triumphantly. I turned my head back to another cymbal.

"What exactly happened" Trish asked quickly sweeping up discarded popcorn into neat piles. I sighed.

"Dez had popcorn in his backpack, Austin wanted some, Dez wouldn't give him any, they played tug-of-war with the bag before Dez let go causing Austin to stumble back into the cymbals knocking the display over and for popcorn to be thrown around the store because Austin let go of the bag" I clarified in one breath. Everyone stared at me.

"Wow. Creepy" Austin said. I sent him a sheepish smile.

"How'd you know" Dez asked placing a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Guess I'm just good at figuring things out"

"You're like Sherlock Holmes." Austin said.

"I prefer Hannibal Lector, but whatever floats your boat" I said shrugging.

"You know Hannibal" Austin said slightly shocked.

"Yeah I love all that horror and serial killer stuff." I said smiling. Austin looked a little uncomfortable, but smiled back. I didn't let it bother me. Most guys I now feel uncomfortable around me cause of the whole gay thing.

"Ugh gross" Trish said standing up and making her way towards me. "I think we should get a divorce"

"You two were married" Dez said. I nodded.

"But your gay" He said bluntly. Austin hit him in the arm and whispered (rather loudly) "Shut up" like I would be offended or something.

"Yes Dez he is gay. We were just being funny" Trish said smoothing her apron from the shoe store.

"Shouldn't you be at work" I asked looking at her shoe headband. Her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah I forgot. I had a job." She said in realization. Before I could ask how someone could forget something like that her phone rang. She took the device out of her apron pocket and put it next to her ear. She listened for what seemed like a millisecond, before hanging up.

"That was work and you'll never guess what happened"

"You got fired" I answered.

"Yep" Trish said.

"Wow you're almost as good as Ally at this game" Austin said standing up and once again dusting his jeans off.

"I heard my name" Ally said emerging from the back with a broom and dust pan.

"I was saying how good Shilio is at the game. Almost as good as you" Austin complimented.

"Oh, thanks Austin" She said sweetly. "But you still have to clean up my store" She said as her voiced turned serious. Ally shoved the broom into his hands.

"Man" Austin whined. Dez began to snicker at his misfortune and stand up.

"You don't get out of this either" She said tossing a dust pan at him. Ally overshot it and Dez scrambled backwards to catch it. He made a dive similar to a football player diving to catch the ball. He caught it, but unfortunately didn't see where he was going and ended up colliding with a wall. Trish and Ally didn't find it funny or amusing. But Austin and I sure did.

"Dude that was hilarious" Austin said in deep calming breaths.

"Less laughy, more sweepy" Ally demanded. Austin groaned but did as he was told. From the information I've gathered it appeared that Ally was the leader of this 'Fearsome foursome'.

"So Austin what song are you thinking of singing." I asked picking up another cymbal.

"I have no clue and to be honest I don't know what singing a fast song has to do with me singing a slow song." He said.

"It's simple. In order for you to sing a slow song in time for your video deadline-"I said

""Which is Friday" Dez chimed in holding his head.

"-you need to kinda ease into it. You'll sing a fast song, then a slightly slower song, another slower one, until we reached a slow one." I said.

"How long will that take?" He asked sweeping a pile of popcorn into Dez's dust pan.

"However long it takes, but if you want the slow song on the website by Friday and it takes you a day to practice then you'll need-"I said

"I won't need a day. I'm Austin moon. It'll take me an hour. Two tops" He said grinning.

"Then you'll sing at least three to six songs in a six day period. And don't forget they should be about acceptance. Or if you want strength" I reminded him.

"I don't get that. Why can't he do a slow song about love or heart break" Ally questioned looking at me.

"Well he can, but slow songs are about raw and pure emotion. You can't get that without actually experiencing it and we've all experienced the need to be accepted or a time when we need to be strong." I told her before turning to Austin. "But in order to work on your ego problem-"I said before he interrupted me.

"I can't help it if I'm this good looking" Austin said flipping his hair for effect, but immediately turned away not looking at me. I tried not to think about the motion as a picked up another cymbal.

"You'll sing about how other people should accept themselves or to be strong through tough situations." I said more to the floor then to the others.

"That makes sense" Trish said.

"Yeah it does" Dez said as he placed a dust pan full of popcorn in the trashcan. I nodded.

"Hey what time is it" I asked.

"Um… Two twenty." Trish said checking her watch. I felt my heart begin to beat in my chest. I turned to Ally. I noticed I began to wring my hands together. A nervous habit.

"Um Ally can I leave." I asked.

"Um. Sure" She said confused why I would ask her. "Where are you going" I froze and wondered what would happen if I told them. Would they hate me? Not want to see me? Not take my advice? All these and more possibilities ran through my head and none of them were good. Before I could think of a reason not to respond my mouth already answered for me.

"I have a date" I said heart pounding in my chest. Those made everyone's heads snap in my direction.

"Like with a..guy" Dez asked shifting uncomfortably. I nodded.

"It's our three month anniversary and I need to go home and choose an outfit and stuff" I said before my brain could say anything otherwise.

"Okay" Ally said as if I asked to go to the bathroom. I smiled and my heart rate dropped back to normal. I turned and went for the door, but a voice stopped me.

"Hey Shilio." Austin said. I slowly turned to face him as my heart began to approach light speed.

"About all that raw emotional stuff you were talking about. Are there any songs like that I could listen to, you know so I could…understand it more." He asked trying to find the right words to make his question clear and for him not to sound like a pussy.

Um…_Beautiful_ by Christina Aguilera, _What Doesn't Kill You_ (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson, and any song by Adele." I said.

"Kay "He said turning to his broom again.

"Sorry about if they seem to girly I don't listen to many male artists" I said. I mentally face palmed. _Great Shilio make yourself sound even gayer_. I thought as I turned to leave. I glanced at Dez who was currently eyeing the trash can.

"Dez" I said. He looked at me and took a half step back. "Sorry about threatening to cut your lips off" I said earnestly. He looked at me for a moment before a huge smiled broke out on his face.

"Apology accepted" He said taking a step closer. "And good luck on your date" I smiled internally. He didn't spite out the word 'date' like it was acid or something.

'Thanks and don't eat any of the popcorn from the trashcan" I said before walking out the door.

"Come on" Dez shouted disappointed that he'd been found out. I felt a small smile play on my lips before the warm summer Miami air heat my skin.

**Ally's POV**

"Dez stop" I said smacking the popcorn out of his hand. Of course since I hit the bottom of his hand the popcorn flew up in the air. The force of gravity caused the popcorn to come falling back down right on me. I closed my eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"Don't eat popcorn that's been on the floor" I lectured him. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure what ever Ally" He said before reaching out and grabbed a strand of my hair. He slid his hand down, freeing a piece of popcorn that was tangled in my brown locks. He smiled before popping it in his mouth.

"Eww. Dez. What did I just say?" I asked shaking my head before a rain of popcorn bombarded the floor.

"Eww. Dez" Dez answered. I groaned.

"No about the popcorn"

"Not to eat it off the floor." He said.

"Then why did you just do exactly that" I asked

"I didn't" He defended. "I ate it off your hair, not the floor" I let out a frustrated groan.

"He's not wrong" Austin said dumping what was hopefully the last of the popcorn in the trash can. Dez nodded in agreement.

I turned away to pick up a fallen cymbal. "Sometimes you're an idiot" I said.

"I am?" A new male voice questioned. It wasn't Dez's or Austin's voice. I let out an high squeak as a turn, the cymbal forgotten, to face warm chocolate eyes.

"N-no. I wasn't talking to you. Not that I wouldn't talk to you, because I'm sure you're a very interesting person." I said to Dallas as I tried (very hardly) to not chew on my hair. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Austin, Trish, and Dez trying not to laugh at my embarrassment.

"Um good to know" He said uncertainly. I wanted to face palm right there, but I managed to contain it and keep my arms stiffly at my sides. He shoved his hands in his pockets like Austin did sometimes.

"So anyways I was wondering if you would go on a date…with me" He asked not looking at me. I could tell he was nervous.

"Umm…go out? Like on a date" I said despite the fact he already made that clear. I felt my heart rate speed up.

"Yes go on a date with me" He said again. I felt my breathe begin to speed up. I glanced to my right and saw Trish smiling brightly and nodding so fast I thought her head would pop off her shoulders. Dez had a blank unreadable look on his face and Austin was sort of half glaring at Dallas and half shaking his head.

"Umm...sure" I said finally turning to him. His face broke out in a huge smile and before my brain could comprehend anything his strong (And hard) arms wrap around me and pull me into a tight hug. The warmth of his body mixing with mine felt…weird. Not wrong, just weird. I quickly brushed it away.

"Thank you so much" He said as he pulled back. The warm air of Miami, but cooler the Dallas filled the void his body left.

"I'll pick you up here at eight. They just opened a new Olive Pit in the mall and I heard it was nice." He said.

"O-okay. I'll see you at eight" I said. Dallas shot me a smile before turning to leave.

Once he was out of eye sight (and hopefully earshot) I let out a loud girlish squeal of delight.

"damn girl you got some pipes" Trish said coming up to me.

"I can't believe it" I said. "I got a date with Dallas" I screamed.

"We know" Austin said still looking at the door. His brow furrowed together in concentration and thought.

"Is somebody jealous" Trish teased. Austin's head snapped in Trish's direction.

"I'm not jealous" He said crossing his arms over his chest. "There's just something about him I don't like"

"Yeah the fact he's going on a date with Ally" Trish said. I felt my face heat up. I bent my head down to hide it.

"Am not" He said sounding like a four year old.

"Are too" Trish said equally toddlerish.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Enough" I shouted sounding very out of character. That made them both thankfully shut up.

"Okay how about we go and work on choosing a song" I suggested. Austin and Trish glanced at each other before nodding their heads.

"Good" I said turning to begin my ascent to the practice room.

"Are too" Trish whispered loudly to Austin.

I turned to the duo. "Say nothing" I demanded before turning and walking up the stairs followed by Trish, Austin, and Dez. We grabbed our laptops and began to search the internet for songs using the information Shilio gave us. Too be fair I was a little surprised by the fact that he had a boyfriend. I wouldn't have guessed by the way he dressed or the way he carried himself. Confident, but was really nervous or scared at times. I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover.

And Speaking of covers I still need Austin to pick a song too cover.

"So Dez. I asked. "What are you thinking about doing for the music video"

"I dunno. I was thinking of Austin just sitting on a stool or walking on the sidewalk or playing the piano. Nothing to fancy, shmancy, because a slow song needs to show of the voice and only the voice" He said. I blink. I never heard Dez say something so...right. It was a little off putting and creepy.

"I got it" Austin shouted jumping in the air yanking his earphones out in the process exposing us to the lyrics.

_We will never be never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<em>

**A/N THIRD CHAPTER IS DONE. DON'T WORRY NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE ALLY AND AUSTIN POV. THANK YOU AnimeRoxx AND austin-ally FOR REVIEWING. AND AS I HAVE MENTIONED IN THE BEGINNING THE RELATIONSHIPS ARE DECIDED ON. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Glass & Tears

**A/N I OWN NOTHING EXECPT MY OC**s

**Ally's POV**

I applauded until my hands felt raw and bloody. Well not that hard, but I still clapped pretty hard. Austin's first cover was coming along beautifully. The three of us agreed unanimously that Austin's song was clearly the best and after two hours in the store (I closed early) he had perfected it just like he told Shilio.

"So good?" He asked putting the electric guitar back on its stand.

"Hell yeah" I said. I had been doing more swearing today than in the past year (or so). I looked at my phone timer. He's version ran a few more seconds then the original, but that was to be expected. I closed the timer and glanced at the clock. 4:30

"I got some great footage" Dez said rising up from his bent knee to his full height and closed his video camera. "What am I going to do with it" He asked looking at Austin and I for answers.

"Do you want to put it on the website?" I asked him. "We could do a countdown to slow song thing" I said even though it sounded stupid, both in my head and out loud.

"Nah. We should just keep it and maybe upload it all at once." He said hoping up to sit on the counter.

"Off the counter" I said annoyed making the get off motion with my hand. He sent me a cocky grin but got down. I in turn leaped on the counter. He pouted.

"How come you get to sit on the counter" He said.

"Cause it's my store" I said sending him a sweet smile.

"And I'm her best friend" Trish said sitting on the counter next to me. Austin pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine" He said sounding once again like a four year old.

"So Austin what song are you thinking of doing next" Trish asked playing with her cell phone.

"I dunno. I kinda want Shilio to hear this one before moving on to the next. You know to make sure it's the right kind of song" He said.

"Makes sense. And don't worry it's totally right. I mean it's your style, shows off your talent, and is about acceptance" I said. And then an afterthought hit me. "You should really thank him for helping you." Austin looked at a spot on the floor deep in thought. Was he really thinking off not thanking him? I mean, Austin's shallow and self centered, but he always and I mean always says thank you. Austin nodded and said

"I guess" I nodded and made a mental note to make sure that happened.

"I gotta go guys" Dez said making his way to the door. Backpack and video camera in hand.

"Where are you going" Austin asked.

"My dog needs me" He said wiggling his phone. I vaguely remember Dez saying something about him and his dog texting, but brushed it off as another 'Dez comment'. Dez turned on his heels and walked out the door.

"Well in that case. I should probably get going to" Austin said.

"And where are you going?"Trish pestered. He sent her a mysterious smile. But behind that smile was something else. Something sad.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out, but I'll be back before your date." He said smirking at me.

"What. Why" I exclaimed as new feeling of fear and anxiousness coursed through my body.

"Well your dad's not here, so who else would threaten your date." He said.

"Why would you do that" I shouted.

"Cause I'm a nice person" He said before turning on his heels, like Dez and walking out the door. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong Ally" Trish asked clearly not understanding why I would be upset.

"Austin" I said as if that cleared everything up.

"What about Austin" Trish asked her voice rising hoping for some juicy gossip.

"Who does he think he is just blatantly coming out and saying he'll threaten Dallas," I shouted "My father?" I asked.

"He's just being a good friend" Trish said. "Besides I was going to threaten him too. And I'm sure Dez was thinking the same thing"

"You what" I asked my rage growing. I could take care of myself. Trish held her hands up in surrender.

"But not anymore" She said. I let out another frustrated sigh.

"Hey I'll be right back. I'm going to return this apron and headband to the shoe store. I don't think they'll like I kept their uniform two hours after I've been fired." Trish said hoping of the counter.

"Really I wonder why" I asked sarcastically.

"I have no idea" She said. Weather it was sarcastically or not I couldn't tell.

"Take these shoes with you" I said pushing the two pairs of expensive shoes in Trish's direction.

"What Am I? A slave" She asked grabbing the shoes.

"No slaves usually had jobs longer then you" I said smiling.

"Touché" She said as walked right out the door leaving me alone with my thoughts. And those thoughts eventually led to my upcoming date with Dallas. I leaped off the counter and began to nervously pace while chewing my hair. What if I make a fool out of myself? What if I say something stupid? What if I spill food on him and he never wants to see me again? So many 'what ifs' they were driving me crazy. And I'm freaking stressed out.

I've never been on a date before. I mean I've hung out with guys at the movies and such and I'm always alone with Austin, but I've never been on a real actual date before. I thought back to two hours ago and remembered when Dallas asked me out. I wondered if this was his first time asking a girl out. He was so...nervous. Not like the guys who asked girls out on TV. They basically oozed confidence, like they've done it a billion times. But not Dallas. It was like asking someone out was new to him or something. I wondered if it was his first time going out with someone, but brushed it aside. I mean he was _Drop Dead Gorgeous_. I remembered how hard his arm was around my waist and thought about how the rest of his body felt like. I shuddered in excitement at the thought.

_Stop it Ally _I ordered myself. I was thinking like a hormonal teenage boy. But just the thought a Dallas made me shiver. Those warm brown eyes, soft lips, and skinny frame.

_Wait…skinny frame. _Dallas was a lot of things but, not skinny. More muscular then anything.

I didn't have time to question it because at that moment Trish walked in, with a neatly folder pair of pants and a shirt in her arm, her headband and apron long gone.

"Well that was fast" I said spitting out the chunk of my hair I had been snacking on. She cocked her head to one side.

"I've been gone for like ten minutes." She said.

"What no way" I said checking the time. 4:42

"Oh wow. I guess I got lost in my thought" I said spitting out a few loose hairs that lingered in my mouth.

"You're really nervous about tonight" She said.

"Really? How'd you know" I asked sarcastically.

"Well you're missing the front portion of your hair, so that kinda tipped me off" She said.

"Really" I asked panic rising as I ran my hands threw my hair.

"I'm kidding and don't worry I have a plan to help you relax" Trish said.

"Is it another dance party" I asked not wanted to go through that ordeal again.

"No. that's plan B." She said. "Guess who got a job at the Olive Pit" She said happily.

"Trish. That's where Dallas and I are going on our date" I shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah that's kinda why I got a job there. I'm waitressing from 7:30 to 11:00 so I'll be there to save your ass in case you embarrass yourself." She said and as an afterthought added. "You're welcome"

"I can't believe you did this." I said.

"Really, because it sounds exactly like something I would do." She said. I opened my mouth to yell some more but realized that I lost.

"Yeah. I have no idea why I said that" I admitted shrugging my shoulders.

"Good now we can move onto the important part" She said setting her clothes on the counter.

"And that is?" I questioned.

"What you're going to wear." Trish said smirking. And right then I knew I was doomed.

**Austin's POV**

The air was hot, muggy, and humid. The tell tale signs of a thunderstorm. I looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in the sky. _Ally must be disappointed_. I thought. I made a sharp right and found myself face to face with a clear glass door. On the door in press on letter's read _Aunty Bethany's_

I've done this probably a million times and yet it still doesn't get easier. I sucked in a deep breath, put on my usual charming face, pulled the door open and stepped through the door. A small bell rang alerting the employees that a customer had arrived.

Te inside of the shop was lit by fluorescence lights and the air was cool and damp. Like the outside, the store wasn't very large, but they had the best. And that's all I could ask for. I breathed in the smell of roses and lilies before a voice shook my thoughts away.

"Austin" It said. Turned to the counter and came face to face with Aunty Bethany. She was a short round woman, who wore too much red lipstick, and despite being in her late fifties still had a baby face. She was the most gentle, caring, and over all nicest person I've ever meet. She wasn't really my Aunt. As a matter of fact we weren't related in any way shape or form. She just insisted that I call her that.

"Hey Aunty" I said hugging her. Her soft body giving off warmth that fought the chill I felt. Even if my arms didn't fit all the way around her.

"So the usual" She asked breaking apart and walking behind the counter.

"Every Saturday" I said turning to lean against the counter. She smiled, her red lips reaching what seemed like her ears. I returned it.

"Of course. I'll go get them" She said disappearing through the door behind the counter. "You know I wish a lot more young men were like you Austin" She said loudly. "So kind and caring for other people. Even if you do have a hard time showing it"

_That's an understatement. _I thought. I couldn't help but remember Shilio's words.

"_We need to work on your ego problem" _I knew that everyone saw it, but he was the first one I ever met to actually come out and say it…no pun intended.

"Here you go" She said returning with a bouquet of blood red roses. I reached into my pocket and withdrew my wallet.

"The usual price" I asked all ready knowing the answer.

"Yep" She said popping the 'p'. I paid the exact amount and grabbed the bouquet.

"See you next week." I said.

"See you next week" She mimicked smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. I pushed the door open and stepped out into the warm summer Miami air. The change in temperature caused goosebumbs to rise from my skin. I turned left and made my way down the sidewalk.

I believe that what people think of us is one of the most important things. It sounds nearly impossible, but I Austin Moon, am a bit self conscious about…everything. My body, my appearance, my personality, my music, everything. I can put up this shield of the shallow self-centered musician with perfect hair, but I know I'm not. I try so hard to be the perfect son, friend, and musician, because I know that someone is watching. And judging. But as I walk down the sidewalk with a bouquet of roses like I do every Saturday. I don't give a fuck about what anyone thinks of me. I don't care if people think I'm a pussy or gay, because I know I'm doing something...meaningful. Even if it is just to me.

I turn right and my thoughts drift back to the song. I smiled as the lyrics ran through my head.

_If you are wrong in all the right ways, all my underdogs  
>we will never be (never be) anything but loud<em>

With the song comes with the memory of (all people) Shilio. I've never met a gay guy before and the only information I know on them is from TV. It showed them as perverted, sickos who fuck children and kill them, have great fashion sense, and hate regular guy stuff.

Shilio was none of these things. He seemed pretty cool and his knowledge of horror was interesting. Dez, Trish, and Ally didn't like horror stuff, because it was 'too scary'. And his fashion sense wasn't very…good. In fact the only gay stereotype I saw in him was him painting his nails and not wanting to get dirty. (And the boyfriend thing, but that's not really a stereotype).

I took a familiar right turn though the open gates of an iron fence and felt familiar grass beneath my Vans. I looked to my right and watched as I passed the large marble stones. I couldn't help think about the lives buried beneath theses stones. Who were they? What were they like? I didn't have time to ponder because I arrived at my destination. It was a mixture of grey and black marble that read.

_Agnes Moon_

_May 13th 1937- December 30__th__ 2003_

_Beloved:_

_Wife_

_Mother_

_Grandmother_

I stared at the grave, the roses still in my hand. I just stared and remembered. Remembered the good times. Grandma was the first one to encourage my music. She saw my talent in music before even my parents. In fact she was the one who taught me a lot of the instruments I know how to play. She'd always said I never needed her, but I insisted on having her with me when I began a new instrument. I guess it was because it was nice having someone who didn't judge me play. Just me, her and the music.

When she died I took it hard. I felt like a part of me was gone. I sound so unmasculine right now, but it was true. I grew withdrawn and briefly thought about never playing music again, but about a month after her death, the piano called to me and I just played and played. And I felt whole again.

I felt a tear threaten to spill over, but held it at bay. I bent down on one knee and set the flowers in front of her headstone. I smiled.

"I'll see you next week" I said before rising to my full height.

I checked my phone. 6:30. It'll take me a half hour to an hour to walk to the mall and threaten Ally. She was so nice and the best song writer and one of the best people I have known so she deserved the best. And I was going to make sure that happened. I glanced at the headstone once more, before turning and walking out of the graveyard and back to Ally and Trish.

**Shilio's POV**

My 'friends' say they envy me, because I'm a guy and I can step out of the shower towel dry my hair and it'll look perfect. And while that is true, it makes more time for me to pace nervously in my room in the outfit I picked out.

I chose to wear my black slacks, with my black Merona T-shirt, black gloves too hide my nails from the family, black Nikes, and my black newsie hat my grandma got for me for Christmas. For the finishing touch I took my chain off my neck and wrapped it around my right wrist. Ever since the move to Miami I had been wearing it, as a sort of life line to all my friends who I left behind.

I knew I looked good and the present I got for him was good. After dinner at the Olive Pit, I was going to sing to him. It'll be the first time he's heard me sing and I wanted it to be perfect. According to the girls I was fantastic, but I knew they were just being nice.

"Hey Shilio?" A loud obnoxious voice asked. That was my brother Nathanial (or just Nate). "Have you seen the other Xbox controller?" He asked from my doorway. I turn and saw him and his three minions. Jack, (who had short brown hair, clear blue eyes, braces, and was 6'0) Steve, (who had short curly blond hair, buck teeth, and was 5'11) and finally Rick, (longish brown hair, green eyes, and 5'10).

"No" I said simply. All four of them are going into their senior year and that is nothing short of a miracle. They all play football and are planning on getting a football scholarship.

"Are you sure?" Nate pestered.

"Yes I haven't seen it" I snapped loudly.

"Well someone's on their period" Steve said. The four of them laughed. And I rolled my eyes.

"Is black your favorite color" Jack asked.

"No and for your information black isn't a color. It's the absence of color." I informed them placing my right hand in my pocket and withdrawing my phone. My date was for seven thirty and it was already six fifty. "And if you don't need me I'll be going now" I said making my way to the door only for Nate and Jack to block my way.

"Where you going baby brother?" Nate asked a smirk on his lips.

"None of your business" I said. See no one in my family knows I'm gay, but they suspect it and constantly drop hints they know. Of course they saw they'll accept me, but they won't and I know...mostly from listening in on their conversations.

"I think it is my business. Mom and dad left me in charge, so I want to know where you're going."

"I'm going to the mall and I'll be back by nine" I said

"Who you going to meet" Rick asked.

"Again none of your business." I said getting irritated.

"And again yes it is. Mom and Dad left me in charge and that makes all your business my business" Nate said thinking he had me cornered.

"So by that logic all you business is my business." I said. "Does that make the missing twelve pack and vodka my business?" Nate and his friends paled.

"So I leave and you drink and kill your remaining three brain cells. And no one says anything" I offered smirking. Nate grunted, but moved aside.

"Your brother's weird" Steve said. I turn to him.

"I know, but that just makes me better" I said, before walking out my door, down the steps, and out the front door.

I arrived at the mall at seven ten. I cursed my brother and his friends for making me late. I would be there already, a bit before hand, but I like being early. I walked pasted the Sonic Boom store and threw the window saw Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish all laughing at one thing or another. I wished I had what they had. Real friendship and not fake plastic friendship.

"Hey Shilio" Dez called from inside the store waving his hands wildly trying to get my attention. I walked into the store not wanting Dez's arms to fly off.

"Hey guys. Can't talk long date soon" I said.

"Don't worry you look great." Ally said. She had changed. Her hair was curled more, her lips were fuller and redder, a black strapless dress adorned her torso, a single fingerless leather glove hugged her right hand and she wore black converse.

"You too." I said. I assumed after I left she hooked a date.

"Glad you're here dude. I wanna run the song by you. See if it's good enough" Austin said.

"Wow, done already Moon. I'm impressed." I said honestly

"Thank you" He said smiling. Austin grabbed a electric guitar and Dez sat behind the drums. Austin began to play and I knew from the first note that this song was exactly what I said it should be.

_Right, right turn off the lights  
>We gonna lose our minds tonight<br>What's the dealeo?_

I love when it's all too much  
>5 a.m., turn the radio up<br>Where's the rock and roll?

Party crasher, panty snatcher  
>Call me up if you a gangster<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
>Why so serious?<p>

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
>Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<p>

Won't you come on and come o, and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass<p>

Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
>What part of party don't you understand?<br>Wish you'd just freak out

Can't stop coming in hot  
>I should be locked up right on the spot<br>It's so on right now  
>(It's so fucking on right now)<p>

Party crasher, panty snatcher  
>Call me up if you a gangster<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
>Why so serious?<p>

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
>Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<p>

Won't you come on and come on, and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass<p>

Won't you come on and come on, and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass<p>

Oh shit, my glass is empty  
>That sucks<p>

So if you're too school for cool  
>And you're treated like a fool<br>You could choose to let it go  
>We can always, we can always party on our own<p>

So raise your, so raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
>Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<p>

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
>Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<p>

Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass<p>

Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass for me<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass for me<p>

Austin strummed the last note and I felt my hands go numb from applauding.

"Was that good?" He asked slightly out of breath.

"Hell yeah. That was everything I asked of you. Now you one step closer to you slow song." I said.

"Great" He said.

"And since I'm such a nice person. I've decided that if you do one more song about other people accepting themselves, then you can sing you slow song about anyone" I said. His face broke out in a huge grin. I don't know why though.

"Great. Thank you so much" He said.

"Well I'll leave you guys alone. I gotta go" I said.

"What. What did you get him?" Trish asked. I smiled.

"I'm going to sing him a love song" I said. Trish and Ally squealed and Austin and Dez covered their ears.

"What song?" Ally asked happily.

"_Arms _by Christina Perri" I said. More squeals.

"Good luck" Ally said.

"Thanks. And I love the Converse with the dress" I said before running out of the store and to the Olive Pit.

**Austin's POV**

"I never knew how comfortable this counter is" I said laying on my back, eyes closed.

"Was" I heard Ally say.

"Was what"

"You never knew how comfortable the counter was" She said before I felt two hands on my abdomen and push. I gasped as I felt myself fall and land with a thud. I heard Dez laughing in the background.

"Shut up" I said standing on my feet.

"Revenge for earlier." He said deeply. And added "Muha ha ha"

"Uh guys" Ally said. Dez and I turn to her. She had her phone out and was staring at it.

"Trish said to meet her at the Olive Pit. It's an emergency" She said panicky. I opened my mouth to respond, but she was already out the door. Dez and I looked at each other, then to the door, and back to each other, before racing out the door.

Trish was outside the Olive Pit when the three of us arrived. She was pacing nervously.

"Oh thank god you're here" She said.

"What's wrong" Ally asked. Trish took in a deep breath.

"You have to see this" She said grabbing Ally's hand and leading her inside. Dez and I right behind her.

The inside of the restraint was nice and the air smelled like butter and parsley.

"Is that Dallas?" She asked as she pointed to a table. There was another person sitting with their back to us so we couldn't see, so we had to lean and crane our necks to see around her.

Sure enough there was Mr. Kind-Eyes-Hair-That-Flops-Just-The-Right-Way-Smells-Like –A-Fresh-Summer-Breeze. Next to me I heard Ally whimper.

"B-but w-w-we had a-a-a-a date tonight" She said her voice cracking. Trish reached up to comfort her friend. I felt rage boil up inside me.

"Maybe she's just a friend" Dez said.

"The reservation was for two and they kissed when he walked in" Trish said quietly. I felt may rage begin to boil over and the overwhelming need to punch Dallas's face coursed through my veins.

"I say we teach that fucker a lesson" Dez said cracking his knuckles. I knew Dez was really, really, mad because he hardly ever cusses.

"I agree" I said cracking my own.

"They're saying something" Ally whispered quietly on shaky legs. I watched as the girl made a motion and brought her hand up to her face, before sanding up and walking towards the exit, which is also the entrance. Right where we were standing.

"Okay when that little whore gets here I'm gonna" Trish said before realizing the girl was running with her hand covering her face…too hide her tears.

With her face covered she didn't see where she was going and bumped shoulders with me.

"Hey" I shouted. I suppose it was a little harshly, but she was at dinner with Dallas.

"S-S-S-Sorry" She said, but the voice wasn't a she. It was a he. He moved his hand, finger nails painted black, and looked at me with red and puffy eyes. I felt my heart stop. I remembered what Shilio said.

"_It's our three month anniversary_"

Trish and ally out their arms around him as I looked from a crying Shilio to across the room to a smirking Dallas.

**A/N. FOURTH CHAPTER DONE. THANK YOU ****TOO ****Bubblelina15****, ****Faceless Enemy****, ****Writingaddict169****, ****baconandtoast****, ****Cakey Potter****, AND THE PERSON WHO DIDN'T LEAVE A SCREN NAME FOR REVIEWING.**


	5. Broken & Hearts

**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs**

**Shilio's POV**

I've read books from the point of view of people who have had their heart broken. They said it was like a piece of their heart was torn out, like their entire lives were became worthless in a single moment and a huge piece of themselves were just…gone. I never understood how that could have been possible. I mean it was just two people going being alone, saying cute crap, and kissing. And now I know…that there were no words to describe how much pain I felt. No words to describe what my mind was processing. The only thing I felt was numbness. I couldn't feel anything.

I looked to my right and saw a hand there on my shoulder. I didn't know who it belonged to or really care, but what was important that I couldn't feel it there. I knew it was there and I saw it, but I couldn't feel it. I knew there were tears sliding down my cheeks, but again I felt nothing. It was like my whole body went numb. I looked across the restaurant and saw Dallas. Just sitting their calmly leaning back on his chair. I looked at him threw my puffy eyes and tried to feel something. Rage, anger, fury, even hope, but nothing came to me.

Dallas's charming smile that once melted my heart was now a smirk that read 'I got you'. In its own cruel and taunting way. His warm eyes traveled to my left. They grew wide and his smirk became a frown. It always hurt me to see him frown and I always tried to cheer him up, either by making him laugh or holding him until he stopped. Looking back on those moments I realized how mechanical his laughs were or how he slowly shifted away when I held him. But know that frown made me feel nothing. No sadness, no hurt, no feelings at all.

Dallas slowly pushed his chair back and began making his way toward me. I heard my breath become faster and faster. Louder and louder. My eyes refused to leave Dallas. Weather it was because of my lack of felling or the fact that he was a…there is no word to describe him. He got closer and I noticed a blond body get between my line of vision blocking it from him. I knew he was still advancing. I didn't know if it was to me or someone else, but that was all the motivation I needed. I couldn't deal with it now. It wasn't the time or the place. I pushed the hand of my shoulder and ran out the exit. I heard someone call my name. I ignored it and ran away. Away from Dallas. Away from the voice that called my name. I ran away from it all. Like a coward. The only thing I didn't run from was The Numbness. It followed me out of the restaurant an out of the mall.

I knew as I ran down the streets that no matter how fast or how far I ran The Numbness would follow me. Like a dog to following its master. It was my demon to kill. I need to do it alone. Just as I always have. More tears steamed from my eyes even though the emotions that usually went along with them were nowhere to be found.

I heard a wet plop against the asphalt as I ran. Then another. And before I knew it I was covered in water. I looked up at the sky. It was the middle of summer and barley seven forty, but the sky was covered in thick black clouds pouring rain. I would have smirked at the irony, but I couldn't get my lips to move from their sobbing position.

The storm couldn't be a more perfect metaphor. The black cloud void of any emotion or feeling weeping for more reasons than they knew. Just like me. I arrived at my door and knocked once. The rain cascaded down my body and yet The Numbness refused to be washed away by it. It clung to my body, enveloping it. I knocked again, but twice. More water fell down on me and I think I clenched my fist as I tried to forget The Numbness. It fought back refusing to retreat. I began to hyperventilate. What if this lasted forever? Why won't it go away. I clenched my fist. I wanted…no needed it to go away.

The front porch light turned on and for a moment nothing happened then the door swung open. Nate was there with a beer in his hand, minions right behind him as always. His mouth opened, but I was already past him before it could make a sound. I made my way to the stairs when my arm refused to move. I looked back and saw Rick grasping my arm. His eyes were wide when I looked at him and got wider. I wondered if he could feel The Numbness moving under his fingers. He jumped a bit when I turned to him and I took the opportunity to yank my arm free.

I didn't feel my feet on the ground, but I knew I was moving towards my room. I threw open the door and looked around for something, anything to make The Numbness go away. To retreat and never be heard again. My eyes spotted a pair of silver scissors. The polished blade could cut through The Numbness easily. I reached for them and grasped them in my hand. It felt right. Like they were meant to do this. I opened the scissors to their full length. I was ready to make my way to the bathroom and put The Numbness to end, but something else caught my eye. My laptop. An idea grew. I tore away from the scissor blades and opened my laptop. I clicked threw my files of the instrumental versions of songs trying to ignore the pull to the scissors. My finger found the perfect coordination of instrumental music. I didn't hesitate to click it. The soft sound of a piano echoed through my ears.

_Mmmmm... __  
><em>_If You can take away all my love, what do I need you for' _

The first time we met. I kept biting my lip and staring at my shoes as the girls gossiped behind me about the possibilities. He sent me a smile.

_You can take away all these words, there's no meaning anymore_.

He walked right up to me. So confident and collected, like he didn't care about what I did. Looking back I realized he didn't care…about me or my feelings. His first word to me. "Hello"

_You can take away everything leave me lying on the floor, all those sorrys, we can't go back to the start. __  
><em>_You can't fix me, I'm torn apart. _

I thought I was broken before, but now I'm destroyed. Shattered and alone. It seemed like it was physical and emotional

_I wanna run away from love, this time I have had enough. __  
><em>_Every time I feel your touch, I'm __Broken__. __  
><em>_Shattered all the pieces of parts. __  
><em>_Never thought I'd fall so hard. __  
><em>_I'm putting back together my heart, it's broken. ___

_You can take these photographs and watch them fade away. __  
><em>_You can through away all these letters I don't care about what they say. __  
><em>_All those sorrys, there's a million reasons why you can't mend me, don't even try. ___

_I know it's gonna take some time, to finally realize. __  
><em>_I got nothing left inside, nothing to hide, I'm broken, broken, broken_

As I sang those words. I as I held those notes I began to feel. The air on my skin, the wetness of my clothes, and the old and new tears on my checks. The Numbness was retreating back to whatever layer of Hell it came from. In a rush every emotion comes back to me. The bone shattering sadness of Dallas breaking up with me. The rage I felt for him doing that. It all come back o me.

"S-Sh-Shilio?" a quaky voice asked. I turn. Nate and co. were standing outside my door. Their cans spilling precious alcohol on the tile below it. They look like they were trying to breath like a fish. "W-w-what was that?"

"That was _Broken_ by Leona Lewis" I asked overly happy to feel once again despite the weight of the sadness crushing me.

"W-why" He asked. My family has also never heard me sing either. I walked over to them and grasped the door and felt a rush of sadness.

"Because I'm fucking upset" I said in the strongest voice I could muster. "And tell anyone. I'll kill you" I threatened before slamming the door in their faces.

I turn and jump onto my bed and feel the new tears slid down my cheeks emotions and all. It was a strange feeling on one hand I was finally feeling emotions again, but the reality of the situation hit me hard. Dallas, my boyfriend of three months, broke up with me for some chick. More tears slid down my cheek.

I reached into my pocket and pressed the first contact I had. I wanted, no needed, to talk to someone. Anyone.

"Hello" The voice asked.

"H-Hey" I said in that weak cracking voice that you get when you cry.

"What happened and who am I castrating" Allison asked.

**Austin's POV**

Have you ever held back a huge ass dog's leash and struggle to hold on as the dog thrashes wildly to attack as smaller dog? If so then you know how I feel right down. The urge to punch/kick/castrate/maim/mangle Dallas was almost overwhelming. That…thing hurt Ally and Shilio. I needed a word to describe…Dallas. Judas? No, but it was close.

We were making our way back at Sonic Boom. Dez and I had a protective arm around Ally's shoulders as she struggled to hold in her tears. Trish was dragging Dallas, by his ear to the store. His face was scrunched in obvious pain.

_Oh, I'll show you pain. _I thought as I remembered looking at Shilio, the tears in his eyes and the way he held himself. The break-up destroyed him. I felt my left hand crush his hat and gloves he left at the Olive Pit. I heard a whimper to my right and squeezed my arm tighter around Ally. Dez mimicked my motion. I swore right then that I wouldn't let anyone hurt Ally or Shilio again.

When we entered the store, Dez let go of Ally and closed the door. Trish twisted Dallas's ear and he hissed and moaned in pain as a result. Trish made a menacing growl in the back of her throat that would scare a Rottweiler into submission and let go of his ear.

"What the hell was that for" Dallas asked rubbing his ear. My arm grew tighter around Ally.

"Oh I don't know. How about asking Ally out when you were in a relationship" Trish said angrily. She maybe short, but DAMN she was fucking terrifying when she was pissed off.

"It wasn't really a relationship" Dallas said. I clenched my left hand tighter.

"What do you mean" I asked my jaw locked. A smirk spread across his face.

"See I've liked Ally for a while and I couldn't think of a better time-" He started to say, but some of my anger slipped out.

"You broke up with Shilio on your three month anniversary. There is no excuse for that. And asked Ally out the same day." Dallas's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wait you know Shilio"

"Yes" Dez said coldly. Then a wide smile spread across his face.

"Oh thank god" He said relieved.

"How is that good" Trish asked her voice rising.

"Then you know how much of a freak he is." Dallas said. My mouth dropped slightly. I've dated a few girls before, even though I didn't have my first kiss, I would never think of them as freaks. Especially if I broke up with one not even ten minutes ago. Granted Shilio is a bigger contradiction then starburst and a little weird, but I wouldn't call him a freak.

"But you dated him." Dez said. "And you just broke up with him"

"So. He was a freak when we started and one when we ended." Dallas explained casually. "I mean look at him"

"Then why did you date him" Trish screamed. I flinched a little at her tone. Dallas smirked.

"Well as I said I liked Ally for a while. And I wanted to take her out on a really nice date. Unfortunately the cell phone accessory cart doesn't pay much. And when Shilio came out to my school, I figured it would be a great way to earn easy money."

"What do you mean" I asked not liking the where he was going with his story.

"Simple. I had a reputation of being irresistible. I had girls all over me, but I liked Ally, so I ignored them. And when Shilio came out. I made a bet with my friends. I bet them I could make him fall in love and date me for three months and if I did they'd pay me twenty bucks each." He said producing five twenty dollar bills from his back pocket.

"It was a win-win for everyone. I have more money to fund my relationship with Ally and came to terms with my bisexuality. She gets me as a boyfriend." He said.

"It didn't work out for Shilio" Trish shouted.

"He got a boyfriend for three months" Dallas said. He looked at me. "And trust me it's probably his last" His gazed returned to Ally. "So we still on for the Olive Pit." He asked placing the money in his back pocket again.

That was the final straw. I gently removed my arm from Ally's shoulders and placed the hat and gloves on the counter. My right fist remained clenched as I walked up to Dallas. Then with no hesitation on my part I drew it back and hit him right in his gut. There was a sharp out take of breath as Dallas collapsed to the floor. My knuckles stung…a lot, but it was worth it to see Dallas squirm on the floor like the insignificant little worm he is.

"My turn" Trish and Dez yelled excitedly. They made a step forward when Ally rushed up to Dallas and crouched by his side.

"Dallas. Are you okay" She asked. My mouth fell open. Ally was taking his side. Dallas put his arm around her shoulders, much like I did, and used her weight to pull himself up.

"Thanks babe" He said slightly out of breath.

"So the Olive Pit" She asked not smiling.

"You bet" He said as the duo turned their backs on us and walk to the door. I noticed her hand was in his back pocket. Ally held the door open for Dallas. He smiled at her as he walked through.

I was 100% sure she was going to follow him, but instead she slammed the door shut as he walked out. I heard the lock click into place.

"Babe" He said uncertainly as he looked through the glass door.

"My name is Ally. And you can go fuck yourself" She said loudly. I felt my heart swell with joy. Ally turned on her heels and walked back to the counter.

"Wow Ally that was totally badass." Trish said astonished. Ally sent her a small smile. Ally walked over to the hat and gloves and placed five twenties next to them.

"And you stole his money" Trish shouted her voice breaking.

"It's Shilio's. He deserves it."

Trish wiped away a tear whether it was fake or real I couldn't tell. "I am so proud of you" She said voice cracking.

I placed my arm around Ally once more. "Are you okay" I asked quietly. Ally looked at me for a long moment and turned her head to toward the piano. She broke out of my arm and stalked over to the piano and sat down. Her delicate hands skimmed a few keys before striking a powerful cord.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

_I learned to live, half-alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_I've learned to live, half-alive  
>Now you want me one more time<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

_Dear, it took so long  
>Just to feel alright<br>Remember how to put back  
>The light in my eyes<em>

_I wish I had missed  
>The first time that we kissed<br>'Cause you broke all your promises  
>And now you're back you don't get to get me back<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?_

At the end of the song Ally was in tears. Dez, Trish and I all sat on the small piano bench. No words were spoken, but I knew our presence comforted her a lot.

"H-he was r-r-right" Ally stuttered.

"Who Dallas?" Dez asked appalled at the thought.

"N-No. Shilio" She said looking at me.

"I've played that song a million times and I have never been reduced to this. It helps to experience it" She said as tears slid down her face. All I could do was place an arm around her and nod in agreement.

**A/N FIFTH CHAPTER IS COMPLETE. THANKS TO ****Bubblelina15****, ****Writingaddict169****, ****Cakey Potter**, **AND AnimeRoxx. SORRY IF THE WHOLE DALLAS DATING SHILIO FOR MONEY SHOULDS UNREALISTIC. I DON'T OWN Broken OR Jar of Hearts. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Weight & Anyone

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY IN… SIX MONTHS. TO MAKE YOUSELVES FEEL BETTER FEEL FREE TO CHOOSE FROM ANY TO THE FOLLOWING EXCUSES FOR MY ABSENCE:**

**I WAS KIDNAPPED BY ALIENS**

**LIDNSEY LOHAN ASKED ME TO HELP HER RESTART HER CAREER**

**I WAS PLACED IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL FOR AGREEING TO THE TASK MENTIONED ABOVE**

**I WAS ON SUICIDE WATCH AFTER AGREEING TO THE FORMANILY MESIONED TASK #2**

**I WAS SOLVING WORLD HUNGER**

**I WAS LAZY**

**I LOST MY INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY**

**SO FEEL FREE TO CHOSE WHAT EVERY EXCUSE YOU WANT BUT WITHOUT FURTHUR A DO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Shilio's POV**

"Shilio" Nate said; as he unceremoniously threw open my door. The warm Miami light flooded into my room, eager to chase away the darkness I've grown accustomed to in the past fifteen hours. I could bring my body to move or even acknowledge him. My own body felt heavy and weak. I wanted to open my mouth but I knew my voice would be dry and cracking from crying so much.

God, the crying, it was awful. Just when I thought I'd shed my last tear I'd noticed something that reminded me of him. The desk chair where he sat while I helped him with his homework, the stuffed teddy bear I won at a coin toss game when we went to the carnival together, I gave it to him, but he felt bad for not winning me anything and regifted it, the cupcake scented candle in my room that he said he loved. I felt tears wield up in my eyes, but blinked them away. I couldn't cry right now. Not now. Not again. The dried tear tracks on my face were already uncomfortable and didn't want to add more to my collection.

"SHILIO" Nate shouted as he yanked the covers off of my body. Normally I'd immediately shoot up and grab the covers from him, as I normally slept in just some pajama bottoms, but last night I was just so upset I didn't change my clothes. I just slept in them. I didn't even need to look down at the twisted and wrinkled mess they were. My feet felt hot and sweet from being trapped in my shoes for so long. I felt heavy bags beneath my eyes as well.

"Were leaving in ten minutes" He said before stomping out the door, not caring enough to ask if I was okay or why I slept in my clothes. I experimentally lifted my hand a bit and just as I thought it was heavy. I let it drop on to my bed; it sprang up a bit for a moment before laying to rest. I sighed. This was going to hurt a lot. In one fluid motion I shifted all my weight to my right side, rolled off of my bed, and onto my feet.

Just as I thought the moment I stood up, it felt as if the weight of the world come crashing down onto my shoulders. I nearly gasped at the added weight onto my body, but I held it back.

"_Come on_." I thought to myself. "_Stop being some pussy faggot and man up_"

I exhaled and slipped my shoes, socks, slacks, shirt and underwear off my body. The cool air brought goose bumps to the surface of my legs chest and arms. I opened my dresser and withdrew a pair of baggy black basketball shorts with deep pockets and some boxers. I slipped them over my legs and up my body. Then I grabbed my phone and a hand full of bills and placed them into the right pocket. I chose a black, silver, and purple graphic tee shirt and put it on over my head. I glanced at my nails and briefly wondered if I should cover them. I racked my brain trying to remember if I brought my gloves back from the…no I'm not gonna think about it. I left my black nails out in the open and I left my room. Normally I'd shut my door, but right now I really didn't give a shit.

The bathroom smelled off fresh vomit and alcohol, but I ignored it and brushed my teeth with a clear plastic toothbrush. I didn't even want to look at the toilet for fear of what Nate and his friends did to it. I spit out the tooth paste and scooped some water into my mouth, then on my face. I didn't dare look at the mirror, I knew I looked disgusting, so putting in contacts was pretty hard, but I managed to do it. I threw on last disgusted look at the toilet and I just left the bathroom. It's not like I needed to go anyways.

Our stairs were carpeted, so they didn't make a sound as I descended them. I didn't think about all the times Dallas and I raced up these steps to my room…not for that reason though.

Nate and his friends were waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. It seemed like Nate and co. were fine. None of them were moaning or groaning, no one had on sunglasses or anything like that, so I assumed that the four of them were sober…I hope. But then again the four soon to be seniors were pretty good and hiding things like the fact Steve is still a virgin, Jack wets the bed, Rick has a foot fetish, and Nate is well…there are a lot of things wrong with him.

"Let's go" He said sharply.

I reached the bottom of the steps, slipped on my black croc flip flops, and was already out the door.

The sky was bright and sunny. No clouds and no breeze. Birds sang in the tress and the Miami heat had evaporated any puddles left by last night's storm. Why could my depression just evaporate with those puddles or pass with that storm? Why? Why? Why did this have to happen to me? What did I ever do to anyone? I'm a nice person, yet something like this just has to happen. I sucked in a deep breath.

"_Come on_." I thought to myself again. "_Stop being some pussy faggot and man up_"

I opened the passenger side door on Nate's Lexus. I don't give two shits about what kind of car it is. All I know for sure is that it's a smaller car, its white, breaks down sometimes, and he named it Charlene. Nate climbed into the driver's seat and the remaining three crammed and smushed themselves into the back seat. The car creaked and groaned, but thankfully didn't go all Titanic on us and stayed in one piece. Nate shoved in key in the ignition and started the car.

The radio began spouting some heavy metal shit from its speakers. I hated metal, but Nate and co. loved it so I let them have their moment. They sang drunkenly to the lyrics, which I couldn't even understand, I wanted to tune them out, but if I did then my thoughts would drift back too…

"We're here" Nate said gruffly. With more force then I should have I threw the door open.

"Hey." Nate snapped "Be genital with her" He said as he and his friends got out of the car. I rolled my eyes and stepped out. We were at our high school football field. Most of the guys from the team come here to train and condition for the upcoming football season. While most of the cheerleaders just come to watch and ogle.

"Babes heading our way" Jack said. I walked around the car and saw six of the cheerleaders heading our way. I saw Allison, Natalie, and Stephanie in the mix along with three other cheerleaders that were considered 'in' with Stephanie's crew. Their names were Heather, Bev, and Jolene. All three were brunettes and were a little on the short side. They were between 5'3 and 5'5. Heather had blue eyes, Bev had muddy green, and Jolene's were a warm chocolate brown. I really didn't talk to them and I suspect they were only coming over her was because Allison, Natalie, and Stephanie were coming over.

"Giggity" Rick said with a stupid smile. The girls got closer and Nate stepped forward.

"Ladies" He said in a deep husky tone, I'm sure he thought was sexy. If I wasn't feeling like this I would have laughed as the girls shoved past him and the guys and surrounded me. They all began asking me questions as the herded me towards the bleachers.

"Are you okay?"

"How are you feeling?"

"What exactly happened?"

"You look awful"

These were some of the things that were flung my way. I ignored them all until I sat down on the cold steel bleachers. On my right was Allison and on my left was Natalie. Jolene, Bev, Heather, and Stephanie sat in front of me completely ignoring the hot, sweaty, and occasionally shirtless guys working out behind them. I sucked in a deep breath.

"_Come on. Be strong. Man up_" I thought. I opened my mouth and in the strongest voice I could muster said.

"He dumped me for some girl" I was proud of myself, no tears. Naturally the moment I thought of that a loud sob burst from my chest and I collapsed onto Natalie's shoulder. Teas pouring from my eyes.

"Sshhh" She coos rubbing my arm in soft smoothing strokes. Up and down. I don't know how long I cried, but when I finally pulled myself together Stephanie's hand was on my knee.

"Do you want me to disembowel him for you" She asked quietly. I shook my head.

"N-n-no" I stuttered out pathetically. The girls looked at me with pure pity in their eyes.

"I-I-I h-j-just wa-want t-yo be l-le-left a-alone" I stuttered out again. "Will o-o-one of yo-you d-d-d-drive m-me t-to –the ma-ma-mall"

Natalie immediately leaped up and grabbed my hand. She began pulling me to the parking lot. I mumble something that sounds like "Bye" but I couldn't be sure.

Natalie owned the worst car in history. A neon pink bug as much as I wanted to douse it in gas and set it ablaze, it was my only ride to the mall, so I sucked it up and got inside. Natalie climbed in and started the car. She did say one word to me, which I thought was strange. So throughout the entire drive she kept her eyes on the road and I kept mine on her dashboard clock. When she pulled up to the mall's entrance the time was 12:25. I unbuckled my seat belt and said,

"Thank you" Apparently this was some sort of trigger word because Natalie let out a loud frustrated scream and beat her hands on the wheel. I instinctively leaned back into the corner of the door, trying to avoid her wrath as much as possible.

"It's not fair" She screamed. "It's not fucking fair. You did deserve that. You the nicest person I've ever met. You didn't fucking deserve it" She said still banging her hands on the steering wheel. This scared me. Never have I witnessed Natalie lose her cool like this. My hand found the door handle and I pulled it open. Slowly I exited the bug, hoping I wouldn't set her off again.

I turned to her and said "Well I guess I did do something to deserve it, because it happened" Then I slammed the door and sprinted into the mall away from the hideous car. Once I was deep enough in the mall I slowed my pace and began looking for a store I could hang out in for a while, before my mood completely depresses the place up.

**Austin's POV**

I groaned as the sunlight streamed through the blinds on my window. The rays of sun resting on my eye lids. It shifted to my other side and willed sleep to come back to me. Unfortunately my sleep doesn't obey me and refused to return. I groaned and flipped onto my back, opened my eyes, and spread my arms above my head. There was a loud pop and I felt myself sink into the sheets. Even more relaxed. I let out a deep sigh and turned to my right and glanced at the clock. 12:15.

I groaned I promised Ally I'd meet her at Sonic Boom at 12:30. Thank god I live so close to the mall. I sat up in my bed and instantly missed the warm and comfort of my mattress. I threw the remaining sheets off my legs and leaped out of bed knowing if I stayed any longer, then I'd fall asleep and miss my appointment with Ally. Normally I wouldn't care, but after yesterday I felt like I should …you know…help her through it.

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes as I made my way to my dresser. I grabbed the first clothes my hands come into contact with a pair of ripped jeans, purple v-neck shirt, a grey hooded vest, and some truck boxers. I quickly shed my plan white t-shirt, taking only a moment or two to trace the faint outline of my abs.

"I need to work on those" I thought to myself as I took off the plaid cotton pajama pants and slipped on the clothes. I stepped into my small bathroom and turned on the faucet. The water ran for a few moments, before I stuck my toothbrush in my mouth. I sang the alphabet song twice in my head; perfectly I might add, before spitting. I glanced up at the mirror in front of me and smiled. My hair looked perfectly messy even out of bed. I swept it to the side before bolting down the stairs towards the front door. My hand was on the knob when a loud snort came from behind me. There in my living room passed out on the couch was my dad. He was clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels to his face, like I do sometimes with my stuffed animals.

My dad. The very fact he was my dad made bile rise in my throat. He was muscular, had a nice wave of blond hair like me, and bright blue eyes. In short he was every girls dream, but my mom snatched him up. I've often wondered if she ever regretted it. Despite his physical appearance he was ugly. He talked about everyone behind their backs, he tells me I could never make it in this world, he constantly taunts me about my appearance and music, and the worst part is ever since he got laid off two months ago he relies on mom to do all the work and bring in the money. It was that day I vowed to never become the man he is. I check our wall clock 12:21.

I through open the door and slammed it rather loudly. I couldn't help but snicker at the loud thump, fallowed but the steady stream of curse words coming from inside the house. I ran across the lawn and began the short trek to the mall. My hands were shoved deep in my pockets and I couldn't help but wonder how Ally was today.

When I left her yesterday, reluctantly, she had been reduced to a snot nosed blubbering girl. She look and I assumed felt miserable all because of…Dallas.

Dallas. The name I hate more than my dad's right now. He took advantage of one person just to get in the pants of another. I don't even think I could even imagine what Shilio was going through. I mean he dated the guy for three months then he just tossed him to the curb, with only the explanation: I'm dumping you for a girl. I felt my fist clench in my pockets and I hope Dallas prayed he didn't run into me again. I want to make him pay for what he did to both Shilio and Ally.

I didn't even realize I was in the mall until I noticed the Sonic Boom sign in the distance. I guess anger makes time go by faster. I peered through the glass door and into Sonic Boom and what I saw both terrified and saddened me. There was all in a yellow floral skirt and brown vest. Her hair looked like a rat's nest and had fresh tear streaks running down her checks. Trish and Dez were there too. However they looked terrified. A loud bang followed be the sound of tiny plastic pieces hitting tile echoed right in front of me. Ally had herald a jar full of guitar picks at the door. I noticed Dez was holding a violin like a weapon while Trish held a ukulele. The waved their makeshift weapons at Ally who refused to hear anything and kept screaming and crying. I weighted my options in my head and hopefully made the right choice. I turned on my heels and casually walked away. I figure I'd come back in five minutes, and hoped she'd be calm by then.

I know it was a coward move and I could basically feel the weight of the shame on my shoulders, but I didn't know what else to do. I'm great at entertaining girls not...counseling them. Plus how p set could she really be? I mean she's just a heartbroken teenage girl. She couldn't be that mad...right? I sighed and glanced at my phone 12:33. Just as I was about to back to Sonic Boom a voice from inside the store I was next to rang out.

"And now for our next singer...Shilo" I heard a muttering and then the voice said "I'm sorry I meant Shilio" I turned my head and looked into the store. As it turns out it wasn't a store at all. It was a karaoke bar. There was a long stage like catwalk in the center of the bar. Round tables were set up along it with various people eating, drinking, or talking to each other. On stage was Shilio standing on stage awkwardly in front of the mic.

_"How long has this mall had a karaoke bar and why wasn't I aware of this?" _ I thought. However the music started and Shilio's voice began to sing. I was still awestruck at his voice. It was deep and raspy but at the sometime was light and sweet. If I wasn't looking at him I wouldn't have know if it was a guy or girl singing.

_Will I ever be the only one  
>Be enough for anyone<br>Wish I knew what I was looking for_

Will I ache until it breaks  
>My heart's completely lost its shape<br>Barely breathing I can't take much part  
>Soul-mate find me<p>

Will I ever be the only one for anyone?  
>Will I ever see the stars behind the clouds?<br>Will I ever paint the color of true happiness?  
>Will I ever be the only one... for anyone?<br>Is there anyone for me?

Will I be somebody's everything  
>Black or white not in between<br>Trusting my guide to lead me through this dance

Just some things I can't control  
>Destiny it's your role<br>One more bitter and old sweet romance, yeah  
>Soul-mate, find me<p>

Will I ever be the only one for anyone?  
>Will I ever see the stars behind the clouds?<br>Will I ever paint the color of true happiness?  
>Will I ever be the only one... for anyone?<br>Is there anyone, anyone for me?

Someone to break this pattern  
>It's about time<br>Logic is useless  
>There's no reason or right<br>Someone to love

Will I ever be the only one for anyone?  
>Will I ever see the stars behind the clouds?<br>Will I ever paint the color of true happiness?  
>Love someone I'm ready to get found<br>Will I ever be the only one, tell me is someone for everyone?  
>Will I ever be the only one... for anyone?<br>Is there anyone, anyone for me?

When the song ended I could see the tears in his eyes. I heard the pain in his voice. I thought Ally was angry, but Dallas...he broke and destroyed Shilio with what he did. I ran my hand through my hair and contemplated on what to do. I could go back and see Ally and possible get decapitated be a guitar or I could go inside and comfort Shilio. I mean it should be easier to comfort a boy then a girl right? I exhaled deeply and walked inside.

"Hey" I said awkwardly when I reached his table. He was just toying with the straw in his coke when I walked up to him. He glanced up at me with a confused look and muttered a "hey" before hanging his head and staring at his coke.

"Ummm...that was a great song" I said, but instantly regretted it.

_"Stupid, why would you say that? He just had his heartbroken_" I thought to myself. He let out a snort.

"Well heart break always makes a great muse" He said sarcastically. "It certainly effected you" I raised an eyebrow.

"You were crying" He said.

I was not" I defended myself, but still raised my hand to my eyes. They came back wet.

I growled playfully :You win this round" A small smile played on his lips. I suppressed a smile and decided to do one of the things I do best. Play dumb.

"_Did I just insult myself_" I thought

"What happened" I asked sitting on the bar stool across from him. I saw him visibly flinch.

"Sorry, sorry. That was stupid of me" I apologized. "I should go" I began to stand up, but Shilio interrupted.

"No, no. You're fine" It's just hard" He reached up and rubbed a painted hand on his checks. I nodded.

"I'm sorry" I said again.

"It's not your fault" He said. I didn't know what to say to him, so we were plunged into an awkward silence. I looked at him as he swirled his straw around in his coke. I could practically feel the depression oozing out of him. I felt my heart clench. It pained me to see him like this. I stood up.

"Come on" I said.

"What" he asked lifting his head.

"I'm tired of you depressing up the place" I said. He snorted, but didn't say anything.

"Let's go" I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him up. I basically dragged him out of the karaoke bar.

"Where are we going" He asked quietly.

"Somewhere fun" Was my response as we dove deeper into the mall.

**A/N. WELL THATS CHAPTER SIX. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED INCLUDING cakey Potter, Bubblelina15, EnchantingNightmares, Adrienne, and Siblings-Curse. AGAIN SO SORRY, BUT YOU'LL BE GLAD TO KNOW I FOUND MY INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY SO HOPEFULLY I WON'T ABONDON IT AGAIN. OH AND I WANT AT LEAST 3 NEW REVIEWS BEFORE UPDATING THIS AGAIN. PLEASE I REALLY NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE STILL LIKE THIS STORY.**

**SO SORRY AND REVIEW!**_  
><em>


	7. Adorkable & Someone

**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs**

**Shilio's POV**

Apparently Austin's 'somewhere fun' place was the mall's mini golf course. I didn't even know that this mall had a eighteen hole mini golf course, but then again I didn't know a lot about this mall, but anyways the mini golf course was nice. It was out doors where the shine was shining, big fluffy white clouds rolled by, and birds sang. There were hardly any people at the course and the ones that were there were on their last holes. I couldn't help but wonder why…I mean it was a beautiful day. Not everyone could be heartbroken today could they?

We went up to the window to pay and get our golf balls. Austin chose a yellow ball and I chose a dark purple one. Austin paid for me and I couldn't help, but roll my eyes at him. I'm heartbroken not, a woman or broke. However, I made myself feel better by promising to pay/buy something for him. Now I haven't played mini golf since I was ten, and judging by the determined and confident look in Austin's huge puppy dog brown eyes, he's probably much more experienced then I am and will probably get my ass kicked at mini golf, by Austin Moon.

Well as it turns out I didn't have much to worry about, because I was either really good at this or Austin was really bad at it. By the fifth hole Austin was behind me buy seven strokes and swearing like a drunken injured sailor.

"Damn. How are you so good at this" He whined, putting on his signature pout. I shrugged.

"I guess I'm just lucky" I said expertly putting my purple golf ball through the windmill and into the hole. Austin putted his yellow ball at the windmill. The ball completely missed the entrance and bounced off the side sending it right back to Austin's putter.

"Stupid windmill" He muttered under his breath. I couldn't help but giggle. Wow did I just giggle? Today? I glanced at Austin, who at the moment was trying to putt his ball while at the same time trying to cuss out a windmill. He was just so…bubbly and friendly. I mean how many guys will take the gay guy they met yesterday out to play mini golf in order to mend the gay's broken heart? Apparently Austin Moon. Finally at his third attempt he made it through the windmill and into the hole.

"Yes" He shouted and pumped his fists in the air. Then he began to do a happy dance, oblivious to the group off teenaged girls on the third hole giving him odd looks. I couldn't help as my lips turned up in a smile.

"You're such a dork" I said as I retrieved my ball from the golf hole.

"Doesn't matter, I'm hot and famous." He said. I scoffed.

"You're so modest" I said sarcastically setting up my shot for the next hole. It was one of those weird ones where you hit the ball into one of two holes and it travels down a tube to a lower level.

Thank you" I said before shooting my ball into the furthest hole. It was spat out near the final hole, but didn't go in.

"For what?" He asked setting up his own shot.

"For taking me out here to forget" I said casually. I sent me a smile.

"No problem dude. What are friends for?" He putted his ball and it traveled down the same pipe line as mine and knocked my purple ball into the whole, for a technical hole in one.

"Seriously" He whined. I patted his shoulder and descended the ramp to retrieve my ball.

"How do you do that" I ask him. He cocked his head to one side.

"Do what?"

"Act like we've been friends for years" I said as he lined up his put. He shrugged.

"I guess it's just one of my many talents" he said lightly tapping his ball. Unfortunately it was too light and it stopped, just teetering on the edge of the hole.

"Too bad mini golf isn't one of your talents" I teased. He scoffed and tapped his ball into the hole.

"So, Austin something has been bothering me" I said retrieving my ball.

"What" He asked pulling a familiar yellow ball out off he hole.

"What happened with Dez and a kangaroo" I asked remembering what he compared Stephanie's shoejutsu skills too. Austin looked at me for a moment before he burst out laughing. I chuckled at his enthusiasm and he launched into this story about a kangaroo, and super duper washing machine and, a guy named Face Puncher. His story lasted up until the eighteenth hole. This hole was special. It was on a huge slant with the golf hole right in the middle of the green. If you got a hole in one then you win a free game. If you didn't then it travels down the slant and into a tube think where you never see it again.

As I lined up my swing I couldn't help but laugh at the thought off Dez being chased by a guy named Face Puncher and I swung my putter a little too hard and my purple ball flew through the end course, right pass the hole, then right back down, and into the tube. Austin's was the same… more or less. So we simply returned our putters and walked back into the mall.

"Well that was fun" He said.

"Yeah it was" I agreed. "But now it's my turn." I said a devilish smirk creeping onto my face.

"W-w-what did you have in mind" He asked stuttering.

"I was thinking about giving you a makeover. You know a manicure, pedicure, some blush, maybe dye your hair neon blue" I said casually. Unfortunately I lost it when his puppy dog eyes expanded to the size of dinner plates and genuine fear filled his features.

"Relax" I said swatting him on the arm. "I was kidding" I saw relief was over him.

"Dude, don't fucking joke about that" He said breathing a sigh of relief. I laughed at him and turned right into one off my favorite stores in the mall. _The Movie Palace_. It's basically a store that only sells DVDs and Blu-Ray. I immeaditly walked up to the counter, Austin right behind me. The counter girl had her back to us rearranging the DVD cases on display behind her.

"Hey Sonya" I said addressing the counter girl. She was youngish, maybe twenty three with blond hair with the tips dyed red hair. She had seven facial piercings. Three silver rings in her right eyebrow, one stud on her nose, one silver ring her left eyebrow, and a screw in the middle of her chin.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite person in the whole world" she said sarcastically leaning up the counter.

"Nice to see you again" I said smiling. "Did my movie come in today" I ask her. She nodded and reached under the counter and withdrew my movie.

"That'll be eleven seventy" She said as she placed it into a plastic bag. I dug into my pocket and took out my wad of bills and gave her a ten and two singles.

"Keep the change" I said taking the bag. She nodded and Austin and I left the store.

"Watcha buy" He asked once we were out.

"_Saw II_. I needed it to complete my _Saw_ collection." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Now what" Austin looked around for a moment before heading off to a store with me in tow.

Just when you thought Austin couldn't surprise you any more then he already has he does. Austin literally dragged me into an arcade. The games were bright and flashing, children ran around without a care in the world, and Austin wore a huge child like grin on his face. It just seemed so…natural, like it should be there all the time. We exchanged our money for tokens, and went to work. Austin turned to me with a smirk and said.

"Whoever wins the most tickets wins" I wanted to ask what we would win, but he wore this confident cocky smirk that practically begged to be smacked off his face.

"You're on" I said. Both of us split up and began winning tickets in our own ways. Austin went off towards the basket ball hoops and I went off to find some games that seemed easy. I settled for those games where a flashing light moves up and down a tower. You have to press a button and where ever the light stops that's how many tickets you win and various games like that. About forty-five minutes and twenty dollars later I had enough tickets to give paper cuts that would never heal. I grabbed my bundle of tickets and walked up to the counter to get them exchanged.

Austin was already there leaning up against the counter looked completely relaxed and casual. He noticed me approaching and immediately shouted once I was in ear shot.

"One thousand one hundred and forty-six" I groaned. I knew I didn't have enough to win. Win what I wasn't sure. I exchanged the tickets and I had nine hundred and ninety nine. Needless to say Austin gloated and rubbed it in my face while I was pissed beyond belief.

"That's total bull" I groaned once the counter guy told me my number.

"Ha. You lost" He gloated.

"How on Earth did you get so many tickets" I asked him annoyed. He chuckled.

"Get to know me I'm amazing" He said scanning the prize shelf for something.

"What did I lose anyways" I asked.

"Your tickets" He said without looking at me. My mouth fell open.

"Fuck no. I spent twenty bucks on those" I said. He cast me a mischievous glance before turning his attention back to the shelf.

"Too bad. You made the deal" He said. I mentally face palmed. I agreed to something without knowing the stakes or what I was losing, so I did the only thing I could do. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

We left the arcade with Austin crushing a new teddy bear which I had named BB for Beiber Bear, because with dark brown fur and a purple hoodie it looked like Justin Beiber, to his face. He looked so…adorkable. We stopped in a McDonalds for some quick food. I ordered a large fry and a coke while Austin got a happy meal.

"So Austin" I asked. He looked up from his happy meal toy and looked at me with his huge puppy dog eyes then grabbed a fry and shoved it in his mouth.

"Tell me about you" Austin swallowed he deep fried potato and looked at me quizzically.

"What do you mean"

"Tell me about yourself. Tell me what lies underneath the egomaniac Austin Moon" I clarified.

"Oh" He said nodding in understanding. "My name's Austin Moon. I'm almost sixteen, my favorite color is yellow, and I love music" He said with a smile. I looked at him and waited for him to keep going. He didn't

"And" I asked. "What else"

"Ummm…" He said trailing off. Why was this so hard for him? I thought he would jump at the chance to talk about himself. Austin was looking down at his lap, fiddling with the plastic bag that separated him from his toy.

"Okay then let's play a game" I said shoving two fries into my mouth. He eyed eye warily.

"What kind of game" He asked quietly.

"It's simple. I ask you a question then you ask me a question. You can only pass a question three times." I said slipping my drink. I could practically see the gears in his mind working. Then he nodded eagerly and said.

"Okay, but I'll ask the first question"

"Fair enough" I said.

"What's your favorite color" He asked starting off easy.

"Purple. Do you have any siblings" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope" I already felt a twinge a jealousy for the one child wonder. "What seven music artists do you like?"

"Lady Gaga, Adele, Kesha, Katy Perry, Kelly Clarkson, Bruno Mars, and Skylar Grey." I said "Why did you choose seven" I asked.

He shrugged and said "Seven is a lucky number." like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Who is your mortal enemy" He asked. What kind of question was that? I mean sure there're some people who I don't get along with and hate with every fiber of my being, but it was still a weird question.

"I'd have to say…my older brother Nate. Thankfully I'm smarter" I said. Austin laughed. "What instruments do you play" I decided to go a bit more personal with this question.

"I play guitar both electric and acoustic, drums, base, harmonica, piano, the harp, and I'm learning to play violin" He said. I have to admit that was pretty…amazing.

"Freddy or Jason?"

"Freddy all the way" I said. Austin scoffed. "Please Jason could kick Freddy's ass ten times before he could land a single blow on him." I placed my hand over my heart. "How dare you say such things? Freddy is an immortal, creative, sarcastic, dream demon. While Jason is nothing more than a over grown zombie with a machete"

"Well he still kicked his ass in _Freddy vs. Jason. _And chopped his head off" Austin resorted. I sucked in a calming breath.

"Okay let's compromise. They're both better then Chucky" I said.

"Damn straight" Austin yelled as he raised his hand for a high five. I high fived him.

"Okay" I said and tried to think of a good question. I wanted it to be a little more personal, but not so deep. "Oh how did Ally's date go?"

Austin's face immediately soured and twisted. I knew I had asked the wrong question.

"Not good" He said darkly and retreated back into his thoughts. I wanted to ask what happened. I mean Ally looked so happy yesterday and I wonder what could have changed. I mean Ally must have good taste in guys right? But then again I thought I did too. I opened my mouth but he suddenly stood up knocking over his coke in the process.

"Oh shit" He shouted making most of the people in the McDonalds look at him. "I forgot about Ally" He exclaimed and began running towards the door. I stared after him for a moment before grabbing his toy and BB. I shoved them in my bag and raced after him. I couldn't ignore the feeling of dread in my stomach as I followed the blond towards Sonic Boom.

Sonic Boom looked deserted. The blinds were closed and the 'Sorry we're closed' sign was on full display. Austin recklessly reached for the door handle but I stepped in front of him and grabbed his wrist.

"Austin what happened" I said seriously. If something had happened to Ally during her date I needed to know. I didn't want her to go through the same pain I went through.

"It's nothing" Austin snapped yanking his arm free from mine. His puppy dog eyes completely serious and protective, with no trace of the fun happiness I had experienced today with him.

"It doesn't matter. If Ally's date hurt her I can help. M-my boyfriend b-b-broke u-up with m-me yes-yesterday and I can h-help her" I said trying, but failing to keep from stuttering. Austin's protective eyes seemed to be deep in thought before her closed them and let out a deep breath.

"The boy Ally was going out with had a b-girlfriend and he just dated her so he could win a bet with his friends and use the money to take Ally out" Austin said. Icy venom dripped from his words and his fists tightened. I could see why he was so protective.

"What did she think of the boy before…it happened" I whispered. I need to know how much she liked the boy and then gauge what the reaction would be.

"She thought he was perfect" He said spitting out the word perfect as if it were some horrible curse or had personally affected him. I knew this was bad. To have such a high opinion of someone and then have it destroyed in a single moment could be devastating. I didn't know how Ally would act. She could be a crier like me, or become violent, or become withdrawn and depressed. Anyway you look at it, it was serious.

"Okay" I said stepping aside. "Be careful"

Austin nodded and opened the doors to Sonic Boom. He entered cautiously, then me. I heard the sound of rubber on plastic as I entered the store. It was completely different form yesterday. The whole atmosphere was dark and depressing. The only light was a glow from the TV playing some movie. A female shape sat on one of the couches, a huge amount of tissues and tissue boxes scattered around her. Every so often the girl would let out a chocked sob and blow her nose, before discarding the tissue on the floor.

"Pssst" someone said. Austin and I turned our heads towards the counter. Trish was their beckoning us over while her eyes never left the girl. Her face was frozen in what looked like fear. I could assume the girl was Ally, so I backed away slowly. This was a hostile environment. This was a heartbroken emotional hormonal teenage girl, she could snap at any moment and attack, despite her normal personality. Heart ache makes people do crazy things. Austin took a step forward, but I grabbed his arm and dragged him back and behind the counter.

Dez and Trish were currently cowering from behind the counter. They each were clutching an instrument, Dez a violin and Trish a ukulele, like a weapon. Dez looked completely terrified.

"Where were you" Trish angrily whispered to Austin. "We needed you like a hour and a half ago" She said. Austin didn't say anything, but hung his head in complete shame. He looked so depressed and I could practically feel the shame rolling off of him.

"Never mind where he was." I whispered. It wasn't important at the moment. "Tell me everything. I can help"

"You?" She questioned angrily. "You met us yesterday. You barely know us. How could you possibly know what to do?" She whispered.

"I'm gay and surrounded by high school cheerleaders all day. They have as many relationship issues as six buses full of strippers" I whispered. Trish looked at me before nodding in understanding. "Tell me Ally's mood"

"She was sad and depressed. I tried to get her to calm down, but she started to scream and cry. She threw things and cursed at everyone. I thought nothing was gonna calm her down." Trish said. "Thankfully Dez distracted her long enough for me to turn on Dirty Dancing. She's been like that ever since" Nodding her head in the general direction of Ally, since we couldn't get to her.

"We have to hurry. We've only got like five minutes before the movies over" Dez said peaking over the counter to see where the movie was in the plot. I didn't question how Dez knew that, but I was grateful for the info.

"Trish get me five spoons and as much of Ally's favorite ice cream flavor as you can" I told her.

"Okay"

"Dez bring me a laptop with YouTube already pulled up" He nodded eagerly. They shot Ally one glance to make sure she wasn't looking at them, before bolting towards the stair that led to the practice room. They made it with no trouble. Which was a blessing.

Ally was HH. It means heartbroken and hostile. We needed to calm her down, because her anger would be equal towards a heavy metal band being introduced as pop rock (scary and unstoppable) and this was the only way I could think of. It had worked in the past and I could only pray to whatever deity that was listening that it would work. Dez soon returned with the laptop and Trish returned with the ice cream and spoons.

"Okay I'm going in" I said gathering the items in my arms.

"Are you insane? She'll kill you" Trish shouted/whispered. I awkwardly placed one hand on her should.

"If I do promise me that when you get the stuff from my wil, you'll take them to a nice pawn shop, and spend all the money on yourself."

Trish nodded at me. "Don't worry. I will" I turned my body and began walking towards Ally just as the credits finished rolling. I placed the ice cream on the ground and the laptop on the small table in front of the couch.

"Hey Ally" I whispered not wanting to startle her. However she gave me no response.

"Are you okay" I asked quietly. She shook her head, making her rats nest hair bounce all around her.

"I heard your going through a hard time" I said getting straight to the point. This time she gave me no response. A bad sign. "Well so am I" Ally curiously turned her head in my direction. The faint glow from the TV outlined her face with the tear streaks running through it.

"Remember that guy I told you about yesterday" I said. I didn't give her a chance to respond before continuing. "Well he dumped me yesterday. He simply told me that he was breaking up with me f-f-f-for a….girl" I could help the sob growl hybrid that escaped my lips. IT still hurt and it was going to hurt for a while. "I cried so much I'm pretty sure I passed out from dehydration" I said sending her a small smile. Ally didn't return it.

"Listen Ally, that guy you liked. He was a dick. He wanted you and I have no doubt that you two would have been a nice couple, but he made the wrong move and now you and that girl are suffering for it." I said clenching my fists.

"But it's all in the past now. We can't change it. No matter how much it hurts" I said as tears threatened to spill over once again. However I blinked them away. "So there's only one thing to do." She waited for me to keep going, but I didn't.

"W-w-wh-what's t-t-that" She stuttered out. Her voice dry, crackly, and raspy. I beckoned the others to come over. I heard their footsteps coming I opened the laptop, typed something in the YouTube search engine, and pressed the video link, but paused it before any sound could come out. Austin, Dez and Trish arrived, but stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. I bent over and brought up the ice cream and spoons.

"Surround yourself with a Latina, a ginger, a guy you met yesterday, and a blond rocker." I said. I guess they took that as a queue to sit down. Austin sat next to Ally and next to him was Trish and Dez sat next to me. Then I passed out the spoons to them and placed the open ice cream on Ally's lap. Judging by the color it was fruity mint swirl.

"Then we eat this ice cream in silence, while plotting our revenge and listening to Adele's _Someone Like You_" I said and waited for her to respond.

A moment passed, then another, and another, until Ally said. "O-o-o-okay" I smiled as she dug her spoon into the ice cream. I pressed play on the laptop and a piano rang out. It was soon followed by the one and only Adele.

_I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<em>

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<p>

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "<br>Yeah

I glanced up from the fruity mint swirl I had on my spoon and glanced at Ally. She was curled up into Austin who had a protective arm thrown around her. They looked so…adorkable. It was cute.

_You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
>Yeah<p>

I glanced back to Ally and couldn't believe that anyone could hurt such a sweet girl. I mean sure the guy probably didn't mean to hurt her, but he did and nothing can change that.

Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<br>Yeah

I felt my fist clench around the spoon. How could this guy and Dallas get away with heartbreak? It hurts and no matter how happy you'll become afterwards the scar will always remain. It's like…getting away with murder. Suddenly a person flashed though my mind at those words and a beautiful revenge formed in my head.

"That's it" I shouted standing up. I must have been very loud because all four of them jumped. Dez's ice cream flew from his spoon and onto his pants.

"What is it" Ally asked. Her previous dry voice was much better, but not healed completely. Not yet.

"I just found out the perfect revenge for our exs" I exclaimed giddily.

"Me too" Trish said standing up. "How do you feel about boiling poop" She asked. Ally's face twisted in disgust and Austin and Dez perked up.

"No Trish. I have a better plan." I said a devilish smile forming on my lips.

"What" Dez asked, not bothering to clear the ice cream the was currently melting on his pants.

"We're going o perform a song" I said facing Ally. She gave a small eep and shrank back into Austin.

"Ally can't perform. She has stage fright" Austin said rubbing his arm up and down hers soothingly. I nodded.

"That's fine, but I can still perform it. Despite my hatred for public speaking, I think I could for this cause" I said stroking my chin.

"What kind of song" Austin asked with an interested gleam in his eyes.

"A song by…him" I said trailing off thinking about it. "Star" I muttered.

"Who's Star. I don't know her" Dez asked. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Star's not a girl. He's a guy"

"Who names their kid Star" Ally asked quietly.

"Star is just the last name to his stage name." I said. I turned to Trish. Her jaw was clenched tight, the gears in her mind working over time. I sent her a knowing look and her mouth dropped to the floor, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"Y-y-you do-don't m-m-mean" She stuttered before trailing off. I nodded gland she knew.

"Never in my darkest most twisted fantasias have I ever thought of something so…disturbing" She said. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me in a bone crushing hug. "Where have you been all my life"

"Wait. I still don't know who this Star guy is" Dez said picking up the non melted part of the ice cream and shoving it in his mouth. I grabbed Dez's laptop and typed him into Google images. Then I turned the screen to the three of them. Their eyes widened and Dez shouted

"HOLY CRAP" Before kicking his leg up and knocking his laptop from my hands to the floor.

"You're gonna perform a song to…our exs by…that" Ally said not believing what she was saying. I nodded.

"You in" I ask her.

"Hell yes" Trish said immediately. Ally looked at me, straight in the eye for the longest time before smiling.

"Im in" I felt my heart swell with joy.

"That means we're in too" Austin proclaimed. I nodded.

"Alright then. It's revenge time…Jeffree Star style" I said a list forming in my head.

_TO DO LIST:_

_Get revenge on mine and Ally's douche bag exs_

_Get Ally and Austin together…no Austin and Ally…Auslly…yeah Auslly._

**A/N: CHAPTER SEVEN COMPLETE. SO YEAH. I KNOW I DIDN'T GET THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I WANTED, BUT I REALLY WANTED THIS CHAPTER POSTED. **

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW, COMMENTS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM, ANYTHING. JUST PLEASE REVIEW. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I'LL WANNA UPDATE THIS STORY. SO YEAH.**

**THANK YOU TO JasmineB1 AND queenc1 FOR REVIEWING.**

**REVIEW!...Please?**

**AND IM GOING TO CAMP FOR A WEEK STARTING SUNDAY AND WONT BE BACK FOR A WEEK SO I WONT BE UPDATING THIS FOR AT LEAST A WEEK. I'M SO SORRY.**


	8. Standing Up & Breaking Down

**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs**

**Dr. Maximus Vicced**

Mrs. Julianne Essa had the world in the palm of her hand. She was stunning. At the ripe age of forty-eight her body was that of a woman in her mid to late twenties. She had the curves in all the right places and a nice crop of yellow blond hair that brought out her sparkling blue eyes. Her legs were long and slender. However the most surprising fact was her brains. She graduated top of her class and valedictorian with straight 'A's. She was surrounded by friends (including me) who enjoyed her beauty and brains throughout her high school career. She went on to a state college in Indiana, where was just as popular as she was in high school. Eventually she married her high school sweetheart and he, William Essa, would eventually become a Co-CEO and a wise stock investor of a fairly large, growing, and powerful corporation. The pair were in luxury and it only got better with the birth of their first child. From a young age he demonstrated football skills professionals could only dream off. He, however, wasn't the brightest. This didn't matter and Julianne couldn't be happier with her life.

On the outside it appeared if Julianne was the perfect women. Great education, popular, wealthy, fit, smart, and a loving family of three. Of course no one is perfect. Julianne's flaws were not outside, but inside. She was a manipulative opportunist. Always willing to do whatever it took to get her a head in life. However once her family started she set her sights and bending them to what she wanted. Julianne pushed her son harder and harder. She made her husband host and go to parties in order to climb the social and corporal ladders. No one ever called her on it; she was so good at it, to the point where it was nearly impossible to tell she was doing anything at all. It appeared as if Julianne would go on bending people to her will forever. Until one person stood up and challenged her. Her second son.

Julianne had mapped his entire life out while she was pregnant with him. Get good grades, be popular, graduate, make money, find a nice girl, and settle down while supplying her with a steady stream of grand children. And when he was born she pushed towards that goal. Telling him how to act, what to wear, and who to talk to. Of course Julianne miscalculated when her son entered middle school he did something she'd never encountered before. He strayed from what she wanted and explored what he liked. He found what he liked and changed himself into…himself. And his mother didn't like that one bit and that is how Shilo Esse would up in my office every Monday since summer had began. I could practically hear him now.

"_My name's not Shilo. It's Shilio. Shy-lee-o" _He'd say to me. When he first walked through my office doors and sat down on my couch next to his mother in black skinny jeans, a chain around his neck, a black shirt, and a far off expression millions of situations ran through my head.

"_He feels left out at home, doesn't get enough attention, feels unloved, it's a phase."_ Were just some of the things that ran though my head. After talking with his mother, she left to wait outside in the waiting room leaving me and Shilio alone in a room together.

"_Hello Shilio. My Name's Dr. Max Vicced and I'm here to help you"_ Were the first words I spoke to him. They were totally professional and I waited for a response, prepared for anything he said…except for what he did say. He gave me a once over, glanced around the room twice, before speaking.

"_How's your wife and baby" _For a moment I was thrown at such a personal question, but figured that his mother had told him all about me as we talk often, and immediately launched into a story about them. He asked the right questions to keep me talking and when our session ended he stood up and said.

"See you next week, Doc" And left the room. It was several minutes before I realized I had accomplished absolutely nothing in that session and vowed to try harder in the next one. I promise that every week and every time I fail. The only thing I know about him is that most of his friends are girls and his brother is annoying. It took me four sessions to get that out of him and I plan on asking him about the girl 'friend' thing today. He walked into my office, sat down, and I asked the same question I always ask

"How was your weekend" He looked at me for a moment and I expected him to ask a question about my high school career or college education, or something of that nature, but instead his face broke out in a smile and he said:

"It was the best week of my life. I made four new extremely musical and unique friends, and got complex revenge on a cheating ex" He said. My voice went dry and my mouth fell open. In two sentences he has giving me an information overload. He liked music, got revenge, and made new emotional bonds. I composed myself and asked him.

"And how does that make you feel" I asked in my best professional voice, but judging by the confused and amused face the donned Shilio's face, I had failed. But none the less a wide smile broke through his face.

"Fucking awesome"

**Shilio's POV**

All day. All day a smile has been plastered on my face. All day my insides have been a giggling and squealing ball of nerves. I loved it. I haven't felt, so happy in so long. It was freeing and I never wanted it to end. No wonder people get revenge on people. If this was how revenge felt, I would have gotten revenge on someone a long time ago.

"_There's nothing like singing a song by a pink haired trasagressive, gender-bender to lift the weight of the world off your shoulders" _I thought. The Revenge was amazing. The make-up and costumes were perfect (thank you Ally), the music was good, my voice was powerful, and my ex was mentally scared for life, and Trish got my hat and gloves for me. I remember when I left with that amazing feeling of self accomplishment running through my veins. I also remember Ally's parting words to me.

"_I don't think I'll ever look at pink the same was again"_ She said. I let out a small chuckle. I was pretty mad that the dick who broke Ally couldn't be found, but Ally said that once she sees him we'll plot another Revenge.

"What are you laughing about" My dad asked. I looked up at him. My dad was fifty years old, but still looks like he's in his late thirties. He is about 6'5, with short brown blond hair that is fairly stiff from all the hair spray he uses, a chiseled jaw and light stubble for a masculine look, and warm brown eyes. He wore a suit. It was a beige colored jacket, a white button down tucked into beige slacks, dark brown loafers, and a beige tie to complete the look. As much as I wanted to, I refused give him fashion advice. I'll just tease him about it later.

"Nothing" I said and went back to brushing my hair. Dad stood there in the doorway for a moment before entering my room and sitting down on my bed. This was weird. Normally he would ask before entering my room.

"You've been smiling all day" He said. I nodded and set my hair brush on my desk. Then I turned around and leaned against the desk.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" I said with a playful smirk. Dad just looked at me with an unreadable expression, but his face seemed serious.

"Why" He asked. I felt adrenaline begin to flow. I hated lying to him. To my mom or my brother yes, but to my dad it was harder.

"I guess I'm just happy" I said casually.

"Why" He asked. His eyes narrow and calculating. I shrugged. "I guess I'm just excited for tonight" I lied. I'll admit it that was pretty pathetic. Dad stared at me for a moment.

"You know Nate told me you left football with some cheerleader." He said. Immediately my face flushed and I found the floor extremely interesting. This was going to be one of _those_ conversations.

"Y-yeah" I said not liking where this was going. Dad shrugged.

"I'm just saying that when I was young-"He started to say, but I cut him off.

"Dad…please just…don't. I know where this was going and just…no. I didn't do anything with her." I said not wanting this conversation to happen.

"I'm just saying it's perfectly natural to-"He said trying to start the conversation again, but I refused to let it happen.

"Please Dad. Can we not do this now. Can I get ready and we can talk after" I said shifting under the awkwardness of this conversation. Dad opened his mouth but decided against it. He slowly stood up and left the room without a word. I let out a slow exhale and turned back to the mirror. I hated lying about my sexuality to my parents, but I felt I needed too. Just until I was absolutely positive that they would except me for who I am…and judging by the fact I heard them talking about how marriage should be between a man and a woman only during breakfast, I had a feeling I was going to be waiting a very long time.

I let out another sigh and ran my now nude hand through my hair. It took a heroic amount of nail polish remover, as I had to remove the black and replace it with hot pink for the Revenge, but I did it. I stepped back from the mirror and looked at myself.

A white button down shirt tucked into black slacks, a black leather belt, a black suit jacket perfectly fitted and a blood red tie. I wanted to wear the black one for this party, but my mom immediately declined it. Thankfully I was barefoot, as I hate walking around in shoes in my own house.

"_This party's going to suck" _I thought. My parents were hosting this high class, fancy, formal party today. It was a business dinner mixed with a dash of kissing your ass to get somewhere party. Of course my mom, being the social butterfly that she is, invited a few of her old friends to the party as well…for bragging rights no doubt. This party also sucked, because I had to meet and greet people and I will have no one to talk to. Sure my dad and Stephanie's dad worked together a lot, but she and a few other cheerleaders attending will probably be spending the night stuck with Nate and his friends, whose parents are also high up in the corporal latter. I have a feeling that the two are trying to get Stephanie and Nate together. It would never happen though. It'll be more likely that Madonna and Lady Gaga would find common ground and become BFFs before that happens.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, jerking me out of my thoughts and back into the unfortunate reality.

"_It's off to Hell I go"_ was the morbid thought I had before turning off the lighs and exiting my room.

**Austin's POV**

I, to put it in the nicest way possible, was fucking uncomfortable. My mom got all my measurements and then rushed out and bought me a brand new suit jacket, dress shirt, dress pants, socks, shoes, underwear, and tie for this party. She didn't let me wear any of it once, so the entire ensemble was stiff and uncomfortable.

"Austin, please stop fidgeting" Mom asked from the front seat as she applied even more blush to her already done up face. I silently cursed myself for knowing that. I blame Shilio and his Revenge. I learned way to much about make-up that day, then any guy should ever know.

"Austin, please be on your best behavior tonight" Mom said closing her mirror and putting the make-up back in her purse. I sighed. Mom has been saying this for weeks.

"These are very classy people, son. So don't embarrass us" Dad said as he parked the car along the street. Various cars lined the streets, all of them fancy or valuable. It made our car look like a piece of shit. As we made our way to the house, I got a better look at it. It was more like a mansion. It was maybe three stories tall, painted white, with a brown black shingled roof. The house was about four times bigger than mine.

"_Someday I'm gonna live in a house like this"_ I thought as the three of us approached the door and rang the bell. A woman pulled the door open. She was pretty, maybe early to mid thirties, yellow blond hair that perfectly framed her heart shaped face, with crystal clear blue eyes. She wore a pinkish purple sequined dress with a single strap over her right shoulder that stopped at the knee.

"Mimi" She exclaimed and pulled my mom into a hug. Which she returned. Dad and I just stood there awkwardly until they broke apart.

"Well come in" She ordered stepping away from the door allowing us to enter.

"Oh Julie. You have such a beautiful home" Mom said. She was right. The floors were hard wood as well as the stair case that curved up to the upstairs. Various classy and fancy dressed party guests were scattered around the main floor, chatting aimlessly and sipping mixed drinks or beer. Above our heads was a large crystal chandelier.

"Mike it's so nice to see you" This women, Julie, said to my dad as they hugged for a moment.

"You too Julie" He said before putting a rough hand on my shoulder. "And this is my son Austin"

"It's nice to meet you Austin. I'm Mrs. Essa" She said holding her hand out, which I shook.

"It's nice to meet you too" I said politely.

"Your parents have told me so much about you" She said. I opened my mouth to respond, but she kept talking.

"Do you play any sports" She asked. I shook my head.

"Not really. I'm not very sporty" I said. Her eyes hardened as she looked at me. Judging me on that one fact.

"Oh that's a shame. My oldest plays football and he's looking to get a scholarship" She said with obvious pride. I looked down at the ground, not liking getting compared to anyone.

"Oh how is Nathaniel" Mom asked.

"He's great. Really bulking up this year, but I'm not worried. He's one of the best in the state, I think" She beamed. I rolled my eyes, and instantly wanted to get away from this woman.

"What about your other son" Mom asked still keeping the conversation going. Mrs. Essa was quiet for a moment.

"_Weird, you wouldn't shut up about your one son, but have nothing to say about the other" _I thought.

"Oh there he is" He exclaimed in relief. I heard soft footsteps. I looked up and my eyes widened.

"This is my younger son" She said butting her arm around him.

"Shilio" I questioned. He looked at me and smiled in relief.

"Hey Austin" He said.

"You two…know each other?" Mrs. Essa asked in apparent surprise. Shilio nodded.

"Yeah we met Saturday" He said to his mother before turning to mine.

"HI. It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Moon" He said before shaking my Mom and Dad's hand.

"Likewise" Dad said.

"Austin want to see my room" He asked.

"Yes" I said a little too quickly. He nodded before turning on his heels and walking towards the stairs with me right behind him.

"You're welcome" He said once we were safely in his room.

"Thanks dude. I owe you"

"Yeah. My mom can be a little…" He trailed off.

"Judgmental" I offered.

"I was gonna say bitchy, but alright" He said laughing a bit. I looked around the room. It was only a little bit bigger then my own. The walls were white, a desk with a mirror was up against a wall, the dresser was horizontal to his queen sized bed with a dark blue comforter. Three two shelved bookshelves were directly underneath a window. A windowed door was at the end of his room that led to a balcony that looked over the backyard.

"Wow dude" I said as he closed the door. "You're loaded" Shilio's cheeks turned a light pink color.

"No. My parents are. I earn my money like everyone else" He said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Why don't you show off that cash? I mean you could get the coolest tech, the best clothes, so many new friends." I said and began listing off all the things I'll get when I become famous. Not _if_ I get famous like what my parents say, _when_ I get famous.

"I don't really want that stuff. If I do show off then people would only want the money and not me. I want my personality to attract people, not my parents money" He said. His tone seemed far away and distant, like he was reliving a memory.

"I agree with you there" I said nodding in agreement. I guess that is when he decided to end the conversation and stop talking, leading to an awkward silence.

"So" He said flopping down on his bed.

"So" I said doing the same. We laid there in an awkward silence for a few minutes before he piped up.

"How's your next song going" He asked.

"Pretty good. I was up until about one in the morning, but I found a pretty good one. I sang it to Ally this morning. She was really happy and she even _hugged_ me, like with no warning or anything" I said smiling at the memory. Shilio let out a groan,

"Ugh. I wish I could have been there" He said depressed.

"Do you have an acoustic guitar" I asked sitting up still smiling at the memory of performing the song for Ally. I remember Shilio telling me that Ally was still a bit frazzled and will probably need more strength to get through the next few days. That sent me on the journey to find a song that would give Ally the strength to keep going.

"No I don't" Shilio said his face falling.

"What about the one from Saturday" He shook his head.

"It's still in Stephanie's locker at the shoe store" He said glumly. Suddenly his head perked up.

"But I know where to get one" He said before making his way to the door. I got up and followed him. He marched down the hallway, before stopping at a shut door. With no hesitation he twisted the knob and opened it.

Inside were eight people. Four girls, two I recognized from the Shoe Incident…Stephanie and Natalie, I think, and four guys. They were all in a circle.

"Nate I need to borrow your guitar." He said. A muscular guy, about 6'2, with short brown hair, a few zits here and there, and cold brown eyes looked up for a moment, before looking back down.

"No" He said curtly.

"Come on. Just give it to me. You haven't touched it in two years" Shilio argued. I wondered how someone could go two years without the feeling a a guitar in your arms. Gently strumming the strings, each hand position creating a new note.

"No" He said again. Shilio sighed.

"Alright I didn't want to have to do this but, I'm going to have to." He said before sucking in a deep breath. "Susan Boyle" Immediately Nate's head whipped up to stare at Shilio.

"You wouldn't dare" He said in a deep menacing tone that made me shrink back. Shilio didn't even flinch as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Try me" He said monotonously. The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Nate got up, went into his closet and shoved an acoustic guitar and pick in his face. Shilio grabbed it by the neck and gave a sarcastic "thanks" before leaving with me right behind him.

"Okay" He said as we approached his room. Shilio hand me the guitar and pick and opened the door. He waltzed in and sat on his bed and pointed towards his dresser. I silently moved and stood right in front of it.

"Play" He ordered.

"Bossy much" I said with a playful smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"Please play the song" He asked.

"That's better" I said before strumming the guitar. Then I sang.

_This is not the only love you had  
>Even though it never hurts so bad<br>This is for the dreamers  
>This is for believers<br>Gotta give what you have_

_This is not the only …  
>This is for the risk you got to take<br>This is for the fighters  
>Hold up for your lighters<br>Gotta give what you have_

_No more holding me down  
>Cause I'm down, don't wanna be like this<br>Gonna turn my life around, you'll see  
>Only one way left to go<em>

_You gotta stand up  
>'til you can't go no further<br>Maybe they don't deserve ya  
>Maybe it's just a blessing in disguise<br>Stand up, even if you don't wanna  
>It'll just make you stronger<br>Oh, just to know you'd tried  
>You gotta stand up<br>Oh, hands up to the sky  
>You gotta stand up<br>Oh, just to know you'd tried_

_Gonna know the real … in my ….  
>I'm staring out the scenes<br>This is for the faded, underestimated  
>It can only get better<em>

_I've never felt so high  
>And fallen down so low<br>I'm more out of control  
>But it can only get better<em>

_Get up off the ground  
>Cause I'm down, don't wanna be like this<br>Gonna turn my life around, you'll see  
>Only one way left to go<em>

_You gotta stand up  
>'til you can't go no further<br>Maybe they don't deserve ya  
>Maybe it's just a blessing in disguise<br>Stand up, even if you don't wanna  
>It'll just make you stronger<br>Oh, just to know you'd tried  
>You gotta stand up<br>Oh, hands up to the sky  
>You gotta stand up<br>Oh, just to know you'd tried_

_I can hear them run  
>And your heart goes on<br>The pain you can't escape  
>When the …<em>

Your soul's about to break  
>The train is passing<br>The lights are flashing  
>You can't get off the track<br>You're at an all time low  
>But you can't lose all<br>Cause there's ain't no turning back

_You gotta stand up  
>'til you can't go no further<br>Maybe they don't deserve ya  
>Maybe it's just a blessing in disguise<br>Stand up, even if you don't wanna  
>It'll just make you stronger<br>Oh, just to know you'd tried  
>We gotta stand up<br>Oh, hands up to the sky  
>You gotta stand up<br>Oh, just to know you'd tried_

_This is not the only love you had  
>Even though it never hurts so bad<br>This is for the dreamers  
>This is for believers<br>Gotta give what you have_

I let the final notes and lyrics sink in. The room had become deathly quiet and during some point in the song I had closed my eyes. Letting my memory and the music completely take over. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my audience of one. He sat on the edge of his bed, mouth hanging open.

"Ummm…Shilio" I asked. His eyes twitched a bit before he exploded out of his seat.

"Holy crap. Austin that was amazing" He praised. I smiled at him.

"I know"

"That was one of the best things I've ever heard in my life. Where on Earth did you find the emotion behind it" He asked.

"I-I don't know' I said truthfully. "I just thought about how Ally was feeling and how you said she need help being strong"

"And you wanted to help her. Be the person who gave her strength" Shilio said sitting down on his bed again. I nodded and tried to hide the growing blush on my face.

"Don't be embarrassed it's natural." He said. Unfortunately that line reminded me of 'The Talk" my dad had with me when I was thirteen and I couldn't help, but get redder. Of course Shilio noticed and just had to point it our.

"You look like a blond tomato" He said. I chuckled at that.

"Gee, Thanks" I said.

"See now all you have to do is remember the pain and emotions that Ally went through, and BOOM you've got an inspiration for a slow song" He said, before I could get any words out Shilio's door flew open.

"Yo, homo and friend. Dinner now" Nate said a laptop under his arm, and then left without another word. I sighed, and then Shilio and I stood up and walked down stairs.

We ate in this large room, about the size of one of those empty rooms in theaters or hotels where they throw fancy parties or hold weddings. Medium sized round tables covered with white table cloth were scattered all over the room, yet somehow looked organized. A DJ was placed to the left of a stage a lone microphone stood up there too.

"It's hard to believe that this room is actually our family room" Shilio muttered.

"Really?" I asked slightly surprised. He nodded.

"Yeah, they moved all the couches and chairs and stuff" He muttered again. Shilio looked over the crowd searching for his parents and I did the same. There were a lot of people here, maybe three hundred, but im not very good at math or counting. I spotted my parents sitting at a table with Shilio's Mom, Nate, and two guys I didn't recognize.

"Come on. I see them" I said grabbing Shilio's wrist and leading him to the table. As we approached I heard my dad's voice above all the other conversations.

"It's so good that you have an achievable dream Nate" He said, pride in his voice. He never, not once spoke to me like that. "My son has this silly little idea that he'll become a rock star or something like that" He said and I felt…something. It was in my heart and it hurt. Like it had been stabbed with thousands of shards of glass.

"Austin…are you okay" Shilio asked. "You look green" I felt myself nodding as we approached the table.

"Oh. Hello Austin" Mrs. Essa said in a sugary sweet voice. "This is Mr. Essa" She said pointing to another mid to late thirties guy with stiff brown blond hair.

"It's nice to meet you" He said shaking my hand firmly. I sat down next to my dad and the other guy while Shilio sat down next to his dad and Nate.

"And that is Mr. Noble, founder and Co-CEO of Noble Products and Technology" She said. Mr. Noble was a balding mid sixties guy wearing a three piece tuxedo and had a cane leaning up against his chair. His pale skin was wrinkled and his teeth were slightly yellowed. He gave a curt nod, but didn't say anything or make any other motion.

"Excuse me for a moment" Nate said politely, before standing up and leaving the table.

"Austin" My dad harshly whispered. I looked at him and he gestured to my napkin. I raised my eyebrows. He let out an exaggerated sigh and then looked down and his napkin covered lap.

"_Oh" _I thought embarrassed as I spread the napkin over my own lap.

"So Austin, your dad tells us you want to be a rock star" Mr. Essa said to me. I nodded.

"Yeah I do"

"Don't you think that's going to be hard?" He asked. Great just what I need, another adult who doesn't think I have the talent, or the follow through in order to achieve my dream. Well I'll show them. I will become a rock star. I'll be rich. I'll be famous. I'll have my friends around me. Real friends and not fake ones like the kind Shilio warned me about. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked over at my mother. I blushed and realized that everyone was staring at me. Waiting for me to answer the question.

Thankfully I didn't have to because a loud screeching sound filled the air. Instinctively my hands found my ears, trying to protect them from the sound. I glanced at the stage and saw the microphone on the ground with a guilty looking Nate standing next to it. He reached down and set the microphone back up.

"Sorry folks" He said once the feedback had subsided.

"What is he doing" Shilio asked in both curiosity and embarrassment.

"Before we begin eating, I would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight." He said. Above Nate a projection screen began to lower. "So I found this on the internet today, and I thought it would be pretty interesting to watch. So it back, relax, and most of all enjoy" He said. The way he said enjoy chilled me to the bone and I could swear he stared right at Shilio the entire speech. The lights were dimmed and the projector projected the obvious beginning of an internet video.

The scene was a dimly lit room, the only light leaking from behind the curtains. The camera seemed to have a bird's eye view of the entire scene. In fact the entire scene looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on where I had seen it before. The the door opened slightly and a figure stepping inside. The door slammed shut behind it.

_Desmond Productions presents: The Wrath_. A disembodied voice said. It was in an obvious deep whisper, and it too seemed familiar.

_Hello? Is anyone here?_ The figure asked. I could tell it was male. And all too familiar. It was Dallas.

"_What amateur video did he post?"_ I thought cruelly. Suddenly a techno beat accompanied by a saxophone blasted through the speakers as the entire scene was flooded with various shades of pink strobe/disco lights. That is when my heart stopped.

"_Oh no" _I thought in complete panic_. _My head immediately whipped to Shilio. His mouth was dropped open in pure shock and terror. His eyes were glued to the screen. I would say my heart was beating my ears if I wasn't 100% positive it was Shilio's. Then the lyrics started.

_Popsicle Music  
>Shilio Essa<em>

_This is when the seven cheerleaders, dressed in cocktail dresses and mask, both various shades of pink emerged and began to act like strippers. Grinding against each other and Dallas_

Oh-oh  
>I'm in the club<br>On some blackout  
>I can't even stand<br>Bartender's serving  
>While the ice is melting in my hand<br>Under the circumstance  
>Might be a change of plans<br>Show me the way to the floor  
>So I can Dance-dance-dance<p>

_At this point Dallas tried to break free of the cheerleaders grinding and head for the door. However he was stopped by a short Latina dressed in her __Quinceañera dress, wearing hot pink sunglasses and holding a pink spray painted frying pan stopped him and shoved him to the floor._

Seven inch heels bout to break my back  
>Hot shit Glamorous<br>Sweat drips Mac  
>Bitches who hate can kiss my flesh<br>Now it's time to undress

_This is when the singer entered the frame. I knew it was Shilio. He wore a pink long haired wig, wore an all pink suit, and was sporting six inch sparkly hot pink plat formed shoes. His nails were hot pink as well. He stepped up onto the counter and sang out._

Put your drinks up if you don't give a fuck  
>Everything goes cause we don't give a fuck<br>I don't give a fuck!  
>You don't give a fuck!<br>We don't give a fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck

_Then all the cheerleaders stopped their grinding and stared at Dallas then joined in singing while repeatedly pointing at him in perfect synch with Shilio_

Blow Me  
>Faggot<br>Faggot  
>Faggot<br>You fucking fag-fag-fag-fag  
>Faggot<br>Faggot  
>Faggot<br>Use a fucking Fag Fag

So coming up on Patron  
>It's tasting hella good (umm)<br>Stare at my style  
>I'm fucking wild<br>Talk shit! I wish you would  
>I'm so amazing! Check my status<br>Watch the numbers grow  
>Turn on you're T.V.<br>Check the channel  
>It's the Shilio show!<p>

Seven inch heels bout to break my back  
>Hot shit Glamorous<br>Sweat drips Mac  
>Bitches who hate can kiss my flesh<br>Now it's time to undress

_A wicked instrumental on the sax rang out, played by yours truly I might add. By now Dallas had stood up, but the cheerleaders and Shilio had encircled him. The danced and grinded against each other while Dallas tried to find a way pass them and Trish to freedom. Then Shilio mad a half twirl exposing his entire face to the camera or a moment before turning back again, completely oblivious that he's being recorded._

Put your drinks up if you don't give a fuck  
>Everything goes cause we don't give a fuck<br>I don't give a fuck!  
>You don't give a fuck!<br>We don't give a fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck

I tore my eyes away from the screen, not because I didn't want to watch, I could watch it all day and never get tired, but because I was worried about Shilio. I looked at his seat which was now empty. I looked towards the door, but didn't see him. I heard mocking laughter and I turned around to see Nate and those other three from earlier. The circled him and were now shoving him back and forth between each other as they sang along.

Blow Me  
>Faggot<br>Faggot  
>Faggot<br>You fucking fag-fag-fag-fag  
>Faggot<br>Faggot  
>Faggot<br>Use a fucking Fag Fag  
>Faggot<br>Faggot  
>Faggot<br>You fucking fag-fag-fag-fag  
>Faggot<br>Faggot  
>Faggot<p>

I didn't see Shilio's face as he finally pushed passed the jocks. I couldn't tell if he was crying or not. I didn't know how he felt. Before he left yesterday he told me he hadn't come out to his family yet. But now he was just forced out of the closet before he or his family were ready. I couldn't possibly imagine how he felt, but id did know a few things. Stephanie didn't follow him out the door. Natalie didn't follow him out the door. His mother didn't follow him out the door. His father didn't follow him out the door. And I didn't follow him out the door. And that decision will haunt me forever.

Faggot!

**A/N: CHAPTER EIGHT DONE! THANK YOU TO Bubblelina15. LittleMissEverything2009, queenc1, and Cakey Potter FOR REVIEWING. IM SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS AND PLEASE IF YOU READ THIS STORY KEEP READING IT. THE NUMBER OF VIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER KEEP GOING DOWN AND IT'S REALLY KILLING MY WRITING BUZZ.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Perfection & Plans

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs**

**Shilio's POV**

I wasn't crying. I had done enough crying in the last couple of days then I ever wanted to do again, so I just didn't cry. Of course the emotions were there. I was angry at my two faced, shit eating, backstabbing, idiotic brother and his friends. I was sad that I was just forced out of the closet. And I was embarrassed at all of those people just witnessed me singing a JEFFREE STAR song. But no matter how much I thought about it. No matter how many times I thought of all the awful names people were probably calling me no tears flowed. And for some reason that pissed me off to no end.

"_It doesn't make any sense"_ I thought as I paced back and forth in my room. I could hear classical music and incoherent chatter floating from the dinner downstairs and up to my ears. I thought back to when…Dallas…He…Judas…Two Faced Lying Son of a Bitch (TFLSOB)…dumped me. Maybe that was worse then what had just happened and that was why I couldn't cry.

"_No, being ousted in front of hundreds of people is way worse"_ I thought glumly. I thought back too when the video first started playing. I was so scared and shocked, seeing as how I had no idea that the Revenge was being filmed, but as soon as the first lyric rang out all of my fear just melted away. In fact I was enjoying the video. Watching what I did to my ex again was just so…thrilling. The only reason I left was because I was tired of all those people whispering and pointing at me. And I wasn't too thrilled about being shoved around and mocked by Nate and co. either. So I ran up here to gather my thoughts.

"_Why won't I fucking cry"_ I asked myself. It wasn't hard I mean I cried at least three gallons when TFLSOB left me, but after being totally humiliated in front of everyone, I couldn't produce a single tear. I sighed as I continue to pace.

"_I guess I'll just have to accept the fact I'm not gonna figure this out"_ I thought. I let out a small chuckle. Accept. Without acceptance I would have never even executed the Revenge. If not for acceptance I wouldn't even know Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez. It seemed like ages ago that Dez stole my book, which I finished this morning, and we began working on a slow song for Austin. I still remember one of the pieces of advice I gave him:

"_Well he can, but slow songs are about raw and pure emotion. You can't get that without actually experiencing it and we've all experienced the need to be accepted or a time when we need to be strong." _ I guess the only way I really knew what I was talking about was because I had accepted myself a long time ago and found strength within me. My strength. The type of strength that can only be achieved when you just suck it up and accept yourself for all you are. Faults and all. Suddenly I stopped mid pace.

"_I accepted myself a long time ago"_ I repeated in my head. I felt my face break out into a smile. I accepted the fact I was gay a long time ago. That's why I'm not crying. I knew that down stairs they were calling me a freak, a homo, fag, faggot, weird, ect. And I don't give a shit, because I already knew I was all those things. Insults hurt people who haven't already accepted themselves. And I have. I wasn't ashamed or disgusted with myself for doing what I did in that video. I was fucking proud.

A giddy ball of nerves filled my stomach as I realized what I had to do. I am going down stairs and prove to everyone that what they say or what they do can't hurt me, because I was strong. And if no one accepted me then damn them to Hell, because the only person who needed to accept me…is me.

Armed with this revelation I made a choice. I quickly stripped myself of my coat, tie, dress shirt, belt, and dress pants. I stood there in my underwear for a moment before pulling out some black skinny jeans and putting them on followed by a black graphic tee covering in unreadable silver scrawl. Finally I reached under my pillow and with drew my chain. I clipped it, chocker style, around my neck and I immediately felt…right. Like I was myself once again.

I ran over to my desk and yanked open the top drawer. It was filled to the brim with CDs of instrumentals of some of my favorite songs. All stacked in neat little rows. I hastily flipped through them muttering some of the titles under my breath as I went.

_Best. Night. Ever.-Jeffree Star_

_Concrete Angel- Martina McBride_

_Bad Romance- Lady Gaga_

_Hot N Cold- Katy Perry_

_Fuck You- Cee Lo_

Were just some of the titles I went through as I rummaged through the CDs. My eyes finally found the perfect song and I scooped it up into my arms. I was making my way to the door when I thought back to all the songs I've sang to people

"_They've all been slow and emotional…except Blow Me…that was just inappropriate"_ I ran back to my drawer and scooped up another CD. In addition to me not telling them about my sexuality, my family has never heard me sing before. I felt my lips twist upwards into a smirk. I'm gonna give these uptight ass kissers a performance they'll never forget. I twisted the knob and stepped out into the hallway. The moment I crossed the line from my room into the hallway my heart began to beat against my chest. Nervousness began to flow through my veins.

Millions of what ifs began to run through my head as I began my decent down the staircase and the chatter of the party became louder and filled my ears. I shook my head.

"_I'm not going to think about the bad stuff that could happen. Hell, I'm not going to think about the good stuff that could happen. I am just going to go up on that stage…and sing"_ I assured myself. As I approached the door the smell of steak filled my nose. Indicating they had already started dinner. I drew in a couple of deep breaths in hopes of calming down my heart, which was currently attacking my ribs with a sledge hammer. I lifted my hands up and curled my fingers around the handle.

"_You could just turn back now. Leave them to think what they want."_ Said the annoying inner voice. I thought for a moment before shaking my head.

"_No, I've been silent for too fucking long. It's time for people to finally fucking listen to me"_ I thought fiercely and with all my strength I pushed the handle down. The freeing sound of the door opening filled my ears and before I thought otherwise, through the door opened and stepped inside.

You know that awkward moment where you're in a large crowded room, and suddenly everyone stops talking at once, then you break out into a huge laugh because it just happened. Well that was pretty much what just happened when I stepped inside. One person noticed me, then another, and another. Soon people were just shutting up, because other people were doing it.

As I began my walk to the stage, it seemed to get further and further away from me. But I didn't let anyone know that. I just kept walking to the stage, head held high, shoulders back, just like my dad taught me. Of course I was painfully aware of the hundred plus eyes on my every step. It was like they were forever staring, never blinking, just judging. I finally approached the stage and jumped on it, not bothering to take the steps, then walked right over to the microphone.

"Ummm…hi" I said awkwardly. In hindsight I probably should have thought about what I should say, before coming down stairs and making a scene. But I didn't and know I'm up on stage drawing a complete blank. "I'm Shilio Essa…and…ummm"

"_God, why the fuck is this so hard? A moment ago I had plenty of things to say" _I thought. Now it's just a matter of putting them together in a polite manner. I thought for a moment before sighing. I felt hot and I'm pretty sure my pits were up and running.

"Okay fuck this" I thought a loud…and into the mic. I felt everyones stare intensify. I took a deep breath and just decided to speak from the heart like all those god awful teen movies say to do.

"I'm Shilio Essa and I was that guy from the video." I started. "And I know what you're thinking. Oh god he's such a fag and how will he ever live that video down" I glanced out into the crowd and saw them shift uncomfortably.

"Well your right. I'm gay which I guess makes me a fag" I said. Which to be honest wasn't very hard. "And as for the video. I know some people in the audience are expecting me give some heartfelt apology about how it was a mistake and not to judge the entire family on my mistakes" My parents faces drifted into my mind.

"But the thing is…I'm not sorry I did what I did…as a matter of fact I'm fucking proud of what I did." That got people looking at each other with confused looks and low whispers.

"See. That guy in the video…he was my ex. We dated for exactly three months before he dumped me on our anniversary. I was heartbroken, but my friends helped me through it and because of that we banned together and performed what you saw. However, I never expected for it to be filmed and put on the internet, but it happened. And you know what I'm glad it did. See everyone talks about getting revenge on their douche or bitchy ex, and since I did maybe it'll inspire people to actually do it." Okay so far so good.

"But the video aside" I continued. "While the video was playing I ran upstairs to my room, to gather my thoughts and I couldn't figure out why I wasn't crying. I mean if you were just humiliated and forced out of the closet wouldn't you cry" To my surprise a few heads actually nodded.

"So I sat in my room and thought about how most…if not all of you were calling me a fag or a freak and No matter how many times I thought it, I never shed one tear. And then I realized that I was gay which made me a fag and I do dress a little weird so that made me a freak. I had accepted those things along time ago…and that's when it happened. Because I accepted it the words or the video didn't affect me. I accepted the fact that I was gay and that I was a freak. Then I realized that I didn't care what you people thought. Even now, as I stand here I don't care what you think of me, because the only person whose opinion matters is my own. See people try and fit in and be normal, because they don't…accept themselves. And if you do you'll realize that you don't need to conform or fit in. Accept the fact that you look different, or you've got beauty and brain, or your parents won't help you with your dreams, or you like the same gender. And once you accept yourself no one's opinion will matter but your own because you're you." I paused. "And you is absolute fucking perfection"

I walked over to the DJ. His eyes were glazed over. I handed him the first CD. He nodded and took it from me while I set the second CD down on the edge of the table where his DJ equipment was set up. I walked back up to the microphone and said.

"I like to dedicate this song to anyone who has ever felt any less then fucking perfection" Then I opened my mouth and sang what was truly in my heart.

_Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated this place_  
><em>Misunderstood<em>  
><em>Miss knowing it's all good<em>  
><em>It didn't slow me down.<em>

I gently freed the mic from the stand, jumped off the stage, and began walking around the room.

_Mistaking_  
><em>Always second guessing<em>  
><em>Underestimating<em>  
><em>Look I'm still around<em>

I placed my arms around Natalie and Stephanie's shoulders.  
><em><br>Pretty, pretty please  
>Dont you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Fucking perfect<em>

I wondered the room again and pointed to a guy in his forties with a large redish birth mark covering his cheek.

_Pretty, pretty please_  
><em>If you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing<em>  
><em>You're fucking perfect to me<em>

I wondered the room again making eye contact with everyone. Some had tears in their eyes and some didn't, but they all look at me like…I don't know…they just looked at me with this light in their eyes that made me feel all warm inside.

_You're so mean_  
><em>When you talk<em>  
><em>About yourself, you were wrong<em>  
><em>Change the voices in your head<em>

_Make them like you instead_  
><em>So complicated<em>  
><em>Look how we all make it<em>  
><em>Filled with so much hatred<em>  
><em>Such a tired game<em>

_It's enough_  
><em>I've done all I can think of<em>  
><em>Chased down all my demons<em>  
><em>I've seen you do the same<em>

_Oh_

I passed my table and glanced at Austin. His head was down and he was staring at his napkin covered lap. Mr. Moon's hand was on his shoulder, and I could tell that it wasn't a friendly or fatherly gesture. So I gave his shoulder a squeeze as I passed.

_Pretty, pretty please_  
><em>Dont you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than<em>  
><em>Fucking perfect<em>

_Pretty, pretty please_  
><em>If you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing<em>  
><em>You're fucking perfect to me<em>

I was right at the stage again and I grabbed an almost empty wine glass from the table closest to it. Then leaped on stage placing the mic back into its stand.

_The whole worlds scared_  
><em>So I swallow the fear<em>  
><em>The only thing I should be drinking<em>  
><em>Is an ice cold beer<em>

_So cool in line_  
><em>And we try, try, try<em>  
><em>But we try too hard<em>  
><em>And it's a waste of my time<em>

_Done looking for the critics_  
><em>Cause they're everywhere<em>  
><em>They don't like my jeans<em>  
><em>They don't get my hair<em>

_Exchange ourselves_  
><em>And we do it all the time<em>  
><em>Why do we do that?<em>  
><em>Why do I do that?<em>

_Why do I do that?_

At this point the music stopped and I knew I had ten seconds. So gripped the wine glass under the bowl, stared straight at me table and I smiled. Then I raised my glass to all the people in the crowd. And the crowd did the same for me, save for a few people.

_Yeeeeaaaahhh_  
><em>Oooooooh<em>  
><em>Oh baby pretty please<em>

_Pretty, pretty please_  
><em>Dont you ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than<em>  
><em>Fucking perfect<em>

_Pretty, pretty please_  
><em>If you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing<em>  
><em>You're fucking perfect to me<em>

_You're perfect, you're perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_  
><em>If you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing<em>  
><em>You're fucking perfect to me<em>

The song ended and I just stood up on stage awkwardly not knowing what to say or do…and apparently so did the crowd. Then from my table a lone figure stood up…from my table. He lifted himself from his seat using a cane. And then he applauded slow and steady. Then another person did. And another. And another. Soon the entire room were applauding…for me. My heart swelled and accomplishment ran through my veins.

"_No wonder Austin performs"_ I thought. I raised me hand and gestured for everyone to be seated. And they did!

"Okay. Now that I've done that. I would like to ask you a question" I paused. "Are any of you actually having…you know…fun?" I asked. No one answered.

"I know I'm not. Who else" I said raising my own hand. Stephanie's hand shot up to, then, Natalie, the birth mark dude, and so on.

"So I'm gonna take a few things I've learned from my tenth favorite music artist and step out of my comfort zone and do a fast party song." I said and paused for a moment before saying.

"And I can also get revenge on a few douches in the crowd as well" I said with a smile. Then I turned to the table where the cheerleaders were. "Natalie, Stephanie, Bev, Heather." I said. "Let's show them what rock and roll looks like" All four girls immediately got the reference and ran in their dresses to join me on stage. I walked over to the DJ and handed him the second CD. He took it from me and in turn handed me a wireless mic.

"Thanks" I said to him. He nodded.

_[Me]  
>Hey hey hey if you're ready to rage<br>Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like  
>Yeah yeah yeah, wearing leather and lace<br>Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like_

I stepped to the side a bit as Natalie began to sing into the mic.

_[Natalie]  
>Umm, microphone check one, two<br>Yeah, yeah, it's Porcelain baby  
>And this is what Rock n Roll Looks like<br>_

_[Me]  
>The dark days falling down on my stand<br>I feel the thirst to get it in  
>Trouble, trouble, drink it down<br>Like a king, I take the crown  
>Flush away the pain til my expense<br>Cause we're the kids, that belong to the night  
>We gonna get this, we gonna start a fight<em>

At this point I leaped from the stage and landed on the table closest to it. As it turns out Steve was sitting at it. I kept singing along to the music as I grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes at launched them at Steve's face, splattering all over his clear face.

_Hey hey hey if you're ready to rage_  
><em>Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah, wearing leather and lace<em>  
><em>Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like<em>

_Na-na-na-na-nana-na-nah (hey, hey, hey) Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now (Hey )Na-na-na-na-nana-na-now (Hey hey) Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now (Hey)_

I leaped of the table as Steve tried to tackle me, but got a face full of someone else's stake instead. The cheerleaders appeared behind me dancing along to the music as he strutted around the room.

_We're putting our shades on for the cameras_  
><em>Take a picture now if you wanna have us<em>  
><em>Lick the smear across my face<em>  
><em>Not a drop will go to waste<em>  
><em>Baby the beast is yours to chase<em>  
><em>Cause we're the kids, that belong to the night<em>  
><em>We gonna get this, we gonna start a fight<em>

I spotted Jack and Rick and made my way over to him as the cheerleaders and I pounded the air and wiped our hair.

_[Me]_  
><em>Hey hey hey if you're ready to rage<em>  
><em>Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah, wearing leather and lace<em>  
><em>Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like<em>

We reached Jack and Rick, and Bev and Heather immediately ran over to them. They each grabbed pieces of steak off their plate and squished them against their face, then proceeded to _lick_ the juices off their cheeks. I thought that was both hilarious and gross

_Na-na-na-na-nana-na-nah (hey, hey, hey)_  
><em>Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now (Hey)<em>  
><em>Na-na-na-na-nana-na-now (Hey hey)<em>  
><em>Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now (Hey)<em>

Stephanie and I each gripped Natalie's hips and lifted her on to the table, in order for everyone to hear her seeing as she didn't have a mic. Then I whispered into Stephanie's ear and she went off to tell Bev and Heather, while I made my way to Nate.

_[Natalie]_  
><em>I-I-I-I need a cigarette and a bad bitch<em>  
><em>Come be my soccer ball and get yo ass kicked<em>  
><em>I like my pizza cold, I like my glass full<em>  
><em>I don't like bullshit, but I like red bull<em>  
><em>I smell like Guns and Roses I look like money bitch<em>  
><em>I taste like Rock n Roll<em>  
><em>I make her lick her lips<em>  
><em>And all the drama's dead<em>  
><em>Im in the past life<em>  
><em>I forgot her name but I remember last night<em>  
><em>You can do what you do<em>  
><em>I done did enough<em>  
><em>I'm on that gangsta shit<em>  
><em>I don't give a fuck Weezy<em>

_[Me]_  
><em>You wanna talk the talk, get up and show me the walk<em>  
><em>You wanna talk the talk, you better show me the walk<em>  
><em>You wanna talk the talk, get up and show me ya walk<em>  
><em>You wanna talk the talk, you better show me ya walk<em>

As I passed other tables I watched various adults of all ages fist pounding and hair whipping. Some were even standing on chairs or on tables. I reached my table and pressed my hands down on the table cloth.

_[Me]_  
><em>Hey hey hey if you're ready to rage<em>  
><em>Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah, wearing leather and lace<em>  
><em>Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like<em>

I gripped the the table cloth at the bottom and I saw Mr. Noble casually lift his glass and plate of steak off the table.

"Don't. You. Dare" Mom threatened in a low voice. I ignored her and thought

"_I've always wanted to do this" _Then I ripped the table cloth off the table causing steak and wine to topple and fall over onto the table and some peoples lap. Thank god Mom decided to use plastic wine glasses and dishes. Of course they looked and felt real.

_Hey hey hey if you're ready to rage  
>Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like<br>Yeah yeah yeah, wearing leather and lace  
>Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like<em>

I stepped up onto the table and began fist pounding. Stephanie and the cheerleaders were doing with same, occasionally whipping their hair.

_Na-na-na-na-nana-na-nah (hey, hey, hey)_  
><em>Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now (Hey)<em>

As I neared the end of the song I felt someone touch my leg. MR. Noble held out his wine and his steak to me. With a devious smirk his eyes darted to Nate. I smiled and grabbed the plate and hurled the contents at Nate's face. Then through the drink in his face.

_Na-na-na-na-nana-na-now (Hey hey)_  
><em>Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now (Hey)<em>

As the song ended and I tried to catch my breath. I heard thunder. I turned and instead say everyone applauding and screaming. They were applauding…for me. My heart swelled and I brushed tears of joy of my face. I glanced at Austin. His head was still down, but I would have to be blind to miss the million-watt smile on his face.

"While I have your guys attention, Steve Poole is still a virgin, Jack Gregory wets the bed, Rick Cometre has a foot fetish, and my brother Nate once masturbated to a picture of Susan Boyle"

**Ally's POV**

"Then what happened" I demanded. Trish, Dez, and I were all on the edge of our seats…metaphorically. Well I was standing, Dez was leaning against the counter, and Trish was sitting on the counter, her head in her hands. Austin had come in with Dez and launched into this story about the party he told us his parents were forcing him to go to yesterday.

He told us about the mansions, how Shilio was rich and his mom was judgey, him playing the song, the video (apparently Dez posted it, and he feels awful), him running away, Shilio's speech, him singing _Fucking Perfect_, and him trashing the party. Austin shrugged.

"Nothing. He and the cheerleaders left as soon as he was done with the announcement. We left soon after" He said. His voice was weird as he said that, kind of far off and distant. We fell into an awkward silence, but only for a moment before Dez shouted.

"I am so fucking _stupid_" And kicked the counter…rather hard as the moment he did he let out a girly screech and held his foot in pain. Trish put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dez" She started to say. "Stating the obvious won't do anything to help"

"Help what?" A voice questioned. I looked past Austin and saw Shilio standing at the door. Dez immediately forgot his pained foot and ran towards Shilio. Shilio's eyes widened as Dez collided with him. He let out an "oomph".

"I am so so so so so so very very very sorry" Dez pleaded with him as he crushed Shilio tighter. Shilio made some type of inhaling/choking noise from the back of his throat.

"Dez, let go he can't breathe" I told him, only slightly panicked as Shilio's face began to turn red. Reluctantly Dez released his iron grip. Shilio sucking in a few deep breaths.

"Thank…You…Ally" He said taking in huge gulps of air after each word.

"I made you toast" Dez said suddenly and raced over to his backpack. He unzipped it and pulled out a large plate of toast, covered in plastic. He ran over to Shilio and unwrapped it. Shilio's brow furrowed.

"How in the hell did you manage to burn words on toast" He asked.

"Really" I asked and made my way over to the duo.

"Dez has mad toast making skills" Austin said. I looked at the plate of toast and sure enough scrawled over every piece of toast were words, or parts of words.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you" I read aloud. Dez looked at Shilio impatiently.

"Try some" He said. Shilio turned to me and shrugged. He grabbed a piece of toast. The 'EMBAR' of embarrassing and took a bite. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"Holy crap. This toast is amazing" He said with his mouth full. I took a slight step away from the see food…was that a joke?

"Guys, you have got to try this toast" He said taking two more pieces. I shrugged my shoulder as Trish and Austin approached and took some. I took a bite. There was an explosion of flavor in my mouth. It was warm, buttery, and had a mild spicy taste to it that just made me melt.

"So good" Moaned Austin. Soon enough the entire plate of toast was gone.

"Thank you Dez" Shilio said once the toast was gone.

"So you forgive me" He asked hopefully. Shilio nodded.

"Yes Dez I forgive you for filming the video"

"Awesome-sauce" Dez cried and proceeded to do a happy dance. I couldn't help but smile at his childish antics.

"But" Shilio said. Immediately Dez stopped doing the happy dance, and his face fell. "I do have to get revenge on you for posting the video where it will remain immortal forever" He said. Then he turned to Trish.

"Which is my I'm here. I need your help for Dez's Revenge" He said to her.

"You want me, the Queen of Revenge, to help you get revenge on my mortal enemy" She asked slowly. He nodded.

"YES" Trish cried and through her arms around Shilio.

"Okay" Shilio grabbed Trish's wrist and began running out the door.

"See you soon Dez" He called over his shoulder. The three of us were silent for a moment before Dez said.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I" Austin put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Dez my friend…probably" I could only nod in agreement.

**Shilio's POV**

"So what's the plan? Boil him in poop. Drop a safe oh his head" Trish asked practically bouncing.

"Ummm…I was thinking something more…toned down" I said.

"_What is with Trish and boiling poop" _I thought.

"Drop and anvil on his head" She asked with so much hope in her voice. She sounded like a little kid begging for a quarter for a gumball. I almost, _almost_, said yes.

"No" I said and thought for a moment. "Is there anyone who Dez is really…terrified off" I asked. Trish glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender. "Besides you" I added. Trish thought for a moment, before her lips curled into a Devil's smirk.

"There is one person" She said. And that is how we ended up inside the Melody Diner with Trish yelling at some poor waiter to get the manager.

"Hello. Can I help you" A voice sang. I turn around to see this large obese girl in a Melody Diner outfit on. She practically oozed aggressiveness. I liked her instantly.

"Hello are you Mindy" I asked…well sang. I don't know why; but when she started singing I felt compelled to sing as well.

"Yeah, what's it to you" She asked/sung.

"I need your help with something" I sang.

"And why on earth would I help you. I don't even know you" She asked/sung putting her hand on her hip.

"Because it'll help you get a date with your Dezzy-Roo" I sang, thankful to Trish for giving me that piece of information.

"You mean I'll get to date my Dezzy-Roo" I nodded.

"You'll get to date your Dezzy-Roo" I confirmed through song.

"What do you need me to do" She sang. I whispered in her ear.

"Alright. That's so easy. See you in twenty minutes" then she left without another word. I turned to Trish who had settled herself down in a booth and was currently eating a chicken pot pie.

"Now we wait" I said. Trish spent the next fifteen minutes telling me about the various adventures/troubles Team Austin has gotten into. It made me very nervous to be working with them. After some story about a house boat and an alligator, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and looked up. It was a boy with a mop of dark brown hair and wide doey brown eyes. His skin was pale and he wore a simple red tee shirt and tan cargo shorts.

"Ummm…are you the guy from that Blow Me video" He asked shakily. A blush covered his face.

"You saw that" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, that's me" I said taking a gulp of the Coke I ordered. He shoved a piece of paper and a pencil in my face.

"Can I have your autograph?" He asked. I felt my Coke travel down the wrong pipe and into my lungs. My muscles contracted, trying to get rid of the liquid and I quickly turned my head to the right as I spat out the Coke.

"Sorry" I breathed. "Sure" I said taking the pencil and paper.

"What's you name" I asked.

"Ethan…and you totally did Jeffree justice" He said a little quickly.

"You like Jeffree" I asked. He nodded.

"I've heard all his songs" He confirmed. I nodded and wrote on the paper

_Ethan-_

_Remember to break hearts and Get Away With Murder._

_Remain So Fierce and Picture Perfect._

_And treat every night as if it's the Best. Night. Ever._

_Shilio Essa_

I handed the paper back to him.

"Thanks" He said smiling and blushing as he scurried away with the slight skip in his step. I turned back to Trish who was staring at me with her mouth open.

"what" I asked.

"Do you need a manager" She asked suddenly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Aren't you already Austin's manager"

"Yeah, but he doesn't pay me…oh and speaking of which I have no money for any of the food I just ate" She said. I rolled my eyes and placed a twenty on the table, just as Mindy walked out. She wore tights on her legs and a long blue shirt on. On top of her shirt she wore this strap dress thing that had ruffles on the bottom…wow for being gay I really suck at fashion. He also wore large coke bottle glasses.

"Let's go and before you ask my contact fell into the fryer." She ordered. Trish and I could only nod and follow her out the door.

"_All according to plan"_ I thought. I was up all night working on Operation: Auslly. And I realized that the main concerns were Trish and Dez. So I had to get them away from Austin and Ally. When Trish told me about Mindy, that is when this plan/revenge formed. Mindy will take Dez out on a forced date(s) and Trish would follow them, seeing as he loved seeing Dez miserable. Eventually, Trish will get jealous and Trish and Dez would date becoming Trez and Austin and Ally would admit they like each other and become Auslly. It was fool proof. We were just outside the doors of Sonic Boom.

"Wait here" I ordered and entered the store. Dez, Ally, and Austin were all leaning agains the counter.

"Dez" I called. He flinched and said.

"Don't hurt me" I laughed.

"Relax Dez, I just need your laptop." Dez nodded and reaching into his backpack and pulled out…an anvil.

"So that's where that went" He said. I looked at Austin and Ally, who just shrugged. Then Dez pulled out a new laptop then the one from Sunday. I quickly typed the necessary thing into it and said to Dez.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until the music starts." Dez nodded, visibly shaking as his eye lids closed. I glanced at Ally and Austin. They mirrored Dez. I gestured for Mindy and Trish to enter. Once they were in position I set the laptop on the counter and pressed play. The moment the music started Dez snapped open his eyes and squealed.

"Hi Dezzy-Cake" She said. Then Mindy sang while Trish and I sung backup.

_I know what boys like_

_I know what guys want_

_I know what boys like_

_I've got what boys like_

_I know what boys like_

_I know what guys want_

_I seen them looking _

_I make them want me_

_I like to tease them_

_they want to touch me_

_I never let them_

_I know what boys like_

_I know what guys want_

_I know what boys like_

_Boys like, boys like me_

This is when Mindy walked up to Dez and sang right in his face.

_But you you're special (I might let you)_

_You're so much different (I might let you)_

_Ooohh would you like that? (I might let you)_

_I know what boys like_

_I know what guys want_

_I know what boys like_

_I know what's on their minds_

_I know what boys like_

_I know what guys want_

_They talk about me_

Mindy began to stroke Dez's petrified face.

_I got my cat moves_

_That so upsets them_

_Zippers and buttons_

_Fun to frustrate them_

_They get so angry_

_Like pouty children_

_Denied their candy_

_I laugh right at them_

_I know what boys like_

_I know what guys want_

_I know what boys like_

_Boys like, boys like me_

_Nah nah nah nah nah, _

_nah nah nah nah nah_

_I see your sad now (I will let you)_

_Sorry I teased you (I will let you)_

_This time I mean it (I will let you)_

_Anything you want (You can trust me)_

_I really want to (You can trust me)_

_How would you like it? (You can trust me)_

Then Mindy got so close to kissing Dez, but at the last moment shouted.

_SUCKER! hmhmhm_

_I know what boys like_

_I got what guys want_

_I know what boys like_

_Boys like, boys like me_

_Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah,_

_nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah,_

_nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah_

At the end of the song, Mindy grabbed Dez's hand and ordered.

"Now take me some where nice for our date" She ordered. Dez let out a terrified squeak and scurried away with Mindy right behind him.

"You may want to follow them. He might get castrated" I said to Trish. She giggled at the thought and raced after them.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Austin asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe…but it was funny as hell" I countered.

"True" Ally said. The three of us just stood there for a moment before bursting out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter and Dez's expense.

**A/N: CHAPTER NINE…DONE! THANK YOU TO stephgirl9, queenc1, VeVe2491, and Llamagal FOR REVIEWING. AND THANKS TO THE 38 PEOPLE WHO VIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER…SERIOUSLY PEOPLE I HAVE GOT TO GET MORE VIEW/REVIEW. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Words & Apologizes

**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs**

**Ally's POV**

"Well" Shilio said, then held out his wrist as if he were checking a watch, despite the fact he wasn't wearing a watch. "I gotta go"

"Where are you going" I asked curiously.

"I signed an autograph-" He started to say, before Austin rudely interrupted him with a.

"Dude! You signed an autograph? That's awesome!" He shouted and raised his hand for a high five. Which Shilio high fived.

"Thanks Austin" He said with a pink blush creeping up checks and down his neck. "Anyways, he was pretty cute, so I'm going to go find him" Then turned on his heels and began to walk to the door.

"Wait!" Austin called. He looked over his shoulder.

"I thought we could keep working on the slow song" He said. Shilio's brow furrowed for a moment before he shook his head.

"Why don't you and Ally work on it? I mean you two work on all your other songs together. Why don't you just do the same thing with the slow one?" Shilio asked. Austin was quiet for a minute.

"I…guess" He said a little dejectedly. Shilio smiled, ruffled his hair, and was out the door, before Austin could utter his complaint.

**Shilio's POV**

Phase two of Operation: Auslly complete. Get Austin and Ally alone together. And they're working on a slow emotional song together. The love will be flowing in no time.

**Ally's POV**

"Let's go Austin" I said and began making my way to the practice room. I heard Austin mutter complaints under his breath, as he tied to fix his hair. I walked into the practice room and plopped down on the piano bench.

"So Austin what song do you want to sing" I ask turning to him, who had settled down in one of the chairs by the recording equipment.

"I dunno" He said.

"Okay then. Well since you sang _Stand Up_ yesterday, that marked your second song about acceptance. And Shilio said that after your second song about acceptance you could sing a slow song about anyone or anything" I said, looking at Austin, expecting him to give me an answer or make some comment. But all he did was nod slowly. He had that far off look again, making him like some broken toy.

I glanced to where Austin was looking, to see if there was anything interesting on the wall. Of course there wasn't and Austin was just staring at a blank wall. Austin never zones out like this, especially not when his career's involved. Something was wrong.

"So, are you going to keep going with the acceptance theme" I asked.

"I dunno" Was Austin's response.

"Well if you don't want to do the acceptance theme, what do you want to sing about" I asked.

"I dunno" Austin answered again. I let out a frustrated sigh. That was starting to get annoying.

"Well do you want to sing a slow love song?" I asked already on my last nerve. It's not that I don't have patience, I once waited on hold for Comcast's customer service for three hours, just to complain about their customer service. But were on a deadline and we only have three days left, before Austin was to put up his new video.

"I dunno" That's it.

"Austin" I said through gritted teeth. He didn't look away from his wall spot.

"Austin, look at me" I demanded. He turned his head slowly and stared at me. "What's wrong? We're talking about your career and you're just sitting there, not caring. You need to tell me what's going on"

Austin stared at me for a moment before sucking in a deep breath. "Ally" He said before pausing. "I think I did a bad thing" I felt my eyes narrow, millions of possibilities running through my head.

"What bad thing" I asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know if it even is a bad thing. It's just that there's a…pain in my chest and I don't like it. It hurts" Austin said. Austin was never good at explaining his emotions, which is why he usually puts his emotions into his music, so he can communicate them to people.

"Austin. I think that might be guilt" I said slowly, like talking to a child. "You'll feel better once you talk about it." Then I placed a hand on his knee. IT was a comforting gesture. My mother actually taught it to me…she taught me a lot of things. She was the first person to ever actually believe in my dream to become a songwriter. She gave me advice on how to put actual emotion into the songs I write. She gave me makeup tips, not that I ever wear much makeup some blush and a touch of lip gloss and that's it. She was always so supportive…and still is.

Despite what Austin, Trish, and Dez probably think my mom's not dead. She's just…gone. Mom was always the adventurous type, kind of a wild child in her late forties. I guess on day she got bored with being a stay at home mom and just decided to pack her bags and leave with nothing but a note as an explanation as to why she high tailed out of my life.

Of course I was sad, and for a while, despite what the note said I thought she had given up on me. Then a few weeks after the whole Austin stealing my song incident, I was scrolling through the comments, just to see what people thought of the song. After about thirty pages of: I LOVE U AUSTIN, AUSTIN WILL U MARRY ME?!, and the always popular UR SO HOT!, a comment caught my attention.

**JustTheRightAmout: Congratulations My Little Star**

My Little Star was my mom's pet name for me. For a moment my heart swelled at the thought of my mother contacting me, but the rational side of my brain crushed and soothes the swelling as it realized that anyone of Austin's insane crushers could have written it. Then I check the screen name again. Just the right amount was the first make up tip my mother ever gave me. And despite every rational sense, impulse, and nerve in my brain and I thought.

"_My mother Maggie Dawson was proud of me"_ The same comment appeared on every one of Austin's videos and every time I read it my heart filled with joy. I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts of my mother from it. I turned back to Austin.

His expression was soft. He was currently chewing the bottom of his…soft looking pink lip. He looked like a deer caught in headlights that was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Austin. Please tell me" I quietly asked. He looked at me for a moment before nodding. Not to me though more like to himself. As if he was trying to get himself to say what he wanted to.

"Well" He began. "After Shilio ran off during the party, I felt incredibly guilty, for you know not following him to…I don't know comfort him…or something. Then Nate joined the table again and we all just started talking again. None of us mentioned the video or Shilio. Eventually, I had to go to the bathroom. So I went"

"Wait you went to the bathroom at the table" I asked shocked and disgusted.

"No, I went to the bathroom, in the bathroom" He said with a confused expression.

"Oh" I said looking at the ground hoping to cover the embarrassing blush on my face.

"Anyways, once I was done I left…and my dad was waiting for me." He said.

_Flashback_

**Austin's POV**

"_Austin" Dad said. I looked up at him. He stood at 6'8 and despite his two month unemployment and various drinking binges still maintained his 294lbs of pure muscle. I often wonder how he got all those muscles. He says it's the genetics, but if that were true then I would be that muscular and not the lean beanpolish person I am._

"_Yes dad" I asked, my eyes narrowing. He looked around cautiously, like at any moment ninja's would burst out and attack, and despite how cool that would be, I didn't think that would help the mood he seemed to be in. Dad roughly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a door next to the bathroom. It seemed to be a much smaller dining room. A long polished wooden table with eight chairs sat in the middle to the room. A wooden cabinet filled with expensive looking plates was propped up against a wall on the right._

"_Austin, you need to answer me honestly and truthfully" He said. His voice was cold and hard. He had a no nonsense tone as well and to be perfectly honest it terrified me. I nodded._

"_How long have you known that…boy" He asked completely serious, spitting out the word boy as if it was some awful tasting food or acid._

"_Since Saturday "I answered immediately, not wanting to be under my father's gaze any longer then I already was. Dad's cold, but bright blue eyes hardened even more._

"_And how did you two…meet." He asked as his voice grew thicker and more…judgmental._

"_H-he came into the store wi-with some friends. H-he bought a guitar" I said unable to control my fearful suffering. I had never seen my father so…scary before. It was a miracle I could actually lie to him, of course it wasn't a total lie._

"_Girls or boys" He practical shouted._

"_Girls" I answered immediately, glad I didn't have to lie on that one._

"_And did you know he was..that" He asked eyes narrowing and fists clenching at his sides. _

"_W-what do you mean" I asked. I knew what he meant, but had never in my entire life wanted t o be wrong._

"_One of those things…a faggot" He spat out in a low whisper. My body froze. I wanted to day so many things like:_

_Yes._

_Yes I knew and don't call him that._

_Don't call him a faggot; he's my friend you fucking dead beat._

_But all I could do is stutter out a pathetic "N-no" Dad looked at me for a moment. Then another. And another before finally crouching down to my eye level. Then he asked in the lowest whisper, but the most acidic._

"_Did he ever…touch you? Or force himself on you? Do anything you're not comfortable with" I felt bile rise up my throat and a shiver run down my spine. Oh god. My dad just asked me if my friend…raped…me. I forced the bile down back into my stomach._

"_No never" I said. No stuttering. Dad glared right into my eyes and I swear somewhere in the world a puppy just died of fear. Finally he rose to his full height and placed his rough hand on my shoulder._

"_If he ever does tell me and I'll take care of it" Right down in the pit of my stomach I knew the 'it' was Shilio and I don't think Dad was talking about a phone call._

"_Yes dad" I said in a monotone tone._

_End Flashback_

**Ally's POV**

"Oh god" I said gasping as I did so. I couldn't believe someone related to sweet, child-like, innocent Austin could say…those things. I had never met the Moons before and I never wanted to. The things Mr. Moon said to Austin were just…disgusting. I wanted to both vomit and punch Austin's father.

"I-is that why you're upset" I asked. Austin shook his head.

"During the rest of the party my dad kept his hand on my shoulder the entire time. I was so scared I didn't even look up then Shilio started his speech. I just sat there staring at my lap. When he started singing I didn't look up, when he squeezed my shoulder I didn't look up either." Austin looked up from the ground and stared right into my eyes.

"He raised his glass to me, I didn't raise mine back. I didn't even look at him as he trashed the party, humiliated people, or even when he ripped the table cloth of the table"

"_I've always wanted to do that"_ I thought solemnly.

"Austin, so you didn't look at him. Is that your bad thing?" I asked confused. Austin made it sound awful, like he murdered a puppy or something. This wasn't so bad.

"No" Austin shook his head. "On the car ride back, we were all really quiet. None of us said anything. For the entire ride, not one word. When we got home, mom immediately went upstairs and fell asleep, while dad got out some bourbon. I just stood there in our doorway for a while, before making my way to my room. I changed into my PJs and went to make sure my dad was ok" He said then paused.

"Keep going" I encouraged. Austin sucked in another deep breath.

"I asked my dad if me was ok and he was really quiet for a moment before…he exploded. He hurled the bottle at the wall and began cussing. Saying how that was one of most disgusting things of all time. He kept shouting how gay people were like a disease. They should be cured or wiped out" Austin said. Then his voice started to get frantic.

"He was shouting and throwing things. I just wanted to calm him down" His head snapped to mine. "I really tried Ally. I tried, but he turned to me and starting saying how I was such a disappointment. That I was probably a fucking homo too."

Austin had tears glazed in his eyes and he was hyperventilating.

"Austin calm down" I said. It was useless.

"Then I said it. I don't know why I did, but I did. I just wanted my dad to stop. I regret it though Ally. I really do" He shouted. "I promise I cried myself to sleep. I felt so bad. And I just wanted it to stop" He shouted. My calming words had no effect.

"Austin" I shouted and grabbed his shoulders cutting off his ranting. "What did you say" I asked getting right to the problem.

"I-I told him I wasn't a homo. I told him that I thought all queers should be lined up and shot, because they don't deserve the air we breathe." He practically shouted. I couldn't help it. I let go of his shoulders with a gasp and scooted as far back on the piano bench as I could.

"Really" A new voice asked. I didn't even need to look over Austin's shoulder because I knew it was Shilio. I heard footsteps retreating the moment Austin turned to face him.

"Shilio" Austin called back to him. Of course he didn't come back.

"Ally" He asked frantically. I shook my head and stood up to follow Shilio.

"Ally where are you going?" Austin shouted and grabbed my wrist. I yanked my wrist free and turned to him.

"You said what you said, and now you have to figure out how to fix it." And with that I left Austin and his vulnerable state and followed a more vulnerable Shilio.

**Austin's POV**

I fucking messed up. My heart felt as if was broken into a million tiny pieces. Now not only is Ally mad at me, so is Shilio. Why? Why? Why the fuck couldn't I have just stopped being such a scared little boy and be a man. All I had to do was defend my friend and instead I cowered away from it. Now two of my best friends were mad at me and I had no _fucking_ idea what to do. So I found someone who did...two someone's actually. I walked right into the show store and told Stephanie and Natalie that I needed their help and Shilio was involved. They quickly ushered their customers out the door and told me to talk. I told them what happen, just the end part, and they did exactly what I expected them to do.

They slapped me.

"Get. Out" Natalie…or Stephanie growled at me.

"Please don't I really need your help" I begged. I had no choice because I had no fucking idea what to do.

"To fucking bad." Stephanie…or Natalie said.

"How could you say something like that" Natalie…or was it Stephanie…they were both blonds and had blue eyes. They wore the same outfit so it was hard to tell them apart.

"I don't know. I feel awful" I said.

"You should. Shilio and Ally shouldn't even forgive you" One of the two sneered.

"Don't you think I fucking know that!" I shouted at them. My sudden burst of energy was gone as I slumped in my chair and said. "I just want them to know I'm sorry"

Both girls looked at me for the longest time. Then to each other. Then to me again.

"You really are sorry" One said. I nodded. The other one took a breath in.

"How far are you willing to go to let them know you're sorry" She asked. I looked her straight in the eye and said.

"As far as it takes." Both girls looked at each other.

"Are you a good dancer" One asked. My eyes narrowed as I nodded.

"Good. Cause you're going to need to be" The other said.

**Shilio's POV**

I've spent two hours with Ally Dawson and I could totally tell why their perfect for each other. Because their complete opposites and since opposites attract Auslly should be enviable. We were currently seated at one of the booths in the karaoke bar the mall had, called _The Sing, Laugh, Love._

"Wow" How could I have not heard of this place?" Ally asked munching on her fourth pickle. I shrugged,

"I don't know. I love this place" I said as I turned to watch some guy murder Aerosmith's _Dream On_. To be honest I was glad I had the company. After trying and failing to find Ethan, I realized I still had Dez's laptop so, I went to return it. I was just leaving when I heard Austin shouting. So I had to investigate. I heard a good deal of the story so I knew Austin only said what he said out of panic. He didn't really mean it, but the fact that Austin actually said that…that's what hurt the most, not the actual words he said. I was out the door fairly quickly, but Ally had caught up with me. Too be honest she was probably more broken up then me about it.

So, I did the standard GBFF thing and took her for a non fat latté and listened to her problems. Eventually Ally and I decided to go to a place to escape the real world just for a little bit, so we went to the book store. We nestled ourselves in those comfy chairs they had at the end of the isles and got to reading. Ally was reading her book club book, while I chose a nice collection of stories by the original Master of Horror, Edgar Allen Poe. Once we had finished our respected books, I took Ally here, to get her mind off things and watch people poorly interpret and murder famous songs.

"So Shilio" She asked dipping her French fry in her ketchup. "How did you know".

I raised an eyebrow. "Know what"

"You know. That you" She made a gesture that looked like a baseball player hitting a ball. She made a _clunk_ noise with her tongue and said "Batted for the other team"

"Oh" I said. "Well, some people will tell you that they've always known they were different and others say they always thought they were normal. For me I thought I was normal. When I was in kinder garden I told people I was fifty percent boy and fifty percent girl." Ally let out a mixed laugh and snort at that. I smiled at her.

"When I was young I watched my mom put on makeup and I thought, I can't wait to play with that stuff. Naturally I never did. But as I got older I never noticed girls and I never liked sports or stuff like that. Eventually the thought of me being gay turned into an acceptance" I said.

"Wow. It looks so much more complicated on T.V"

"It does" I said. I rested my elbow on the table, interlocked my fingers, and rested my chin on them. "So Ally, you're a shy singer, a songwriter for one of the most popular internet stars, president of the Mall Association, have stage fright, and are in the Cloud Watching Club" I said.

"Yeah" She said awkwardly slipping her water.

"Is there anything you're not good at" I asked.

"We'll I can't dance, and I can't perform on stage" She said. I made the keep going gesture. "Well, I'm not good at picking out fashion for myself" She said glancing at her floral skirt and vest combo.

"Me neither. For other people yes, for me no."

"I don't really know what fashions are coolio and hip" Ally said popping her collar. "It's like fashion is our weakest subject"

"Our kryptonite" I said. Suddenly inspiration struck me and I glanced to the empty stage. Normally there's a guy standing their introducing people, but he wasn't their today. Weird. "I'm gonna go up there and sing. Do you want to join me" I asked hopeful.

"No. I have stage fright" She said. I shrugged.

"Well forgive me for hoping it disappearing in the past thirty seconds" I said smiling. She smiled back. That smile plus Austin's arm around her waist. Us Weekly cover worthy. I turned and ran up the bar tender who also controlled the karaoke machine. He was young mid to late twenties with slicked back oily black hair and a goatee

"What will it be" He asked as I flipped through the pages looking for the right song.

"Number 387" I said. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. I hoped up on stage and walked right up to the mic.

"Hi I'm Shilio and I would like to say to you all Fashion is My Kryptonite." Then the music started.

_Here we go now!  
>Here we go no-no-no-no-n-no-n-no-now!<em>

_Yo, yo look at me_  
><em>Walkin' down the runway, like a V.I.P.<em>  
><em>Just doin' my thing, with my girl Z<em>  
><em>Yeah ya b-b-b-best, believe me<em>

I tore the mic from the stand and began to strut up and down the stage.

_Hey B, I'm doin' my thing_  
><em>And when I say "What?", lemme hear you sing<em>  
><em>We got the moves, we talk the talk<em>  
><em>And now we're gonna show 'em we can walk the walk!<em>

_When we up in the club_  
><em>It's easy to see<em>  
><em>That we got style in our veins<em>  
><em>'Cause fashion's what we breathe<em>

_When we up on the runway_  
><em>We doing it right, right<em>  
><em>R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right!<em>

_Fashion is my kryptonite!_  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite!<em>  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite!<em>  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite!<em>  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite...<em>

I then began doing The Model Walk: Head straight, Shoulder's back, bored look to the audience, Jolie the leg for the finale, and then repeat.

_Yo, yo we got them moves_  
><em>Walkin' down the street, in our dancin' shoes<em>  
><em>High-top's on, and I'm ready to roll<em>  
><em>My super style, out of control<em>

_Hold up, I got somethin' to say_  
><em>Our fashion sense's a-okay<em>  
><em>Walkin' your way, so you better look grace<em>  
><em>We're double dot of sugar and spice<em>

_When we walkin' like this_  
><em>Everybody knows<em>  
><em>That we got fashion in our blood<em>  
><em>From our head to our toes<em>

_Nobody will argue_  
><em>We lookin' so right, right<em>  
><em>R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right<em>

_Fashion is my kryptonite!_  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite!<em>  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite!<em>  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite!<em>  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite!<em>

_Walk, walk, work it right_  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite<em>  
><em>(Here we go now!)<em>

_Walk, walk, work it right_  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite<em>  
><em>(Here we go now!)<em>

I placed my right hand on my hip and the then began to strut on stage rocking my head back and forth to the music.

_Walk, walk, work it right_  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite<em>  
><em>(Here we go, here we go, here we go, here we go<em>  
><em>Here we go, here we go, here we go now!)<em>  
><em>Walk, walk, work it right<em>  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite<em>

_Fashion is my kryptonite!_  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite!<em>  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite!<em>  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite!<em>  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite!<em>

_Walk, walk, work it right_  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite<em>  
><em>(Fashion is my kryptonite)<em>

_Walk, walk, work it right_  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite<em>  
><em>(Fashion is my kryptonite)<em>

_Walk, walk, work it right_  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite<em>  
><em>(Fashion is my kryptonite)<em>

_Walk, walk, work it right_  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite<em>  
><em>Fashion is my kryptonite...<em>

I ended my little show with my left hand on my hip and my right hand in the air. I placed the mic back on the stand and leaped off the stage, ignoring the whispers from customers as I made my way to Ally.

"Wow…that was…um" She said biting her lower lips, trying to think of a nice way to phrase what I knew everyone was thinking.

"They gayest thing ever" I offered sliding back into the booth.

"Um…yeah" she said awkwardly.

"I know I was making a point" I said.

"Is the point you're gay, because I got that" She said. I shook my head.

"No it's that even know you know you're totally going to embarrass yourself, you should still do or at least try it. I did and I gotta admit that was so fun" I said dragging out the word so.

"I know it's just…I'm not afraid to try…I'm afraid to fail" Ally said embarrassed.

"True if you try you could fail, but you could also be amazing at it. It's a lose-lose-win situation. You could not do anything, you could and fail, or you could and succeed. Does that help?" I said.

"That doesn't help at all" She said with a confused look. Before I could answer a voice interrupted us.

"Ally. Shilio" Trish yelled. She was holding a yellow flyer. Dez stood behind her. His ginger hair was messed up and he had lipstick marks on his face and down his neck.

"Why didn't you tell us about this" She demanded shoving the flyer in our faces. It read:

Austin Moon's Sorry Performance.

Where: The Food Court

When: 4:00pm

"Trish we had no idea about this" Ally said slightly panicked.

"Well why not" She demanded obviously angry for not telling her about the performance we had no idea about.

"Fill you in on the way" I said already out of my seat and placing thirty bucks on the table. Ally stood up and the four of us left _The Sing, Laugh, Love._We explained what had happened what happened with Austin as we approached the food court. I was mostly silent, occasionally sipping my Coke I got from _The Sing, Laugh, Love._

By the time we arrived at the food court a good sized crowd had circled themselves around something. The four of us had to push people out of the way, muttering apologies as we did, in order to get to the front of the crowd. Austin, Stephanie, and Natalie stood on various food court tables, they had moved together in order to create a pseudo stage. All three of them wore long tan trench coats, the kind flashers wear. Natalie wore black ballet flats, Stephanie wore black high heels, and I could see skin tight material run out from Austin's coat. It stopped at his ankles and he wore flat black shoes on his feet. With the footwear they were all about the same height. I looked up at him and for a moment our eyes met before they found the floor. I heard him sigh.

"Okay…I'm Austin Moon. And today I said something that hurt two really important people. Now I'm not here to beg for forgiveness, cause I know I don't deserve it, but I hope you know I really am sorry." He said. I kept staring at where the tables meet the ground, as I heard him and the girls drop the trench coats. I hopped the girls weren't naked and Austin wasn't shirtless and about to do some stripper moves or something. The wolf whistles and cat calls didn't help though.

"Go" He said. Then the music started. The moment…no the instant I heard the first beat, all my anger and hurt disappeared in an instant. My coke slipped from my fingers and fell to the ground, but I didn't notice.

"_Oh. God. No."_ I thought. _"No. No. Please god no. I forgive you Austin, just don't do it"_ Then I heard the first lyric…and it wasn't in her voice, it was Austin's.

**Trish's POV**

The moment I saw what was under Austin's coat, I immediately prayed to every deity I had ever heard of that Austin was doing what I thought he was doing. I prayed to God, Jesus, Allah, Zeus, Mars, Bradgelina, ect.

"Go" He said. Then the music started.

From that point on I could get multiple aggressive cancers and still die with a smile on my face. Then the lyrics started. It wasn't her, it was Austin's voice. That is when I decided today was the greatest day in my young life.

**Dez's POV**

I could not figure out for the life of me why Austin was wearing something so skin tight. He hated tight clothes that's why he switched from briefs to boxers the first chance he got. And the same with the sequined glove on his left hand. He was never a fan of Michael. He was neutral towards the King of Pop. And that diamond ring on his hand. I can't seem to remember Austin ever getting married.

"Go" He said. Then the music started. And it all made sense…sorta. Then Austin sang out the lyric and then all the puzzle piece's fell into place. Unlike in real life, trust me I've tried and all my dad did was yell at me for getting puzzle pieces on the floor.

**Ally's POV**

It was like my brain had gone into shock. I couldn't summon a single coherent thought. All I could do is mimic the motion of a fish breathing as Austin dropped the coat. Of course all the rage and anger melted away.

"Go" he said. Then the music started. And to be honest. It was the sweetest thing ever. He was doing this for Shilio…and me! Austin Moon was doing this for me! Then Austin sang the lyric.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

**Shilio's POV**

Austin Moon was doing the Single Ladies Dance.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies, all the single ladies<br>All the single ladies_

Austin Freaking Moon was doing the Single Ladies Dance

_Now put your hands up_  
><em>Up in the club, we just broke up<em>  
><em>I'm doing my own little thing<em>  
><em>Decided to dip and now you wanna trip<em>  
><em>Cause another brother noticed me<em>

_I'm up on him, he up on me_  
><em>Don't pay him any attention<em>  
><em>Just cried my tears, for three good years<em>  
><em>Ya can't be mad at me<em>

Austin Freaking Moon was doing the Single Ladies Dance with my friends

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
><em>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>  
><em>Don't be mad once you see that he want it<em>  
><em>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>

My Friends were doing the Single Ladies Dance with Austin Freaking Moon  
><em><br>If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_  
><em>Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans<em>  
><em>Acting up, drink in my cup<em>  
><em>I can care less what you think<em>

Austin Moon is…amazing at doing the Single Ladies Dance

_I need no permission, did I mention_  
><em>Don't pay him any attention<em>  
><em>Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn<em>  
><em>What it really feels like to miss me<em>

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
><em>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>  
><em>Don't be mad once you see that he want it<em>  
><em>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>

I wasn't up their doing the Single Ladies Dance with Austin Moon and my friends_. _I should change that.

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
><em>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>  
><em>Don't be mad once you see that he want it<em>  
><em>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>

I took my chance and leaped onto the makeshift stage, stood right next to Austin, and did the hand rotation with singing the chorus. _  
>Oh, oh, oh<em>

I beat Austin to it and sang the next verse doing the dance in perfect sync with the girls and surprisingly Austin.

_Don't treat me to the things of the world_  
><em>I'm not that kind of girl<em>  
><em>Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve<em>

Apparently Austin didn't like that because he beat me to the next line, but I got the next. So we began alternating lines doing the dance.

A: Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
>M: And delivers me to a destiny,<p>

_A: to infinity and beyond  
>M:Pull me into your arms, <em>

_A:say I'm the one you own  
>M:If you don't, you'll be alone<br>A: And like a ghost Ill be gone_

We each sang the chorus together. Then Trish and Dez hopped up on stage and began to do the dance.

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies, all the single ladies<br>All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh

Ally's looked at the six of us, bit her bottom lip, and them leaped up on stage and tried to do the dance. I guess my words did help her. Of course she was an awful dancer and tripped over her own feet, only for Dez to catch her. One hand under her head the other under her waist.

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh

Trish and Dez stood next to Ally and moved her limbs together trying to make it seem like she was doing the dance. Of course Trish and Dez couldn't sync up and were pretty much flailing her arms around like an idiot.

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh_

Austin and I stopped singing and dancing. Both of us were breathing heavily. Our limbs hurt and our bodies ached, but all seven of us had huge smiles on our faces. Even as the crowd went wild and cheered for us.

I glanced over at Ally, she was in a similar position I was in after my Fashion song. Left hand on hip, right hand in the air. Her eyes looked so scared and her position was awkward, and I knew Ally Dawson would NEVER do anything like this ever again. But beneath the sadness in her eyes, was a twinkle. She looked giddy and happy. She didn't know it, but I did. Ally Dawson was in love.

**A/N THERE'S THE TENTH CHAPETER! THANK YOU TO EllenR5, queenc1, Crent Fangirl, HG Just Because, and LittleMissEverything FOR REVIEWING. AND TO THE 45 OFTHER PEOPLE WHO READ IT AND DIDN'T REVIEW. PLEASE DO THEY MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE FASTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Dreams & Love

**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs**

**Shilio's POV**

"I can't believe I just did that" Ally said with this dopey, but contagious grin, as the five of us entered Sonic Boom. Natalie and Stephanie had to leave right after the Single Ladies Dance, seeing as they had closed the shoe store for two hours helping Austin rehearse and they figured the manager wasn't happy with them.

"Me neither. I'm really glad no one was injured this time" Austin said. He had changed out of his unitard and back into his regular outfit of ripped jeans, grey muscle shirt under a red and black plaid shirt, whistle around his neck, and blood red converse. Austin looked at both of us for a moment before scratching the back of his neck.

"So...do you two forgive me" He asked nervously looking at the ground. Ally and I looked at each other and gave knowing glances to make sure we were on the same page.

"Yes Austin. We forgive you" Ally said. Austin's face broke out in a huge grin.

"Thank you. Thank You. Thank You!" Austin said in a giddy child like rush. Then engulfed Ally in a, judging by the 'oof' and pained noises following, a bone crushing hug.

"_They are so cute"_ I thought observing the scene before me. Now if only those two could see it. However, judging by the look on Ally's face whenever Austin was in the room, it won't be long before Auslly is a reality.

My thoughts of Ally and Austin future romance were cut off by my arm and rib bones being broken. Austin had let go of the future Mrs. Austin Moon and had wrapped his skinny, but toned arms around me…and was currently crushing me.

"Austin…oxygen" I said trying to breathe, through the crushing and the unnatural amount of axe Austin had used to cover the smell of sweat from dancing and rehearsing for two hours.

"Oh, sorry" He said, a dust of pink covered his cheeks. Suddenly Austin let out a loud, tired yawn.

"Ally, I'm tired can I take a nap" He asked reminding me of a four year old asking his mommy to be lifted up. Ally sighed.

"I don't know Austin, we still need to work on your song and our deadline is in three days" She said.

"Come on Ally. He learned to sing and dance to the entire Single Ladies song in about two hours. That is a lot harder then you probably think it is" I said defending Austin. He looked down at the floor, placed is right hand over his left, and looked up with big puppy dog brown eyes.

"Plwease" He asked in this little boy voice that would make Hitler melt and give into Austin's ever whim. Ally let out a dejected sigh.

"Okay, but only for-"She started to say, but Austin and turned on his heels, walked a few steps, leaped into the air, and crashed on one of the couches that Sonic Boom used for a waiting area or something. He was out the moment his head hit the couch cushions.

"- a little bit" She finished her sentence.

"Ally, he's asleep. He can't hear you" Dez said pointed out.

"Thank you Dez" She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome Ally" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"So now what" I asked. The four of us cast confused glances at each other, before Dez pulled out his laptop from his backpack, typed a few things in, and then Single Ladies began to play. It was quiet, so the music wouldn't wake Austin, but none the less Dez set the laptop down and started dancing. Ally, Trish, and I just looked at each other before shrugging and doing the dance…well Ally tried to. Just to be safe I stood as far away from her as I could.

_Dream Sequence_

_**Austin's POV**_

_The dark red curtain was down concealing whatever was behind it from the audience._

"_Where am I" I asked aloud. I looked around. Round tables covered with a deep red table cloth were as far as my eyes could see. In the center of each table was a single candle bathing the entire room in an eerie orange glow. There were two people per table, both of them angled to see the stage, and they all had their eyes focused on the stage before them. The stage itself was a regular sized one, the kind of stage you would find in a high school auditorium. Even the people to far away to even be near the stage had their eyes trained on it._

"_Austin" A voice said. The voice was old, but was sweet and kind…like a grandmother. I looked across the table and my mouth fell open. There right at the table was my grandma. Agnes Moon. Her wrinkled skin was a porcelain white, her warm milky chocolate eyes were looking at me with such adoration. She wore a floral print dress and her silver grey hair was free from the bun she usually wore so it hung down to her shoulder blades. In her hands was a bundle of red roses._

"_Grandma" I ask. My voice cracking. She looked down at herself._

"_Is that who I am" She asked slightly amused. I could only offer her a confused nod._

"_Makes sense, you did love her" She said._

"_I-if you aren't my grandma, then who are you" I asked suspicious. She sent me a small smile._

"_Austin…I'm your conscience. And pay attention, this is important" She said. Immediately millions of questions ran through my mind. However before I could even open my mouth she raised her index finger to her lips and turned towards the stage. I stared at her, silently willing her to look at me. She didn't. I turned to the stage. The moment I did the red curtain raised. The entire audience began to applaud and I felt compelled to do the same. Damn peer pressure._

_The figure was sitting down facing something. He wore what looked like a tuxedo, but I couldn't be sure. The only other thing on stage was a microphone and stand. I heard a guitar rift then a drumming. Whatever the figure was facing light up. It was a mirror…or vanity…or whatever girls call those things. The lights illuminated the figure's hair which was a red._

_**You never close your eyes  
>You never sleep at night<br>You are an emotional nightmare  
>You are a misfit<strong>_

_The figure stood up and roughly punched the mirror sending shards of glass everywhere. The stage light burst to life as the figure turned around exposing Dez's freckled face to the audience. He wore a three piece tuxedo with two tails, a small red rose in his pocket, and white gloves on his hands. Despite punching and shattering the mirror there was no glass or blood on his hands. He had a single black streak under both his eyes trailing from the center of his eye lid to his cheeks. _

_**You like to hurt **__**yourself  
>And you don't know why<strong>__**  
>You're trapped inside your own hell<br>No one else knows your name**_

_Dez reached out his hands as if he was a ring master or Michael Jackson. Huge full body mirrors were lowered from the ceiling behind Dez. Some mere inches from the ground, other's a few feet. Within each mirror were scenes from Dez's life. Him and I on the beach in fourth grade, him making fun of Trish's makeup, him and I meeting in the sand box, and so many more. It appeared in everyone of the scene's I was in it or near enough to see what was happening.  
><em>_**  
>See the misfit in the mirror<br>See the freak that lives inside  
>See the misfit in the mirror cry<br>See the one nobody wanted,  
>Shattered by a world of lies<br>See the misfit in the mirror die**_

**_You always crash your car,_**  
><strong><em>You're like a permanent scar,<em>**  
><strong><em>You're just a walking disaster<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the opposite of moving faster<em>**  
><strong><em>When you've pushed around,<em>**  
><strong><em>When all your walls fall down<em>**  
><strong><em>And when they call you misfit it's so hard to stop the rage<em>**

**_See the misfit in the mirror_**  
><strong><em>See the freak that lives inside<em>**  
><strong><em>See the misfit in the mirror cry<em>**  
><strong><em>See the one nobody wanted,<em>**  
><strong><em>Shattered by a world of lies<em>**  
><strong><em>See the misfit in the mirror die<em>**

_I looked closer and my best friend and, from where I was sitting, it looked like Dez was…crying._

_**I see you and I see everything that I hate**_  
><em><strong>Darkness all around me, makes me suffocate<strong>_

_**See the misfit in the mirror**_  
><em><strong>See the freak that lives inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>See the misfit in the mirror cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>See the one nobody wanted,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shattered by a world of lies<strong>_  
><em><strong>See the misfit in the mirror die<strong>_

_As the song ended Dez gave an overdramatic bow. The crowd once again applauded as the curtain was lowered, covering Dez and the mirrors from view. I immediately turned back to my grandma…or my __conscience…or whoever she was._

"_Okay what was that?" I asked. "Why was Dez dressed like that and where am I and…What. The. Fuck. Is. Happening." I demanded not caring I should watch my language in front of her. She never did like using or hearing bad language. Grandma…or conscience looked at me and offered me a small smile._

"_Austin…why do you hang out with Dez" She asked ignoring all my questions. We met eyes. Neither of us broke contact. I could see the determination in her eyes, She wasn't going to answer any of my questions until I answered hers._

"_Because he's my best friend"_

"_Why" She asked. I sighed._

"_Because he has always been there for me" She nodded accepting the answer._

"_You were always there for him too. Even though nearly everyone you know call him a freak, weird, and even a misfit. You were always by his side. Like a true friend" I blushed and looked at my lap.._

"_Yeah" I muttered. "I guess"_

"_You love him" Grandma said casually. My head snapped up to hers._

"_Wh-wh-what" I stuttered out flustered. She giggled at me; put her finger to her lips once again. Then turned back to the stage._

Reality

**Shilio's POV**

"Is that not the cutest thing ever" Ally asked us in a giddy whisper. The four of us were crowded around Austin. There was enough room for us to be near him, but not hovering over him.

"It is" Dez agreed. I nodded and slipped out my phone from my pocket and took a picture. Ally, Trish, and Dez looked at me in confusion.

"What. It's insurance, just in case I ever need to blackmail Austin" I said. The three of them nodded in understanding. There was a brief moment of pause before they withdrew their own phones and took a picture…or in Trish's, and hopefully Ally's, case multiple pictures. Soon all for of us had a picture of The One and Only Austin Moon sucking his thumb.

_Dream Sequence_

_**Austin's POV**_

_The dark red curtain rose once again and the audience applauded. This time the stage lights went on as the curtain rose. Instead of Dez behind the curtain, it was Trish. She wore a leopard printed shirt that hung off her shoulder, revealing a the black strap of a sports bra. The shirt was covered in organized rips and had the words: Have Fun printed on it. She wore tight black jeans and knee length high heeled boots. All over her body she was dressed head to toe in glitter. She sent a smile out to the audience. The music began and she swayed her hips to the beat._

_**I am in love,  
>With what we are,<br>Not what we should be. **_

_Various multicolored laser lights shone out over the crowd as Trish continued to sing._

**_And I am,_**  
><strong><em>I am starstruck.<em>**  
><strong><em>With every part,<em>**  
><strong><em>Of this whole story.<em>**

**_So if it's just tonight,_**  
><strong><em>The animal inside,<em>**  
>Let it live and die.<p>

_Suddenly I heard a lion roar. It was so quick and happened so sudden I jumped. It actually sounded like a real lion. As the lion's roar faded another animal took its place. A bear, then some kind of bird, then a frog, an owl and so on. Yet somehow they never seemed to drown out Trish's voice._

**_Like it's the end of time,_**  
><strong><em>Like everything inside,<em>**  
><strong><em>Let it live and die.<em>**

**_This is our last chance,_**  
><strong><em>In your hands<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause the world is spinning at the speed of light.<em>**  
><strong><em>The night is fading, heart is racing.<em>**  
><strong><em>Now just come to love the life we're gonna die.<em>**

**_Oh oh  
><em>I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight<em>  
><em>Into the magic.<em>  
><em>And I don't, want the concrete.<em>  
><em>I am alive.<em>  
><em>Comes with the tragic.<em> _**

_Trish's face was red and despite how far away from the stage I was I could see the tears in her eyes._

**_So if it's just tonight,_**  
><strong><em>The animal inside,<em>**  
><strong><em>Let it live and die.<em>**

**_This is our last chance, in your hands._**  
><strong><em>'Cause the world is spinning at the speed of light.<em>**  
><strong><em>The night is fading, heart is racing.<em>**  
><strong><em>Now just come to love the life we're gonna die<em>**

**_Oh_**  
><strong><em>Oh<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh<em>**

**_This is our last chance, in your hands._**  
><strong><em>'Cause the world is spinning at the speed of light.<em>**  
><strong><em>The night is fading, heart is racing.<em>**  
><strong><em>Now just come to love the life we're gonna die. Oh.<em>**

**_Oh. Oh. Oh._**

_As she let out the final 'oh' the sound of a leopard filled the room. I didn't even know what a leopard sounded like, but somehow in the back of my brain I just knew. Trish bowed to the audience as they applauded. They only stopped when the curtain had fully closed._

"_You don't hang out with Trish as much as you do with the others" Grandma…conscience said. Okay this whole Grandma Conscience think is starting to get really annoying._

"_I guess" I said._

"_Why is that" She asked. I shrugged._

"_I don't know. She just never showed any interest in hanging out with me" I said honestly."True, but despite that. You still admire her. For her bold choice of words, how she's never afraid to speak her mind and how she can't hold a job for more than 72 hours" She said. I pondered her words. True. I guess I did admire Trish. She would always speak her mind and would never cower away at something. No matter what._

"_You love her too" Grandma Conscience said. I opened my mouth to protest, but I already heard the curtain opening and the crowd applauding._

Reality

**Shilio's POV**

" Dude you should totally come to my house sometime" Dez said. " I have all these really cool fireworks we could blow off"

"Sounds awesome" I said. It really did. I maybe gay, but I did find some satisfaction at watching things explode.

"Awesome" Dez said grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "We're gonna start the day off with a bang". At that Trish and Ally burst out into a fit of muffled giggles, so not to wake Austin. Dez's face fell at the realization at what he just said.

"Wait I meant-" Dez tried to defend himself, but was cut off when I grabbed his arm.

"Too late" I said in dead seriousness. Dez let out a 'meep' and scurried to hide behind Trish. As she tried to swat Dez away from her Ally and I tried to contain our laughter.

"Come on Trish. He's not that bad" Ally said trying to defend the boy who was currently being swatted at by a newspaper her best friend was holding.

"Don't care" Trish said.

"You know Ally; I think the whole I-hate-Dez thing is an act. Remember he was covered in lipstick marks when he and Trish found us" I said to Ally. Trish nostrils flared and she sent me a glare that could turn Medusa to stone, but I was doubled over laughing so I missed most of it.

_Dream Sequence_

_**Austin's POV**_

_Behind the curtain this time was none other than Shilio. He sat on an old wobbly looking stool. He wore black skinny jeans and a simple black tee shirt. On his feet were black and grey checkered Vans. He wore his black newsboy hat. His nails were once again black and he had dark eyeliner around his blue eyes. All the black made is porcelain white skin glow and his blue eyes shine. I could see the wireless mic near his mouth_

_However, with the stage lights I could see the red in his cheeks and his blue eyes were glazed over with tears. Behind him were violin players, a drummer, and a pianist. They wore black jeans, shoes, gloves, and black hoodies with the hoods up so I couldn't see their faces which were down, facing their instruments. Their black gloved hands ready to play._

_**Strip away the flesh and bone  
>Look beyond the lies you've known<br>Everybody wants to talk about a freak  
>No one wants to dig that deep<br>Let me take you underneath**_

_His voice sent…a chill running down my spine. His voice was the clearest I've ever heard it before. I saw the tears streaming down his face the moment the music started. While he sat up there singing, I could tell that it was…painful for him to sing about it._

_**Baby better watch your step**_  
><em><strong>Never mind what's on the left<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna see things you might not wanna see<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's still not that easy for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Underneath<strong>_

_**A red river of screams**_  
><em><strong>Underneath<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tears in my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Underneath<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stars in my black and blue sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>And underneath<strong>_  
><em><strong>Under my skin<strong>_  
><em><strong>The depths of my sin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look at me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now do you see?<strong>_

_**Welcome to my world of truth  
>I don't wanna hide any part of me from you<br>I'm standing here with no apologies  
>Such a beautiful release<br>You inside of me**_

_Despite the tears in his eyes and the ones streaming down his face, his voice never faltered. It never wavered. It never failed. In fact it seemed to get even more powerful._

_**A red river of screams**_  
><em><strong>Underneath<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tears in my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Underneath<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stars in my black and blue sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>And underneath<strong>_  
><em><strong>Under my skin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Underneath<strong>_  
><em><strong>The depths of my sin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look at me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now do you see?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Underneath, underneath, underneath<strong>_  
><em><strong>Underneath, underneath<strong>_  
><em><strong>Welcome to my world of truth<strong>_

_I could feel his words. They…stirred something in me. I don't know what it was, but I didn't like. All these emotions were stirring inside of me. I felt something run down my right cheek. I never took my eyes off the stage as I wiped the tear away with my hand._

**_A red river of screams_**  
><em><strong>Underneath<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tears in my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Underneath<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stars in my black and blue sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>And underneath<strong>_  
><em><strong>Under my skin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Underneath<strong>_  
><em><strong>The depths of my sin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look at me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now do you see?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Underneath, underneath, underneath<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look at me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you see?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look at me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you see?<strong>_

_**Welcome to my world of truth**_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna hide any part of me from you<strong>_

_The band stopped playing and Shilio lowered his eyes. He didn't even look up as the audience applauded for him , or as the curtain fell down, concealing him from view._

"_It's hard to believe isn't it" Grandma Conscience said. I looked at her._

"_What is" I asked._

"_You met him barley a week ago and you already consider him one of your best friends" She said. I could only nod._

"_Why is that" She asked innocently…like she was pretending not to know the answer._

"_Because he's helping me with the song and we both like horror movies" _

_Grandma Conscience smiled. "I thought you'd say that"_

"_Then why'd you ask it" I asked confused. I mean if you already knew the answer, then why ask the question. _

"_Because I wanted to see if you knew the answer" She said. I opened my mouth up she held up a figure to stop me._

"_Love is a funny thing isn't it" She said._

"_Why do you keep mentioning love" I demanded. Grandma Conscience smiled and raised her finger to her lips for forth time._

Reality

**Shilio's POV**

"So Shilio I have a question." Trish asked. The four of us had, after convincing Ally, nestled ourselves on the counter. Dez and I sat on one side, our backs to the door, and Trish and Ally sat across from us.

"Okay" I said suspiciously.

"Why did you go up there and do the Single Ladies Dance with Austin" She asked. I let out a chuckle.

"Because I have three totally cliché gay stereotypes about myself" I said and held up three fingers. "I love Lady Gaga, cross my les at the knee, and have always loved the Single Ladies Dance" I said putting down a figure as I check things off my list.

"And you use totally in sentences that don't need it" Dez said.

"I do not" I defended myself.

"You just did" He said. I growled at him for a moment as my cheeks reddened. Then I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut up" I said as he fell from the counter and onto the floor gasping for air.

"I have to admit" Ally started to say, completely ignoring Dez on the floor withering in pain."Your voice and Austin's voice went really well together…maybe you two should do a duet"

"I hate to break it to you Ally, but guys don't do duets with other guys" I said immediately dismissing the idea. She should be thinking about doing a duet with Austin. I haven't heard Ally sing, but I can assume her melodic voice transfers into singing. I wondered what that would be like: Austin and Ally playing a duet on the piano, their hands occasionally brushing each other's, a faint blush on both their cheeks.

"Yes they do" Ally defended herself.

"Name me two duets with two guys in it and I'll think about it, but they can't be from _Singing In the Rain_" I said. Ally glared, but said nothing. Thought so.

"Another thing: your knowledge of musicals" Dez said from the floor. I suppressed the urge to kick Dez and instead thought of possible duets Austin and Ally could play together.

_Dream Sequence_

_**Austin's POV**_

_There wasn't a person being behind the curtain, instead a HUGE stack of pancakes. They were obviously fake, the plastic molded into the shape of the fluffy breakfast food and about eight feet tall. Two metal handles stuck out of the sides of the stack and a seam ran from the bottom of the stack to the top. Behind the pancakes were the violinist, pianist, and drummer. _

_Two big burly guys, black hoods and glove, ran on stage. They each grabbed the handles on each side of the stack of pancakes. Then pulled. The stack split open with a loud metallic creak. _

_Out from the stack a girl walked out. She wore a deep red floor length gown that covered her shoes. On her hands were white elbow length formal gloves. Around her neck was a huge diamond necklace dripping with shiny diamonds. On her ears were chandelier earrings similar to her diamond necklace. Her deep brown hair was curled at the ends and thrown over her right shoulder. Her lips were red, full, and plump. And her eyes. Pools of dark chocolate were trained on me and only me._

_It was Ally._

_She stepped confidently up to the microphone. She wasn't nervously chewing on her hair or glancing around nervously looking for a way off the stage. The two guys moved the open stack of pancakes off the stage. She stepped right up to the mic and let her voice ring out across the audience._

_**If I should stay,  
>I would only be in your way.<br>So I'll go, but I know  
>I'll think of you every step of the way. <strong>_

_Her voice was clear. No trace of fear or nervousness in it. This Ally was confident and strong._

**_And I will always love you._**  
><strong><em>I will always love you.<em>**  
><strong><em>You, my darling you. Hmm.<em>**

**_Bittersweet memories_**  
><strong><em>That is all I'm taking with me.<em>**  
><strong><em>So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.<em>**  
><strong><em>We both know I'm not what you, you need.<em>**

**_And I will always love you._**  
><strong><em>I will always love you.<em>**

**__I hope life treats you kind_  
><em>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.<em>  
><em>And I wish to you, joy and happiness.<em>  
><em>But above all this, I wish you love.<em> _**

_As the drummer beat down on the drums, I was literary thrown back into the backrest of my chair. Ally's voice rang out across the audience. The voice was powerful and smooth, yet I heard the slight stutter in her words. Her face began to match her dress as she kept singing the song._

_**And I will always love you.**_  
><em><strong>I will always love you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will always love you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will always love you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will always love you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I, I will always love you.<strong>_

_**You, darling, I love you.**_  
><em><strong>Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you<strong>_

_As the curtain closed and the audience cheered and applauded I turned to Grandma Conscience._

"_Why do you keep talking about love" I asked. GC smiled and asked._

"_Austin, what do you think of love" I paused and pondered over the question for a moment, only a moment._

"_I think it's stupid" I said muffled and crossed my arms over my chest. GC let out a laugh. An old dry laugh yet held…warmth behind it._

"_Austin, you're right. Love is stupid" She said. I blinked in surprise surprised that I was actually right._

"_Love is stupid. It's too stupid to pick out what we want. Love is too stupid to pick out the right color, gender, religion, ethnicity, and even the right person. Love is so stupid it only knows one thing" Grandma Conscience said. _

"_Do you know what that is" She asked. I shook my head._

"_No" I said. GC sent me a smile._

"_Yes you do Austin. Tell me what that thing is" She said genially._

"_I told you I don't know" I snapped. "Why don't you just tell me?"_

"_Because Austin." She said. "I'm your conscience. I know everything you know. If you know I have the answer then you must know it as well" She said._

_Grandma Conscience reached out her old wrinkly hand and placed it on my shoulder. It wasn't rough or calloused like my dad's. Hers were soft and smoothish…kinda._

"_Tell me the answer" She said once again. I sucked in a deep breath and said._

"_Love"_

"_Yes Austin. Love only knows love" Grandma Conscience said. "Love comes in many forms. The love of a best friend. The love of pancakes. They love a pet. The love of a parent. And of course the love of your soul mate. That one person who was specifically made for you and vice versa." She said and removed her hand from my shoulder._

"_Finding love is easy. Falling in love is even easier. The hardest part of love is figuring out which love is which" I turned to look at her._

"_But how do I know" I asked. "How do I know which love is which"_

"_Listen to your heart. Follow it." She said. I let out a sigh._

"_And how do I do that" I asked._

"_I don't know, but I know what you can do to start." Grandma Conscience said her voice dropping into a whisper._

"_What" I asked my own voice becoming a whisper._

"_Wake up"_

"_Wake up"_

"_Wake up"_

"_WAKE UP AUSTIN"_

Reality

**Austin's POV**

My eyes snapped open to meet Ally's familiar pools of dark brown chocolate. My mind began turning once again and I surveyed my surrounding. No stage, no curtain, no Grandma Conscience, no tables. I was back in Sonic Boom. I looked back at Ally and said the first words that come to mind.

"You're not in pancakes anymore"

"Umm…okay" She said with that confused tone and matching smile.

"Sorry, weird dream" I said, deciding not to tell anyone about my dream until I do some serious soul searching. I glanced around Sonic Boom. Dez, Trish, and Shilio were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Austin they went home. It's 9:00" She said. My eyes widened.

"What. Why didn't you wake me? We wasted a whole day we could have used to work on the slow song" I shouted.

"Austin. Calm down." Ally said in her creepily calm voice. She grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs to the practice room like a mother crossing the street with a child. She opened the door and we stepped inside. Ally went over to the piano and she patted the seat to her left, silently asking me to sit down, which I did.

"Shilio thought that you might be worried you didn't get to work on the song today, so he printed this off the internet" She said gesturing to the pages in front of her. My eyes narrowed at them.

"This…is a duet" I said. Ally nodded.

"He thought you would have liked the song and the meaning, but couldn't find a solo version…I hope that's okay" She said her voice filling with nervousness near the end. I quickly nodded.

"Yeah it's fine" I said. Ally beamed and we pressed down on the keys together, creating a beautiful harmony.

_Al: When I first saw you, didn't know what to think.  
>But something about you is so interesting.<br>I can see me and you being best friends.  
>The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences.<em>

Both: When I can't think of the right words to say, I just sing, "Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh."  
>Come on and harmonize with my melody.<br>And we'll sing, "Oh oh oh."  
>Ain't it a Perfect Harmony?<p>

Au: I would of never thought I'd be here with you.  
>To start a friendship that is so brand new.<br>It's so amazing, I have to say.  
>Never met someone that had so much in common with me.<br>Now I can look into your eyes all day and just say,

_Al: "Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh."_

_Au: I wanna harmonize with your melody.  
>And just sing, "Oh oh oh."<br>Both: Ain't it a Perfect Harmony?_

Al: Sometimes in your lifetime, you look and search

_Both: for someone just to care._

_Au: Look around and it was there._

_Both: And we didn't need to go no where._

Al: When I can't think of the right words to say, I just sing, "Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh."

_Both: Come on and harmonize with my melody.  
>We'll just sing, "Oh oh oh."<br>Ain't it a Perfect Harmony?_

Au: You got me,

_Al: I got you_

_Au: I got you, _

_Al: you got me._

_Au: You got me, _

_Al:I got you._

_Both: A Perfect Harmony_.

On the last note our hands brushed up together. I looked at Ally and she looked at me. Neither of us said anything. We just stared. Brown on Brown. And that's when I realized it.

**Ally's POV.**

I broke my gaze away from Austin's. It was getting…weird. Not creepy or freaky. Just weird.

"You should probably get home, it's going to be dark soon I said looking out the window and at the sunset.

"Ummm…okay" Austin said uncomfortably. He got up slowly and walked out the door, me following behind him so I could lock up.

"Oh hey guys" A cheery voice said.

"Shilio what are you doing here" I asked. He held up his phone.

"I forgot this. Had to run back here" I looked closer and I could tell he was breathing heavier and his face was red. He turned to Austin who had reached the main floor.

"Glad to see you back in the world of the living" He said then patted him on the shoulder. Immediately both of them flinched back.

"Damn static" Shilio muttered sucking on his fingers trying to soothe the pain.

"Well I should go" He said then was out the door faster than I could say goodbye.

**Shilio's POV**

"_Holy crap"_ I thought. This is going so much better and way faster then I thought. I heard them playing the piano and singing the song I had set up for them. Their voices mashed together and their hands brushing over the ivory.

"_They are so cute together"_ I thought as I began to run home, ignoring the feeling of the static up my arm.

**A/N CHAPTER ELEVEN IS COMPLETE. THANK YOU TO**** Ausllyluvr, stephgirl9, queenc1, Llamagal, and LittleMissEverything FOR REVIEWING AND THE 40 PEOPLE WHO READ THE LAST CHAPTER. I LOVE YOU ALL! REMEMBER TO REVIEW THE MORE REVIEW THE FASTER I'LL WANNA UPDATE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Rolling & Awake

**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs**

**Shilio's POV**

The most monumental, world changing things happen in mere seconds. It took a few seconds for the shot to be fired that launched America into the Revolutionary War, a few seconds for Lady Gaga to sign her contract, a few seconds for the crown to be placed on Queen Elizabeth's head. All those things happen in seconds. And I knew someday soon a new monumental, world changing incident will happen: Auslly will become a reality.

To be perfectly honest, I am WAY ahead of schedule. I mean sure Austin and Ally probably already had feeling for each other, but they hadn't developed into full on love yet. Love. Another thing that happens in seconds, but anyways I thought it would take a lot more than a duet and the Single Ladies Dance to make those two fall for each other. But who am I to judge the soon to be happy couple. I guess their feelings were closer to the surface then I thought. I glanced at my phone, 12:47. It would take me twenty minutes to walk to the mall and then I would put Phase Three into effect.

Phase Three was so simple, it was genius. I would help Austin choose a song to sing Friday. The song should be about finding true love or your soul mate. I'd tell him to think of Ally during the song. As he would sing the song his feeling for Ally would rise up, and at the end of the song he would kiss her. A slow passionate, love filled kiss. The only problem would be finding a song about love, without it sounding like the song is about love…and getting Ally to sign off on it. And as much as I hate to admit it I would have to travel outside my world of mainstream female pop and go into three musical decades I prefer not to think about…the 60s, 70s and 80s. And as much as I hate to admit it I need help from…my mother.

I dreaded asking her about this. Mom and I never had any real…connection. She always focused on Nate and never on me. It wasn't like she never took interest in me; it's just that she never encouraged me. She hated my love of horror movies, my choice in friends (gender wise), and my music choice. But I needed her on this, so I went searching for her.

We haven't said a word to each other since the party. Once I was done with my songs I left with the cheerleaders and we just hung out in my room until the party was over. When it was my parents' door was closed and I didn't seem them for the rest of the night. The next day I woke up around one to an empty house, so I left a note and left for the mall. When I got home around 9:30 the note was gone, and my parents' door was shut. So, I didn't have high hopes for today, but I hope my questions will hold them at bay.

Naturally, I check the master bed room first and to my disappointment they weren't there. So I wandered my abnormally and unnecessarily large house searching for my mom. I had already checked the garage and both cars were still in there for some reason. I would think my dad would be at work. I shrugged it off and kept my search going. I opened the door to our large modern kitchen and saw her sitting at the table with my dad nursing a cup of coffee bent over looking at something.

"Dad? What are you doing here" I asked. Mom and Dad both looked up and discreetly hide whatever they were looking at under a stack of newspapers.

"I took the day off" He said curtly. I nodded and sat sown on one of the stiff wicker chairs.

"Ummm, Mom" I asked not knowing how to word my question. She turned from the table and looked at me. I knew thousands of questions were running through her mind.

"Do you remember Austin, from the party" I ask. She visible flinched at the mention of the party. I glanced to my dad who was barely suppressing…a smile? Mom nodded, not saying a word.

"Well He really likes this girl and he wants to sing her a love song. And I told him I'll help him choose a song" I said. Mom raised an eyebrow suddenly interested.

"And this girl is a real fan of the songs from the 60s, 70s, and 80s. And I was wondering if there were any songs you wished boys would sing you while you were growing up" I ask. Mom's eyebrows rose up to her hairline. Completely shocked I asked her for…advice.

"Ummm, well" Mom said trying to gather her thoughts. "I always loved the song _Mandy_ by Barry Manilow" She said. I nodded and quickly typed the information on the notepad app on my phone.

"There was also _Undercover Angel_by Alan O'Day**, **_How 'Bout Us_ by Champaign , and _If You Were Here Tonight_ by Alexander O'Neal" She said. I quickly typed the names of the songs onto my phone.

"Thanks, Mom" I said and stood up ready to leave for the mall. I left the kitchen without another word. I walked down the hallway made a right and was at my front door. My hand was on the door handle when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Shilio" My dad said. I turn around and looked at him. He searched my face, looking for something. I don't know if he found it, but he smiled and said.

"You know I'm proud of you…no matter what" He said. I nodded.

"I know Dad. I know" With that I wrapped him in a hug and was out the door, my mission clear.

**William Essa's POV**

I always knew Shilio was…different. He was always so quiet and reserved you never really saw his personality. But from time to time I did see it, only one thought ran through my mind. My youngest Son, Shilio Essa, was gay. I never pondered the thought and I never shared it with anyone, especially my wife. But sometimes when I'm alone in my office I'll let the thought over come me.

If my son was gay how would he change? Will he completely change? Stay the same? And questions like that. And sometimes a single question would overcome all those thoughts.

Would I still be proud of him?

That thought disgusted me, he was my son. I loved him, but that one thought scared me. I had never in a million years would have thought my son was gay and I wondered how I'd act if he ever told me. However when he did come out, not just to his family, but a room full of strangers. And when he sang those songs. I couldn't have been more proud of my son. He looked so happy singing up on that stage and trashing my wife's party. And his voice…wow. I had never known my son had such power and emotion. It was…amazing. As I watched him leave the house I couldn't help but think

"_I will always be proud of him" _It's every father's job to teach their kids to be strong and proud of themselves, but when my son was up on that stage, he taught me so much. Shilio was one in a million and I could be happier my son was different.

**Shilio's POV**

"Hey Ally" I said as I entered Sonic Boom at 1:10. She had just handed a customer a green violin.

"Oh, hey Shilio" She said. Her voice was cheery and happy. She was probably thinking of Austin.

"Well aren't you happy today" I said leaning up the counter.

"Psssh. What?" She said dragging out 'what' making it sound like 'Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?' I nodded.

"Really? I didn't notice" Ally said in that fake tone that she considered 'convincing'. She said putting the money she got for the violin into the cash register.

"Uh huh you are" I said. She's already head over heels in love with him.

"_Wow this was way too easily."_ I thought.

"So any ideas for Austin's slow song" Ally asked before I could pester her further.

"Yeah I have a few ideas I'd like to run by him." I thought. I looked around for the familiar mop of soft blond hair.

"Where is Austin" I asked. He's usually near Ally or Dez. I looked around again and realized we were missing Trish and Dez. "Where's Trish and Dez"

"Trish went out looking for a job, Dez went to check his email and get a corndog, and I have no idea where Austin" She said, her happy mood completely disappearing.

"I've texted him four times and he's not answering" She said worry clear in his voice. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Ally. I'm sure he's just sleeping in or something" I said calmly. She seemed to accept this answer and nodded.

"Hey Shilio" Dez shouted. I turned around and saw the ginger push through a crowd of about four boys, dressed in matching shirts, white and red stripped, and black slacks, and reach us. His laptop was open.

"Look at this" He said placing his laptop on the counter. Ally walked around the counter and looked at the screen. Dez had my _Blow Me_ video up.

"Dez, I don't want to look at that video…ever" I said turning away.

"No dude, look at the comments" He said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at the screen. I looked at the screen with proudly displayed

**Comments: 1,166**

"One thousand one hundred and sixty six comments" I said in disbelief.

"Dude, you've gone viral" Dez said. "But I wanted you to look at this one" He said highlighting a comment.

**TruLuvs: I Love your video. You should sing Adele's _Rolling in the Deep._ You totally have the voice for it.**

"And" I asked confused.

"You have to sing Adele. You've been challenged." He said like it was the most obvious think in the world.

"No" I said simply.

"Why not" Dez whined.

"Because I don't have the voice for Adele." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I love Adele and I wouldn't do her justice. "Back me up, Ally"

"Well" Ally said trailing off. "I would like to see you sing Rolling in the Deep" She said.

"See" Dez shouted. I sighed. I knew Dez wasn't going to leave me alone until I did this.

"Fine I'll do it" I said. I didn't play any music. I wanted to prove I didn't have the voice to sing Adele. I took a deep breath and sang the words softly, so only Ally and Dez could hear me.

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever which and it's bringing me out the dark<em>

I stopped there. "See. I sang the song" I said.

"But" Dez said trying to defend himself. Thankfully Ally stopped him.

"He said he'd sing the song and he did" Dez grumbled under his breath, but said nothing.

"Now back to business. I had some ideas about Austin's song. I was thinking he should do an older song." I started to say, but a voice cut me off. A voice singing in tune with Adele's _Rolling in the Deep_. A voice I knew all too well. A voice I never wanted to hear again. I didn't turn around to face Dallas as he continued to sing.

_D: Finally, I can see you crystal clear_  
><em>Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare<em>

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_  
><em>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<em>

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark<em>

_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>

I wasn't going to let him have the last word. I have no idea what he was doing here, but he can't come in here acting all cool and singing songs by British superstars.

_Both: We could have had it all_  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>

_M: Baby, I have no story to be told_  
><em>But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn<em>  
><em>Think of me in the depths of your despair<em>  
><em>Making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared<em>

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
><em>D: The scars of your love remind me of us<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>

_Both: We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>

_Could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>But you played it with a beating<em>

_D: Throw your soul through every open door_  
><em>M:Count your blessings to find what you look for<em>  
><em>D:Turn my sorrow into treasured gold<em>  
><em>M: You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<em>

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
><em>Both: We could have had it all<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>It all, it all, it all<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>

_We could have had it all_  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>

_Could have had it all_  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>

_But you played it_  
><em>You played it<em>  
><em>You played it<em>  
><em>You played it to the beat<em>

As I finished my impromptu performance, I turned and glared at my ex. His warm brown eyes that I would often get lost in were still had that warm love in them. I remember wanting to look into his eyes for hours. His eyes were always my favorite part about him. I remember the way they would light up when he would ask me out on a date. At first I thought he was nervous, maybe he thought I would say no? Of course I never did. As much as it pains me to admit it I loved Dallas. The way he kept pushing his hair to the side, making sure it was perfect. The way his kind eyes would turn puppy dog when he wanted me to do something for him.

While we dated he always asked me out on dates and stuff like that. But I was the one who paid for everything, the one who won him stuff at the carnival. I wanted to keep him happy, make him love me as much as I loved him. Of course this was all in the past now.

"What are you doing here" I asked putting as much acid in my voice as I could.

"Aww, Shilio." He said. His voice wasn't kind like it was when we were dating. It was cold and snide. I looked back on our relationship and I realized how much he took advantage of me. He didn't care about me. I never knew why he asked me out and to be perfectly honest I didn't care. He reached up and gently stroked my cheek with his index finger. I slapped it away.

"Don't. Touch. Me" I said. I never wanted him to touch me. For the entire three months we dated, we never touched. We kissed and we held hands, that was it. And I liked it. He doesn't get to touch me. NEVER.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked. He smirked.

"I want my money" He said. He glanced to the left of me. I momentarily glanced over my shoulder. Ally visibly stiffened and Dez moved in front of her. He had a scowl on his face and was…growling. Like a dog. I turned back to Dallas.

"What do you mean" I asked in a cold voice. Dallas's lips curled up into a smirk.

"The money Ally stole from me" He said simply. Now that was confusing. I've known Ally for about five days and Ms. Ally Dawson, hopefully Mrs. Austin Moon, didn't seem to be the kind of person to steal…anything.

"What money" I asked, making sure he didn't hear the confusion in my voice.

"Dallas, please don-" Ally said, as strong as she could from behind Dez, which wasn't very much. It wasn't like she was scared, it was more like she didn't want to talk about what every my ex was saying. Dallas looked at her, to me, then to her, then back to me. He blinked and let out…a laugh. A large booming, cruel laugh.

"You didn't tell him did you" He said to Ally. Ally glared at him, trying to hold back tears and Dez's growling got louder.

"My god, this is just too fucking funny" He said laughing. This pissed me off. His laugh was cold and cruel.

"What are you talking about" I asked my voice raising. I looked over Dallas's shoulder and saw the four boys Dez had pushed through. They gave each other nervous glances and kept staring at me.

"Dallas, please leave. We'll talk about this later" Ally said trying to diffuse the situation.

"No, I want to hear what he has to say" I told her. My voice was quiet. My anger was directed to Dallas and Dallas alone. I turned back to him and met his eyes. The eyes I had loved. I looked never looked away from them as he said.

"I want the money Ally stole from me. I got it fair and square from my friends who bet me I couldn't date you for three months" He said. I blinked. Dallas never loved me. He dated me for money. He never cared what we did for even about me. He never cared about my feeling. He only dated me so he could make a quick buck. I

Then Dallas tore his eyes away from mine and leaned in. He got right up to my ear and he…whispered. Whispered so close to me I could feel his hot breath on my neck. The warmth of his breath caused goose bumps to rise up on my flesh.

"I was going to use the money to take Ally out" He said as he pulled back. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. My mind went into overdrive trying to process the information I had just learned. I remember Austin telling me what happened to Ally. The guy she liked dated another girl for money so he could date Ally…and I was that girl.

"You were Ally's ex" I whispered.

"I guess you could say that."

"You were the one who broke her heart" I said.

"It wasn't my fault. If she hadn't met you then she would be my girl" He said malice clear in his voice. I blinked again.

"I am going to make you pay" I said. I didn't know how I was going to do that, but I was going to.

He let out a chuckle. "Are you going to do another one of those videos, because I have been getting asked out left and right from girls, and even some guys" He said smirking. If that video had gone viral like Dez said, then I wouldn't be surprised. He was the only identifiable character in it as the girls were wearing masks and I was in a wig.

I looked up at Dallas, met is eyes for one last time before saying "No".

It happened so fast I barely registered anything. I heard a sharp crack and my knuckles stung. I glared down at Dallas. He held his nose as crimson blood poured from it. His nose was obviously broken. I lifted my foot and pressed it to his chest.

"If you ever, EVER, come back here again, or bother Ally or me or any of my friends about anything, I will cut your dick off and shove it down your godforsaken throat" I said. My voice was low and menacing. I had no idea if I would ever actually do that, but Dallas seemed to think so. He nodded his head back and forth completely scared out of his mind. I lifted my foot off his chest as the smell of urine filled the air around Dallas.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out" I demanded. Dallas didn't need to be told twice as he scrambled to his feet and left with his tail between his legs. Hopefully to change his pants. I turned to the four boys who had been watching the scene. They visibly stiffed.

"Can I help you" I asked all my malice, menace, and coldness fading away from my voice. They shook their heads in fear and scurried out of the store. I turned back to Ally.

"Shilio, I am so sorry we didn't tell you" She said frantically and began to chew on her hair. We would have to work on that, because I doubt Austin would like it if Ally chewed off her hair before they were thirty.

"Ally calm down it's fine" I said reassuring her. She didn't look convinced and raced behind the cash register and opened it.

"Here" She said shoving a wad of money into my hands. I looked down and the bills, five twenties. I shook my head.

"No Ally, I can't accept this" I said trying to hand the money back to the girl. She shook her head and stepped back.

"No, it's your money. You deserve it" She said holding her ground. I could see the defiance in her eyes. A strong flame that wasn't there when I first met Ally Dawson. She didn't seem different, she didn't act different. But I could see it. The defiance in her voice when she set her mind to something, it should be great for her, because from what I observed Austin likes someone with some backbone.

We met eyes, blue on brown, and just stared at each other. It wasn't a completive or defining moment stare. It was more of a: _you are a formidable opponent_ kind of stare. The one you can only have with someone who you completely respect.

I broke the stare and shoved the money in my pocket, just as Trish waltzed into the store. She wore red backs with a black button down tucked into them. Around her neck was a red bow tie and on her headband was a microphone.

"Guess who got a job and _The Sing, Laugh, Love_?" She asked rhetorically. Dez opened his mouth to respond, but Trish shot his a glare and he did the sensible thing and shut up.

"What happed to the other guy" I asked.

"He was caught stealing silverware and openly admitted to spitting in people food when they weren't looking" She said. I felt my stomach churn at this new piece of information. I had being going to that karaoke bar since I had been able to walk to the mall. I was drawn in by the tune of _Edge of Glory_ by Lady Gaga and decided to check it out. It wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst so I stayed. Plus they had good fries…ugh.

"So did I miss anything exciting" She asked leaping up onto the counter.

"Well, I found out about the newest music video Spike Stevens is directing is shot with a-" Dez started to say before Trish held up a hand, which I think translates too: Shut up or I'll smack the freckles off your face.

"I wasn't talking to you" She said deathly calm. Dez's smiling face fell and he went to go and examine some trombones, hoping not to upset Trish anymore. Trish smiled and nodded in Dez's direction. I made my way behind the counter and stood next to Ally as Trish turned around to look at us.

"So, what happened" She asked. I immediately launched into the story. I told her about the comment, about the impromptu performance, Dallas and the money, me pulling a Face Puncher, and him running out the door smelling of pee and fear.

"O.M.G I wish I could have been there" Trish said at the end of my story. Then she got a devilish twinkle in her eyes.

"I still have the pink frying pan from the video, maybe I should give Douchebag Dallas a visit" Trish said thoughtfully. I patted her shoulder.

"I'd like that" I said. I turned to Ally.

"Ally?" I asked. Ally nodded enthusiastically. I clapped my hands together.

"Okay, now back to business..again" I said. "I think Austin should sing any of these songs" I held out my phone and Ally took it from me to examine it closer.

"These are all love songs" Ally said. I nodded.

"I was thinking Austin should connect with the lonely girls out there, let them know they'll find someone" I said Ally nodded again and squinted at the list again.

"I think the only possible song Austin could sing from that list would Mandy. The other's are to…" She said before trailing off.

"Mushy" Trish asked.

"Yeah…mushy" Ally agreed. I nodded my head. I've heard the song before and I hoped it wouldn't take too much convincing for Austin to think off Ally as he sings the song. I could see it now. Austin singing the song, his voice sweet and kind, his eyes are closed. Then me messes up one of the 'Mandy's' in the song and instead says "Ally". He would go with it and sing replacing the name as he went. Austin would open his eyes and walk over to Ally. Their eyes would meet, brown on brown, and they would kiss. A soft, warm, love filled kiss…for the entire internet to see.

"SHILIO" Trish's loud voice rang in my ears. I blinked a few times and shook my head.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"I asked you, if you were okay. You zoned out for a minute" Ally said worried. I nodded.

"I'm fine, just thinking" I said casually. Ally's eyes narrowed, but said nothing. I looked past Trish and saw a blond figure standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Austin" I called. The other three turned their heads and looked at the blond rocker. He wore a tight black tee shirt with tan colored cargo shorts. He wore his whistle around his neck and dog tags. He also wore black high tops. His blond hair was messy. Not controlled messy, like I didn't get any sleep last night messy. In his hands was a CD player.

"Hey, Austin. We were just talking about your next song" Ally said. "We were thinking about you doing-" She continued, but was cut off by Austin.

"Ummm, Ally. I kinda found a song last night" He said awkwardly avoiding all eye contact with her and the rest of us.

Oh, okay" Ally said. She seemed…suspicious. It wasn't like Austin never took to work on his music. Maybe it was just the way he was acting.

"I spent a lot of time on it and I hope it's good." He said placing it on the counter. Ally and I left from behind the counter and stood on the stairs while Dez and Trish sat on two piano benches.

**Austin's POV**

I felt bad I had totally forgotten the dream from last night. Not kidding. I stepped out of the store and boom, no more dream. Thankfully I didn't forget all of it, just most of it. I remember…someone telling me that love only knows love and to follow my heart, or some teenage drama movie crap like that. I also remember my friends. I could only remember , like, one line or something. Dez calling himself an animal, Trish telling us to release, Shilio saying something about looking underneath his skin, and Ally talking about bittersweet memories.

I knew the dream was important, so I did some serious soul searching. I stayed up all night rehearsing and searching. And I felt I had come up with nothing, so I just laid their in my bed thinking about…life. That's when my eureka moment hit and I knew what I had to do.

**Shilio's POV**

I was pretty excited to see what Austin had prepared for us. I secretly hoped that us meant Ally. Austin withdrew a CD case from it, took out the CD, and put it in the player. As he turned to us, he didn't say a word. Not one word. He just stared at the ground. Then he reached out and pressed play on the player without looking up from the ground.

_I'm wide awake  
>I'm wide awake<em>

Austin's eyes rose from the ground and stared straight at us. Of course from where I was standing it looked like he was looking at me too, but I knew he was looking at her.

_I'm wide awake_  
><em>Yeah, I was in the dark<em>  
><em>I was falling hard<em>  
><em>With an open heart<em>  
><em>I'm wide awake<em>

_How did I read the stars so wrong?_  
><em>I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>And now it's clear to me<em>  
><em>That everything you see<em>  
><em>Ain't always what it seems<em>  
><em>I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Yeah, I was dreaming for so long<em>

_I wish I knew then_  
><em>What I know now<em>  
><em>Wouldn't dive in<em>  
><em>Wouldn't bow down<em>  
><em>Gravity hurts<em>  
><em>You made it so sweet<em>  
><em>'Til I woke up on<em>  
><em>On the concrete<em>

As Austin sang I noticed he never moved or danced around, like he normally does while he performs. He was completely serious…but it seemed it was like it was only his voice. In his eyes and on his face I saw something cross over them…realization or confidence? I couldn't be sure.

_Falling from cloud nine_  
><em>Crashing from the high<em>  
><em>I'm letting go tonight<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nie<em>

_I'm wide awake_  
><em>Not losing any sleep<em>  
><em>I picked up every piece<em>  
><em>And landed on my feet<em>  
><em>I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Need nothing to complete myself, no<em>

_I'm wide awake_  
><em>Yeah, I am born again<em>  
><em>Out of the lion's den<em>  
><em>I don't have to pretend<em>  
><em>And it's too late<em>  
><em>The story's over now, the end<em>

_I wish I knew then_  
><em>What I know now<em>  
><em>Wouldn't dive in<em>  
><em>Wouldn't bow down<em>  
><em>Gravity hurts<em>  
><em>You made it so sweet<em>  
><em>'Til I woke up on<em>  
><em>On the concrete<em>

_Falling from cloud nine it was out of the blue_  
><em>I'm crashing from the high<em>  
><em>I'm letting go tonight yeah, I'm letting you go<em>  
><em>I'm falling from cloud nine<em>

Austin picked up his feet and began to move towards the stairs where Ally and I stood.

_I'm wide awake_  
><em>Thunder rumbling<em>  
><em>Castles crumbling<em>  
><em>I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>I am trying to hold on<em>  
><em>I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>God knows that I tried<em>  
><em>Seeing the bright side<em>  
><em>I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>But I'm not blind anymore...<em>

Austin was almost here as the giddy ball of nerves reformed in my stomach. This is it. This is where Austin was going to kiss Ally. I wasn'tsure if that's what Austin was going to do, or if that's just want I want…and frankly I didn't care.

_I'm wide awake_  
><em>I'm wide awake<em>

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine it was out of the blue_  
><em>I'm crashing from the high<em>  
><em>You know I'm letting go tonight yeah, I'm letting you go<em>  
><em>I'm falling from cloud nine<em>

He was so close to her. All he had to do was come forward a little bit more, breath out his remaining lines, and kiss her. If it happened then everything was going to be perfect. Austin and Ally would be together. Trish and Dez would eventually realize they like each other and end up dating. However I didn't know where I ended up. But right now I don't give a everything is going to be perfect.

**Third Person POV**

William Essa ran his finger through his hair for what felt like the millionth time today. He didn't like this idea. Not one bit. However his wife, Julianne Essa, was completely convinced it was the right choice.

"Julie are you sure this is what's best" He asked her.

"Yes, I do Bill. Do you want what happened at the party to happen again?" She snapped at him. Julie was mad. She didn't like what happened at the party. It was…disgusting in her eyes.

"But…moving? Could we really do that?" He asked. Julie looked up from her coffee cup, which had long since turned cold.

"Yes, it's what's best for Shilio" She said with a straight face. And William Essa had never heard a bigger lie in his life.

(AAA)

In a much different neighborhood a yellow taxi cab pulled up to a cozy two story house. It wasn't big, but it was homey. The occupant of the taxi stepped out of the cab and told the driver to wait for her until she told him otherwise.

The women, dressed in a pink channel suit, got out of the cab and walked up the brick walkway up to the front door and rang the door bell. Lester Dawson opened the door without checking who it was and was currently about to take a bite of his BLT when he looked up at the person who rang his doorbell. The sandwich slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor.

"Maggie" He asked is a whisper.

"Hello Lester, Is My Little Star home?" Maggie Dawson asked.

(AAA)

At a local high school football field a player stood away from the current conditioning. He was staring at his phone he had withdrawn from his duffel bag. Despite being hot, sticky, and sweaty, the player was only concerned with sending a message to the person on his phone. A girl he met at a shoe store almost a week ago.

The player looked up to see the coach yelling at him to get his ass back on the field, so the player shouted out a quick "Yes, Coach" Then typed out a quick 'hey' and pressed send.

And with that Nathaniel Essa had sent a message to Patricia Maria De la Rosa.

**Shilio's POV**

_I'm wide awake  
>I'm wide awake<br>I'm wide awake  
>I'm wide awake<br>I'm wide awake_

"_Everything's going to be perfect" _I thought as Austin breathed out the final notes, and then closed his eyes.

"_This is it the perfect moment. The beginning of Auslly"_ I thought as Austin Moon pressed his lips to mine.

**A/N CHAPTER TWELVE DONE! THANK YOU TO queenc1. Llamagal, and stephgirl9 FOR REVIEWING. PLEASE IF YOU VIEW THE STORY REVIEW AND NO FLAMES. AND SINCE SCHOOL'S STARTED I'M GOING TO BE UPDATING LESS FREQUENTLY, BUT I WILL STILL UPDATE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Done & Angry

**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs**

**Ally's Dez's, Trish's, Austin, and Shilio's POV**

HOLY SHIT!

**Shilio's POV**

I'd like to say I handled it well. I'd like to say as Austin pulled away and looked at me with those big, brown, puppy dog eyes I grabbed his wrist and took him up to the practice room, sat him down and had a serious talk about what had just happened. I'd like to say I remained calm and helped Austin through whatever inner turmoil was going through his mind. I'd like to say I wasn't surprised or affected in any way.

But then I'd be lying.

As Austin pulled his soft, smooth, pink lips away from mine and looked at me with those big, brown, puppy dog eyes I felt something. Something rise up inside of me. I didn't make eye contact as I raced from the room. I didn't look at Dez, or Trish, or Austin, or Ally. I shoved the glass Sonic Boom doors open and promptly threw up in the bushes outside the store.

"_Oh my fucking god. Austin fucking Moon just kissed me"_ I thought as my stomach emptied itself out onto the bushes and palm trees. As I replayed that thought over and over again I remembered something Dez had once said. On a day that seemed like a lifetime ago.

"…_And I'm telling by your ego that you've never been in love."_

_"Nope not even his first kiss yet." Dez said. I laughed as Austin grew red._

"_Oh. My. God. I was Austin's first kiss. I will always be his first kiss" _I thought. A similar churning in my stomach returned as I felt my remaining stomach contents begged to be released. I complied immediately and threw up once more.

"Shilio" A quiet voice asked. It was Ally.

"Oh god, Ally" I thought. How is she taking this I thought.

"Are you okay" She asked, worry clear in her voice. She's worried about ME? What the hell. I let out a tired groan. This wasn't according to plan. Austin was suppose to kiss Ally not…me. God, where did my plan go so wrong? All I wanted to do was get Austin and Ally together, but this had to get in the way…I had gotten in the way.

"Shilio" Another voice asked. This one was Austin's. His voice was filled with…worry and something else, something I couldn't identify. And to be frank, I didn't care.

I had gotten in the way of Austin and Ally. I had gotten in the way of Auslly. This was my fault. Maybe if I had just stayed out of the way, Austin and Ally would have gotten together naturally. They looked so happy and natural together. They were meant to be together. I was just an…experiment on Austin's part. He was too boyish and childish to be gay. He wasn't gay.

"Are you okay" Ally asked. It's not too late. I had to fix this. I had to make Austin and Ally happy, and they'd be happy together. I was in equation, and now I had to get out of it. It's what's best for them.

"I'm done" I said to the pool of soil and vomit.

"What?" Austin asked fear in his voice. I stood up and faced the two of them.

"I'm done" I repeated.

"Shilio, what are you talking about" Ally asked. I don't know why, but I felt…rage boil up inside of me. It began to flow through me.

"I'm fucking done. I'm done with you, I'm done with Austin, I'm done with this slow song, I'm just fucking done with it" I shouted and turned on my heels and began to walk away. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was calloused, but gentle. I turned and faced Austin.

"Don't, just don't" I said as he opened his mouth to say something. I was done. I turned around and made my way to the mall entrance. I never looked back. I was done with Team Austin. I kept walking out of the mall and onto the sidewalk. My mind trying to drift anywhere but the kiss.

"How the fuck could he do that too me" I thought angrily. It felt like I was going to cry, but I held them at bay. I was done being some prissy crying faggot. I was done with being weak. I was done with it all…especially me.

I'm done with the Old Shilio. The one who would cry and blend in. the one who was shy and was afraid to say what he wanted unless he sung it in a Pink song. That Shilio died the moment Austin kissed him. I'm going to be better, smarter, and confident. I was done with being weak. Not standing up to anyone and afraid to speak my mind. Well I was going to do that. No one's going to push me around anymore. No one is going to use me. I'm done taking everyone's shit. I'm done with Dallas, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin, my mother, Nate. I was done with them all. A familiar song ran through my head.

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
>Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight<br>Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears  
>I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you<br>Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold,  
>But there's nothing to grab so I let go<em>_  
><em>

I growled as I realized where I was. I neared the football field. I saw Nate and the other players sitting around on the bleachers, shamelessly flirting with the cheerleaders, while the coach was nowhere to be seen. Stephanie and Natalie were at work and Allison was recovering from her boob job, so none of them were here. Nate looked down at me as I entered the field.

"What the fuck are you doing here" He demanded from his seat on the bleachers. His tone was brash and harsh. I glared at him, an icy cold glare that would make Hell freeze over in an instant. I reached the bench and found Nate's duffel bag. I unzipped it and withdrew Nate's keys. I was done taking Nate's crap. I clicked the button and the trunk of Nate's car was unlocked as he leaped from the bleachers to snatch the keys from me. I dropped them, and turned on my heels as Nate approached.

"What the fuck are you doing" He shouted from the field as I approached his car. I lifted the trunk open and saw what I need. Nate didn't get the message I sent him at the party, don't fuck with and piss off Shilio Essa.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
>I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)<br>You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t  
>My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)<br>_

I reached into the trunk and withdrew the tire iron. In one swift motion without any hesitation I smashed the backseat window on the right side. Cracks of various sizes appeared on the window.

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day (no! )  
>You had a shit day (no! ), we've had a shit day (no! )<br>I think that life's too short for this  
>I'll pack my ignorance and bliss<br>I think I've had enough of this, Blow me on last kiss._

_I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,_  
><em>Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left<em>  
><em>I am sick, whiskey-dick, no more battles for me<em>  
><em>You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep<em>  
><em>I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone<em>  
><em>I'll laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home<em>

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" Nate shouted at me as he approached me. He was much taller than me and a lot stronger, but I was done with being weak.

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch" I shouted at him. My voice hard, brash, and filled with ice and acid. Nate's angry eyes met mine and he actually stopped.

"I'm done taking your crap." I said to him. "You have absolutely no power over me. Nothing and I mean NOTHING you do can hurt me. You hit me I claim a hate crime. Your words don't hurt, because I have NO respect for you." I growled at him. "And you. I can end you. All it would take is a knee or back injury and your whole world ends. No college will want you, your friends will leave you, and girls will be repulsed by you. You have nothing, I have everything. I'm done taking your crap, so try and piss me off and see what happens" I shouted at my older brother.

For good measure I brought the tire iron onto the windshield. Nate wanted to say something, shout something, but I gave him a glare and he closed his mouth. I gave him a smug look and dropped the tire iron. It clattered to the asphalt with a dull _thud._

"I'm telling Mom" Nate said. The old me would have been terrified at those words, but not the new me. I shrugged, flipped him off, and withdrew my phone and earbuds as Nate stomped off angrily. I put the buds in my ears and leaned up against Nate's broken car as the song that was running through my head continued to play in my ears. I closed my eyes and let the music speak to me.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
>I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)<br>You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
>My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)<em>

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day (no! )_  
><em>You had a shit day (no! ), we've had a shit day (no! )<em>  
><em>I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss<em>  
><em>I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss.<em>

_I will do what I please, anything that I want_  
><em>I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all<em>  
><em>You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear<em>  
><em>All the lies, all the wise, will be crystal clear<em>

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_  
><em>I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)<em>  
><em>You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit<em>  
><em>My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)<em>

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day (no! )_  
><em>You had a shit day (no! ), we've had a shit day (no! )<em>  
><em>I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss<em>  
><em>I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss<em>

_Blow me one last kiss_  
><em>Blow me one last kiss<em>

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day (no! )_  
><em>You had a shit day (no! ), we've had a shit day (no! )<em>  
><em>I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss<em>  
><em>I think I've had enough of this. Blow me one last kiss..<em>

The song had just barley ended when Nate roughly yank my left earbud out of my ear.

"What" I growled at him. His lips were turned in an upward smirk.

"Dad's coming to get you" He said, his voice oozing smugness. I rolled my eyes.

"And?" I asked. Nate raised his eyebrows.

"And what?" He asked.

"And…do you have anything important to tell me" I asked. Nate opened his mouth to respond, but I had already repositioned my earbud in my ear and began blaring a Paramore song. He sent a glare my way, opened his car door, started the engine, and zoomed away.

I had only gotten through about two and a half songs when a familiar black Navigator entered my line of vision. It screeched to a halt on the asphalt in front of me. I looked up at the car through my hair, let out a dejected sigh, and pulled the buds from my ears. I wrapped them around my phone as I opened the Navigator's door. I silently slipped into the passenger's seat. I had barely closed the door, when my dad floored it. My dad was the text book definition of a road rager. We swerved in and out of traffic in complete silence, except for the occasional long chain of swear words my dad would shout out at some poor passing motorist.

As the car approached I noticed a familiar blue Chevy parked in front of our house. We pulled up into our three car garage and I opened the door and leaped out before my dad had made a complete stop. I took notice that Nate's car was also in the garage. I have no idea how he made it home before me…especially with that windshield all cracked. I through open the door and walked into our house, my dad right behind me. He placed his hand roughly on my shoulder and led me to the family room.

Most of the party stuff had been moved out, but not all the furniture had been put back. Four small couches had been moved so they faced a glass table. I could make out the figured of my mom, Nate, and Dr. Vicced. Near the table on a wall is where we kept our bookshelves full of family albums. Dad guided me to one of the couches and I plopped down on one. Mom and Dad sat on the one directly across from me, Nate on the one to my left, and Dr. Vicced on the one on the right.

I looked at the four. Nate had this smugness on his face. It seemed to leak out of his pores and surround the air around him. Mom seemed to be barley, just barley, containing her anger. Dr. Vicced just stared at me, trying to deduce the reason for my behavior. And Dad…he had this unreadable expression on his face. No one spoke a single word; they all just stared at me. I have no idea what they were expecting. A tearful apology? A poorly made excuse? I don't know, but the silence was pissing me off so I just decided to break the ice.

"Sup" I said casually. As if I was talking about the weather. Well that just set my mom off. She didn't even hesitate before shouting.

"Is that all you have to say" She shouted. I saw my dad and even Nate flinch at her tone. But I didn't. I was done being put down and afraid of her. I shrugged casually and leaned back into the couch.

"There's nothing else to say" I said. Mom shouted at me, cutting off what ever Nate was going to say.

"NOTHING ELSE TO SAY" She screamed at me, standing up. I felt a small amount of saliva land on my face. I glared at her as I wiped it off my face. I always hated when Mom yelled, it made me feel like I let her down. Every time since I was six to about four seconds ago, when she raised her voice an iron ball of fear would always grip my chest, but not anymore. I was done with being afraid.

"Don't give me that look" She demanded. I rolled my eyes and sunk back into the couch. Mom let out a long sigh, trying to calm herself as she sat back down next to Dad.

"Don't you have anything to say to Nate" She asked through gritted teeth. I could tell she was trying to keep her anger under control and by the looks of her red face, she was failing miserably. I looked over at Nate. His arms were crossed over his chest and that stupid smug smirk played on his lips. He stood up straight, just waiting for me to throw myself at his feet and apologize.

"No" I said turning back to her and crossing my arms over my chest. Mom's eyes bulged and before she even opened her mouth to yell at me some more, but Nate beat her to the punch.

"Well why don't you apologize for breaking my fucking widows" He shouted at me.

"I didn't break your windows, I broke your windshield and a window" I correct. I was going to continue, but Nate loudly interrupted me.

"Same fucking difference" He yelled.

"And I'm not going to apologize" I finished annoyed. Mom's eyes widened and her mouth, along with Nate's dropped.

"Why not" Mom demanded, her tone brash and harsh, like Nate's. Like mother like son I guess.

"Because he didn't apologize to me" I said in a…Dez like tone. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mom's eyes bulged.

"And what does he have to apologize for" She demanded, as if she really had no idea.

"The video" I said. "He didn't apologize to me, so I don't apologize to him" Mom glared at me, not an 'Oh I get it' glare, but more of a 'how dare you answer the question glare'.

"Now, if you don't mind I'll be going now" I said getting ready for me to stand up.

"No, you're not. This conversation isn't over" Mom yelled at me. I often wonder is she'll ever blow out a lung.

"Yes it is" I countered. Mom's gritted her teeth. She had no idea how to respond to this situation. For all our lives whenever Mom yelled at us, we would just stand there feeling ashamed as she rambled on and on. But now, I was fighting back and she had no fucking idea what to do. Mom naturally did the only thing that could bury her in more and more shit...she argued back.

"I am your mother and you will listen to me." She yelled back. I raised my eyebrows at her and relaxed back into the couch. Mom let out a sigh, thinking she had won the battle.

"Why should I listen to you, when you never listen to me?" I asked her. My tone neutral and calm.

"What are you talking about?" Mom demanded confused. I smirked.

"When we grow up, we're told to treat others the way you want to be treated. If you treat me like crap and don't listen to me , then you get the same treatment." I said.

"I always listen to you" Mom said. Her voice was strong and certain; trying to convince me she was right. But I knew she was trying to convince herself.

"Really?" I asked and leaned forward. "What song did I sing at the party on Monday" I ask her. Mom smirked at me, then as the seconds ticked by it dropped. Slowly she started to realize…she didn't know the answer.

"What was the message in my speech" I asked when she didn't answer the first question. Again she didn't answer. I smirked.

"See you don't listen" I said satisfied. A moment went by before Dr. Vicced spoke up.

"And how does that make you feel" He asked. It was the first time I heard him speak since I had walked in the room.

"I can't tell you" I said to him. "But I will sing them" I stood up before any one could interject there point.

"NO" Mom said grabbing my arm as I passed her. Her fake nails dug into my skin, but I maintained her cold blue eyes.

"I'm not going to let you embarrass me by singing another one of your songs like a girly faggot" She said. I heard Dr. Vicced make a noise: kind of a 'eureka" mixed with a yelp. I looked at Mom's eyes and thought.

"_Wow, if she expect me to be hurt by those words then she really wasn't paying attention to my speech"_

"Well, mother" I growled at her. I spat out the word mother as if it was acid. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm gay, so that make me a faggot. I have a dick, so I'm a boy"

I'm not going to let you prance around in a pink wig singing songs like a girl" She demanded as if she didn't hear me at all. I yanked my arm free from her grasp.

"Maybe you should ask Dad later about my performance at the party you might learn something and FYI I hate pink, it clashes with my skin tone" I said. I had no idea if that was true or not, but it was worth seeing the horrified look spread across her face. Then began to walk toward the door that would take me out of the room. I gripped the door frame before exiting.

"Mom, do you know what I've wanted to say to since I first learned what it meant" I said facing the door way.

"What" she demanded. I turned and looked at her, straight in the eye.

"You're a cunt" then snapped my fingers in the stereotypical gay fashion and walked out of the room that had been turned completely silent. To be perfectly honest I've always wanted to say that to her. One more thing off the bucket list.

I romped up the stairs to my room, through open the door, and stepped inside. I opened my CD drawer and withdrew a personal favorite of mine. I grabbed the CD player I kept on my desk, for situations like this, and flew back down the stairs.

They were all still in the same position as when I had left, the only difference was that Mom was sitting down. I plugged the CD player into the outlet and inserted the CD.

"I hope you get the message" I said, to no one in particular as I pressed play. I immediately started the song as I rose to face the crowd of four.

_Here she is, boys!  
>Here she is, world!<br>Here's Rose!_

_Curtain up._  
><em>Light the lights.<em>  
><em>Play it, boys.<em>

As I sang I looked straight at Mom. I never broke eye contact, even when she lowered her eyes in anger.

_You either got it, or you ain't._  
><em>And, boys, I got it.<em>  
><em>You like it?<em>  
><em>Well, I got it.<em>

_Some people got it and make it pay._  
><em>Some people can't even give it away.<em>  
><em>This people's got it<em>  
><em>And this people's spreadin' it around.<em>  
><em>You either have it<em>  
><em>Or you've had it.<em>

_Hello, everybody, my name is Rose! What's yours?_  
><em>How do you like them eggrolls, Mr. Goldstone?<em>

_Hold your hats and hallelujah._  
><em>Mama's gonna show it to you.<em>

_Ready or not, here comes Mama._

I plopped down on the couch next to Dr. Vicced and placed my arm on the arm rest as I looked at Mom.

_Mama's talkin' loud._  
><em>Mama's doin' fine.<em>  
><em>Mama's gettin' hot.<em>  
><em>Mama's goin' strong.<em>  
><em>Mama's movin' on.<em>  
><em>Mama's all alone.<em>  
><em>Mama doesn't care.<em>  
><em>Mama's lettin' loose.<em>  
><em>Mama's got the stuff.<em>  
><em>Mama's lettin' go.<em>  
><em>Mama?<em>

_Mama's got the stuff._  
><em>Mama's gotta move.<em>  
><em>Mama's gotta go.<em>  
><em>Mama? Mama?<em>  
><em>Mama's gotta let go.<em>

Then, I stood up. It was sharp and unexpected. I walked over to the bookshelf as I withdrew a random family album. I brought it back to Dr. Vicced as I still sang.  
><em><br>Why did I do it?  
>What did it get me?<br>Scrapbooks full of me in the background._

I angrily threw open the album and flipped through the pages. I wasn't in a lot of them. I was in the background of some and cut off in others. But my eyes rest on one picture. It was at Nate's first high school football game. I looked at Mom and Dad in the picture. They were both beaming at Nate who looked so proud. You could just barely see my shoulder as the rest of cut off in the picture. I grabbed it out of its sleeve and ripped it in half

_Give 'em love and what does it get ya?  
>What does it get ya?<br>One quick look as each of 'em leaves you.  
>All your life and what does it get ya?<br>Thanks a lot and out with the garbage,  
>They take bows and you're battin' zero.<em>

I leaped up from the couch and jumped onto the glass table.

_I had a dream._  
><em>I dreamed it for you, Austin.<em>  
><em>It wasn't for me, Ally.<em>  
><em>And if it wasn't for me<em>  
><em>then where would it be,<em>  
><em>The Amazing Auslly?<em>

I leaped off the table and glared angrily at my Dad as I sang the next line.

_Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn?_  
><em>Don't I get a dream for myself?<em>  
><em>Starting now it's gonna be my turn.<em>  
><em>Gangway, world, get off of my runway!<em>  
><em>Starting now I bat a thousand!<em>  
><em>This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and—<em>

I lept back up on to the table and sang louder than I ever had before.

_Everything's coming up Shilio!_  
><em>Everything's coming up Shilio's!<em>  
><em>Everything's coming up Shilio's!<em>  
><em>This time for me!<em>  
><em>For me! For me! For me!<em>  
><em>For me! For me! For me!<em>

As soon as I finished holding those final notes, I looked at Dr. Vicced and said.

"And that's how I'm fucking feeling." With that I exited the room without another word.

**Dr. Vicced's POV**

I was 100% sure I was either hallucinating or in the _Twilight Zone_. I just saw Shilio Essa, _Shilio Essa_, stand up and _sing_. I've known this kid for a few weeks now and I was…fucking impressed. The fact he had kept all those problems and emotions bottled up for so long without anyone knowing was just…amazing. I stood in front of the store and thought back to what had happened not twenty minutes ago.

_Flashback_

_**Dr. Vicced's POV**_

_As he left we were left in a familiar silence. Shilio always had that ability, to completely bring a huge crowd of people into a bleak silence._

"_Well? What did you get" Julie asked me once Shilio was out of earshot. She had called me right after the incident. She had been frantic, yelling and shouting Shilio had broken Nate's car windows for no reason. I told her I'd meet her at her house and hoped in my car from my office and drove here. From what Nate told me Shilio had just gone berserk and started smashing and shouting things. I had expected the worst when he walked in. But he had surprises up his sleeve. Or maybe my friend and her family were just keeping things from me._

"_What happened at the party" I asked her. Julie's eyebrows rose to her hairline._

"_Wh-what" She asked. She seemed surprised I had asked her a question._

"_What happened at the party" I asked again. Julie's face went red with embarrassment._

"_I don't want to talk about it" She said sheepishly._

"_God damn it, Julie" I shouted standing up. Julie flinched back at my sudden out burst and Bill instantly wrapped a protective arm around her._

"_You want me to help your son, and then for once in your life stop being selfish and think of someone other than yourself" I said and made my way to the front door._

"_Max, where are you going" She demanded._

"_I'm going to help your son" I said and made my way to the door. I had my hand on the handle, but I felt a hand on my forearm. I turn to look at Bill. _

"_Look, Max" He said uneasily. "I want to know what's wrong with my son. This new attitude isn't good for him" Bill said. His voice full of worry and that just made my blood boil even more._

"_Do you want to know what's wrong with him" I asked yanking my arm free. "Right now Shilio is letting out years and years of emotional neglect and verbal abuse. There's nothing wrong with him, it's what's wrong with the parents. You and Julie have ignored and neglected him in favor of Nate. Now he's letting all that anger out. And as much as I hate to admit it there's nothing me, you, or Julie can do about it. He's done with everything. He's changed" I said delivering my diagnosis. I left the house and walked to my car without looking back. I jumped into my Chevy and drove away from the Essa residents. However I was driving the opposite way from my house and office. _

_I knew Shilio was changed, that much was clear once I caught sight of him, but what was still a mystery was the trigger. Something had to have happened to cause this. And I had an idea of what it was._

_About a year ago my wife, Linda, dragged my thirteen year old, Kyra, and I to see the musical Gypsy. The same song that was featured in the musical was also the one Shilio sang, but he changed some of the words._

_**I had a dream.  
>I dreamed it for you, Austin.<br>It wasn't for me, Ally.  
>And if it wasn't for me<br>then where would it be,  
>The Amazing Auslly?<strong>_

_Now, Shilio had mentioned meeting new musical people on Monday, but he never gave me any names. But now I did. Austin and Ally. I guessed they were part of the new friends he had mentioned. I knew all about Austin Moon. The soon to be sixteen year old was signed to Star records before the owner, Jimmy Star, lost all his money and business in a combination of a Ponzi Scheme and being Bernie Madoffed. _

_It was time's like this I was grateful to have a teenager. She was a big Austin Moon fan and loves the pairing of Austin and his songwriter Ally, calling them Auslly. I can assume they had something to do with Shilio's radical change in behavior, so I drove to the mall where the songwriter Ally works at the music store Sonic Boom…thank god for stop light and wireless internet._

_End Flashback_

**Dr. Vicced's POV**

I walked inside Sonic Boom. There was musical instrument hanging from the walls and in display cases. Near the counter a Latina and a red head were arguing. From Austin Moon's website I know that these two are the other half of Austin and Ally. Trish and Dez: Austin Moon's stylist/manager and his video director. They were currently arguing while Ally rubbed her temples from behind the counter. Austin was nowhere in sight.

"I swear you need to get your head checked out" Trish yelled at him.

"I don not! My head is a perfectly normal size" Dez defended. I raised my eyebrows at him as I approached.

"No, I meant you should see a shrink" Trish clarified. I rolled my eyes at that. All professional psychologists and therapists hate the word shrink. We find it mean and degrading.

"Excuse me" I said before the ginger could respond. Ally looked up and put on a fake smile for me.

"I'm sorry sir. Can I help you" She said relieved to be free of the argument between Trish and Dez.

"Are you Ally Dawson" I asked, just to clarify. Immediately Ally's posture changed and she became nervous and fidgety.

"Yes" She said. Her tone was suspicious and nervous.

"I'm Dr. Maximus Vicced." I said holding out my hand to her, which she shook with a confused expression. "I'm Shilio's psychologist" . Dez, Trish, and Ally's head whipped up to look at me as a door upstairs burst open. Austin Moon bounded down the steps two at a time. He reached the bottom, leapt over the counter, then again, and landed right in front of me. All four of them began to talk at once.

"How is he?"

"Is he okay. He just ran off"

"What happen to him?"

"How long will he be in surgery" The last one was Dez's comment. From what I'v just observed I'd really like to get that boy in my office.

"He's fine" I said hoping my answer was enough. O f course it wasn't and the teenagers asked more and more questions. They blended into one voice. I resisted the urge to rub my temples.

"He's fine, but I need some questions answered" I said, cutting off their question.

"Whatever you need" Ally said. Her entire demeanor changed. She was still worried, but not about herself any more. I smiled. Shilio really knew how to pick friends.

"Are you two in a relationship" I ask gesturing to Austin and Ally. They both rolled their eyes, obviously used to be asked that question.

"No, we're not" Austin said in a rather rude tone. Ally sensed this.

"What he means is, Austin and I are merely partners and nothing else" Ally said. I nodded.

"And happened before Shilio before he ran off" I ask. The four of them shared nervous and uncomfortable glances, but said nothing. I sighed.

"If you want me to help Shilio, then you need to tell me what happened" I said calmly. The four of them exchanged looks, silently communicating with their eyes. Austin looked completely nervous, Ally and Trish were sending him looks that clearly read: Tell him, and Dez looked like he was constipated. Finally Austin sucked in a deep breath and said.

"Ikissedhim" In one breath as a blush covered his face. Over the years, I've learned to control my emotions in front of my patients, Shilio being the only exception, and I was grateful for that skill. On the outside I just nodded, while on the inside my heart rate was increasing and my breath hitched.

"It's just what I thought" I said. My tone was light, hoping to keep the situation under control.

"How long does he have Doctor" Dez asked placing an arm over my shoulder. I shrugged him off.

"He's not dying" I said to him keeping my voice calm and hidding my annoyance as I turned back to Austin, Ally, and Trish.

"Do you know what romanticizing is" I asked them.

"Yeah of course I don't" Trish said to me. I sighed.

"When someone romanticizes something, they make it seem more glamorous then it really is. In severe cases it can often make a person think a relationship is there when it really isn't. In this case Shilio romanticized Austin and Ally had relationship" I said gesturing to them.

"So, what he just thought Ally and I were together, that doesn't explain why he flipped out" Austin said.

"Well Shilio spent so much time convincing himself there was a relationship between you two, he never considered the fact you might have feelings for someone else. So, when you kissed him he responded by getting angry"

"I have to go talk to him." Austin said, already moving towards the door. I held out my arm blocking his path.

"That's a bad idea. The kiss was merely a trigger. When it happened he underwent a complete personality transformation. He went to the football field, broke his brothers' car windows, got into a huge fight with his mom, and called her the c word" I said. Ally and Trish's eyes went wide.

"He's angry and seeing you isn't going to help him. Give him a few days to cool off" I said calmly. Austin met my eyes with defiance, but nodded slowly. I reached into my pocket and withdrew four of my business cards.

"Call me if you have any questions" I said handing them out to the four. "Especially you" I said to Dez.

"Thank you so much" Ally said. I nodded at her.

"Not a problem." With that I made my way out of the store and to my car. I walked into the parking lot and made my way to my car when a woman stopped me. She was maybe 5'4 with dark curly brown hair, a pink Channel suit, red full lips, a perfect button nose, and deep dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know where the store Sonic Boom is" She asked. Her voice sweet and melodious. I nodded.

Yes it's on the second level just past the Zamba Juice" I said. The woman nodded.

"Thank you" She said and was on her way. I walked back to my car and was already calling my daughter to ask her about this video Shilio was in, as I started the engine.

**A/N THE THIRTEENTH CHAPTER IS DONE! THANK YOU TO queenc1, stephgirl9, HG Just Because, Llamagal, and Silverpelt FOR REVIEWING. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT SCHOOLS STARTED, BUT DON'T WORRY. I'M STILL UPDATING.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Makeovers & Showcases

**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs**

**Maggie Dawson's POV**

"_She's so beautiful"_ I thought peering through the glass windows into the store Sonic Boom. Lester and I were always fans of music. Even in college we would sneak out of our dorm rooms, without waking our roommates, meet under this big oak tree, and Lester and I would just sit under it for hours him playing his guitar, me humming an original melody. It was so…peaceful. So easy back then.

I watched as My Little Star turn and saw something to Austin. Oh, Austin. Without him, I would have never guessed or known my Allyson had become so…mature. She had so much potential to be a songwriter, ever since kindergarten. When one of my friends showed me the video of internet sensation Austin Moon, I recognized the song. Not the song itself, but the meaning behind the words. I would tell Ally that you should always have meaning to your lyrics. They shouldn't be just about hooking up or whatever. Real music comes from the heart, and that's exactly what I told Ally. I wasn't positive it was My Little Star, until the next day, where she unintentionally destroyed the set of the Helen Show.

That day I posted the comment on Austin Moon's video. I posted the same comment under the same username on every single one of his videos. I never knew if Ally read them, or even knew that I did it, but I knew. I guess it was a type of closure, something I could do to make myself feel less ashamed for what I had done. I left her and Lester for…excitement. I've been everywhere. Milan, Paris, Hawaii, the Congo, just to name a few. But every country, every adventure, every…companion I had, never felt…right. They never made me feel like I was truly happy, and whenever I would think of happiness a little girl with long brown hair and big eyes filled with joy and hope. My Little Star. My little Allyson Dawson.

I looked at her though the glass as she, Austin, Trish, and the redhead turned to walk up stairs. Every cell in my body screamed to enter the store, gather the girl in my arms, and never let her go. But my heart and my brain knew I couldn't do that. Not yet at least. I looked at my daughter, silently vowing that it wouldn't be the last. She and her friends ran up the stairs and disappeared through the door. I looked at the counter, and saw a familiar brown leather book placed on the counter. I looked back up to the door, to see if my daughter would suddenly reappear, and claim her book. I counted to ten silently, before entering Sonic Boom.

There were a few customers, but the seemed to preoccupied texting or web surfing, to notice me. I walked quickly to the counter and stared at the journal. It was exactly as I remembered it. A pink red 'A' on the front, two leather cords that act as book marks. I casually picked up the book, acting as if were my own and opened to the first page.

There right when you first opened it, on the first page was a piece of paper. It was slightly crumpled, but the ink was still legible. The letters were so familiar to me, the spidery snake like writing I've known since I could remember. It read:

_**My Little Star,**_

_**I know this is sudden, and I know you must have a million different questions, but let me assure you, this is not your fault. It will never be your fault, nor your father's. This is a choice I have made on my own, and I hope one day soon, you will realize why I'm gone. It is my hope that you will write down every thought, every note, and every lyric inside these pages. I hope that by doing this, you will achieve your dream, and no matter who tells you, you can't do it, or it will never happen, they're wrong. Because you are a star. My Little Star, who will always shine brighter than the rest.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Mom**_

I sighed and blinked away the tears. I gentally placed the book back down on the counter, closing it.

"One minute, let me get my songbook" Ally called from upstairs. I turned and walked briskly out of the store, before Allyson made it to the bottom of the stairs. I looked back through the glass window one last time at my daughter. She was a woman now. A beautiful woman. I let out a final sigh and turned away from the glass window. I silently walked back towards the mall parking lot, ignoring the impulse to run back and huge the beautiful woman that was my daughter was.

**Ally's POV**

I AM. FREAKING. OUT! Today is THURSDAY. Today was the calm before the storm, the day before battle, the day before Austin has to post his music video for the slow song.

I didn't know what to expect when Austin walked through the doors of my store. Would he be depressed? Happy? Would emotion be flowing out of him like the tears of a mother who has out lived her child…wow Austin's right I really am depressing. But Austin waltzed into the store, looking like his everyday self. When I saw him all the fear and uncertainty melted away.

"_We might actually finish this"_ I thought. I immediately grabbed Austin.

"We have SO much work to do" I said and pulled the blond, by his wrist up to the practice room. I heard him chuckle behind me.

"Calm down Ally" He said as I dragged him. I let go of his wrist and spun around, facing him angrily.

"Calm DOWN?! Austin, your video deadline is tomorrow! You haven't even picked a song yet, or rehearsed it, or picked a video plot, or" I said, but my rant was cut off by Austin's hand over my mouth.

"Okay, we'll work on it, just…shut up" He said quietly. I nodded and yanked my head free from his hand.

"Okay, let's go" I said racing up the stairs to meet Dez. Trish had yet to show up despite the dire situation the fi…four of us were in. I let out a sigh. As much as I hated to admit it…I missed him. I missed the gay goth with the voice of an angel. The boy who wasn't afraid to be who he is. After yesterday's visit from Dr. Vicced, Austin began to act…strange. He was louder, obnoxious, and egotistical. The three of us just attributed the behavior to loosing Shilio, but looking back, Austin wasn't acting different. Austin was acting like…Austin.

Shilio had changed Austin, making him more compassionate, understanding, and selfless. And without him, Austin was going back to the original Austin. Austin was trying so hard to forget about him, and the three of us just wanted him to be happy, so we tried to forget him too, but it was hard. Trish, Dez, and I all decided that it was for the best and swore to never bring up the subject of Shilio until the hole; he had unknowingly left with us. We were going to pretend it never happened. That he never happened. Austin had told the three of us that the whole kiss thing was nothing more than experiment. Something he had to make sure of and he had felt nothing from the kiss and he assured us that he was straight. Not like it mattered. I would always love Austin, not in a romantic way, no matter what he was.

I was at the top of the stairs, when I realized Austin wasn't following me. I looked over the balcony and saw Austin, chatting it up with some red head. She had freckles across her face, long silky red hair, and green eyes. She wore simple clue jeans and an orange baby tee.

I was either, losing my hearing or they were talking very quietly, because I couldn't hear anything. I leaned over the balcony railing; my hands gripped the banister tightly trying to hear what they were saying. I saw the girl give a light chuckle. I couldn't help, but roll my eyes. Do guys seriously like girls who laugh about everything? The red head quickly scribbled something down on his hand, and flashed him a perfectly white toothed smile, before she left the store.

"Who was that" I demanded as Austin began to ascend the stairs. He let out a cheeky smile.

"Why, are you jealous?" He asked teasingly, as he pushed past me.

"Psh, Me? Jealous?" I said let out a snort. Me jealous of some beautiful, stupendous, wonderful red head? It's crazy.

"_But what if it isn't"_ I thought. I bit my bottom lip. After Dr. Vicced's visit, Austin and Dez left for some 'guy time' so Trish and I were left to research this 'Auslly" thing alone. We typed it into Google and began searching.

There were Facebook pages, Tweeder groups, websites, and even fanfictions all of them dedicated to one thing, Austin and I, A.K.A Auslly. Never in a million years would I have ever suspected that something like this would ever happen to me. I mean the two of us had made it very clear that Austin and I were just friends and partners, not in a relationship or boyfriend and girlfriend. But…that doesn't mean I haven't…thought about it. I mean its Austin and well…he's...umm….cute. I've thought about him and me dating before. Him holding my hand, he and I walking on the boardwalk eating fruity mint swirl, the two of us pressing out lips together. But no matter how many times I thought about it, I never…felt anything. I mean sure it was pretty nice to think about having someone to listen to your problems, to care for you, to protect you, to love you and I wanted that. I really truly did. But I wanted it to be for love, not because everyone thinks I should be with someone. But stuff happens and maybe, just maybe, Austin Moon would be the one for me.

"Ally" The boy in question said waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked a couple of times before slapping his hand away from my face.

"What" I asked him annoyed that I had been snapped out of my reverie.

"You've been standing there for five minutes staring into space. Come on we've got work to do" He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me through the door of the practice room. I rolled my eyes and found the irony in the fact I had done the same thing not five minutes before, but you don't see me stopping to talk to some hot wonderful red headed stranger, do you?

Dez was already setting up the recording equipment when we entered. He spun around on his chair, crossed his legs, and addressed Austin.

"So buddy, what song will I be recording this fine evening" He asked.

"Dude, it's like noon" Austin said making his way to the mic.

"I know, it just sounded cooler the saying 'So buddy, what song I will I be recording this fine afternoon" Austin nodded.

"You're right, it does sound cooler." Austin agreed nodding his head.

"See, so what are we recording" He asked. "_Wide Awake_"

I saw for a moment, just a moment, Austin flinch at the name of the song. He opened his mouth, but I beat him to it.

"No Dez he's singing this" I said handing him a CD. He arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Okay Austin" I said handing him the lyrics sheets I had printed out this morning as he placed the headphones over his ears. "I know you've heard this song before, but just in case you forget, the lyrics are right there"

"Isn't this song a little…girly" Austin asked looking over the lyrics.

"Not at all, it's all about accepting themselves and being strong. It's just what Shil…WE wanted" I said instantly correcting myself. Austin furrowed his eyebrows together, but nodded

"Okay, Ally" He said

"Great, and remember you have the lyrics just in case you forget anything" I said

"Ally calm down I won't forget" He said smiling. I nodded and sat down on the piano bench, placing my own headphones over my ears, just so I can make sure Austin is singing in time. I nodded to Austin indicating I was ready, and in turn Austin nodded to Dez, who hit play.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind<br>Wanting to start again_

Okay. So far so good. I noticed Austin slightly tapping his foot the beat.

Do you ever feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards<br>One blow from caving in

Suddenly Austin burst out in a high note and began to sing the song much faster than the song called for. Dez instantly stopped the recording process and I tore off my headphones.

"Austin…what was that?" I asked. He sent me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Ally, it's just… the song is too…slow"

"Well, it should be. It a slow song" I snapped. I hated snapping at him, but his deadline is tomorrow and we have NOTHING!

"Come on Austin. Just try. You've sung slower stuff before" I said before I could stop myself. I cringed, realizing I had mentioned him singing _Wide Awake_.

"Let's just take it from the top and remember…go slow" I said placing the headphones over my ears. He nodded as the music began again.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind<br>Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards<br>One blow from caving in_

Rather than bursting into a high note Austin, the Austin Moon, just stopped singing. I let out a breath trying to ignore the anxiety that was building up in my stomach.

**Shilio's POV**

I needed a makeover. I mean, I had just undergone a huge confidence boost and I needed a new look to match. My old look was basically 'small quiet freak in the corner of the classroom' but now I wanted a new look. A look that says, to put it simply as I could, 'Don't fuck with me'. Of course I still wanted to include the whole emo/goth style people had grown use to seeing on me, but now I wanted it more…prominent. So I went to the greatest make-up artists of the 21st century, high school cheerleaders.

I ignored an annoyed "Hey" from Jack as I pushed past him and walked…no not walked…strutted down the football field towards the bleachers.

As I approached I saw, too my surprise, Allison. She was sitting in the bleachers looking…healthy. There was really no difference in her appearance…except for the two new globes attached her ribcage. I don't know much about boob jobs, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't healthy to be out and about after having such recent surgery. She wore her normal street clothes, while thee rest of the girls wore cheerleading uniforms.

"Hey girls" I said sitting on the bleachers.

"Allison you look great" I said. She smiled and posed in her 36 Ds.

"What happened yesterday" Bev asked. I looked at her and smiled at her.

"Oh, nothing I just had a…realization" I said mysteriously then turned to Rissa.

Marissa "Rissa" Weld was the seventh and final cheerleader of Stephanie's inner circle. She had dyed bright pink hair, curtsy of Manic Panic New Rose, and a nice Miami tan. She was in two words: Party Girl. She drinks, smokes, blows, grinds, and everything in between. I never understood why Stephanie let her apart of the Inner Circle, but rumor has it; it was because the two of them hooked up at a house party once and Rissa's blackmailing Stephanie. I wasn't sure it I believed it, but I could care less. She was behind Natalie on my cheerleader friends list. And as much as Stephanie hated to admit it, she had style. She knew cosmetics, fashion, and how to accessorize anything with everything.

"Rissa…it's time" I said. She cocked her head to the right.

"Time? Time for what" I sucked in a deep breath and addressed the cheerleaders.

"I want a…makeover" I said. The silence following was the loudest thing I have ever heard. Then all seven of the girls began talking at once, it immediately blended together into white noise. Finally Rissa spoke up, louder than the rest.

"Any particular look" She asked me. I smiled and pretended to think about it.

"Make me look like the unholy result of a three way between _Hot Topic, Manic Panic_, and Adam Lambert" All seven cheerleaders' faces broke out into identical serial killer-esque smiles.

"Excellent choice" Stephanie said.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

NEVER AGAIN! I repeat NEVER AGAIN! I will have that tattooed on my forehead if I even CONSIDER doing that again…even if they paid for the most of the makeover…and no matter how good I looked. Never again…I hope.

The cheerleaders and I had climbed into Natalie's, Stephanie's, and Heather's individual cars and sped off to the mall. To be perfectly honest I didn't like the idea of being anywhere near the mall of one Team Austin, but I really had no choice or say in the matter.

Our first stop was at a salon in the mall where I got my hair cut and my dye job touched up. My normal beiberish style hair as now tamer, silkier looking and was cut in an Adam Lambert style way, pre idol of course my hair would look awful if it was spiked. The dye job was a _Maniac Panic_ shade called Raven. I also had the crown of my head dyed an amplified Purple Haze what shot out in various tendrils across my head at random lengths giving me an awesome two toned look. During this time Rissa was getting some Voodoo Blue streaks in her hair while Allison highlighted her natural blond hair with Vampire red streaks.

I refused to wear lipstick, but that didn't stop Stephanie from putting black guyliner around my eyes and black mascara on my eyelashes. She said it made 'really blue eyes' pop. I nodded at the statement and resumed talking to Rissa and Allison. And while I was getting my hair done and talking it up with Rissa and Allison, the remaining five cheerleaders bought me a lot of nail polish from some store that apparently sells only _Manic Panic_ merch. They got me a few limited supply bottles of _Emily the Strange_ Sabbath Black and I'm Seein' Red nail polish, along with some bottles of metallic Purple Haze, Plum Passion and silver Hell's Bells polish. They applied the Sabbath Black, Purple Haze, and Hell's bells polish to my nails, painting them each a different color. On my right hand from pinky to thumb it was: black, silver, purple, black, silver. On the left from pinky to thumb it was: purple, black, silver, purple, black. They also about me a really cool messenger bag that was black with the _Manic Panic_ logo on it but had long trims of colored human hair, colored Purple Haze. We also walked out of there with a few tubs of various hair dyes for future dying,

After my nails were dry and our hair was done we went to Hot Topic. The seven cheerleaders zoomed along the aisles, picking accessories for me. At that moment I realized they had probably been planning this for a long time and were just waiting for me to give them a reason to make me over. They all bought my accessories and clothes. They bought me a lot of different rings, necklaces, bracelets and chains, but only wore my original chain out the door, still in choker style. They also bought me a few pairs of shoes that they refused to let me until later. I ended up wearing out a pair of awesome fingerless fishnet gloves and seven rubber wrist bands on my wrists one from each cheerleader.

Bev: a pink one with white cursive letters that said "PSYCHO"

Jolene: a black one with purple letters that said "GAY POWER"

Heather: a black one with pink letters that said "BLUSH"

Rissa: a pink one with black letters that said "DIVA"

Allison: a black one with white letters that said "VANITY"

Natalie: a white one with black letters that said "FEIRCE"

Stephanie: a white one with black letters that said "FAGGOT"

Then we stopped by _T-Shirt World _where we printed various sayings and symbols on T-shirts. I ended up printing six different shirts, which I paid for. They were all black and each one had a different saying on they written in silvery Gothic scrawl. The girls dragged me to the changing rooms and shoved a shoe box and a bag of clothes and accessories into my hands and shoved me into a changing room, all giggling and squealing about how good I'd look.

As I stripped off my old clothes and put on the new ones I couldn't help but think of the cheerleaders. I always assumed that they were only nice and hung out with me, because of the whole gay thing, but now standing in this changing room in new expensive clothes I realized how…wrong I was. They really did like me; at least enough to buy me a whole new look with daddy's credit card. I blinked away a few tears as I realized how lucky I was to have real friends in the cheerleaders.

I stepped out of the changing room wearing a newly made black T-shirt that read in silvery gothic script:

**Sweet as sugar**

**Hard as ice**

**Hurt me once**

**I'll kill you twice.**

I also wore baggy black denim shorts with purple stitching with two chains going from the front belt loops and attached at the back pockets. They also had legs that zip on to form pants, but seeing as it's summer and we're in Miami I didn't wear them like that. Three chains were strung through the two right belt loops, but left to hang under my hip on the left side. On my feet were studded 2 ½ inch platform shoes. I wore my original chain around my neck, but as a necklace and a silver spiked brass knuckle necklace as well. My new shoulder bag was strung across my right shoulder.

"How do I look" I ask nervously twirling for them. They looked at me from my new hair, new clothes, new accessories, new nails, and new shoes. The girls all looked at each other before nodding.

"You look fucking awesome" Natalie said. My heart swelled at that.

"I love you girls" I said and the eight of us shared a group hug.

**Ally's POV**

"_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!_" I thought. For three hours, _THREE HOURS,_ Dez and I had been trying to get Austin to sing a slow song. We tried everything. We changed the song, go him food when he wanted, massaged his throat, made the room hot and steamy so his vocal chords would open, but nothing seemed to work. Every time Austin would sing a song slower then _Raise Your Glass_, he would either break out into a high note or just stop singing. He said he was just doing what felt natural to him.

I was currently pacing back and forth in front of the counter, waiting for the practice room to cool down and become inhabitable again. This whole day was just a mess. Austin couldn't sing a slow song, Trish was nowhere to be found, and my dad was acting…weird. All day yesterday and today he was…distant and far away. More so then usual. I asked him about it, and he just say it was nothing to worry about. Of course that made me worry even more so.

"Ally you're going to wear through the floor if you keep pacing like that" Dez said.

"Seriously Ally, you need to chillax" Austin said to me from on top of the counter. I immediately stopped pacing and snapped my head in his direction.

Chillax?! I will not chillax! Your deadline is tomorrow! We have no song, no video, and no clue about what we should do" I shouted at him. Austin gave a child like laugh and leaped off the counter.

"You just rhymed" He said.

"That's what you got from that! That I rhymed!" I shouted at him all my patience disappearing like alcohol down Snooki's throat. Austin's eyes widened in terror and he began to slowly back away from me. Thankfully Trish decided to walk in at that moment, saving Austin's life…for now. Trish was wearing a black and white vertical stripped shirt, a white baseball cap, white shorts, a whistle around her neck, and cleats on her feet.

She didn't even acknowledge us as she stalked over to Dez, who was currently cringing under her intense gaze. She got right into his face and growled out two words, hard as ice.

"Laptop. Now" She demanded. Dez nodded quickly and withdrew his laptop from his backpack. Trish grabbed the laptop and walked behind the counter. She clicked a few times and I saw her eyes move as she scanned whatever she had pulled up. Then she let out a loud, shrill: "YES!" Then she wrapped Austin in a tight hug.

"C-Can't…breathe" He gasped through her hug.

"Sorry" She said letting go of Austin with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What happened" I asked her. She turned the computer around so the three of us could see the screen. It looked like an e-mail.

**Dear Austin Moon:** It read. **We are happy to inform you that you have been selected to take part in Noble Records New Star Showcase. Noble Records is a recently started label created by the founder of Noble Products and Technology, Mr. Jonathan Noble. We have selected various internet stars in and around the Miami area to take part in this Showcase. The winner of this competition will be the first artist singed to Noble Records. **

**If you choose to take part in this contest you must do one required task. This is to ensure only the best of the best are eligible to compete. Your task is simple, you must post a new internet music video and this video must either:**

**Exceed the number of comments and/or likes from your ORIGINAL video.**

**Or it must exceed three million views.**

**Because internet stars are 'viral' you will have until midnight on Wednesday to meet the requirements and MUST be uploaded with the same account you used to upload your MOST RECENT video. If you are a lucky contestant to meet these requirements, then a conformation e-mail will be sent out on Thursday containing all the necessary information for the remainder of the Contest.**

**We sincerely hope that you will be able to meet the requirements and we hope to see you soon.**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**David Reger (Investor in Noble Records)**

I stared at the e-mail, re-reading it over and over, trying to see if this was a prank or something.

"How do we know if it's real?" I asked Trish skeptically.

"Oh, it's real. I was trolling the internet during my break when I saw this video, so I click on it and it was some douchebag singing some awful country song. At the end he said to make sure to share this video with my friends and to comment, because he's trying to make it into the Noble Records New Star Contest. So naturally I got curious and began digging into it. I found at least six different videos of different people mentioning the contest." Trish said.

"Wow…how long is your break" I asked.

"It's pretty long, especially if you don't show up" She said smiling. I looked over at Austin and smiled at that cute kid in a candy store look he had on his face. He turned to me and clasped his hands together.

"Please, Ally. Please can we enter this contest, pretty please with a pickle on top and sprinkles" Austin asked me looking down through his blond locks at me. I sighed. I didn't want to crush his spirit, but I didn't think it was the best idea. If Austin couldn't perform a slow song then what hope does he have in a contest with the best the Miami area have to offer?

Then again when will a chance like this ever come along again? This could be a huge break for Austin and I didn't want to see his dream crushed. that had already happen once. When Jimmy Star lost all his money and Star records was disbanded, no seemed interested in signing Austin dispite having an album already out.

"_There will be other opportunities"_ I thought. I sighed agreeing with the statement in my head.

"Of course we can" I said smiling before my brain could stop the words. Austin's face broke out into a grin and he wrapped his slightly toned arms around me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" He said in a rush and rushed up the stairs towards the practice room taking the steps three at a time. I let out a dejected sigh.

"What's wrong Ally? Aren't you happy for Austin?" Trish asked from behind the counter. I nodded and leaned up against the counter.

"Yeah I am, but…for the past three hours we've been working on the slow song and…Austin just couldn't get it. He would either burst into a high note and start singing faster or just stopping all together." I told her.

"Why? He was fine yesterday while he was singing _Wide Awake_" Trish said.

"I don't know, but he says he's doing "what feels natural"" I said putting air quotes around "what feels natural".

"And you don't believe him" Trish pressed on. I nodded.

"I have a theory" I said and glanced over at Dez. He had moved to one of the couches in the store and was currently staring at his laptop screen, biting his lower lip. I lowered my voice and spoke to Trish.

"I think he's broken up about Shilio and all those emotional songs are bringing up memories and feelings for him" I told her.

"Pssh Ally. That's ridicules. Austin said it was just an experiment. He's 100% straight." Trish said dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

"That doesn't mean he can't still feel upset. I mean he just left us with I'm done" I said to her. Trish opened her mouth, but Austin's voice from the practice room cut her off.

"Ally, come quick! I need your words" He shouted.

"Coming" I called back.

"That's what she said" Trish said stifling a giggle. I shot her a glare as we made our way to the stairs. I glanced over my shoulder to Dez.

"Dez. You coming" I asked him as he stood up with the laptop under his arm.

"Ummm…I gotta do some…stuff…that's…uh…not here. Bye" He said awkwardly and was out the door before Trish or I could object.

**Shilio's POV**

"That boys been staring at us" Jolene said looking up from her Coke. We were in the food court enjoying a diet of carbs when Jolene pointed it out.

"Where?" Stephanie asked casually. The girls are cheerleaders and I guess pretty hot, so they're pretty use to being stared at.

"By the trash can behind me" She said uncomfortably. I look over her shoulder and looked at the alleged stalker/watcher. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't that surprised to see that it was Dez wearing one of those glasses with the fake nose and moustache. He also wore clown shoes on his feet.

"That's just Dez" I said casually. Jolene didn't seem to like that answer.

"Well tell him to stop" She said. "He's creepy"

"_You have no idea"_ I thought.

"Dez" I called out to him. He gaze a little jump and quickly sat down with a family of four. They apparently didn't know who Dez was and I saw the dad beginning to yell at Dez. I smiled as the mom emptied the soda cup she had in her hand, all over his head. Dez got up from the table and began to slowly and awkwardly make his way to our table.

He opened his laptop halfway to our table and without saying a word placed it right in front of me. I grabbed his arm as he tried to scurry away.

"Dez" I asked in a low voice. Dez cast nervous eyes over our table before saying.

"Bonjour"

"Hi Dez" I said smiling. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Excusez moi?"

"Dez I know it's you, drop the act" I said slightly annoyed

"No hablo Ingles" He said in Spanish.

"I thought you were French" I asked. Dez's eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

"Oh…hey Shilio. Didn't see you there. Love the new look by the way. Very terrifying. I'd love to stay and chat, but I must be on my way" He said casually, before yanking his arm free and booking it in the opposite direction. Unfortunately for him he didn't see the guy behind him holding a tray of food. Dez and the man collided, sending food all over the two of them. Dez recoiled from the sudden food barrage and stepped backwards, tripping over his own clown shoes. He then fell face first onto two girls table, his face landing in a bowl of food, Chinese by the look of it. Dez immediately scrambled off the table and ran in the direction of Sonic Boom.

"That was weird" Rissa said.

"Not really" I said shaking my head, at the spot where Dez was moments before. I turned my head back to the table, more specifically the laptop in front of me.

"What does it say" Stephanie asked.

"Dear Shilio Essa:" I read aloud. "We are happy to inform you that you have been selected to take part in Noble Records New Star Showcase."

**A/N: CHAPTER FOURTEEN IS COMPLETE. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER, BUT WRITING WHILE SCHOOL IS IN SESSION IS HARD. BUT I PROMISE I WILL KEEP UPDATING, JUST NOT AS FREQUENTLY. THANK YOU TO queenc1, stephgirl9, Silverpelt, daydreamerflyingfree96, HG Just Because, and Silverpelt (again) FOR REVIEWING, REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**

**Review!**

**P.S: Dear stephgirl9, I am very sorry for causing your untimely death…please refrain from haunting me. **

**Much appreciated,**

**The White Price**


	15. Brother & Auntie

**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs**

**Nate's POV**

I know I'm not the brightest person in the world…or the smartest person. My teachers have been telling my parents that behind my back for years, but I'm pretty observant when I want to be. That's how I knew my parents were planning on moving us away from Miami before my annoying little brother found out. They didn't even bother hiding the house listings. The just left a newspaper on top of it before they left for some lunch meeting or to go fuck somewhere. And once I noticed that all the listings were in NEW YORK I couldn't wait to break it to my baby brother.

God Shilio. The little cock sucking bitch was more of a pain in my ass in the past week then in my entire life. He's humiliated me and my friends broke my fucking windows, and pretty much flaunted his queerness every fucking chance he got. So when he opened the door to our house and stepped inside with a zillion shopping bags, painted nails, make up, and all that homo shit I knew it was the perfect time to break the news to him.

"What's up fag" I said as he entered our family room. He bent down and placed his bags at the doorway.

"Well up is usually the direction above you" He answered casually. I gritted my teeth, but at the same time forced a smile. His painted girly eyes narrowed at me, instantly suspicious.

"What are you smiled about" He asked getting straight to the point. I took a swig of my beer and smiled at him.

"There's something in the kitchen you should see" I said casually. I turned away from him and picked up my hand. Me and the guys were in the middle of a pretty intense poker game when the little cock slut walked in. I pretended to stare at my cards, while I watched Shilio turn on his heels and walk straight to the kitchen. The moment he was out the door the four of us immediately burst out of our seats.

"Do you think he'll cry" Jack asked as we quiet and slowly followed him.

"I hope so" I said smiling at the idea of Shilio balling his little faggy eyes out, make up running down his cheeks. He deserved it, after humiliating the guys and I at the party and smashing my windows, I hope he cries.

"Aren't you sure we should be doing this" Rick asked as we tip toed through the hallway behind Shilio. He had no idea that we were following him. His head was down and he seemed to be in deep thought.

"_Probably thinking about sucking some guy off"_ I thought in disgust. I remember one of the other football players, Hayden I think, talking about how his best friend at his old school had told him was gay. Hayden instantly hated him and punched him out and as much as I found him annoying, I had no desire to hurt my brother. I just wanted to make him cry for throwing food in my face at the party and smashing in my windows.

"_You deserved it. You ousted him in front of everyone"_ I thought. I growled lowly at the thought. It's not like I meant to do it. It was suppose to be funny, something me and the guys could laugh about later. I never thought Shilio would actually…admit to being a fag. Of course I called him one constantly, but it was an insult and to be perfectly honest I never suspected anything.

But he was and I knew if I actually knew what I was doing I wouldn't have done it. I mean this is _Shilio_, my little bro who helped me with my math homework and covered for me when I was hungover on Thanksgiving.

We were at the door and as me entered the kitchen I saw Shilio. He was standing in front of the kitchen counter, house listing in his hands and a glass of milk. He was moving his head as he read and reread the listings. My lips twisted upwards into a smirk.

"You know that's your fault" Jack said. Shilio didn't respond.

"Our Moms were talking and she said that your mom wants to move, because you're a fucking faggot" Jack said. I turned my head to face him.

"Really" I asked. This was news to me.

"Yep" He said popping the 'p'. I turned back to Shilio who was, visibly shaking.

"Aww poor baby" Steve said in a mock tone. "Tell you what, why don't we take you out for ice cream. You like the warm salty kind right" All four of us burst out laughing at that. I don't even know why. It's not like it was funny or anything. But I just felt like I needed to laugh…and I didn't know why.

Suddenly, the wall beside me exploded. Glass and milk pooled on the floor as out laugher stopped instantly. I looked up Shilio, fully intending to go off on him, but the moment my eyes found him, a new feeling coursed through me. A feeling Shilio had never given me before. Fear. Shilio looking fucking terrifying with all those chains, and black, and purple. His eyes were not glazed over with tears, but instead were staring straight back at us. His fisted were clenched at his sides and his teeth were clenched tightly. I instantly stood up straighter, like I always do when someone threatens me.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP" He shouted at us. But it wasn't harsh like yesterday, but instead it was confident. Like he knew and expected us to shut up. And we did. He didn't let us respond and just pushed past us and ran down the hallway.

The guys and I just stood there for a moment before Rick moved. He walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the paper towels. He looked at us.

"Well" He said. "Somebody get a broom" Jack scoffed behind me.

"Fuck no. Let the faggot clean up his own wet mess" He and Steve just laughed at the immature joke. Rick opened his mouth too say something, but I beat him to it.

"Shut up and grow the fuck up." I said before going to get the dust pan we keep under the sink. I was half way there before I turned around and looked at the duo.

"Call my brother a faggot again, and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll taste my socks" I said casually.

**Shilio's POV**

Nate and co. were the least of my problems at the moment. I stared at the ceiling and just repeated what those listings had meant in my head.

_We were moving. _

_We were moving away from Miami._

_Moving away from the beach._

_The sun._

_The cheerleaders_

_The mall_

_Team Aus…_

I cut my thoughts off there. I wasn't going to think about that. Not now at least. I sighed and covered my eyes with my elbow.

"_What am I going to do? I don't want to leave Miami."_ I thought. And despite the circumstances I laughed. A small humorless laugh. If you told me a month ago we were moving I would have jumped at the chance, but now I never wanted to leave. Here in Miami I found myself. My sexual awakening was here. My first love was here. My first heartbreak was here. My first song was here. My best friends are here.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Go away" I called. Naturally I was ignored and whoever was on the other side entered anyways. I felt my bed dip as whoever was in my room sit on the edge of my bed.

"Hey" Nate said awkwardly. "Are you okay"

"Do you care" I asked. I heard Nate take a deep breath.

"Why wouldn't I" He asked.

"You never have before" I said. Nate sighed.

"Of course I have" I rolled my eyes behind my elbow and scoffed not saying anything. Finally Nate spoke up.

"Look I'm not happy about this move either, but I think I have an idea about how to get Mom and Dad to change their minds." I immediately perked up at this and sat up.

"How" I ask. I was a little suspicious seeing is how Nate isn't the smartest person in the world.

"Well" He said wringing his hands nervously. "Jack said his mom told him we're moving because you're gay, so maybe you could tell Mom and Dad you're not gay and then maybe we could stay"

I stared at him, letting what he said sink in. "It wouldn't change anything. Even if I tell them that, it wouldn't change anything because I am gay" I told him. His brow furrowed.

"Well can't you…you know…choose to be straight" He said. At this I let my mouth fall open. No. There is no fucking way my brother is this stupid.

"Excuse me" I ask.

"You know. Stop being gay and chose to be straight again. It's not very hard" Nate said. I sighed.

"I can't do that" I stated simply, still in shock at what Nate had just said.

"Yes you can. It's easy. I'll even teach you" He said seriously.

"Oh my fucking God Nate. Are you seriously this stupid? Sexuality isn't a choice. You're born that way. You don't get a choice in the matter." I told him. Nate's eyes widened at this new piece of information.

"Really. I always thought it was" I groaned and fell back onto my bed.

"How am I related to someone so stupid" I ask out loud.

"Geez, who shoved a stick up your ass?" He asked. I waited for the joke, but it didn't come, so I just answered.

"Sorry. It's not your fault. This is just the last thing I need on my plate right now. I've got a lot going on" I said.

"Like what" He asked. I have no idea what brought on this sudden interest in my life, but I was secretly glad he was asking. It was nice to have someone to talk to who wasn't a teenage girl or a forty year old guy with a kid. I reached into my pocket and withdrew the e-mail that the girls had taken the liberty of printing for me.

"This was e-mailed to me" I stated simply, handing my brother the paper. I watched as his eyes slowly read the paper, making sure not to miss a single word.

"I'm not even sure I want to do this" I said when I assumed he was done. He stared at the paper, before turning his head to me.

"Why not? If you win this thing you could be famous." He said. I opened my mouth to respond, but he kept talking.

"You could have everything you want. Money, power, girls" I raised an eyebrow at this as a subtle blush covered his cheeks.

"Sorry" He muttered.

"Its fine. But I don't want to be famous. I'm happy with just being…a nobody. I'm not really looking for attention" I said flopping down on my bed.

"If that was true, then you wouldn't be dressed like Marilyn Manson." I didn't respond.

"If you didn't want attention then you would just dress like everyone else and be like everyone else" He said.

"But I'm just acting like…me" I said quietly. He smiled and flopped down on my bed next to me.

"Yeah, and you're like no one in the entire world. You were meant to be famous. You were meant to be a star" He said. I can honestly say the idea of me being famous wasn't very appealing, but when I thought back to how I felt on stage at the party, in Sonic Boom, in the food court, II loved the feeling that I got from it. The feeling of the crowd cheering for me! It was…euphoric. Then a thought darkened my mood.

"Wh-what if I'm not good enough?" I asked him, my voice quivering. Nate looked at me for a moment before letting out a short humorless snort.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're voice in amazing. Like the offspring of Marilyn Manson and Britney Spears" He said. I sat up and looking back down at him.

"So I'm Porcelain Black" I asked him, a teasing smirk on my lips.

"I meant…the lovechild of the gay guy and that black chick on _Glee_"

"Alex Newell?" Nate let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I…" He didn't finish. Instead he just let out a exasperated sigh and covered his eyes with is arm.

"Just tell me what you really think. Don't try putting it in terms I understand" I offered him. Nate was silent for a moment before getting of my bed, standing up, and kneeling in front of me. He placed his large hands on my shoulders, looked me straight in the eye and said.

"Your voice is the spawn of Lady Gaga, Adam Lambert, James Hetfield, and Emilie Autumn" It took me a moment before his words sunk in. And I realized my brother, my mortal enemy, had just complimented me. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around him.

"Wow" I breathed. "I'm impressed"

"About what? The fact I know who Emilie Autumn is?" He asked.

"No the fact you know what 'spawn' means" I said to him pulling away. He smiled and punched me playfully in the shoulder.

"Thanks bro" I said. He sent me a small smile before standing up.

"Okay lets get one thing straight. We weren't bonding. The moment I walk out the door this never happened and we go right back to hating each other…agreed" He said. I couldn't help, but smile. I know that Nate and I will never be BFFs or friends or even acquaintances, but weather he knew it or not I knew the whole reason for this pep talk was for me to know, that he cared about me.

"Agreed" I said. He turned on his heels and without another word he walked out the door. I smiled and went to go close it.

"Hey" Nate called from the hall. I stuck my head out my door and looked at him.

"Take that makeup off. I don't need to be reminded you're a fag" He said. Despite the insult I could still see the ghost of a smile on his lips. I flipped him the bird and said.

"Screw you, you annoying homophobic devil incarnate" And closed my door before he had a chance to realize I just insulted him. I waltzed up to my mirror and looked at my face. Stephanie was right; the makeup did make my eyes pop. I ran my newly painted fingers under my eyes. Truth be told, I loved my new look and didn't give two shits about what Nate thought of me. I really didn't care. I sighed and withdrew my phone.

I wanted to call someone. Someone who would give me an honest opinion on this whole showcase thing. I mean, everyone wanted me to do it and they made some pretty valid points on why I should do it. I stared at the screen and began to run a list of names through my head, trying to find the perfect person to talk to.

The girls were out, because every one of them wanted me to do the Showcase. My parents were out. I briefly thought about calling one of my old friends, before the move, but I didn't want to add to their personal drama with my own. Finally I dialed the only person that could possibly give me an honest, unbiased opinion. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Shilio" Auntie said. Her voice was just as I remembered it. Fake sugary sweetness. She needed a 'pleasant tone' when talking to her clients. She said it made her seem more pleasant and thus more trustworthy.

"Hey Auntie…is this a bad time" I asked just as some rather loud car horns blared from my phone speaker. I held the device away from my ear, until the loud ear damaging noise died down.

"Oh no, not at all. Some idiot just cut me off. So what do you need?" She asked.

"Well you see… I was invited to this showcase-" I said, but was interrupted by the loud screech of breaks on rubber on pavement, followed by car horns and a few very choice (but creative) swears from my aunt and a few other unlucky pedestrians.

"Sorry about that. Now when you say showcase you don't mean the one that the newly founded Noble Records is holding?" She asked. I nodded, but remembered I was on the phone.

"Yeah, that's the one. I was asked to be in it"

"Well I'm not surprised."

"You're not?" I asked confused. Had my mom told her about the video?

"Of course not. Shilio you're an internet celebrity."

"Thanks Auntie" I said as I felt my cheeks heat up at the compliment.

"And you have to teach me how to walk in five inch platforms."

"Six inch actually, but that's not the point. Anyways I was asked to be in this showcase and I'm not really sure I want to actually…be in it" I told her.

"Why not?" She asked. Another car horn was heard as she shouted "Watch it moron"

"It's just…I've never really wanted to be famous and if I win this then I will be…and I don't really want fame"

"But honey, you're already famous."

"Yeah online. Eventually they'll find another aspiring singer to obsess over."

"Shilio, I've been in this business for a long, long time and I've never seen anything like what I saw in that video."

"Thanks again Auntie, but back to the point. Everyone says I could be famous and that I subconsciously want fame, but not realize it, because of the way I dress and act. And I'm not sure if they're right"

"Well Shilio no one can tell you what you want; only you can. And if you don't want to do this showcase the just don't do it." She said. I smiled.

"Thanks Auntie." I said for the third time.

"No problem kid. Anyways I better get going. I'm going out to lunch with your mom and dad."

"Okay thanks again Auntie" I said. I glanced over at the piece of paper sitting on my bed. I thought about how Dez had placed his laptop randomly in front of me this morning. I thought back to how the girls and I looked through his e-mails before we gave it back. I smiled at the memory.

"It's probably for the best. I would stand against Austin" I thought aloud…into my phone.

"WHAT" Auntie shouted into the receiver. I yanked the phone away from my ear as the sound of screeching rubber, car horns, and a surprised yelp emitted from my cell. The other end was silent for a moment and I looked at the screen to make sure that the call hadn't been disconnected.

"Hello" I asked experimentally.

"So sorry about that" My Auntie said, I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"So, when you say Austin, you don't mean Austin Moon did you?" She asked. Her voice was on edge and I could practically feel her anticipation threw my phone.

"Yeah, I did…Why?" I asked her.

"Oh no reason honey, but back to the showcase. I actually think you should do it" She said.

"But you just said it's my choice" I said confused.

"It is. But I'm just giving my opinion. See if you do the showcase then you can become an…an icon"

"Icon" I asked.

"Yes an icon. You could be the Gay with the Golden Voice. Imagine the impact you would have on civil rights. You might one day surpass Lady Gaga and become the most famous LGBT activist." She said. I couldn't help, but smile at her words.

"Impossible" I said into my phone. I hadn't realized I had been pacing, but stopped the moment I realized what I was doing. I gazed into my mirror and let my thoughts take over. I could help bring equality to an unequal world. I could be famous. I could help people. I could help so many people…by just being me.

"Oh it's very possible" She said in her sugar sweet voice. "And if it helps, if you win the showcase than your parents will be forced to stay in Miami, because that's where the company is located."

"Y-you know about the move" I asked Auntie. I shouldn't be surprised though. Mom and her sister have always been super tight. They told each other everything…at least Mom does.

"But of course. Anyways deary I have to go, but think it over and give me a call when you have a final answer." With that Auntie hung up, leaving me only a dial tone. I sighed and hung up myself. I turned back to my mirror.

"_I could help so many people. I could be famous"_ I thought to myself. I wasn't really sure if that's what I wanted though. All my life I've been invisible, but now, with this new Shilio, I wasn't invisible any more…and I think it's time the world knew that I was here. I plugged my earbuds into my ears and collapsed onto my bed. As the soft piano rang out into my ears, I felt myself singing with the words that only I could hear. I felt the music enclose me as I moved my lips to the lyrics. I pictured what a video plot would be if I was to sing this song. As the chorus rang out in my ears I couldn't help but smile. The song was just so full of emotion and I realized that with was my audition song. The song that will decide if I become famous. The song that will decide I get into the showcase. The song that would decide if I stay in Miami.

I pressed the phone button on my phone, pressed 4 and waited. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello"

"Stephanie. It's Shilio. I'm doing the showcase."

**Auntie's POV**

Don't you just _love_ when things _just_ happen? Like today for example. I was on my way to have lunch with my bitch sister and her annoyingly successful husband, when out of the blue my nephew calls me. Now we've never been close, but we've always had a…blunt relationship. We never sugar coated, we just got straight to the point. He was always fairly weird and withdrawn, and like the rest of our family we tended to ignore him in favor of Nate. I admit to doing it, unlike my sister who refused to acknowledge it. But imagine my surprise when I found out that the new internet sensation was none other than Shilio? And when he was invited to the showcase it was mind blowing. The boy who always hide in his room during reunions and parties suddenly had a chance to be famous.

I was tempted to try and get him to work with me, but realized that working with family probably wasn't the smartest idea…I mean look at The Jackson 5. But then he dropped the bomb on me. Austin Moon would be performing in the showcase as well…and I had the perfect agent just waiting to anile ate him. It was too good to pass up. So using some fairly simple, yet effective techniques I had picked up over the years, I knew I convinced him to be in the showcase. It wasn't hard, just the simple 'you could help people' garbage new celebrities just eat up.

It was a win-win for everyone. Shilio becomes famous and I get to watch Austin and his friend crumble and suffer in defeat. Of course Shilio probably won't even get to record anything, once my sister gets an idea in her mind, it's impossible to get rid of. So Shilio will probably be leaving Miami with only a shattered dream and a million what-ifs in his head, but I would never tell him that.

"Hello, are you listening" Julie asked bring me out of my trance. I looked up at her, my lips and face drawn tight from the smiling I've done.

"Why are you so happy" Bill asked. I shrugged.

"I'm just in a very good mood" I told them with a light laugh. I took a sip of my martini and surveyed my surroundings. We were seated in a booth this fairly nice bar Bill went to often. He said they have the best martinis, and I figured why not/ I'm in a festive mood. The other customers were seated in booths and tables, sipping drinks and singing into the karaoke machine the bar had.

"So have you found a house yet" I asked the annoyingly happy couple. Julie's face broke into a grin, while Bill's face fell into a solemn grimace.

"Oh its great. We're looking for houses in New York. Bill here told me that Jonathan Nobel was thinking of starting a new office divison in New York, Bill just jumped at the chance to go and oversee the project. And yes, it will require us to move away from Miami, but its just life" Julie said as Bill said nothing.

_BULL. SHIT. Complete and utter bullshit._ I though. It appeared that only Julie was the only one who wanted to move and Bill was so whipped he would go along with it. When Julie told me her reasoning behind the move it took all my strength not to laugh in her face. It was so obvious that Julie was running away from her fears and uncertainties about Shilio's sexuality. And she thought running away _with the problem_ will calm her nerves. My sister was never open about sexuality. She believed that man should be with woman and vice versa only. It was pretty disgusting in my opinion, but I couldn't change her mind. Actually the only person who stands a chance would be Shilio, too bad he'll be too preoccupied to do anything. I downed my martini and stood up.

"I'm going to go sing something" I said straightening my skirt. Julie and Bill didn't have a chance to respond as I walked up to the machine.

"What song" A youngish guy asked. He wore glasses, had short brown hair, and look no older than twenty three. I whispered the song to him and he nodded as I waltzed up to the microphone. I always enjoyed singing, I'm pretty good at it to, but I like having power. And in the music business musicians have almost _no_ power. I couldn't help but smirk as the music started.

_A child believes  
>The best in you<br>And that belief always make the  
>darkest lies seem almost true<br>A sleight of hand...  
>this "almost truth"<br>can beguile the purest youth  
>To Wonderland<em>

I pictured Austin singing on the streets. Trish begging for money. Dez withering and struggling against the straps of a straight jacket. Ally crying in a little hovel of a house…all alone with no one.

Now every piece is in place  
>And all that's left to erase before I<br>take over all the power  
>Is every trace of dear Austin<br>then his team

He's been a thorn in my side  
>and he can run but can't hide.<br>We're fast approaching  
>the witching hour<br>And settling score is my routine

So I let my emotions slip out into the music, I was glad. I was going to make sure Austin's career dies slowly and crumples around him.

Oh well - all's well,  
>end's well - farewell, Austin<br>Too late - checkmate is your fate...

It's over  
>I come alive when you're afraid<br>I'll write the ending of your  
>tragic fairy tale<p>

I will survive and you will fade  
>A withered flower small and frail...<br>While I prevail

This time it's gonna be me  
>The last thing you'll ever see<br>And Armageddon of my devising

There's no way you can escape from what I do  
>So leave your half-hearted souls<br>For me to bully and rule  
>The sly magician of compromising<br>To conjure all that is false  
>until it's true<p>

Poor Trish – bad dish,  
>sad-bitch fallen hero<br>Bad news- you lose,  
>light the fuse...<p>

It's over  
>You die - I thrive - and so it goes<br>I am the ending of your tragic fairy tale  
>I will - survive - and heaven knows<br>There is no way that I can fail  
>I will prevail<p>

Soon. Soon Austin's Team will fail. And I'll be to kick them while they're down. I walked away from the machine, after snapping my finger dramatically.

"Wow…that was…good" Julie said. I rolled my eyes. Of course Julie bothered to remember all the times I've sang for her. Always wrapped up in her own worries and problems.

"I guess we know where Shilio got all his talent" I told her, a ghost of a smirk played on my lips. Julie blushed faintly, but said nothing. Of the two of us, I was the brains and the talent, while Julie got by on her looks. It was pretty whorish, but of course Julie saw no problem in using her looks to get what she wants.

"I'm worried about him" Julie said.

"Who" I asked despite knowing exactly who and what she's talking about.

"Shilio. He's growing more distant. Hanging out with the wrong type of people. Doing inappropriate things" She said. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Who does he hang out with" I asked her. Julie shook her head.

"The wrong type of people" She repeated. Naturally she was blaming it on everyone and everything, but her.

"You know I could talk to him." I told her. Julie perked up.

"Really? You would help Shilio"

"Of course, he's my nephew after all" I said to her with a forced smile.

"Can you please tell him, whatever dream he has about being famous or whatever, is a waste of time." She told me. I repressed the serpentine grin that threatened to break through my lips. Here she was asking me to undo, the very idea I put in his head. The irony was just too perfect.

"Of course." I lied. The perfect opportunity to make sure that Shilio has everything needed to DESTROY Team Austin. And the best part of it all is that he will have no idea.

"Really" She asked again. I nodded.

"Thanks Demonica"

"Hey, what are sisters for" I asked clasping her hand in mine, my serpentine grin going unnoticed by her.

**A/N I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN A MONTH. SCHOOL HAS BEEN AWFUL AND I JUST FINISHED THREE MIDTERMS, SO NO HOMEWORK WHICH MEANS MORE TIME TO WRITE. THANKS TO queenc1 AND Inferno FOR REVIEWING. I'LL CONTINUE WRITING, BUT CAN'T PROMISE REGULAR UPDATES. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE. **

**P.S THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE INSPIRED THE GET, AND THE MORE INSPIRATION I GET, THE QUICKER I WRITE. SO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Blocks & Videos

**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs**

**Shilio's POV**

With my sudden 'revelation' about doing this showcase, Stephanie was beyond ecstatic. She ranted on and on about costume ideas, song choices, choreography, a video plot, make up designs, and stuff of that nature. I didn't have the heart to tell her about one or two major drawbacks the showcase REQUIRED us to have.

The first one was fairly obvious…none of us actually knew anything about making a music video. We had absolutely no experience in anything remotely technical, but that wasn't going to stop me. So once Stephanie finished her rant, I calmly explained to her that I already had a song choice.

"Really" Stephanie breathed through the phone after I told her my song choice. I nodded to myself, trying to reassure myself that is was the right song to perform for my showcase audition.

"Are you sure, because I was thinking you should go with a more of an Adam Lambert meets Ke$ha angle. You know something…fun" She told me.

"Stephanie…just trust me" I told her nervously.

"Okay…I trust you."

"Great. Meet me at the mall as soon as possible we need to find someone who actually knows how to work a camera." I told her and hung up before she could protest. The moment the call was disconnected I let out a frustrated sigh. Everything was riding on this video. My fate in Miami, my fate with my friends and the fate of my career depended on this song. Everything…Everyone was counting on me…and they didn't even know it. I let out another sigh and ran my hand through my hair again.

I looked at myself in the mirror and thought. _"Don't fuck up"_

I quickly plugged in my earbuds, turned on some music, pocketed my phone, opened the door, and walked into the hallway. I could vaguely hear the sounds of slightly drunken laughter coming from my brother's room through the earbuds. I shook my head as I made my way to the front entrance. My thoughts began to wander back to my song choice. It was a song that was…personal to me. One of my personal battle anthems.

I opened my front door and moved my thought to my second problem. The e-mail stated that we had to submit the video using the account we used to upload our most recent video, and my most recent video was _Blow Me_, uploaded from _Dez's account._ Now I'm sure that Dez would be more than happy to upload the video for us, but that meant that I had to give Dez the video, which meant I had to find, and knowing Dez for the short time I did he's probably with Austin. I bit my lower lip at the thought of coming face to face with him.

I tried my very hardest to forget about what happened yesterday. Forget the fact that hot internet sensation Austin Moon kissed me. And then I just left him. Neither of us had any closer on the experience, and I wasn't prepared to offer any. I just really didn't want to deal with the fact…and I knew exactly why…because I…liked it. I liked the way he kissed me. The way his lips felt against mine. The way it sent shivers up and down my spine. The way his body felt so warm against my own. I had never felt anything like it in my entire life…and that fact terrified me. I was terrified and scared of what had happened to me during those few moments I've tried to forget. I fan a frustrated hand through my hair and tried to figure out how fucked up my life has become.

**Ally's POV**

"I'm trying Austin. Don't rush me" I told Austin Austin, playing a few chords on the piano trying to find inspiration. Austin, Trish, Dez, and I have been up here for a good two hours trying to come up with a song for Austin to sing in his next video. And to be honest, it was pretty hard. Austin refused to do any cover and demanded an Ally original to perform in his video. The only problem being it doesn't exist yet.

"Come on Ally. If we're going to win this thing, then we need to have an awesome video, and we can't have an awesome video without an awesome song" Austin said to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes Austin. I am fully aware of how music videos work." I told him. I turned to Trish and Dez who were currently had their eyes glued to their individual laptop screens. Trish sitting in the green chair and Dez sat Indian style on the floor.

"You know, you two could help us" I told him. Trish look up from her laptop.

"Ally, I am helping. I'm scoping out all the potential artists that have currently entered the showcase. So far I have found ten people with videos." Trish said, turning her eyes back to the screen. IN turn my eyes turned to Dez.

"Dez what are you doing" I asked him. Dez turned his laptop around.

"Looking at cute pictures of cats" He said innocently, staring down at an adorable ball of white fur, nuzzled on a fuzzy white carpet in mid yawn.

"Aww" Austin and I said together. Our heads tilted towards each other at the image, and in an instant my eyes were met with his soft, chocolate orbs. I stopped mid 'Aww' and just looked at Austin. The angle of his jaw, his smoothed Miami sun tanned skin, his lips slightly parted drawing in slow, soft, deep breaths. I gulped and shook my head turning away from Austin. I needed to focus at the task at hand.

"Dez, not helping" I told him. Dez pouted and turned his laptop back to him.

"Ugh guys" Trish said her voice turning into a mixture of fear and uncertainty. Instantly my heart began to pound.

"You should see this" She said walking over to us in a few quick strides. She placed the laptop between Austin and me, so we had to move in closer to each other to see the screen. It was a YouTube video, ready to be played. Trish moved her finger over the play button and clicked it. The video showed a close up of a mouth and as it sung, revealed a very familiar face.

_How can I find you  
>When you're always hiding from yourself<br>Playing hide and seek with me  
>Till it gets too dark<br>Too dark, inside your shell  
>Why do I even try<br>When you take me for granted?  
>I should know better by now<br>When you call I already hear that crashing sound  
>As it all falls down<em>

"Is that…" Austin asked trailing off. I could only nod as Trent's face sang directly to the camera. The video only showed his head to the bottom of his neck and I could tell his chest was covered by a grey muscle shirt. The background behind him was all white. His eyes never left the camera and his head only occupied the left side of the screen as he sang the next verse.

_It's never too late to turn it back around_  
><em>Yeah I know you can<em>  
><em>Don't bury your demons deep in the ground<em>  
><em>When it all falls down<em>  
><em>The only way is up, up, up<em>  
><em>The only way is up, up<em>

A new voice, female this time, sang the next lines as her head seemed so come out of the white background. As she sang, her hair, face, eyes, and skin became more defined.

_I watch your spirit break_  
><em>As it shatters into a million pieces<em>  
><em>Just like glass I see right through you<em>  
><em>And your parade of excuses<em>  
><em>Feels like groundhog day<em>  
><em>You say the same things over and over<em>  
><em>There's that look in your eye<em>  
><em>And I hear that crashing sound<em>  
><em>As it all falls down<em>

"No way" Austin breathed as Cassidy's head and neck fully separated from the white background. She was just as I remembered her. Blond hair, perfect features, amazing voice that melded with Trent's voice as they sang together.

_It's never too late to turn it back around_  
><em>Yeah I know you can<em>  
><em>Don't bury your demons deep in the ground<em>  
><em>When it all falls down<em>  
><em>The only way is up, up, up<em>  
><em>The only way is up, up<em>

Slowly Trent's face turned to look at Cassidy's face, the latter stopped singing and never took her eyes off the camera.

_It's your love that's strong_  
><em>It's the only thing that keeps me holding on<em>

Cassidy's head turned to face Trent's as she began to sing with Trent again.

_It's your heart that's weak  
>But it's not too weak to bring you back to me<em>

_It's never too late to turn it back around_  
><em>Yeah I know you can<em>  
><em>Don't bury your demons deep in the ground<em>  
><em>When it all falls down<em>  
><em>When it all falls down<em>  
><em>It's never too late to turn it back around<em>  
><em>When it all falls down<em>  
><em>The only way is up<em>  
><em>The only way is up, up, up<em>  
><em>The only way is up, up<em>  
><em>When it all falls down<em>

The video ended with Cassidy and Trent's lips mere centimeters from each other. They were just about to touch lips when the video faded to black and white credits rolled across the screen, telling us to like or leave a comment so they could qualify for the showcase.

"This is bad" I said as the video ended.

"This is really bad" Austin agreed.

"This is the best video I've seen so far. I've checked their other videos and those two are halfway to qualifying for the showcase." Trish said holding her laptop to her chest.

"How is this possible?" Austin asked.

"Austin, they're an interracial, young , teenaged, couple singing about how much they love each other. It's pretty obvious how it's possible" Trish said.

"No, I mean how is Cassidy here? She's supposed to be in L.A. And doesn't she already have a recording contract?" Austin asked slightly panicked his former crush and technically fake rival have appeared to have teamed up.

"I-I don't know" I stuttered. "But we have to get working on this song…right now"

"Right" Trish said.

"Right" Austin said.

"Aww. This kitty's riding a turtle" Dez said from the floor. I opened my mouth to say something, but realized I didn't have time to scold him at the moment.

**Shilio's POV**

The girls and I couldn't look more awkward then we did at the camera store, named _Camera Co_. All around us film geeks studied various cameras from behind thick, unfashionable coke bottle glasses, asking questions about zoom quality and other technical stuff I didn't understand.

"Ugh." Bev said in disgust.

"Why are we here again" Jolene asked uncomfortably.

"We here to find someone who actually knows how to shoot a music video" I told them for what felt like the millionth time. I love them to death, but sometimes these girls have the combined attention span of a goldfish.

"Hello. Welcome to Camera Co. May I help you" An employee asked. He was a teenager wearing a red vest over a black button down and pair of black kakis. His head was down, exposing the top of his head, covered with a mop of dark brown hair. His right hand was grasping his left arm in a nervous gesture…one I have a tendency to do at times. His voice was slightly shaky and nervous. Yet he seemed familiar.

"Ethan" I asked. The boy looked up from the ground revealing his doey brown eyes. His lips twisted upwards into a kind of half smile.

"H-hey Shilio" He said nervously.

"It's nice to see you again…you work here" I asked, despite already knowing the answer. Ethan nodded.

"Y-yeah. My b-boyfriend got me a job here" He said. I could feel my eyebrows shoot into my hairline at that fact. Ethan really didn't seem like the type of person to have a boyfriend.

"We really don't give two shits about your life story dude" Rissa said causing Ethan to visibly flinched.

"Ignore her, she's on her period" I told him as Rissa flipped me off. "Anyways, we're shooting a music video and we have a small problem that maybe you could help us with"

"What is it" He asked.

"We don't know how to shoot a music video" I told him. Ethan let out a small chuckle.

"Sounds like a problem" He said quietly.

"Yeah it is, so do you think you could help us" I asked him. Ethan scratched the back of his head in thought, before replying.

"Maybe, but my boyfriend wants to be a director, so maybe he'll help you. I'll go get him" Ethan said, before scurrying off to find his boyfriend.

"How do you know so many people" Allison asked once he was out of earshot. I shrugged.

"I'm a social person" I replied.

"So where are shooting this video" Natalie asked me.

"I was thinking the football field, we could just set up the mic and do the video live and have Ethan's boyfriend film and splice it" I told them.

"I hope he gets here soon. These people are starting to freak me out" Heather said as the various film geeks began to realize that there were hot girls in the vicinity.

"There he is" I told them as Ethan led another teenager in a red vest towards us. He looked like a tanner version of Andrew Garfield. As they got closer I could see that Ethan's boyfriend wore dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt advertising Guns N' Roses. His hair was black and he might have been some type of Hispanic. He also had some sexy stubble growing from his chin and was a few inches taller than Ethan.

"Patrick, this is Shilio Essa" He said. Ethan's voice was no longer quiet or shaky, but confident and strong.

Patrick's dark brown eyes looked me over, as he snaked an arm around Ethan protectively, as Ethan melted into the embrace. I sent them both a small smile.

"So" He said. His voice was deep, but had a kind of sweetness to it, that probably made most girls and some guys melt. I wasn't one of those people and apparently neither were any of the cheerleaders. "What's this I'm hearing about a music video?"

**Ally's POV**

"Guess who just got a job at the Doctor's Office" Trish asked walking through the front door. She was wearing a lab coat, blue scrub pants, a stethoscope around her neck, and a headband with few tongue depressors on it. She had a plastic shopping bag

"Uh Trish, aren't you a little young to be working in a doctor's office" I asked her concerned for the well being of all the sick people in Miami,

"Not that kind of doctor's office. It's that new doctor's equipment supply store that opened next to _Mini's_" She said walking over to the counter I was behind. She placed her bag on the counter next to Austin, who was strumming lazily on his guitar.

"How's the song coming? Is it done?" She asked.

"If by done, you mean nonexistent, than yes we've been done for a long time." I told her. She sighed.

"Why is this so hard? You've never had this problem before" Austin asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean we've been working on this song for almost four hours, but we just don't have anything" I said dejected. I've never had a creative block this bad before, and to be perfectly honest, it was scaring me. Normally I can pump out an awesome lyric or melody and just build from that, but for some reason…nothings coming. The best lyric I've got so far is 'stripping down to dirty socks' and I don't think that can be used in a song let alone a music video.

"Well don't worry, I've got something to help you" Trish said, smiling as she reached into her bag and removing another stethoscope.

"Ummm, how is that suppose to help me?" I asked her as she draped the device over my shoulders.

"Well, children are comforted by their mother's heartbeat, so I figured yours might give you inspiration." Trish said.

"Aww you don't have one for me" Dez said dejectedly walking towards us.

"No"

"Wow Trish, that's a good idea…where did you seal it from" I asked her, my voice playful, but at the same time serious.

"I'm pretty sure it was from an episode of _Phineas and Ferb_" Trish said nonchalantly. I shrugged accepting the answer. I inserted the two prongs into my ears and slowly moved the cool metal end over my shirt, and listened to the steady _thump, thump_ of my heart beat. I could tell the room around me had gone completely silent. Trish and Austin were both staring at me, waiting for me to suddenly burst out in song like this was some poorly thought up _Glee_ episode. Dez was currently ruffling through the bag Trish brought in, looking for his own stethoscope in vain.

I sucked in a deep breath and let my eyes drift closed. I closed off my body to the rest of the outside world and just listened to the steady beat of my heart. The _thump, thump_ in my chest was soothing and rhythmic and I could feel my body just relax to the beat, but no lyric or melody came to me.

"Sorry Trish. It's not working." I said slowly. I could my voice was disappointed, in myself and my inability to summon up a creative juice in my body. I reached up to take the prongs out of my ears, but Austin stopped me.

"Wait" He said grapping my wrist. "Listen to mine" I nodded slowly and moved the cold metal piece to his chest over his shirt my brain not processing what I was doing.

"It um…works better if it's on bare skin" Austin said as he moved my wrist under his shirt. I could feel the heat radiating off his chest. The warm heat sent a chill up my spine to my face, instantly turning my cheeks red. He slowly placed the cool metal on his chest, where his heartbeat could be heard, and let out a low breath at the sudden change to temperature.

Like him his heartbeat was loud and noticeable. It seemed to thunder through the device in my hand, to my ears filling it with a loud _THUMP, THUMP_. Despite its loudness I could still hear a rhythm too it, different then my own heart had. It was actually slower than my own heart. It almost seemed as if the heartbeat was sad. Mourning something even. The slow steady _THUMP, THUMP_ pulsated in my ears.

"You have a strong heart" I muttered to myself.

"Thanks Ally. I had it beat to the beat of my drums once"

That was all it took. My eureka moment hit me like a ton of bricks. I let go of the stethoscope and it swung out of Austin's shirt and landed below my breasts with a dull thud that I probably imagined.

"Austin, you're a genius" I shouted.

"I am" He asked astounded.

"He is" Trish asked confused. I nodded.

"That's a great lyric. _I can hear your heartbeat to the best of the drums_" I sang experimentally. Just to see how it sounded.

"_Oh what a shame that you came_ _here with someone_" Dez sang, off key. His head was burrowed deep within the bag Trish had, and I don't think he even knew what we were doing, but the lyric worked, so I wasn't complaining.

"Yes, yes Dez" I replied excitedly. I turned on my heels and ran towards the practice room. Millions of possible lyrics, harmonies, and melodies ran through my head as I raced up the stair with Austin and Trish at my heels. For the first time today, I felt that I could do this. That I could write this song, get to the showcase, and get Austin the record deal he deserves.

**Shilio's POV**

I was hot, sweaty, and probably smelled like Bette Davis on her wedding night, but I refused to complain. The music video was done and it was in the final stages of editing. I was extremely happy with the result; despite the fact the video wasn't exactly as simple as I wanted. It was almost nine o'clock and the sun had long since set on Miami. The girls and I sat around the counter in the_ Camera Co_. while Patrick and Ethan were in the back room splicing and editing the video together, or they were making out. Both situations were fairly possible, so I couldn't be sure what was happening back there. And I really didn't want to know.

The girls and I were busy surfing YouTube and other sites looking for anyone who posted a video for the showcase. Our faces glued to various tablets and laptops, searching and scoping out the competition. The best video we found so far was one where this teenaged mixed race couple were singing a rather beautiful cover of _Up_ by James Morrison featuring Jessie J. According to the video they were in a band called T_._C Forever. The male was named Trent and the girl was Cassidy. As I watched their video I could practically feel the chemistry between the pair, but that Trent guy was…off. He seemed to move his mouth awkwardly while he sand and just looked awkward and uncomfortable in the video, kind of like watching Adam Levigne live, but the whole chemistry thing completely masked that. And his voice…it was just…brash. He was good and his voice was that of a young R&B singer, but the way he just forced words out made him seem like a jerk.

"Okay. Here is your music video" Patrick said emerging from the back with Ethan in tow. He held a small, cheap, black plastic flash drive in his hand. Patrick and Ethan seemed to be a match made in heaven. Ethan was the small, kind hearted, innocent one, while Patrick was the tough, foul mouthed, protective one. They seemed to be completely…right for each other. And as much as I hated to admit it I was fairly jealous of them. I wanted someone to hold, someone to love.

"Thanks again for doing this" I said to Patrick taking the flash drive from Patrick.

"No problem. Anyone who's a friend of my Ethan is a friend of mine" He said placing a light kiss on Ethan's cheek, which made a crimson blush quickly engulf his face. Ethan turned to face his boyfriend and he rose up on his tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. Patrick immediately snaked his arms around Ethan's waist and pulled him closer, while Ethan wrapped his arms around Patrick's neck.

"Wow, that is so hot" Rissa said looking up from her myTab.

"We should probably go" I said and then turned on my heels, leaving Ethan and Patrick to whatever they pleased. The air was fairly hot and humid outside which made the girls begin to complain almost immediately.

"Ugh. It's so hot"

"This humidity will totally make my hair frizzy"

"Oh my God, I can see it. I can see your hair beginning to frizz"

I resisted the urge to rub my temples and rather than focus on the conversation the girls were engrossed in, I turned my attention to my next problem: Getting the video uploaded.

I need to use the original account to upload my video and that was Dez's account. And I wasn't looking forward to that. I sighed and looked around. The mall was more or less abandoned. I didn't see a single person outside as we made our way to the parking lot.

"Are you okay" Natalie asked concerned. I nodded.

"Yeah I am. Just tired I guess" I told her. She frowned and led me to a bench, in front of the fountain with the dancing waters, turned off at the moment, where she forcibly shoved me down on the bench. Allison gracefully sat down next to me on my left.

"Hey what are you doing" I asked as the girls all placed there tablets next to me on the bench.

"Well, we've been working on a new routine and we'd love for you to see it" Bev said enthusiastically.

"Think about it as a "Let's celebrate your new career" performance" Stephanie said as they got into position in front of me. Allison reached over and took one of the tablets off the pile next to me. She clicked a few buttons and said.

"Shilio you better be careful, cause this place is gonna blow" Then she pressed play. My mouth fell open and Natalie just laughed, a dry let cheery laugh.

_Dance_

I was surprised to see Rissa singing the first line. I've never heard her sing, before and immediately broke out into a huge chesire grin. This was definitely going to be interesting.

_Back door cracked_  
><em>We don't need a key<em>  
><em>We get in for free<em>  
><em>No VIP sleaze<em>

_Drink that Kool-Aid_  
><em>Follow my lead<em>  
><em>Now you're one of us<em>  
><em>You're coming with me<em>

The girls were standing in a straight line swaying their hips back and forth in a seductive manner. The extended their right arms and immediately began to beckon me towards them. I let out a laugh as they all dropped into the splits and began to crawl towards me.

_It's time to kill the lights_  
><em>And shut the DJ down<em>  
><em>(This place about to)<em>  
><em>Tonight we're taking over<em>  
><em>No one's getting out<em>

The all were gathered around be in a position that could definitely be considered wrong and indecent from a certain point of view, but I didn't care. This was extremely funny. All six girls belted out the chorus as loud as they could right next to my ears.

_This place about to blow, blow_  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to<em>

_They waltzed back to their original spots and began to dance and move their bodies in ways that looked painful and complex. Despite this they were totally in sync with each other._

_Now what?_  
><em>We're taking control<em>  
><em>We get what we want<em>  
><em>We do what you don't<em>

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_  
><em>We're pretty and sick<em>  
><em>We're young and we're bored<em>

Their eyes immediately glared at me as they stood perfectly still and sang the next lyric.

_It's time to lose your mind_  
><em>And let the crazy out<em>  
><em>(This place about to)<em>  
><em>Tonight we're taking names<em>  
><em>'Cause we don't mess around<em>

_This place about to blow, blow_  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to<em>

Heather ran right up to me and pulled me from my bench seat. She laid one hand on my left hip and I laid on her right. Our remaining hands were intertwined as we ball roomed danced towards the girls.

_Go insane, go insane_  
><em>Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em<em>  
><em>Let me see them hands<em>  
><em>Let me, let me see them hands<em>

_Go insane, go insane_  
><em>Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em<em>  
><em>Let me see them hands<em>  
><em>Let me, let me see them hands<em>

I opened my mouth and joined the girls.

_We're taking over_  
><em>(Blow)<em>  
><em>Get use to it, okay<em>  
><em>(Blow)<em>

I belted out the next lyric just as the girls stopped singing. The power of my voice must have surprised Allison, because she shot back in her seat.

T_his place about to blow, blow_  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow<em>

I sucked in much needed oxygen as the final notes drifted away. A familiar sense of accomplishment coursed through me at the end of the song. My lips and cheeks hurt as I tried to relax the smile on my face.

"Okay…that was awesome" I said.

"Fuck yeah it was" Rissa said.

"What is going on here" A voice asked. It was a brash, sassy, female voice that I defiantly knew. I was briefly married to it. My heart beat instantly began to beat faster as I turned to face Trish.

She and Dez stood side by side. Trish's arms were crossed and her eyes were glaring daggers at the girls. Her eyes drifted to me and her entire expression and posture just relaxed. Dez was doing his best to avoid looking at me. His eyes were currently trained on the dead water fountain.

"Umm I'll meet you guys in the parking lot." I said awkwardly. Natalie and Stephanie raised their eyebrows, but said nothing. The girls just gathered their tablets and made their way to the parking lot, giving me a single glance over their shoulders. I sighed and walked up to the duo. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I missed Trish's in-your-faceness and Dez's weirdness…and it's only been a day.

"Hey guys" I said to them.

"Hey Shilio" Trish whispered quietly. I raised my eyebrows. I was 100% positive that was the first time I've ever heard Trish be quiet. "So what was that about"

"Oh. The girls wanted to show me a routine they've been working on."

"But it's summer" Trish said.

"Well they gotta do something between their binges and purges" I joked. Trish let out a humorous chuckle with me.

"They were pretty loud; we could hear them from Sonic Boom"

"What are you guys still doing here" I asked. Trish's eyes narrowed as the gears in her mind worked, trying to figure out if she should tell me the truth, which I assumed they were working on Austin's video audition for the showcase.

"Nothing. What are you doing here" If she won't tell me about Austin's showcase video then neither would I.

"Nothing" Trish nodded and the three of us just stood there in an awkward silence unsure of what to say next…until Trish addressed the elephant in the room.

"Shilio we miss you. Me, Ally, Dez, Austin. We want you back" I felt the tears prick against the back of my eyes.

"I-I just can't"

"He didn't mean it, the kiss, Austin didn't mean it. It was just an experiment" Trish desperately pleaded. Her voice was sad, and made my chest constrict in sadness.

"I'm sorry" I muttered to them.

"You know what Shilio" Trish yelled at me. I flinched at her tone. IT was one thing to have my mom yell at me it was another story.

"FUCK YOU. You are nothing more than a selfish brat. You never stopped to think about your feeling. Ally's Feelings. Austin's feelings. No, you only cared about yourself. You may think your helping us, well you fucking wrong. You've hurt us and we're paying for it. Now Austin can't even sing a fucking slow song anymore all because of you." She shouted wet tears splashing to the ground, then turned on her heels and just walked away, leaving me and Dez alone.

I stood there with the tears just about to break through, when I turned to Dez.

"You understand. You understand why I left right?" I pleaded with him, despite knowing the answer. He didn't understand. I was being selfish. Dez shook his head.

"I'm sorry Shilio. I don't understand" He said, his voice was blunt and cut through me like a cold, bitter knife. And then he just turned and began walking away.

"Wait" I called. Dez stopped in his tracks and I ran up to him. He turned and I grabbed his wrist and pressed the flash drive to his palm.

"Here's my video. Can you upload it...if you think I deserve it" I looked him in the eye as my tears broke free from my eyes and down my cheeks. Dez wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I gripped the back of his shirt as broken sobs coursed out of me.

"Shhh it's okay Shilio. I will" He said letting me go. He smiled a small smile and then just walked away, leaving me alone with my tears and selfishness.

**A/N: CHAPTER SIXTEEEN IS DONE. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN A MONTH, BUT DON'T WORRY WINTER BREAK IS SOON AND I'LL HAVE NEW CHAPTERS THEN I PROMISE! THANK YOU TO queenc1, HG Just Because, Llamagal Silverpelt, and Silverpelt21 FOR REVIEWING, REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**

**Review!**


	17. Preperation & E-mail

**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs**

**Shilio's POV**

Sometimes I wish my life was a movie and I could just montage my way through all the anxiety, uncertainty, and the hard work in my life until I get to a certain point in my life where something actually happens. Unfortunately for my life isn't a movie and thus had to power through the past seven days.

True to his word Dez had uploaded my video a few minutes after he left me, standing alone wallowing in my own self-pity and true to his promise to his fans, Austin's video was uploaded Friday. I remember the nervous anticipation as I watched the video. And as much as I hate to admit it, it was totally…Austin. The video was loud, bright, and somehow seemed…obnoxious (I'm not even sure how that's possible). It perfectly captured the Austin Moon I saw when I watched his _A Billion Hits _video. The energy in his performance just made me smile and hit the like button. Apparently Austin's video had that affect on everyone else too, because Austin had surpassed his original video by about 4,000 likes and 1,500 comments. With 2,826,092 views by Wednesday the video didn't make it the three million mark, but he was still qualified for the showcase by Sunday evening, so I guess it didn't really matter.

My own video surpassed _Blow Me_ in every way. By Saturday I had 1,687,080 views, 3,078 comments, and 3,487 likes. It still fell short to Austin's video, but I expected that seeing as Austin is still much more famous than me.

That Saturday Auntie and I went out to have lunch at this quaint little Italian place and began going how we were going to approach this. She said I was her nephew and she was going to help me every step of the way. I thank her and we talked about our next move. I told her that the cheerleaders were more than willing to be my backup dancers for the showcase and the football coach said we were more than welcome to use the football field to rehearse. We went over song choices and I let Auntie decide what songs I should sing, under the condition it was release during the 21st century. She agreed and said that she and the cheerleaders would choose costumes and things like that for me which I was grateful for. The only problem was the fact we weren't exactly sure what the showcase would require us to do or how many songs we could sing. But Auntie and I rolled the dice on it and just dove right in with rehearsals which we were currently right in the middle of now.

The cheerleaders and I stood right in the middle of the football field with Auntie and her two assistants standing next to her. I've never actually heard them speak or heard them speak, so I just call the red head Thing #1 and the other one Thing #2.

"Bullhorn" Auntie said snapping her fingers. I never understood the whole figure snapping thing, but to be perfectly honest I never really cared. Thing #1 quickly withdrew a bullhorn from behind his back and held it to Auntie's lips.

"Begin" She demanded. All I could do is roll my eyes and think _"Sue Sylvester" _ The music began and I placed my right hand on my hip and bent my head to the ground.

_I'm second to none (none, none, )  
>He looks hot but does he make your heart stop<br>When you're getting busy in his piece of shit car  
>And yeah he's hot but can he reach your g-spot<br>Little baby did I leave a big scar  
>Threw me way to far away<br>Ain't no stupid boomerang  
>Ain't no bitch for you to fuck<br>Well now you're all shit out of luck_

I jerked my head up in sync with the cheerleaders as we began to dance, just a few pelvic thrusts and such with the girls flanking me.

_Cause he don't kiss the way I kiss_  
><em>And he don't rock the way I rock<em>  
><em>He sure don't fuck the way I fuck<em>  
><em>Cause you know I'm the one number one<em>  
><em>I'm second to none<em>  
><em>Cause he don't kiss the way I kiss (He don't got my lips)<em>  
><em>And he don't rock the way I rock (He don't got my cock)<em>  
><em>He sure don't fuck the way I fuck (Now you're out of luck)<em>  
><em>Cause you know I'm the one number one<em>  
><em>I'm second to none<em>

I looked at Thing #2 and sent him a sly smile. He gulped and looked away completely uncomfortable.

_I see you out riding with your new rebound_  
><em>Kissing him while I'm laughing out now<em>  
><em>Can't make me jealous I can read right through your clear eyes<em>  
><em>Dying to tell me I'm like the other guys<em>

_Cause he don't kiss the way I kiss  
>And he don't rock the way I rock<br>He sure don't fuck the way I fuck  
>Cause you know I'm the one number one<br>I'm second to none  
>Cause he don't kiss the way I kiss (He don't got my lips)<br>And he don't rock the way I rock (He don't got my cock)  
>He sure don't fuck the way I fuck (Now you're out of luck)<br>Cause you know I'm the one number one  
>I'm second to none<em>

My eyes drifted to Auntie as she subtly tabbed her foot to the beat and mouthed the words of the song. This was her song choice and I was starting to regret letting her pick my songs. I figured since she represent eight of the biggest names in music (Rihanna dropped her for being quote "Fucking annoying") her insight and knowledge would help me win this thing,

_Ain't no backseat bitch_  
><em>Ain't no last resort I'm the first wish<em>  
><em>When you cum you shout out Shilio<em>  
><em>When you kiss him you kiss my fellatio<em>  
><em>Hey don't tell me that you love me<em>  
><em>When you're out fucking hoochies<em>  
><em>I ain't no fucking dummy<em>  
><em>Hope when you're done it's worth the hurting<em>

_See if you're gonna try replace me_  
><em>Can they at least not look like troll doll muthafucka (laughs)<em>  
><em>How you gonna replace first place with last place bitch please<em>  
><em>I'm a top notch bitch you know it's true<em>

But it's been six days and all the songs I've sung are just…meaningless. There's no message on meaning behind the lyrics and what's worse is that Auntie's picking all these songs about me falling for or dumping a boy. I mean yeah I'm gay, but I just don't like that. I find it…annoying when one artist just sings the same generic songs about girls or boys or fame or some crap like that.

_Cause he don't kiss the way I kiss_  
><em>And he don't rock the way I rock<em>  
><em>He sure don't fuck the way I fuck<em>  
><em>Cause you know I'm the one number one<em>  
><em>I'm second to none<em>  
><em>Cause he don't kiss the way I kiss (He don't got my lips)<em>  
><em>And he don't rock the way I rock (He don't got my cock)<em>  
><em>He sure don't fuck the way I fuck (Now you're out of luck)<em>  
><em>Cause you know I'm the one number one<em>  
><em>I'm second to none<em>

_Hold on to that pillow bitch (I'm second to none, I'm second to none)_  
><em>When you go to sleep at night you know you'll think about me<em>  
><em>(Cause you know I'm the one I'm the one I'm second to none)<em>

The song ended with my left hand on my hip and me blowing a kiss towards Auntie and the Things. A smile was on my face, but I wasn't happy. And now that I think about it this entire week has been nothing but music, but I wasn't happy and it wasn't fun like how it was when I was with Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez or hell even the girls. I just felt…empty. Like the lyrics in the song I just felt empty and meaningless.

"Again" Auntie shouted through the bullhorn.

**Ally's POV**

"Trish any word from the guys at Noble records yet?" Austin asked nervously rubbing his hands together.

"I'll give you the same answer I gave you five minutes ago." Trish said sweetly. Then she cleared her throat and screamed "NO NOW LEAVE ME ALONE"

Austin huffed in annoyance; but knew better to argue with an angry Trish. He stomped over to Dez who was admiring a trombone with a gleam in his eye and an expression on his face that usually leads to another instrument broken. I watched Austin stalk over to the ginger and couldn't blame him for being excited, even I was. All week the four of us have been practically glued to our laptops and tablets, watching Austin's views and likes steadily increase over the past week. Since Saturday, we've been going over song choices and outfits for him to wear for the showcase, but since we didn't know what the showcase would entitle Austin to do we were limited. So since midnight Austin has been calling and texting Dez to see if the e-mail with the instructions was sent. Around two Dez finally got annoyed with Austin's constant chatter and handed the laptop to Trish.

A loud crash brought me out of my reverie. I sighed and for what felt like the millionth time wondered why I even le Dez and Austin in the store at all.

"Cash or Tab" I questioned not even looking up from my book.

"Tab" Came Dez's casual response. I rolled my eyes for even asking.

"Uh oh" Trish whispered. I looked up at her. Trish's eyes were still glued to Dez's laptop screen, her eyebrows knitted in confusion and her lip was slightly curled.

"Hmmm" I asked walking over to her.

"I think we have a problem" She said. Her voice was soft and I don't think she knew she was talking, but her voice had something in it. It wasn't anger or annoyance or even uncertainty. It was something else. Something I've never heard in Trish's voice before. Fear.

"Is it Cassidy and Trent again? Cause we already know about that problem" Dez said as he and Austin made their way over to Trish.

"Did my dog send me an e-mail of a dead bird again" Dez asked.

"Is the showcase off" Austin asked afraid.

"Is someone dead" I asked morbidly. I don't know why I said that. Everyone else was saying something. So lay off.

"Ummm…uh…it's…ummm…Dez I need you" She said in a rush, shutting the laptop and grabbing Dez's wrist. Trish tucked the laptop under her arm and raced out the door, with Dez trying not to trip over his own two feet.

"Well that was weird" I said watching them disappear around the corner.

"Really weird" Austin agreed.

**Trish's POV**

"Okay Freckles, spill NOW" I demand once I was positive that we were far enough to be out of ear shot.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Dez said, defiantly crossing his arms over his chest. Poor boy, he still doesn't realize who he's messing with. To remind him, I grabbed the collar of his hideous yellow, green, and orange crime against fashion/humanity and brought him inches closer to my face.

"Don't play dumb, dipshit. Tell me why you uploaded a video of Shilio on Thursday" I asked him, my voice deathly calm and sugary sweet. I couldn't help, but smile and silently congratulate myself as fear flickered across Dez's face.

"I-I-I…well…he…um" He stuttered.

"Don't even think about lying to me Dez. Cause if you do, I promise it won't be good for your future children." I threatened staring him down or up, since he was taller than me. Dez's lip trembled as he opened his mouth and spilled everything.

"I got an e-mail from Noble records, saying he was selected to be in the showcase. And I didn't think it was fair for him to get invited and not enter, because he didn't know about it, so I gave him the audition rules. Then he found me yesterday, and he was all upset about what you said, and told he to upload it if I think he deserves it, and he does, so I did." Dez said without taking a single breath. At the end of his rant, he gave an over exaggerated inhale.

I wasn't really sure how to feel about this. On one hand, I was happy for Shilio, but on the other hand we all ready have to worry about the dynamic duo of Cassidy and Judas…I mean Trent. I ran a frustrated hand through my natural thick corkscrew curls.

"Okay, we can NOT tell Austin or Ally about this, that is the last thing we want to do." I told Dez.

"Why" He asked. I blinked. God I swear I've seen goldfish smarter than him.

"They're already stressed enough and we don't need them to worry about anything else."

"What's there to worry about? His video might not even be that good or qualified for that matter." Dez said raising an eyebrow. I opened my mouth to argue, but stopped just before I started to chew him out. The thought never occurred to me. I didn't even day attention to the video, but to the thumbnail of Shilio standing at a microphone. I shot Dez a glare and opened his laptop to YouTube.

I clicked on his video and full screened it, without looking at the comments, likes, or views. I needed to know firsthand how Shilio was performing, what level he was at, and such and I couldn't be swayed by comments or crap like that. I took a deep breath and positioned the laptop on my arm, as Dez moved behind me to view the video. The eerie sounds of a familiar song almost caused me to lose focus and drop the laptop.

The video was blurry and cloud, probably due to some effect. As the piano played I watched the video clear. Shilio stood in the middle of a football field. Everything around him was shot in black and white, but Shilio himself was shot in color. He slowly licked his lips nervously, before taking a step closer to the mic and did what he did best.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I will not let myself<br>Cause my heart so much misery  
>I will not break the way you did,<br>You fell so hard  
>I've learned the hard way<br>To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_  
><em>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I am afraid!<em>

_I lose my way_  
><em>And it's not too long before you point it out<em>  
><em>I cannot cry<em>  
><em>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<em>  
><em>I'm forced to fake<em>  
><em>A smile, a laugh everyday of my life<em>  
><em>My heart can't possibly break<em>  
><em>When it wasn't even whole to start with<em>

Up until this point, Shilio stood frozen in place. His eyes were closed and his feet never moved. Actually the only thing I knew that was moving were his lips. Slowly the black and white background seemed to…travel up his body. His black vans, turned gray and that grayness traveled up his pants.

_Because of you_  
><em>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I am afraid<em>

Shilio's entire lower half was now gray. And it seemed to travel faster up his body, curling its gray tendrils around his chest and torso.

_I watched you die_  
><em>I heard you cry every night in your sleep<em>  
><em>I was so young<em>  
><em>You should have known better than to lean on me<em>  
><em>You never thought of anyone else<em>  
><em>You just saw your pain<em>  
><em>And now I cry in the middle of the night<em>  
><em>For the same damn thing<em>

Then just as the grayness was curling around his face, Shilio's eyes snapped open and he burst out a loud high note and held it. The note caused the grayness to race down his body, turning Shilio's body back to its normal color. The grayness retreated from Shilio bringing the color back to everything that was once gray. The grass, the sky, the trees, everything became bright vibrant and alive.

_Because of you_  
><em>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I try my hardest just to forget everything<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I don't know how to let anyone else in<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I am afraid<em>

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

He exhaled the final note and the camera zoomed in on his crystal blue eyes.

I wasn't aware my mouth was hanging open, until the video ended. I tried to compose myself and summon a rational thought other then HOLY FUCKING SHIT WE'RE IN TROUBLE! Unfortunately for me that was all I could muster, so I went with that.

"Holy fucking shit we're screwed" I breathed softly, almost inaudibly. I saw Dez slowly move his head up and down, agreeing with my statement.

"What are we going to do about it" He asked. I drew in a deep breath before whispering.

"I have no fucking idea"

**Mimi Moon's POV**

Zinfandel. It is my favorite red wine. Normally I save it for special occasions. Birthdays, Christmas, Easter, Mother's Day, Father's Day, days ending in a 'y' and what not. Of course I would never let Mike or God forbid Austin know this. He already had one drunk parent dependent on alcohol he didn't need another. Granted I never get 'drunk' I get tipsy tops, but never drunk like Mike does.

I brought the glass up to my lips and took a small sip, enjoying the quiet my house was at the moment. I loved these moments. The T.V. isn't on, Mike's not snoring on the couch, Austin's not slamming his guitar, or banging his drums, of pounding the keys of his keyboard, or whatever instrument he's fiddling with. I swear I curse the day my mother left him those instruments all those years ago, and if wasn't for the look on Austin's face whenever he held them they would have been locked up in some storage locker somewhere far away from here.

I took a larger sip of the wine, trying to repress the memory of that day and think about something else. I glanced at the clock 1:37. I should be at work right now, earning the money that's keeping the family afloat. But Mike would be gone all day job hunting, or in the real world getting drunk at some dive bar, and the opportunity for silence was too good to pass up. So I took the day off, saying I was dealing with some family issues and would be back the next day. It was a lowly think to do, and another thing to my ever growing list of thing I hope Austin doesn't find out about. Sometimes I wonder if he knows everything, and he secretly resents me for it. I growl at the though and took another sip. That's the only problem with this silence. It breeds so many thoughts, thoughts you could never experience with background noise and distractions.

I cast my glance upwards to Austin's room. His door was slightly ajar and I could see his acoustic guitar propped up against his bed. Then my eyes wondered to my couch. It was a cheap pleather thing, my husband brought in from some guy he used to work who was going to throw it away like any person with half a brain should do. Since then he spent more and more time on that thing, then he did with me. Soon he stopped coming to bed and just slept on it. I made my heart beat race and tears prick my eyes whenever I see Austin on that couch. Austin was the spitting image of his dad when he was younger. Mike was so happy, and childish, always ready to try new things and make as many friends as he could. He was even like that when we first started dating, but that all changed when _she_ happened.

I down the rest of my wine trying to repress the image of the woman who ruined my husband, but she still formed in my head. A bitch with a perfect body, blond hair, blue eyes, and enough brains to rival Einstein (or at least she thought that). I let out a low growl through my clenched teeth at the image of Julianne.

She and her now husband were living in a nice quaint one story house in Miami. They both graduated from an Indiana college and moved down here to make their mark or something like that. Mike and I went to the same gym as they did and almost immediately Mike and Julianne clicked. I never liked her or him for that matter, but Mike did. Julianne just seemed…like a bitch and her husband was whipped beyond belief. Soon after just six months the pair left for their home town. Mike and I kept in touch with them, Mike because he enjoyed them while I just did it to be polite. Soon Mike began to change. He lost that child like adventurous spark in his eyes and became cruel, bitter, and ugly. And in my heart I knew that Julianne was responsible. Of course I had no evidence or proof of the matter, but it was true…I just knew it.

I fingered the wine glass as I thought back to the party. I suppressed a smug smile as that her son, Shilio, trash and ruin the party. Or at least in a few select minds he did. In everyone else's mind he made it better and actually fun. There was so much energy in his performance it just made we want to do something crazy.

I've got to admit Austin sure knows how to pick friends. First Dez, then Ally, Trish, and know this Shilio. My son certainly knew how to pick em. Despite Mike's protest and threats Austin never acted 'normal'. Sure he got descent grades, slacked off constantly, and annoyed me to the point of tearing my hair out, but he's chose of friends said everything that Austin could never understand. He wanted to be happy, and he found that happiness be bonding with the freaks and the misfits and the talented and help them 'embrace their inner awesomeness' as the kids would say or something like that. My son. My son with his dream of being a rock star was one in a million.

I grabbed the Zinfandel bottle and poured the liquid into the glass filling it about halfway. Austin and his dream of being a rock star. Now that's something I haven't thought about in a long time. Not because I never believed it could happen, but because I always assumed it would. Call it what you like foresight, mother's intuition, but I knew what Austin wanted to do with his life the moment he saw my mother's acoustic guitar when he as two. Austin was and is talented, has the voice of an angel, and looked the part of a rock star and I never, NEVER, doubted him.

It's a mother's job to help and nurture their kids so they can make it in life, and one of the things a mother must do for their child is to know what they what and what they need. All Austin wanted was to be a famous musician and all he needed was someone to believe in him. And he found that. He found that in Ally, in Dez, in Shilio, in Trish, and in me (But I'm his mom so I guess I don't count). Now the only things stand in his way. The first being Mike, for some reason the man hated the idea of Austin becoming a rock star. He loathed the idea and discouraged him at every turn, every time. The second and more menacing thing standing in his way is Julianne. I know Julianne doesn't give two shits about Austin or his dream, but she could never realize when anything was her fault and constantly looked for some outside source to blame. And since Shilio had been hanging out with Austin at the time, it would only be a matter of time before she blamed Austin for Shilio's outburst and his sexuality.

I sighed as I grabbed the wine bottle by the neck and chugged some down my throat, pleading for the silence or the wine to give me a clear answer on what to do.

**Jonathan Noble's POV**

"Hey baby" David said draping his arms over my shoulders. I smirked, but still rolled my eyes at the childish gesture.

"Don't call me that" I demanded, pushing his arms off my shoulders. He rolled his dark brown eyes and walked around my desk, before sliding gracefully into the chair opposite of me.

"You used to love when I called you that" He said pouting and crossing his arms. For a sixty one year old he sure has quite an immature attitude. Of course he does look like a forty year old, but that's no excuse.

"Yeah at home, not when we have work to do" I told him. We've been together for almost fifteen years and he still doesn't know how to behave at work.

"Fine let's do this already" He said pulling out a checklist he made for the showcase from his pocket.

"Do we have a location"

"Yes"

"A date"

"Yes"

"Judges"

"Yes"

"Lighting and sound technicians"

"Yes"

"Contestants"

"Yes, we've got ten"

"Really only ten? We sent out at least seventy five"

"Well only ten made it" I snapped at him. He smirked, but held his hands up in surrender.

"Which ten" He asked turning over his checklist and snatching a pen from my desk.

"Well that jazz singer Raymond LeBue, the metal band Broken Scissors-"

"Great name" David pointed out. I ignored him and kept going.

"Latino singer Maria Lopez, hip-hop group E=MC, gospel singer Alex Abel, rapper C-Luv, pop singer Carly Trevanne, guy-girl duo T.C Forever, Austin Moon, and…" I paused for dramatic effect.

"And I'm childish" He said smirking.

"Shilio Essa" I finished. He repressed the urge to say 'Aww' as David's eyes lighted up at the sound of his name. And I couldn't blame him. All his life David has been looked down upon, but at that party someone other than me said, you're fucking perfect.

"God I love that kid" He said. I nodded.

"It's gonna be some tough competition" I agreed.

"Who do you thinks gonna win?" David asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Could be any, but for now let's just send these e-mails, we have more work to do" David groaned as me stood up and walked back around the desk.

"Can we at least watch one video" He begged looking at me through his blond hair with those sweet puppy dog eyes.

"Fine one video" I said caving. I pulled up YouTube and clicked on Austin Moon's video, since it was the last one I viewed. The beat began almost immediately with Austin standing in front of a neon yellow screen, wearing a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, black pant, shoes, and a black shirt.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
><em>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<em>  
><em>So while you're here in my arms<em>  
><em>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<em>

_We're gonna die young_  
><em>We're gonna die young<em>

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

The background and Austin's outfit was choreographed to the music, so every time the drum beat the background changed and Austin's outfit changed to contrast it. When the background turned back his outfit turned white and etcetera.

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Young hearts, out our minds_  
><em>Runnin like we outta time<em>  
><em>Wild childs, lookin' good<em>  
><em>Livin hard just like we should<em>  
><em>Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)<em>  
><em>That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)<em>

_Looking for some trouble tonight_  
><em>Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side<em>  
><em>Like it's the last night of our lives<em>  
><em>We'll keep dancing till we die<em>

Austin stood singing his songs with a huge smile on his face as he danced along to the music. He did amazing flips, turn, corkscrews, and I think he dove into a splits once.  
><em><br>I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<br>So while you're here in my arms,  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<em>

_We're gonna die young_  
><em>We're gonna die young<em>

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Hot chicks, taking shots_  
><em>Stripping down to dirty socks<em>  
><em>Music up, gettin' hot<em>  
><em>Kiss me, give me all you've got<em>  
><em>It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)<em>  
><em>That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)<em>

_Looking for some trouble tonight_  
><em>Take my hand i'll show you the wild side<em>  
><em>Like it's the last night of our lives<em>  
><em>We'll keep dancing till we die<em>

At this point he stopped dancing and just sang clappinhis hands to the beat as his both the background and outfit changed colors.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
><em>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<em>  
><em>So while you're here in my arms,<em>  
><em>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<em>

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
><em>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<em>  
><em>So while you're here in my arms<em>  
><em>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<em>

_We're gonna die young_  
><em>We're gonna die young<em>

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

I shut down the video as I stood up, reaching for my cane as I did so. I hated that think, but it was necessary while I recover from that annoyingly expensive surgery.

"I hate that thing" David said As I grasped the cane.

"Me too, baby me too"

"Do you think you'll have to walk down the aisle with it" He asked.

"I don't know, but as long as you're at the end I don't care" I said pecking his lips. "That's why we're moving to New York and opening that new division their so I can marry the man I love."

He didn't get to say anything else, because Bill popped his head through the door.

"We need you in the board room" He said his tone all business. I nodded and turned back to David.

"Send those e-mails for me please. They're already to be sent out, but there's only nine I'm mailing the tenth one myself." I told my assistant. He nodded eager to help. I heard Bill leave my office and I planted a small kiss on the large red birthmark his cheek bore then limbed away ignoring David's squeal of delight.

**A/N: ALRIGHT CHAPTER SEVENTEEN IS COMPLETE****. IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE THIS STORY HAS BEEN UP A YEAR. MAKES ME REALIZE HOW MUCH I PROCRASTINATE. THANK YOU TOO DoubleBubble249 FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER. PLESAE GUYS REVIEW OR FAVORITE PLEASE IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND MOTIVATED!**

**Review!**


	18. Legs & Hands

**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs**

**Ally's POV**

It was at 2:16 on Thursday when the e-mail from Noble records came. I was a simple thing, but it may as well have been the difference between life and death in our eyes. The moment Trish loudly proclaimed "IT'S HERE BITCHES", Austin vaulted from his seat at the piano, Dez dropped and broke an oboe adding another 350 dollars to his tab, and I was immediately next to Trish so excited, I was asking millions of rhetorical questions. When Trish finally managed to yell over the three of us she read the e-mail aloud.

**Congratulations Austin Moon,**

**You have qualified for the Noble Records New Star Showcase. We would like to thank you in advance for entering and for your participation in our Showcase. Now for the next step.**

**Each contestant may sing as many songs as they want. There are no limits to how many songs one contestant may sing, but their entire performance must be ten minutes or under. FAILURE TO FOLLOW THIS RULE WILL RESULT IN IMMEADIATE DISQUALIFICATION. **

**Your performances may be anything you desire, but if your performance requires any special lighting/sound effects/strobe effects please send an e-mail with detailed instructions to us and it will be forwarded to our team of highly trained professionals. **

**While you are not required to if you are performing live, an instrumental of the songs you wish to sing is required for us to have to play during your performance. It may be in CD or digital format, we are equipped for both. Please have your songs labeled in the order you would like to perform them. However if you wish to or are performing with a band then please bring your own. THE USE OF AUTO TUNE, VOICE MODULATORS, AND LIP SYNCING IS PROHIBITED IN THIS COMPITION AND YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED IF ANY OF THESE TECHNIQUES IS USED DURING YOUR PREFORMANCE. **

**During other contestant performances, you and the other contestants will be backstage. It is important that only people necessary to your performance are allowed backstage (i.e. Back up dancers, songwriters, stylists, managers, etcetera). Other people who are not essential to your performance, but still necessary for your self-esteem or career (i.e. parents, reporters) will be allowed backstage, but will be asked to leave during the performances. Food and drinks will be provided.**

**You and anyone else you need for your performance will be let into the building at the address we have provided for you which was attached to this e-mail at 6:00 p.m. this Saturday, non-contestants will be let into the building and backstage at 6:45 p.m. and the Showcase will begin at 7:00 p.m. **

**Please print this e-mail and present it at the door when you arrive, this will ensure that you are have qualified to enter the showcase.**

**We would like to thank you again for your participation in the Noble Records New Star Showcase and may the best artist win.**

**Sincerely yours, **

**Jonathan Noble & David Reger**

All four of us read and re-read the e-mail several times, making sure we memorized and remembered every detail to make sure Austin didn't do anything stupid to ruin his chance at this thing.

That was three days ago. Three days of song writing binges, late nights, rehearsals, re-rehearsals, recording sessions, and over all mental preparation of this day. Today was the day. My dad was nice enough to drive the four of us to the showcases location, on the condition that he is allowed to come and see Austin perform. Of course I agreed and according to Dez, Trish, and Austin all their parents were coming out to support Austin. I noticed the way Austin spoke about his parents coming to this showcase, he seemed surprised and…happy, like it was some huge accomplishment. And to be perfectly honest it was.

Austin's parents were never supportive of Austin's dream and to him, to us; this was a huge milestone in their accepting of Austin's dream. Maybe they were finally coming around and they were ready to be the supportive parents Austin wanted…what he deserved. I guess this is the reason Austin pushed himself harder than usual. He always wanted to do one more vocal warm up, one more run through of his set list, one more dance rehearsal, it both warmed and broke my heart while bringing tears to my eyes seeing Austin trying so hard to impress two people who should have supported their only son, only child all along.

"Thanks Mr. Dawson" Austin said stepping out of my dad's car, while bringing me out of my reverie.

"No problem kids" He said as Trish and Dez stepped out of the car on opposite sides. Trish on the right, Dez following Austin out the left. For some Dez like reason, Dez insisted he sit in the middle so he was sandwiched between Trish and Austin, who definitely didn't enjoy the ride.

"Bye Dad" I said kissing his cheek and stepping out of the car, narrowly missing a puddle of water as I did. I silently cursed the fact it rained yesterday as the four of us made our way to the front of the building.

The building may have been a warehouse or maybe it was a small theater before it was shut down. The building could have been a number of things, but I saw it as a door. A locked one. And I prayed that Austin was the key, the key to a brighter future and a better tomorrow…wow I swear one day I'm gonna be a famous poet.

"Can I help you" A woman asked, looking up from her magazine and from behind a cheap collapsible desk the moment we entered the building.

"Uh…we're here for the showcase" Austin said handing her the printed e-mail. Her eyes narrowed as she skimmed the e-mail looking for some inconsistency. Finally she set the e-mail down and looked at Austin.

"Name" She asked in a bored tone.

"Austin Moon"

"And who are they"

"That's Ally, Trish, and Dez"

"And how are they related to your performance"

"Ally's my songwriter, Trish is my manager slash stylist, and Dez is my video director" the woman nodded once.

"Ok, you're the last person to arrive so you will be number ten"

"What does that mean" Austin asked.

"It's just a precaution to make sure you aren't using any auto tune or voice modulators. You just have to sing a song for Mr. Noble and Mr. Reger to make sure and once everyone has sung, they will make a list and post which performance goes first, second, so on. You can sing your song a cappella, or you can sing one of the songs you brought, and if you're good you can play guitar or something" She said. The way she said it, made it apparent she'd said those words at least nine times already. Then she pointed to our right.

"Go down that hallway, through the double doors, take a right and go through first set to double doors on your right." She told us looking back down at her magazine.

"Thanks" Austin said as we quickly made our way in the direction she pointed at.

"What a bitch" Trish muttered once we were through the first set of double doors. I nodded in agreement.

"Are you nervous" I asked Austin.

"Pssh. Me? Nervous? Ally I am Austin Moon! I have nothing to be nervous about" Austin said with a smug smirk as he pushed his way through the final set of double doors with a confident smirk plastered on his face and the three of us flanking him.

It looked like every backstage area in every movie ever made. What seemed like thousands on ropes were connected to random things suspended above our heads, or connected to empty hooks. The floors were made of polished black wood. The entire area was a large open space with a door leading to the alcoves of the stage on my right, and I assumed on the other side of the backstage area was a similar door that lead to the alcove on the opposite side. To my left was a long white table with various foods on it. Foods ranging from a bowl of M&Ms to a steak cooking under a heat lamb. Three men stood behind the table ready to serve. Beyond the table was a wide door that led to somewhere…I would guess the backstage to the backstage area.

The curtain separating the actual stage from the backstage area was blood red with a gold yellow trim. Judging by the width if the curtain, the sage was a lot bigger than the one in our high school auditorium. I shuddered at the thought of actually being on that stage and performing in front of hundreds, possibly thousands of people. All of them judging you, their eyes unblinking not daring to miss the moment when you finally mess up and completely and utterly humiliate yourself.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Trish asked concerned. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thought.

"Yeah I'm fine" I told her. I turned my head back to the curtain. Next to it was a blond woman, maybe in her early twenties, wearing a headset, slumped over a podium, looking like she'd rather be anywhere, but where she was now. My eyes surveyed the rest of the room, looking at Austin's competition.

"Okay Trish tell who's who" Austin said as he scanned the room.

"Well over there is Latino singer Maria Lopez and jazz musician Raymond LeBue."

There was a girl, probably sixteen, with long black hair that flowed to her waist and Hispanic skin, who was currently strumming something on a guitar as she sat on a folding chair wearing some tight cat woman suit. Next to her on another folding chair was a guy about twenty with dark skin, a fedora, blue jeans, and a saxophone around his neck.

"There's new rapper C-Luv and hip hop group E=MC" E=MC was made up of three guys the oldest looked maybe twenty four, the youngest looked eighteen, and the middle guy looked…well in the middle. They all were dressed in a grey sport coat, a gold chain around their neck, white shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. All three of them were different ethnicities. The oldest was Hispanic, the middle was African American, and the youngest was Caucasian. Each one of them had short black hair.

C-Luv looked like any cliché rapper. He was maybe eighteen at the most with millions of rings on his dark fingers. He wore an all white suit with a white fedora over his dreadlocks. He had his arms around two women, both wearing high heeled shoes, a tube top, and too short short shorts. Next to them the door to the alcove opened and a boy with extremely pale skin, red hair, freckles, and wearing what looked like an altar boy uniform walked out.

"That's Alex Abel. A gospel singer. According to rumors he's a member of Westboro Baptist church" Trish said as he made is way to a group of people dressed as punk rockers. Three guys and a girl. I couldn't see much of them though since they were in furthest possible place away from me.

"That's the metal band Broken Scissors" Trish said, she opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted when a figure blurred past us and slammed into Austin. He stumbled back a step, but otherwise held his ground.

"OMG. Austin Moon" The figure said in a calm, cool, and collective yet somehow still excited manner. I didn't need to look at her to know it was Cassidy.

"Hey Cassidy" Austin said as she let go of her embrace. He turned her head and quickly enveloped me in a bone snapping hung.

"Hello Ally" She said letting go, then gave equally painful hugs to Trish and then Dez, giving each of them an individual 'hello'

"What are you doing here" I asked

"I thought you got a recording contract in L.A." Austin said. A scarlet blush rushed over her cheeks. And I finally got a good look at her. She wore a yellow long sleeved sweater, black leggings, and black ballet flats. Her brown blond hair was still long and her features will still perfect.

"Well our label was just…awful. We never got to do anything, so we packed up and started traveling cross country back here to Miami. It was hard, but then I meet Trent" Trish let out a low feral growl at his name, but Cassidy either ignored it or didn't hear.

"He was so nice, he joined the band, made a few changes, and two and a half million views later here we are" She said in a love struck, perky, bad movie high school cheerleader way as she pulled her sweater sleeves down a little bit more.

"That's awesome" Dez said. Cassidy nodded.

"Yeah Trent is amazing, and I should probably get back to him, he hates when I'm out of his sight for too long, but I'll see you later" She said jogging back to the wide door, once she reached it Cassidy turned back gave a small wave, through it open, and slipped inside.

"I hate Trent, so fucking much. He's got Cassidy completely fooled and she's too dumb to realize it" Trish growled.

"Are you nervous now" I asked casting a nervous glance to Austin. He sent me one of his signature childish 1000 watt smiles.

"Of course not Ally. It's just Trent. I've beat him before and I'll beat him again. I've got nothing to worry about" He said confidently. His words just seemed to relax every tense muscle I've had since this whole thing started. It was blissful.

"Oh I wouldn't say that Austin" A snide and condescending voice from behind us said. All four of us whipped our heads towards the voice so fast I thought for sure we'd all get whiplash, but that was the least of our worries at the moment.

"Miss me" Demonica asked in her fake sugary sweet voice. Her two minions stood obediently behind her hands behind their backs. Dez let out a feral dog like growl as he eyed them two assistants, who actually retreated a step. However Demonica didn't falter.

"Oh, please Dez. I've seen Michael Jackson naked…nothing scares me" She said smiling.

"What are you doing here" Austin asked his voice serious and uncharacteristically dark. Demonica smiled.

"Me? I'm here to make all my dreams come true" Then she snapped her fingers. "Visual Aid" She demanded. The orange haired one jumped, and quickly unrolled a poster. It was her standing in front of a halo of light with big gold letters printed over the top of the poster which read: VICTORY OVER. At the bottom of the poster was the four of us laying in a defeated dog pile Demoniacs' foot stood on our backs victorious. At the bottom of the poster were the words: TEAM AUSTIN!

"You're going to kill us" Dez yelled completely panicked. Everyone turned to look at us with strange and questioning glances.

"No you idiot. She's going to destroy Austin's career" Trish pointed out while slapping Dez upside the head. Austin let out that confident, cocky, smirk he trademarked.

"Really? You're going to destroy my career? How are you going to do that? You're too old to get a record deal or anything important" An unhealthy looking vein bulged against Demoniacs' forehead at Austin's comment. I tried, and failed o suppress a smile as Dez let out a loud "Burn".

"Very mature Austin, you've got one album out and preformed in Times Square on New Year's Eve and…" Demonica trailed off, pretending to be in thought. "Oh wait you've got nothing else. No label, no new singles, an ever declining fan base, and an album that let's face it, flopped the pop charts."

Austin's hands curled into fists, and his jaw clenched. I gasped as the three of us grabbed Austin's shoulders trying to ensure he wouldn't do anything stupid like punch out Demonica…no matter how much we all wanted him too. He's eyes were glazed over with unshed tears.

"SHUT UP" Austin shouted at her. I shifted as I felt everyone's eyes fall on our group.

"Aww. Did I hurt little Austin's feelings. Is he gonna cry like the little baby he knows he is" Demonica patronized with a stupid shit eating smirk on her face.

"Well get ready to cry like the bitch you are Austin, because I am going to destroy the pathetic joke you call a career and the even more pathetic team of merry misfits you've scavenged together." It took every rational cell in my body not to let Austin go as he surged forward in a last ditch effort to get closer to Demonica. Demonica smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her right ear with her right hand, before her hand found her right hip.

"So much spirit. I almost feel bad about crushing it, but I don't give to shits about you, so I don't care…just like your parents right? I hear they're not too proud to have an aspiring musician in the family, but family's forever and that means they'll probably never support your little fantasy of being famous. They'll forever have the opinion your dream is a stupid little childish fantasy that you can't grow out of."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SELFISH BITCH" Austin shouted. Dez wrapped his arms around his best friend's mid-section as he lurched forward. I quickly grabbed his right wrist and Trish grabbed the left one.

"Number nine to the stage. Number nine to the stage" A female voice said. It echoed all around from an intercom above us. Demoniacs' serpentine smirks slithered across her face.

"Family. Once again you're stuck with them forever, so I might as well put mine to good use." She gestured to the intercom system above us with her left hand. The pose brought up something in the back of my mind, something that seemed important, but wasn't as important as restraining Austin.

"That's my nephew going out there with his little Princess Posse. He is the one who is going to bring you to your fucking knees Austin…unless he hasn't done so already" She said with a knowing smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Austin growled at her through his clenched teeth.

"I believe, truly believe in my heart that his is going to be big. Bigger than any star." Demonica took four steps forward so she was just out of reach of Austin's still strong lunges. Demonica leaned forward and whispered loudly so all four of us could hear. As she leaned in I noticed something. Her eyes. They were brown, but almond shaped, and that for some reason sent off alarm bells in my head.

"Bigger then Jeffree Star" In an instant my heart dropped to my stomach and back up to my throat. The pose. The eyes. It fell together in a realization that made my heart drop once more. I immediately let go of Austin and covered my mouth. I glanced over at Trish, Dez, and Austin who looked completely clueless. Their only thought was of murdering Demonica.

"I knew you'd get Ally" She said as a faint beat filled our ears. A beat we all knew. It was one of the final contenders for The Revenge…his revenge. With a burst of inhuman strength Austin hurled himself out of his friends grip and ran towards one of the alcove doors, ignoring Demoniacs' laugh as we passed her. Austin yanked the door open and stepped into the alcove with the three of us in tow. Right there as plan as the day he left, was Shilio Essa singing Jeffree Star on stage.

_It's Shilio Essa  
>Hahaha<em>

_Don't get me wrong_  
><em>I throw my hands up on dance floor<em>  
><em>But the way you work it got me beggin' for more<em>  
><em>So come in close, let me turn your Shirley dirty<em>  
><em>We'll make it hot sweatin' all through the night singing<em>

It was obvious he had had a makeover. His hair cut in a more 'traditional' Emo style. His dye job was touched up and he had a rather impressive black and purple two toned look. His nails were painted black, purple, and silver. He wore eye shadow and guy linear on his eye while he wore a simple black T-shirt with some words, that I couldn't make out from this angle, on it and black skinny jeans. I could see his chain wrapped around his neck chocker style. Seven cheerleaders stood behind him in black cocktail dresses acting as backup dancers.  
><em><br>Oh oh oh, I gotcha dancing' on me_  
><em>Oh oh oh, we got our hands up singing<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh, but I wantchya body on me<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh<em>

_So get your legs up_  
><em>(Yeah, uh huh, that's right)<em>  
><em>I want ya legs up<em>

With that he kicked his legs high in the air, in complete sync with his backup dancers, and jerked his head to the right…right were the four of us stood awestruck. His mouth fell open and for a moment he seemed…shocked? Surprised? I really don't know, but he recovered almost immediately in order to sing the next line.

_So getchya legs up  
>(Oh oh oh)<br>Don't wantchya hands up  
>(No oh oh oh)<br>I want ya legs up  
>Don't wantchya drinks up<br>(No oh oh oh)  
>I wantchya legs up<em>

_Pounding shots making sure that your a slammer_  
><em>'Cause the way I roll you can only nail me if were hammered<em>  
><em>Bitch I'm the queen, on your knees, kiss my feet please<em>  
><em>I like it kinky, sweating all through the night, singing<em>

All seven cheerleaders fell onto their backs and slowly raised their legs into the air and the kicked the air, almost as if they were swimming, to the beat.

_Oh oh oh, I gotcha dancing' on me_  
><em>Oh oh oh, we got our hands up singing<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh, but I wantchya body on me<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh<em>

He belted out the next lyric as the girls sprang up onto their feet and almost immediately feel into a splits. I winced and shifted uncomfortably at the move. I was thankful I could never do something that…painful looking.

_So get your legs up_  
><em>(Yeah, uh huh, that's right)<em>  
><em>I want ya legs up<em>  
><em>So getchya legs up<em>  
><em>(Oh oh oh)<em>  
><em>Don't wantchya hands up<em>  
><em>(No oh oh oh)<em>  
><em>I want ya legs up<em>  
><em>Don't wantchya drinks up<em>  
><em>(No oh oh oh)<em>  
><em>I wantchya legs up<em>

_Fast fast, lets go - legs in the air ain't taking it slow_  
><em>Hot hot, don't stop - bring ya little friend and we'll do a little swap<em>  
><em>Fast fast, lets go - legs in the air ain't taking it slow<em>  
><em>Boom boom bang bang, oops wait I forgot your name<em>

All eight of them fell onto their backs. The cheerleaders in a circle, Shilio in the middle. As he kept singing he slowly rose up as the girls kicked the air.

_Oh oh oh, I gotcha dancing' on me_  
><em>Oh oh oh, we got our hands up singing<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh, but I wantchya body on me<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh<em>

_Don't want your hands up_  
><em>Don't want your drinks up<em>  
><em>I want your legs up<em>  
><em>(Yeah, uh huh, that's right)<em>  
><em>I want ya legs up<em>  
><em>So getchya legs up<em>  
><em>(Oh oh oh)<em>  
><em>Don't wantchya hands up<em>  
><em>(No oh oh oh)<em>  
><em>I want ya legs up<em>  
><em>Don't wantchya drinks up<em>  
><em>(No oh oh oh)<em>  
><em>I wantchya legs up<em>

He ended the song with the same pose. Right hand on his hip, left hand in the air. I could hear his heavy breathing from here and I could tell he was out of breath from the way his chest rose and fell. He turned his head to look at us. Mouth open, weather it was in shock and surprise or to get more air I wasn't sure. He stared at us for a moment, before running off in the opposite direction towards the other alcove. I watched him retreat, with his Princess Posse in tow. Austin shoved past me and was out the alcove door before I could say anything, but I did the only thing I could do, follow him.

Backstage was almost exactly the same as when we left it, the only difference was the fact Demonica and her assistants were gone. Shilio and his Princess Posse were on the other end of the backstage area.

"What is he doing here" Trish asked Dez.

"I-I don't know. I mean I didn't get an e-mail saying he qualified, despite the fact he did" Dez said. My head whipped around to face him.

"Wait you knew he was going to be here" Austin demanded. Both Trish and Dez shifted awkwardly.

"What? Us? Pssh no? Of course not" Trish said.

"We really didn't. I mean he had a video, we just thought it didn't make it" Dez said thinking he was helping.

"Dez" Trish whispered harshly.

"What video" I asked.

"The one he gave me to upload" Dez said before he could stop himself.

"You uploaded his video" Austin shouted.

"Austin, please calm down" I asked him. He turned to me and asked.

"Why. Why should I calm down" He demanded. I bit my lip and suppressed the urge to chew my hair, despite the fact my hand was literally twitching to grab a chunk.

"B-because I asked you too" I said quietly. It was a low blow and I prayed it worked. It wasn't hard to guess that Austin had a soft spot for me and I hated to use it against him, but Austin was really starting to scare me. He sucked in a calming breath.

"Okay. Okay I'm calm" He said through a clenched jaw.

"Okay good. Now go give one of your songs to that woman over there, to sing" I told him lightly. He nodded once and held out his hand to Dez, who thrusted his bright orange backpack into Austin's open hand. Without another word, Austin turned on his heels and walked towards the blond woman. I watched him take a few steps, before turning back to Dez and Trish.

"Okay from the beginning. Tell me what happened" I asked Dez, since he could never keep a secret. Almost instantly Dez opened his mouth and spilled everything.

"I got an e-mail from Noble records, saying he was selected to be in the showcase. And I didn't think it was fair for him to get invited and not enter, because he didn't know about it, so I gave him the audition rules. Then he found me yesterday, and gave me a flash drive with his video, and told he to upload it if I think he deserves it, and he does, so I did. But I didn't receive an e-mail for him, saying he qualified so Trish and I just assumed he was disqualified or quit since his video met the qualifications." Dez said in one breath, before doubling over and sucking in much needed oxygen.

"And how do you fit into this" I asked Trish.

"I was the one who found his video of Shilio singing _Because of You_ by Kelly Clarkson. And when I saw it was uploaded from Dez's account I asked him about it" I sighed feeling slightly hurt that they kept this from Austin and I.

"Why didn't you just tell us in the first place" I asked them. Dez and Trish exchanged a look before turning back to me.

"We didn't want to stress you out any more. You were already freaking out about Cassidy and Trent and we didn't want to put more stress on you" Trish said. My heart melt at her words.

"You guys kept that from me, so I would be stressed out." I confirmed. They nodded. I smiled and pulled them both into a hug.

"Thank you" I said. They both seemed shocked, but non the less returned my hug.

"Number ten to the stage. Number ten to the stage" the intercom asked again.

"Come on let's go see Austin perform" I told them and ran toward the alcove door with Dez and Trish at my heels.

_Oh oh here I go  
>On my way to hit the club<br>Grab my bags I'm out the door  
>Ain't got no worries no more<br>Oh oh here I go  
>On the train I'm in my zone<br>Everybody like where he go  
>I can't wait to hit the floor<em>

For this song Austin and I agreed that Austin would do any dance moves or anything like that. We wanted to prove to everyone that Austin really can sing the kind of song he sings without having to hind behind his dance moves to create the illusion that he's good. So Austin was just standing at a microphone singing the song I wrote for him.

__It's tonight_  
><em>It's tonight<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm on top<em>  
><em>It's tonight<em>  
><em>It's tonight The party's going on<em>  
><em>It's tonight<em>  
><em>It's tonight I don't want it to stop<em>  
><em>It's tonight<em>  
><em>It's tonight<em>  
><em>It's tonight It's tonight It's tonight<em>_

_Tonight I'm having a good time  
>Tonight I'm having a good time<br>No worries I'm gonna get mine  
>Tonight I'm having a good time<br>Now get your Hands Up  
>Oh oh get your Hands Up Oh oh get your Hands Up Oh oh get your Hands Up Oh oh get your Hands Up<em>

_Oh oh letting go_  
><em>All my problems out the door<em>  
><em>I'm not stressing it no more<em>  
><em>Party party here we go<em>  
><em>Oh oh there I go<em>  
><em>Sneaking out up out the door<em>  
><em>Everybody like where he go<em>  
><em>I'm getting down on the floor<em>

_It's tonight_  
><em>It's tonight<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm on top<em>  
><em>It's tonight<em>  
><em>It's tonight The party's going on<em>  
><em>It's tonight<em>  
><em>It's tonight I don't want it to stop<em>  
><em>It's tonight<em>  
><em>It's tonight<em>  
><em>It's tonight It's tonight It's tonight<em>

__Tonight I'm having a good time  
>Tonight I'm having a good time<br>No worries I'm gonna get mine  
>Tonight I'm having a good time<br>Now get your Hands Up  
>Oh oh get your Hands Up Oh oh get your Hands Up Oh oh get your Hands Up Oh oh get your Hands Up<em>_

_Tonight is turning out to be something so good to me_  
><em>Everyone is getting low<em>  
><em>There ain't no stopping we<em>  
><em>Oh oh lets get those Hands Up Oh oh lets get those Hands Up Oh oh lets get those Hands Up Oh oh lets get those Hands Up<em>  
><em>Oh oh ain't nothing stopping us<em>

__It's tonight_  
><em>It's tonight<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm on top<em>  
><em>It's tonight<em>  
><em>It's tonight The party's going on<em>  
><em>It's tonight<em>  
><em>It's tonight I don't want it to stop<em>  
><em>It's tonight<em>  
><em>It's tonight<em>  
><em>It's tonight It's tonight It's tonight<em>_

__Tonight I'm having a good time  
>Tonight I'm having a good time<br>No worries I'm gonna get mine  
>Tonight I'm having a good time<br>Now get your Hands Up  
>Oh oh get your Hands Up Oh oh get your Hands Up Oh oh get your Hands Up Oh oh get your Hands Up<em>_

The song ended and Austin just stood at the mic looking both blissful and unsure of what to do next.

"Thank you" A voice said. I assumed it either belonged to Jonathan Noble or David Reger. Austin nodded once and headed for us with a huge smile on his face.

"Again Ally. You're the best songwriter in the biz" He said placing an arm around my shoulders. I smiled at the compliment.

"You both are amazing" Trish said as we made out way to the door.

"Yeah when Austin wins this thing, that song could be his next music video" Dez said as we stepped out of the alcove.

"Great idea" Austin said.

"Good cause I've been thinking-" Unfortunately for Dez, Trish interrupted him.

"Dear God. I'm running for my life. If you need me I'll be in Ecuador" She said before running off towards the wide door. Halfway there she stopped and came running back towards us. She skidded to a stop.

"Don't need me" Before running off towards the door, and actually opened and stepped through it.

"She's so weird" Dez commented. At this I felt my eyebrow raise.

"Really? You can't think of anyone weirder"

"Well yeah, but your right in front of me, so I can't say anything"

**Trish's POV**

The moment the wider door shut I felt myself collide with someone, causing us both to fall on our asses. I groaned.

"Watch where you're going"

"You were the one who ran into me" Shilio defended himself as he stood. He held out a hand for me to grab. I glared at him and slapped it away as I stood up all on my own.

"Aren't you moody"

"Fuck yeah I am" I said as I surveyed my surroundings. It looking almost as if was a giant storage space. The concrete floor was riddled with paint splatter, to my left was a pile of propped up scenery and props, and to my right were power tools and paint cans that were scattered across a counter which went from the doorway to another wall. The entire area was about half the size of the backstage area. The other half was beyond the wall the counter ended at. A doorless doorway revealed a narrow hallway with fluorescent lighting and tile floors.

"So how've you been" Shilio asked trying to stop the awkward silence and I complied…for now.

"Fine" I said curtly. I looked around. "Where's your Princess Posse" He raised an eyebrow.

"Princess Posse? I like that name." He said.

"Your bitchy aunt came up with it" He nodded at this.

"Too answer your question they're in the bathroom…why do girls always go to the bathroom in groups?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand" I said. He opened his mouth to say something, but a loud voice cut him off.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT" The voice said. Shilio turned around and looked down the hallway, just as a door burst open from the wall on the left side. Quickly we dove behind a piece of scenery and peaked out from behind it. Cassidy and Trent immerged from the door. Trent was busy buttoning his pants, and Cassidy was just putting on her yellow sweater. Her shoes dangled loosely from her hand. I glanced behind he and saw Shilio with his phone out, recording it.

"Blackmail" He whispered under his breath. I chuckled at the idea.

"Trent, please people might hear" Cassidy quietly begged reaching out to touch Trent. Trent stepped back and…slapped Cassidy across the cheek. The sound alone made my heart skip a beat, my smirk to fall, and Cassidy to crumple to the floor in obvious pain. Her shoes landed a few feet away from her with a dull thud.

"You fucking whore. Calling out his name during sex and then expecting me to touch you, you filthy whore" Trent said and then kicked her right in the gut. I felt my own gut writhe and twist; bile rose from my stomach, and burned my throat. Thankfully I managed to force it down.

"Get up" He demanded. With a pitiful whimper she did and slowly, limped towards her shoes, looking at the ground. Trent was focused only on her, making sure she didn't do anything stupid. Slowly Cassidy slipped her feet into the flats, but didn't look up. Her beautiful brown, blond hair covering her face like a curtain. Trent snaked an arm around her waist and Cassidy did the same. To anyone it looked like a loving couple gesture, but I knew… I saw what it was. He was supporting her so she wouldn't stumble or fall. That might lead to questions.

Shilio and I immediately retreated as far back as we could into the pile of scenery as the duo approached us. Slowly and steadily. His steps were slow, but still faster then Cassidy's were. As their shoes made the transition from tile to concrete I felt my breath hitch in my throat and I covered my mouth making sure I didn't utter a single sound. As they neared my heart beat faster and faster. Finally they passed right in front of us. If they turned around we would be right in the center of their field of vision. Instead Trent placed a soft kiss on Cassidy's temple and said three of the most disgusting words I've ever heard him say.

"I love you" And then Cassidy mad it worse. She said four.

"I love you too" They opened the door and stepped out leaving Shilio and I alone. The silence after that was brutal. It was as if nothing happened. I couldn't hear Shilio breath…hell I couldn't hear myself breathing! But slowly, very slowly, like their foot steps something formed in my head. A thought. An idea that was going to become a reality if it's the last thing I do.

"I'm gonna make that son of a bitch suffer until his last dying breath" I said, and as fate would have it Shilio said the exact words at the exact time. We both looked at each other, brown on blue and I said.

"Correction. We're gonna make that son of a bitch suffer until his last dying breath."

**A/N: CHAPTER EIGHTEEN IS DONE AND FINISHED. THANK YOU TO ****DoubleBubble249****, Llamagal, and Silverpelt21 FOR REVIEWING. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS!**

**Review!**


	19. Tango & Ego

**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs**

**Shilio's POV**

If there's one thing in this world that I hate, it would be men who hate women. I guess that's why I connect so well with Lisbeth Salander from _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_. We both hate the same thing and mutual hatred is the basis for great friendship. And speaking of friendship I was pretty blessed to be friends with one of the most diabolical minds of my generation…Trish.

"Okay how are we gonna make Dick Face pay for what he has done" Trish asked, her voice thick and dark with pure disgust and malice, as she leaned against a pile of scenery next to me. I ground my teeth together trying to think of a good revenge for a girlfriend abusing scumbag. I glanced at my phone where the video of Trent's little blow up was kept.

"We humiliate him. Just like Dallas, or Dez. We're gonna sing him a song" Trish let out a loud, sarcastic, dry laugh.

"A fucking song? How is that going to do anything? We need something physical. We need to know he will suffer. Why don't we just show everyone the video and have his sorry ass arrested?" Trish growled out in obvious disgust. I agreed with her. I agreed with her 100%. I wanted nothing more than to shank that woman abusing…creature in is little hungry dick. However, that would probably get me arrested, so we needed to think of something else. Something clever.

"Have you ever seen the movie Mean Girls?" I asked her. She raised her eyebrows and snorted.

"Duh. Who hasn't?"

"Losers, but back on topic. Like in the movie we have to be sneaky and cunning. We can't just run out and show everyone the video" I told her. It was sad, but true.

"Why the fuck not?" I sighed.

"You heard Cassidy. She said that she loves him. A lot of people in abusive relationship rationalize their partner's abuse as their fault, or as some form of punishment and that they deserve it. They firmly believe their partner loves them and will often do anything to protect them, because of the belief that they love them"

"That's disgusting" Trish growled glaring at the ground and clenching her fists. I couldn't help, but agree with her.

"It is, and that's why we can't show anyone the video. Trent would lie and say it was taken out of context, and Cassidy would defend him, because he loves her" I said putting 'loves her' in air quotes. Trish said nothing, but nodded still glaring at the ground.

"So we need to find a sneaky and clever way to tell Trent we know about the abuse, and then we make him suffer" Trish looked at the ground and finally looked up.

"Okay…what song are you thinking about?"

"I have no fucking idea" I told her.

"What about that one Rihanna song...what's it called…_Stupid in Love_?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Too obvious, we need a song that's more discrete then that."

"_For the Love of a Daughter _by Demi Lovato" Again I shook my head.

"More discrete. If we're going to perform it in front of everyone then we need something that doesn't even mention abuse, but sill can convey the message to Trent if he realizes what we're singing about" I told her. Trish thought for a moment. Trish groaned and slumped down further on the scenery.

"I swear it would be easier just to have him arrested" I nodded.

"Yeah it would be" Trish let out a mall laugh.

"Can you imagine? Trent being led away in handcuffs screaming-" She dropped her voice into an obviously fake and forced baritone. "Let me go! I didn't do it! Whatever it is I didn't do it! Oh please someone help me!" I laughed at here impression.

"Great generic boy voice" I said slumping down further, so only my head was supported by the scenery.

"I try" Was Trish's reply. We fell in to a comfortable silence. Not awkward like I'm use too, but comfortable and relaxed. We both left each other alone with our own thoughts, trying to come up with a song idea. Unfortunately for me I could only concentrate on Trish's generic boy voice pleading: I didn't do it…I didn't do it…I DIDN"T DO IT!

"Trish you're a genius" I shouted as I bolted up right. Trish raised an eyebrow, but still smiled at the compliment.

"I know I am…but just as a refresher how am I a genius?" She asked. I laughed at her confusion. I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and I yanked her to her feet. I wrapped my left arm around her waist and intertwined our fingers on the other hand. Together we waltzed around the tiny space where we had once been laying.

"Because you just gave me the best idea" I told her. She twirled and asked.

"And what's that" I smiled as I dipped her, like all those suave guys do in romantic comedies my mom watches.

"A tango" Trish looked unimpressed.

"Really a tango" She said as I let her up. I nodded eagerly.

"Do you speak Hungarian" I asked her. She crossed her arms over her chest and stepped back a step, looking at me as if I've grown a second head or something.

"Why" She questioned, her eyes narrowing at me.

"Because someone needs to speak Hungarian for the tango" I told her as if were the most obvious thing in the world. She stared at me for a moment, but decided to humor me.

"No I don't, but languages do come easy to me" She said with just a hint of smug pride in her voice.

"Great" I turned on my heels and headed towards the bathroom where the girls would be.

"Where are you going" Trish asked grabbing my wrist. I turned to look back at her.

"Too get the cheerleaders. We need six people for this tango" I told her yanking my hand free. "And it works; next to the bathroom there is this huge ass dressing room with all this make-up and costumes. I'm sure we could find some tight clothes to wear and some red lipstick for the girls wouldn't hurt"

"What kind of tango is this?" She asked as we made our way to the bathroom. I looked down at her and smiled.

"The Cell Block Tango" I whispered to her. Her eyes widened for a moment and her jaw fell open. In one fowl swoop Trish feel to her knees and cried out.

"WHY ARE ALL THE GOOD MEN GAY?" I couldn't help but smirk at her theatrics.

**Ally's POV**

I didn't think it was humanly possible, but here I am witnessing I with my own two eyes and feeling it firsthand. I was beginning to hate Trent even more then I thought I possibly could.

He just stood in front of us bragging, it wasn't even a subtle brag. He kept ranting and raving about is miniscule accomplishments, is you could even call convincing Cassidy's band to changing their name to T.C Forever an accomplishment. And Cassidy, poor Cassidy, was hanging on his every word, looking at Trent with such love and admiration. I honestly felt like throwing up. I could tell both Austin and Dez were feeling more or less the same. Dez wouldn't stop growling at Trent like a guard dog when he subtly insulted someone or built himself up. Austin was just glaring in disgust at Trent.

My eyes looked at the way Trent was holding Cassidy around her waist. It looked painful. Trent was driving his fingers into her side of hard that the ends of his fingers were white, but Cassidy didn't seem to mind. She just looked up at Trent as if his every word was pure gold, and she was pressed into him like a useless doll. It was just…ugh. I don't even have a word to describe this emotion. I sighed and cursed my manners for not allowing me to leave, so I settled for silently praying for some miracle to intervene and just end Trent's ranting.

**Shilio's POV**

"How the fuck was I talked into wearing lipstick" I asked Trish. She sent me a smirk and I flipped her the finger. I absolutely hated lipstick. Nail polish? Fine. Eyeliner? Fine. Eye shadow? Fine. But lipstick? Fuck no. I hated it with a passion, but here I was with ruby lips with Trish hiding behind a rack of costumes spying on Trent.

"Okay so how are we doing this?" Trish asked peeking through the costumes to eye Trent and Cassidy who were currently talking with none other then team Austin. I suppressed the stutter that ran up and down my spine at the name.

"Doing what?" A voice asked next to us. I turned to my left and cam face to face with four people. One girl three guys. They were all dressed in black clothes. The boys wore black sleeveless shirts with the name Broken Scissors displayed on the front in silver scrawl. They each wore black skinny jeans and black converse. One guy was holding a pair of drum sticks and another was holding a black electric guitar.

The girl wore dark eye make-up, black nails, and black lipstick. She had blond hair wore up in a messy bun, braces, and corpse like skin. She wore grey converse on her feet and a black leather skirt. She wore a baby tee with Broken Scissors on it and the whole outfit was complete with a black trench coat.

"We're getting revenge on a guy, now get behind the clothes" I told her and she and her band mates immediately got behind the rack with Trish and I.

"Why are you getting revenge on a guy" Drum stick guy asked.

"Cause he's a woman abusing scumbag" Trish answered. Broken Scissors were quiet for a moment before the girl spoke.

"I'm Lizzy, this is Flynn (Guitar), Luis (No instrument), and Mitch (drum sticks). Can we help?" Lizzy asked. I looked her up and down for a moment. I immediately decided I liked her.

"I'm Shilio and that's Trish" I said pointing to her. "And yes. I think you can help" Peering through the clothes and staring at Trent.

**Ally's POV**

"Hey Austin, your parents just dropped this off for you" the blond girl said walking up to Austin, thankfully interrupting Trent's current monologue about how he and his voice 'single handedly' got T.C Forever noticed by Noble Records. I looked at the blond girl. The ends of her hair were dyed red, and she had a lot of facial piercings. I counted seven. Three in her right eyebrow, a stud in her nose, a single silver ring her left eyebrow, and a screw in the middle of her chin.

"Oh thanks Sonja" He said taking the simple black guitar case from the girl, who was maybe twenty three at the most. I raised an eyebrow at him as she left, but didn't say anything partly because Trent immediately started talking again.

"What's that for" He asked. Austin smiled at him, a smugness hidden behind it.

"My performance. I'm gonna win the crowd and the judges over with this" He said indicating the guitar in his hand. Trent let out a laugh. Like you would give a child when he said something cute, but completely stupid.

"Cute, but it's gonna take more than a guitar to beat me." He said.

"And why's that"

"Because I don't think there's one person in this room who can beat me" Dez bared his teeth and Austin opened his mouth, hopefully to spit out some clever remark, but he girl from Broken Scissors rudely walked right in front of us with a "Move it, bitch" directed at Trent, which I was rather happy to hear. The girl stepped right on top of the table with the food on it, startling the chefs.

"Attention everyone" She called out. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked up at the girl.

"Please move closer" She said to everyone. Behind me I heard a few muttered grunts of annoyance as they moved towards her. I turned to look back at them but the girl said. "Please eyes forwards, only on me"

"Everyone please don't crowd there's plenty of room, spread out" She said as all of us formed a large semi-circle around the food table.

"Why are we listening to you" Trent asked looking up at the girl. She rolled his eyes and scanned the circle.

"Where's Carly Trevanne and the rest of your band" She asked Trent.

"Carly said she had cramps and she's in the bathroom" Maria Lopez said.

"The guys are in the bathroom, getting ready to blow your minds" Trent said smugness apparent in his voice. The girl nodded and looked at us once more.

"Well I guess we can start now" She said.

"Start what" C-Luv asked. The girl smirked. She cleared her throat loudly and shouted.

"And now the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail in their rendition of _The Cell Block Tango_" She said as the music started from the intercom system.

"Pop" A voice said right behind me. My head whipped around and I was met with a scene that I wish, really, really wish I could consider weird. Unfortunately for me I found it completely normal, rather tame actually. Shilio, Trish, and four cheerleaders stood in front of six chairs. All six were decked out in red lipstick and tight black clothes. Shilio wore the clothes he wore for his performance, his shirt read: got zydrate?, while the girls wore what looked like leather leotards and fishnets. On their feet were black high heeled boots. I think the girl who spoke was Allison.

"Six" That was Natalie.

"Squish" I didn't know who she was, but she had bright pink hair with blue streaks in it.

"Uh uh" That was Trish whose eyes were fixated on Trent…actually all of their eyes were glaring at Trent.

"Cicero" Shilio said

"Lipschitz" Another girl I didn't know, but she was a brunette with muddy green eyes. All six of them stepped around their chairs as they repeated their words.

"_Pop"_

"_Six" _

"_Squish"_

"_Uh, uh"_

"_Cicero"_

"_Lipschitz"_

"_Pop"_

"_Six" _

"_Squish"_

"_Uh, uh"_

"_Cicero"_

"_Lipschitz"_

They began to sing louder, jerking their heads in synchronization to the music. Between each word they glared, just for a moment at Trent.

"_Pop"_

"_Six" _

"_Squish"_

"_Uh, uh"_

"_Cicero"_

"_Lipschitz"_

They moved forwards from behind their chairs and stalked menacingly towards Trent, eyes blazing and singing.

_ALL: He had it coming_  
><em>He had it coming<em>  
><em>He only had himself to blame<em>  
><em>If you'd have been there<em>  
><em>If you'd have seen it<em>

_S: I betcha you would have done the same!_

_Pop_

_Six_

_Squish_

_Uh, uh_

_Cicero_

_Lipschitz_

_Pop _

_Six_

_Squish_

_Uh, uh_

_Cicero_

_Lipschitz_

Allison stalked forward and grabbed Trent's wrist dragging him forward, closer to her. He did seem to notice or care the look of pure hatred on her face as she sung to him.

_You know how people  
>Have these little habits<br>That get you down. Like Bernie.  
>Bernie liked to chew gum.<br>No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day,  
>And I am really irritated, and I'm<br>Looking for a little bit of sympathy  
>And there's Bernie layin'<br>On the couch, drinkin' a beer  
>And chewin'. No, not chewin'.<br>Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
>I said, "You pop that<br>Gum one more time..."  
>And he did.<br>So I took the shotgun off the wall  
>And I fired two warning shots...<br>... into his head._

She shoved Trent back as the six of them circled him, like vultures circling a carcass. I won't lie and say the idea of Trent as a carcass didn't appeal to me.

_All: He had it coming_  
><em>He had it coming<em>  
><em>He only had himself to blame<em>  
><em>If you'd have been there<em>  
><em>If you'd have heard it<em>  
><em>I betcha you would<em>  
><em>Have done the same!<em>

Natalie stepped up and began to waltz with Trent around the room as she sang her verse.

_I met Ezekiel Young from_  
><em>Salt Lake city about two years ago,<em>  
><em>And he told me he was single<em>  
><em>And we hit it off right away.<em>  
><em>So, we started living together.<em>  
><em>He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd<em>  
><em>Fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.<em>  
><em>And then I found out,<em>  
><em>"Single" he told me?<em>  
><em>Single, my ass. Not only<em>  
><em>Was he married<em>  
><em>... oh, no, he had six wives.<em>  
><em>One of those Mormons, you know. So that<em>  
><em>Night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual.<em>  
><em>You know, some guys just can't hold<em>  
><em>Their arsenic.<em>

Natalie smirked as the other five circled him. With a small laugh she shoved Trent towards the pink haired girl. The girl forcibly turned him around and…licked his cheek, as they sang the chorus.

_All: He had it coming_  
><em>He had it coming<em>  
><em>He took a flower<em>  
><em>In it's prime<em>  
><em>And then he used it<em>  
><em>And he abused it<em>  
><em>It was a murder<em>  
><em>But not a crime!<em>

_The Girl: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen_  
><em>Carvin' up the chicken for dinner,<em>  
><em>Minding my own business,<em>  
><em>And in storms my husband Wilbur,<em>  
><em>In a jealous rage.<em>  
><em>"You been screwin' the milkman,"<em>  
><em>He says. He was crazy<em>  
><em>And he kept on screamin',<em>  
><em>"you been screwin the milkman."<em>  
><em>And then he ran into my knife.<em>  
><em>He ran into my knife ten times!<em>

The girl harshly stepped on his foot and as he screamed in pain, grabbing for his injured foot, pushed him to the ground. The six circled him moving slowly and waking in dramatic, sensual steps as they pointed accusing fingers at Trent, as if he was the men they were talking about killing.

_All: If you'd have been there_  
><em>If you'd have seen it<em>  
><em>I betcha you would have done the same!<em>

Trish through her legs over Trent, as the circle parted so, the rest of us could see. She straddled his waist and spoke in some language, nose to nose with Trent.

_Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg_  
><em>Lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan<em>  
><em>Vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja<em>  
><em>Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam<em>  
><em>A rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...<em>

_The Girl: Yeah, but did you do it?_

Trish smiled nose to nose with Trent. Slowly she brought her lips right next to his ear and shouted

_UH UH, not guilty! _

She barrel rolled right off of Trent, as he launched himself to his feet, his back to us. She turned on his heels towards us, only to come face to face with the one and only Shilio Essa. Shilio grabbed Trent's wrist in one hand, and wrapped the other around his waist. It was obvious that he felt uncomfortable with the fact he was being held by a guy an inch shorter than him. Shilio waltzed and grinded against him, as Austin shifted next to me.

_Shilio: My sister, Veronica and_  
><em>I had this double act<em>  
><em>And my husband, Charlie,<em>  
><em>Travelled around with us.<em>  
><em>Now, for the last number in our act,<em>  
><em>We did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row<em>  
><em>One, two, three, four, five... splits, spread eagles,<em>  
><em>Back flips, flip flops, one right after the other.<em>  
><em>So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin', havin' a few laughs and<em>  
><em>We ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.<em>  
><em>I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and<em>  
><em>Charlie doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle.<em>  
><em>Well, I was in such a state of shock,<em>  
><em>I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.<em>  
><em>It wasn't until later,<em>  
><em>When I was washing the blood off my hands<em>  
><em>I even knew they were dead.<em>

Shilio's red lips curled upwards as he through Trent to the ground, as if he were nothing. He and the girls strutted past him and sang, louder than before. It was angry and so full of passion, I couldn't help, but be curious of where this passion came from. However, I could care less at the moment because this to too fucking funny.

_[Shilio]_  
><em>They had it coming<em>  
><em>[GIRLS]<em>  
><em>They had it coming<em>  
><em>[Shilio]<em>  
><em>They had it coming<em>  
><em>[GIRLS]<em>  
><em>They had it coming<em>  
><em>[Shilio]<em>  
><em>They had it coming all along<em>  
><em>[GIRLS]<em>  
><em>They had it coming all along<em>  
><em>[Shilio]<em>  
><em>I didn't do it<em>  
><em>[GIRLS]<em>  
><em>She didn't do it<em>  
><em>[Shilio]<em>  
><em>But if I done it<em>  
><em>[GIRLS]<em>  
><em>But if she'd done it<em>  
><em>[Shilio]<em>  
><em>How could you tell me that I was wrong?<em>

The six of them strutted forward towards us. I watched as Shilio's eyes flickered towards Austin just for a moment as they circled Cassidy, singing their lines as she looked at them with both confusion and wonder.

_[Shilio]_  
><em>They had it coming<em>  
><em>[GIRLS]<em>  
><em>They had it coming<em>  
><em>[Shilio]<em>  
><em>They had it coming<em>  
><em>[GIRLS]<em>  
><em>They had it coming<em>  
><em>[Shilio]<em>  
><em>They had it coming<em>  
><em>[GIRLS]<em>  
><em>They took a flower<em>  
><em>[Shilio]<em>  
><em>All along<em>  
><em>[GIRLS]<em>  
><em>In it's prime<em>  
><em>[Shilio]<em>  
><em>I didn't do it<em>  
><em>[GIRLS]<em>  
><em>And then they used it<em>  
><em>[Shilio]<em>  
><em>But if I'd done it,<em>  
><em>[GIRLS]<em>  
><em>And they abused it<em>  
><em>[Shilio]<em>  
><em>How could you tell me that I was wrong?<em>  
><em>[GIRLS]<em>  
><em>It was a murder but not a crime<em>

_[The Girl with Muddy Green Eyes)]  
>I loved Al Lipschitz<br>More than I can possibly say.  
>He was a real artistic guy...<br>Sensitive... a painter.  
>But he was always trying<br>To find himself.  
>He'd go out every night<br>Looking for himself  
>And on the way<br>He found Ruth,  
>Gladys,<br>Rosemary and Irving.  
>I guess you can say we broke<br>Up because of artistic differences.  
>He saw himself as alive<br>And I saw him dead._

_[ALL]_  
><em>The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum<em>  
><em>The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum<em>

_They had it comin'_  
><em>They had it comin'<em>  
><em>They had it comin'<em>  
><em>They had it comin'<em>  
><em>They had it comin'<em>  
><em>They had it comin'<em>  
><em>All along<em>  
><em>All along<em>

They began to get close to Cassidy, shouting/singing at her, as if trying to make some point that only she could understand all while pointing at trent, who lay frozen on the floor wide eyed.

_'Cause if they used us  
>'Cause if they used us<br>And they abused us  
>And they abused us<br>How could you tell us that we were wrong? _

The through their hands up in annoyance and made their way back to Trent. The six of them bore down on him singing their song like some demented war cry. It almost seemed as if they wanted revenge.

_He had it coming_  
><em>He had it coming<em>  
><em>He had it coming<em>  
><em>He had it coming<em>  
><em>He only had himself to blame.<em>  
><em>He only had himself to blame.<em>  
><em>If you'd have been there<em>  
><em>If you'd have been there<em>

Trent stumbled to his feet as the six of them sang at him. Trent visibly reacted to their words as if every one of them was a shot to the face.

_If you'd have seen it  
>If you'd have seen it<br>I betcha you would have done the same! _

They began shoving him back and forth, pushing him from one person to another as they sang their individual lines and laughing when they weren't.

_[Allison]_  
><em>You pop that gum one more time!<em>  
><em>[Natalie]<em>  
><em>Single my ass.<em>  
><em>[The Girl]<em>  
><em>Ten times!<em>  
><em>[Trish]<em>  
><em>Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.<em>  
><em>[Shilio]<em>  
><em>Number seventeen-the spread eagle.<em>  
><em>[The Girl with Muddy Green Eyes]<em>  
><em>Artistic differences.<em>

_[Allison]_  
><em>Pop<em>  
><em>[Natalie]<em>  
><em>Six<em>  
><em>[The Girl]<em>  
><em>Squish<em>  
><em>[Trish]<em>  
><em>Uh uh<em>  
><em>[Shilio]<em>  
><em>Cicero<em>  
><em>[The Girl with Muddy Green Eyes]<em>  
><em>Lipschitz!<em>

All six of them ended with their right hands on their hips, and left hands in the air. I could hear their breathing, heavy and erratic and sweat glistened their foreheads. All of us were quiet, still processing what had just happened.

"Umm…what was that" C-Luv asked breaking the silence.

"_The Cell Block Tango_ from the musical _Chicago_" Allison said he arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah we got that. Why did you perform it" Maria Lopez asked.

"Because" Shilio said. "We're all competing against each other, so I figured why not show the competition what we can do. I want to see if we can figure out who the judges were gonna pick to win. We all perform a song and vote on who you think was the best, then at the end we look at the votes and see if we chose the winner."

"That's stupid" Alex Abel said, disgust apparent in his voice.

"Yeah I don't what my competition to see what I can do" C-Luv said.

"Yeah, really" Maria said. Trish shrugged.

"Fine don't do it, but think about it. You just saw what Shilio can do and now that you know what he can do, don't tell me you're not a little bit nervous about competing against him" She said a small smile playing on her lips. I saw her point and even now, I was nervous about Austin going up against Shilio.

"Me next" Maria Lopez shouted as she ran to replace Shilio, Trish, and the cheerleaders, her guitar in hand. She began to strum a chord that I vaguely recall being a Shikira number.

From the corner of my eye I saw Trent slip backstage, followed by Shilio, Trish, and the Cheerleaders.

**Shilio's POV**

I gotta admit…I'm fucking terrified of this showcase. I'm scared of the competition, the result, the consequences if I don't win. My parents have already picked out a few apartments in New York, and we were leaving tomorrow on an open house/find a home/explore the city type thing. This whole move was moving too fast for me and if I didn't get a handle on the situation, it'll spiral out of control. The iron grip this fear had on my chest was terrifying. I didn't want to leave Miami. I didn't what to leave everything behind. The girls, my ex, team Austin. If I don't win this my whole world will change. It felt as if it was all up to me, mainly because it is, but that didn't help me at all.

I haven't told the girls yet, I haven't told anyone the reason I'm here. My family doesn't even know I'm in the showcase, they think I'm at Stephanie's house and the girls have no idea the exact reason why I entered the showcase, and I hope that they never find out.

It was 6:50, and everyone had done their song, and every contestant was talking to either a relative or a friends or something. Carly Trevanne showed up finally with five rather drool worthy boys, shirtless I might add, and was currently talking adamantly with Raymond and Maria, and their parents. I looked around searching for Auntie and her little minions, but I didn't see her anywhere. I glanced over at Team Austin, who were currently talking with a red haired man and woman, a Latina, and a balding man. I assumed they were the parent of Dez, Trish, and Ally respectively. However I saw no sign to Austin's parents.

"Hello everyone" Mr. Noble said as he entered the backstage area. He was still walking with a cane, but his limp seemed to be less…limp-ey. His eyes scanned the room and he shouted out.

"I'm so happy to see everyone here" For a sixty year old guy he sure had a set of pips on him. "I have your performance order" He said holding up a piece of parer.

"Please remember your place, if you're not ready when we call you or when the performer before you if finished, you will be skipped and will not be able to perform. That order is:

_Carly Trevanne_

_C-Luv_

_Alex Abel_

_Broken Scissors_

_Raymond LeBue_

_Maria Lopez_

_E=MC_

_Austin Moon_

_T.C Forever_

_Shilio Essa_

Thank you for your participation. Now I would like to ask everyone to please vacate the backstage area if you aren't a contestant, part of the performance, or working backstage." He concluded. The relatives and friends gave one last goodbye or break a leg before following Mr. Noble out the door, leaving us alone.

Carly Trevanne ran up to Sonja, who had gotten this job thanks to her boyfriend who does the lighting, and began telling her what to do. I glanced to my right and saw Alex Abel glaring at him with those cold soulless eyes, and no that wasn't a ginger joke.

**William Essa's POV**

"You just couldn't stop and ask for directions" My wife patronized me as we entered the building. I rolled my eyes. I would have been fine if she and Mike wouldn't stop criticizing our kids.

"Thank you again for doing this with us" Mimi said as we made our way into the theater.

"Anything to get these two out of the house" I said snaking my arm around Julie's waist and throwing my other arm around Nate's shoulders.

"I know the feeling" Mimi said chuckling.

"Why hello" Demonica said suddenly appearing in front of us. I really hate when she does that. It makes her seem…creepy.

"Demonica! What are you doing here" Julie asked Demonica shrugged.

"Oh you know me always looking for new talent…wh-what are you doing here" She asked. She seemed nervous and fidgety like she was hiding something.

"Oh were here with Mike and Mimi Moon. There son is in the showcase" Julie said gesturing to the Moons. Demonica shook hands with both of them.

"Austin Moon's parents right" She said in a tone that said she already knew that.

"Yes. Yes we are" Mimi said

"You must be so proud of your son" Mike gave a obnoxious snort and I still pondered how someone so ugly can have such a beautiful family.

"I don't think I could make it through this drivel without you" Mike sneered as we looked for seats. The red velvet chairs were one per person, but there were so many people in this room they all seemed pack together. For a showcase with only ten contestants, there were plenty of people. There were probably more people here than at my party that Shilio thankfully saved. I frowned a bit wishing Shilio was here. He would have loved this. I glanced up at the stage and saw the lone microphone. Behind it was a large digital clock that read: 10:00 in bright red numbers. Demonica left us to go to her seat as the five of us looked for seats in the crowd.

We slide into five seats that were miraculously together just as the lights shut off and a girl about nineteen came on sage, five shirtless boys trailing behind her. Yeah Shilio would have loved this.

**Trent's POV**

That little cock sucking bitch was going to pay. No not pay. He was going to fucking suffer. He thinks he can tell me what I can and can't do with my girl. She's mine and I'll do whatever the fuck I want with her. Besides it was her fault for shouting "AUSTIN" during sex. So she deserved it. That video was obviously taken out of context. I looked from that Emo cocksucker talking to those bitches and saw something. His eyes. They flickered, for a moment, barely a moment towards the food table. I scanned the food table and let a smile creep across my face.

_Oh this is just too perfect_. I thought. I can finally kill two annoying thorns in my side with one stone. I glanced around. Five of the ten acts had already gone and Maria Lopez was just wrapping up her act. Everyone was either absorbed in their own conversation or in the alcoves watching the competition.

"Babe? Are you okay" Cassidy asked. I nodded, but otherwise ignored her as I made my way towards Austin.

"Hey Austin" I called to him as I got closer. He turned and all four pairs of eyes narrowed, especially Trish's. I smiled as I approached him.

"What do you want _Trent_" He demanded spitting my name like poison. The bastard isn't going to get away with stupid shit like that. I gave him a once over at took notice of the guitar he had strapped to his back.

"I was just wondering…what do you call your fans" I asked him. He raised on eyebrow.

"Fans" He said curtly.

"No. I mean I call my fans , Lady Gaga call hers little monsters, and Jessie J calls them Heartbeats. What do you call your fans" I asked him again.

"Umm…nothing really" He muttered a faint blush spread across his cheeks. And with that I knew Austin Moon's weakness. His fragile ego. I glanced behind me t o see eight pairs of eyes on me. I turned back to Austin, as I flipped them off behind my back.

"Oh that's a shame. All the great musicians have nicknames for their fans" I said.

"Okay that's enough Trent, why don't you go back to your little has-been band and leave us alone" Austin shot at me.

"Me? I has-been? Please Austin. You've got nothing to show for your career other than a flopped album and performing at Times Square." I prodded.

"Shut it jackass" Trish growled. I smirked at him.

"Hey. I'm only stating the facts. Don't shoot the messenger" I held my hands up in mock surrender. "But I gotta be honest Austin, I didn't see your performance" At this I leaned closer to him.

"I was too busy pulling my dick out of Cassidy" I said to him. It was obvious I'd struck a nerve as he flinched at the mention of Cassidy. The lost love card was always a bitch and I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy watching Austin squirm.

"Fuck you Trent" Trish shouted at me.

"Come on Trish, you know we never got that far, but if you want we could always fix that" I told her. Her face immediately flushed red and I smirked at her.

"Good Luck Austin, you're gonna need it" I told him as I spun on my heels. Austin drew in short rapid breathes, before growling out. "I need a minute" He stomped away without another word.

"Hey" I said walking up to Alex Abel. He didn't even bother to look up at me from his bible.

"Can I help you" He asked in a tone that implied he thought I was gum on the bottom of his shoe.

"Yes you can…how would you help me get revenge on a faggot" At this she closed his bible and stared at me.

"What do you need"

**Shilio's POV**

E=MC just went on when Trish walked up to me, interrupting a rather stimulating conversation with the girls about Marc Jacobs.

"Shilio have you seen Austin" She asked getting straight to the point. Immediately I scanned the room looking for the familiar mop of blond hair.

"No, what happened" I asked her. This wasn't like Austin at all. He should be getting psyched for his performance or doing vocal warm ups with Ally or something like that. She sighed.

"Trent. The jackass totally pissed him off and we've got ten minutes to find him and we can't find him!" Trish said the urgency, and volume of her voice rising with each word.

"Okay, calm down. He girls and I will help you look for him. Right girls" They gave a dejected moan that I took for a yes.

"Great" With that I launched myself from my seat and took off with Trish leaving the girls behind.

"Did you ask Trent" I asked her.

"He said he has no idea, but Dez is keeping an eye on him."

"And your trusting Dez? This must be serious" I half joked.

"Shut the fuck up, this is serious. Ally is checking the backstage, so we'll be checking the lobby" She yelled at me. The two of us trough open the doors to the hallway and stepped into it, followed by stepping through the double doors into the lobby.

"Okay. I'll look around here and you go check the bathrooms" She ordered. I nodded and we split up.

I ran to each bathroom I could find, calling out Austin's name every so often. And naturally that failed. Then I opened the janitors closets, doors marked employees only, and every time I found no sign of Austin Moon. I groaned as I leaned against the glass doors of the lobby.

"_Think Shilio. Think. Where would Austin go?"_ I sighed and tried to clear my head of all distractions. If Austin needed somewhere to go, he'd probably need someplace quiet. Some place where he could think and get his emotions out in the open. I thought back to Austin when I last saw him. Black hi tops, blond hair, blue black skinny jeans, grey shirt unbuttoned exposing his grey wife beater, guitar slung over his shoulder.

_Think. _Austin was always good at thinking under pressure, then why would he run away. He just could have told someone his emotions, but instead ran away. Why run away. I thought back to when I ran away from my emotions. The silence that helped me think, the song though my-

_He ran away because he needed a place to sing._

I though open the glass door and stepped into the parking lot. I heard the sound of traffic, so I began to run along the sides of the building. As the traffic faded, another noise took its place. As I slowed down I heard the unmistakable sound of a guitar, followed by the voice of Austin Moon.

I peaked around the corner and saw him; Austin was behind the building, propped up against the wall guitar in his hands. His voice coming out smooth, yet at the same time full of emotion. I smiled as I recognized the song

_[Austin]__  
>You, with your words like knives<br>And swords and weapons that you use against me  
>You, have knocked me off my feet again<br>Got me feeling like I'm nothing.  
>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard<br>Calling me out when I'm wounded.  
>You, pickin' on the weaker man.<em>

_I _exhaled slowly and turned the corner, shutting off his singing with my own.

_[Me]__  
>Well you can take me down<br>With just one single blow.  
>But you don't know, what you don't know.<em>

He didn't seem to notice or care, his hands never stopped playing, and his eyes never met mine.

_[Both]__  
>Someday, I'll be living in a big old city<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_[Austin]__  
>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

_[Me]__  
>You, with your switching sides<br>And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
>You, have pointed out my flaws again<br>As if I don't already see them._

_[Both]__  
>I walk with my head down<br>Trying to block you out_

_[Austin__] _

_Cause I'll never impress you  
>I just wanna feel okay again.<br>I bet you got pushed around_

_[Both]__  
>Somebody made you cold<em>

_[Austin]__  
>But the cycle ends right now<em>

I slowly lowed myself down right next to Austin, still singing, but he again did nothing.

_[Me]__  
>You can't lead me down that road,<br>You don't know, what you don't know_

_[Both]__  
>Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_[Austin]__  
>Why you gotta be so mean?<br>And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_[Both]__  
>Talking over a football game<em>

_[Austin]__  
>With that same big loud opinion but<em>

_[Both]__  
>Nobody's listening<em>

_[Austin]__  
>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things<em>

_[Me]__  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.<br>But all you are is mean_

_[Austin]__  
>All you are is mean.<br>And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life, and mean_

_[Both]__  
>And mean, and mean, and mean<br>But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<em>

_[Me]__  
>Why you gotta be so mean<em>

_[Austin]__  
>Someday, I'll be living in a big old city<em>

_[Me]__  
>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

_[Austin]__  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<em>

_[Me]__  
>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

_[Austin]__  
>Someday, I'll be living in a big old city<em>

_[Me]__  
>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

_[Austin]__  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<em>

_[Both]__  
>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

We let the last few notes hanging in the air for a moment. And another. And another. I glanced over at Austin. His hand was gripping the guitars neck so tightly I thought it might snap and his knuckles were white, but his face had no emotion on it. It was just a blank hard stone. I've never seen Austin like that and to be honest I freaked me out.

"Hey" I breathed quietly, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey" He said, just as quietly and just as breathy. I swallowed a lump in my throat I didn't know I had.

"Are you okay" I asked, instantly berating myself for asking that of course he wasn't fine. That was obvious to anyone with a brain cell. Slowly Austin shook his head.

"No not really" He said looking down at his lap. He unclenched his hands from his guitar and set it down on his lap hands folded on top of it.

"Do you wanna talk about it" I asked quietly. Again he shook his head. I sighed and pressed on.

"You'll feel better trust me" I told him. This time he said nothing. I glanced down at his hands and before I could stop myself curled my left hand into his right. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at them.

"For me" I begged quietly. I waited for him to yank his hand free, to call me a fag, to punch me in the face, too do something, but instead he looked at my.

"It's just…Trent got to me…Demonica too" He said. My eyes widened a bit. What did my Aunt have anything to do with this?

"What did they do" I asked him curiously.

"They just kept making fun of my career. They told me how my album flopped the charts, how I've done nothing , but perform on New Year's Eve, and just the fact that I'm not a good musician…and I think they're right" He told me. Behind his puppy dog eyes was so much sadness my heart broke into millions of pieces. He turned away and looked at his lap again.

"Austin listen to me. They are fucking idiots if they think that. Do you know how many musicians dream of having their albums even on the charts, and if they think that performing at Times Square on New Year's fucking Eve is a small accomplishment, then their even stupider. You have to be the best to perform there and you are the best" I told him honestly. I looked up at me, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Actually" I said letting go of his hand. "You're one of my top seven" I could feel the blush on my cheeks. Austin let out a chuckle.

"Why thank you" He said. I nodded then remembered my mission and stood up.

"Come on we gotta go, you're on soon" I shouted.

"OH SHIT" He shouted rocketing to his feet. Apparently he was keeping track of time. The two of us ran around the building again and practically busted though the glass doors. We took a right through the double doors and was met with none other than Alex Abel. His arms was crossed over in chest and he was blocking the only door to the backstage.

"Dude move" Austin demanded reaching for the door. Alex quickly shoved Austin away.

"No. I'm not letting either of you in their" He said glaring at me.

"Why not" I shouted. I didn't have time for this crap, we needed to get Austin in their now.

"No I will not let you two corrupt innocent minds with your ideals"

"What" I asked both angry and confused.

"I will not let you spread you disgusting message of homosexuality to those people out their. Your kind should be wiped off the face of the Earth where you will burn in a river of fire and-" That was about as far as he got, before I punched him in the jaw. Not for so much of what he was saying, but more of the fact he was in our way. He gave a totally unmasculine squeal as he went down, curling into a ball and cradling his jaw.

"Man up" I spat as me opened the door running straight for Sonja. Ally, Dez and Trish were already there waiting.

"I'm here. I'm here" Austin called out as he ran towards them with he on his heels. They turned and looked at us their faces sad and depressed.

"You just missed your queue. Trent and Cassidy just went on" Ally said her voice thick with tears and broken dreams.

**A/N NINETEEN IS DONE. THANK YOU TO DoubleBubble249 and Silverpelt21 FOR REVIEWING. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! THEY MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE FASTER.**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Fierce & Forget

**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs**

**Shilio's POV**

It wasn't hard to read Austin's expression. It seemed like it was permanently etched into his face. A look of someone who had completely lost hope of ever achieving the one thing they wanted most and it just shattered my heart.

I could vaguely here Cassidy and Dickface begin their first song, something that sounded suspiciously like something from a musical, but it seemed so far away and I really didn't give a fuck any more. Austin looked towards the door to the alcove, staring at with an expressionless face, but with pain filled eyes.

"We stalled as long as we could" Ally said, pathetically trying to make Austin feel the slightest bit better. Austin didn't acknowledge her as he strode past her towards the snack table, probably to drown his sadness in M&Ms and discount steak. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned to look at Ally, Trish, and Dez.

"Where was he" Trish asked her voice quiet, but still thick with despair.

"He was behind the building, strumming a Taylor Swift song." I answered curtly. None of us said anything after that; we just stood there awkwardly in an uncomfortable silence. Every muscle in my body told me to turn my back and just walk away, but I couldn't. I've created so many awkward silences in my life, and every time I just walked away and forgot all about it. But I couldn't walk away from this it was my fault, maybe if I had found Austin faster then maybe he would be out on that stage singing to slack jawed judges and an awestruck audience.

"What happened" Stephanie asked coming out of the alcove, the cheerleaders flanking her.

"Good triumphs over evil" Alex says behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned to face the ginger. He held his head up high and a shit eating grin on his face.

"What the fuck does that mean" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. The ginger bastard's lips curled upwards as he surveyed us with obvious smugness mixed with distain.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves….especially you" He said glaring at me. My teeth ground together as he spoke. "You parade yourself around here like you're not a filthy abomination, contaminating your world with you faggotry. It's disgusting and I pray every day that the world will finally turn away from Satan and back to God. Only then will the rest of the world see your evil propaganda and condemn you for the rest of your sick, disgusting, wretched lives. Or even turn away from that sinful life style and stop abusing the grace and mercy of our Lord"

"Okay that's it" Rissa shouted as she lunged towards Alex. My heart not only swelled at this, but at the fact Stephanie nor Natalie nor Ally nor anyone tried to stop her. Actually they all looking pretty pissed and ready to tear Alex's balls off and shove them down his bible thumping throat.

I've always known, somewhere deep inside my heart and in the back of my mind, that I would have to deal with stupid, homophobic assholes at some point in my life, and unfortunately for me that time just had to be right now.

Natalie quickly wrapped her arms around Rissa's middle and lifted her into the air, all while Rissa screamed at the top of her lung "Come on! Just let me him!"

"Rissa calm down" I asked her my voice even and light, despite the overwhelming urge to drive a rusty railroad spike down Alex's throat. Alex made a _tsk tsk_ noise as he shook his head slightly. From the corner of my eyes I saw the rest of the contestants looking over at the spectacle, having abandoned their previous conversations and migrated closer to us as they whispered to each other.

"You even bring shame upon your own gender. What kind of man…or whatever pathetic excuse for a man you maybe, can't even control the simple mind of a female" My jaw hit the floor. All the cheerleaders, contestants, and team Austin just seemed to plunge into a deathly silence. The only sound being the found of the music on stage. This boy just kept burying himself in deeper and deeper shit. Alex smiled as he gestured towards the alcove door.

"Out there that is how a real relationship, a true relationship, a right relationship should be practiced." I concentrated on the music and slowly I recognized the tune of _Sixteen Going on Seventeen _from _The Sound of Music_. In my humblest it may be one of the most sexist songs I've ever heard and every time I think of singing nuns or musical hills bile rises in my throat.

The ginger glanced back towards the snack table, where Austin was currently situated. Austin held an empty plate, trying to not look like he was watching us from the corner of his eye. Alex stared at him for a moment before turning back to me, a dark, grimace etched into his face. His fist clenched at his sides.. "And now here you stand, ready to go out there and pollute the audience with your utter filth."

I opened my mouth to argue, but the fucker just kept ranting, louder than before. "I know your kind will not rest until every man, woman, and child have been contaminated with your disgusting agenda. You will not stop until everyone is an unholy abomination, like yourselves. I know for a fact that you have already turned Austin Moon into a fucking fag-" I cut off the fucker's goddamned sentence, before he could finish.

"Shut the fuck up." I shouted. Alex's lips curled upwards in proud satisfaction that he succeeded in pissing the hell out of me. And he's right. I could feel my blood boil, and my painted nails digging into the soft flesh of my palm as he opened his mouth to gloat.

"No, you're done talking motherfucker." I shouted at him, my voice leaving no room for argument. Alex's mouth instantly clamped shut.

"I don't give two fucks about what some Amish, wannabe, pastor thinks about me. I already know who I am and what I am. I am Shilio fucking Essa. The unholy spawn of Adam Lambert, Jeffree Star, Pink, and Sharon MOTHERFUCKING Needles. I am a gay, fierce, goth, fucking badass who can throw shade and a fucking punch, but the moment you make fun of my friends you better fucking run for the fucking hills you impotent asshole!" I shouted at him.

"You do not, I repeat, do not, criticizes my friends gender. They are twice the person you could ever be. Just because they have a vagina they're inferior? No! They aren't. These are strong, gorgeous, smart women who can kick you fucking ass and have you running back to whatever church you crawled out off. If you think that woman are simple minded, you are in for some surprising shit, and I promise you it is not going to be pretty. And for the record I'm not trying to 'convert' anyone. I don't give two fucking about what gender people fall in love with. You can't be converted or cured of gayness. You either are or you aren't. End. Of. Story. If you think that I want to convert people to becoming gay for whatever gay agenda I might have then you're a fucking idiot. I am here to do one thing. To sing. And to add insult to injury you pretty much just destroyed Austin's career, because of some delusion that Austin fucking Moon is gay. So get the fuck out of my face you ignorant, talentless, cunt while I fix your fucking mistakes" I told him, my tone seemed loud, but I'm pretty sure it was the silence of the room that gave that illusion. It was there in that silence I realized it.

Alex's face seemed paler then usual, sweat marks gracing his forehead, temples, cheeks, even dripping into his eyes with were wide with nothing but fear. I turned away from him in disgust and looked at Austin. His mouth hung open in shock and the empty plate dangled loosely from his hand.

"Austin get your ass over here. You're going on" I called to him as I turned towards Sonja and Team Austin, who were in a similar state to Austin.

"Trish, get Austin ready. He's going on." I told them.

"How? He's been disqualified" Trish said quickly snapping out of it.

"He's taking my place" I said bluntly as possible.

"What!" Austin exclaimed as he came up to us. I looked over a him, he looked good, but he needed a touch of blush and maybe a nice blazer, plus a mic too.

"You heard me. You're can have my place in the competition." I told him, smiling slightly. "Now get ready, you have a crowd to wow"

"I-I-I can't do that" He stuttered slack jawed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? This is your dream. You're going on, you're gonna win this thing, and you're gonna get signed to Nobel records. Now Trish get him ready" I proclaimed.

"No I'm not going to let you throw your dream away for me" He told me, his voice dead serious. I sighed we seriously have no time for this. I could tell by the music from the stage that Cassidy and Trent had just started another song, something that sounded suspiciously like the Rihanna and Eminem song.

"Fine you sing two songs, and I'll sing one. Okay" I tried compromising.

"It won't work." Alex said quietly. My head whipped towards him in anger.

"What does that mean" I growled at him. Alex cast his eyes to the floor, looking ashamed as he should be.

"Trent stole his CDs. Just in case he made it on time. He has them on stage" Fuck this was not good.

"How did he do that" I demanded of Sonja. Her eyes widened as she opened the compartment on her lectern. She muttered profanities under her breath as she searched. I heard the plastic click against each other as she searched for Austin's CDs with them instrumentals of his song on them.

"Fuck" She shouted as she drew herself up. "They're gone"

"Fuck me" Ally whispered to herself.

"No time for that." I told her with no humor in my voice. "Dez do you have any songs in your back pack" Dez scrambled to pull the bright orange pack off his back, practically tore the zipper off as he unzipped it, and dumped the contents on the floor, Dez not far behind it. He dug through useless crap muttering their names as he went: an anvil, plastic bag filled with water, a half eaten, half moldy chicken leg, extra guitar strings, denture cream, and the space bar of a computer keyboard before finally stating dejectedly.

"I only have one" He said holding out a CD case that read _Determinate_ on it.

"That's not enough" I whispered. I stared at the useless crap pile, more specifically, the chicken leg, hoping for sudden inspiration.

"Sonja, get my CDs" I demanded. She did and handed the plastic to me.

"Do you know any of these songs?" I asked desperately, fanning the CDs like cards, showing their titles to Austin written on the front of their cases in green sharpie. Austin needed this. This was his dream, he deserved to win. Not me. I was here for my own selfish reasons. Every single contestant wanted to win this, so they could become famous and live out their dreams of stardom. I'm here just so I could stay in a fucking city and not leave my friends. I was in the way of everyone's dreams and just me being here was…selfish.

"I know this one" He said pointing to the one at the far right. My eyes widened at the title, before smiled. It was perfect…like literally the perfect song for Austin to sing…because it…was Austin.

"Great, you're singing that one. I said handing the CD to Dez. I heard the faint music change into something faster, indicating their third song had just started.

"Shilio. The song…it's slow" Austin said his voice nervous.

"So" I asked confused.

"I haven't been able to sing a slow song since the…incident" He said his voice dropping to a low whisper.

"Listen Austin. You are this song. You survived parents who didn't believe in your dreams, your label failing, the kiss, Demonica, and Trent. You powered though it and stood tall. You are the embodiment of this song. This song is your tale. Your triumphs. You survived the worst and yet you still stand. You can do this. I know you can" I told him. He looked at me, his brown eyes drilling into my blue ones searching for some clue to whatever he was thinking about. Slowly he nodded.

"Okay" He said.

"Do you want a wireless mic" Sonja asked him. He shook his head.

"No thanks. I'm good" He said.

'Good. Now who are you?" I asked

"Austin Moon"

"Who?"

"Austin Moon"

"I can't hear. Who are you?"

"Austin Moon"

"Louder"

"AUSTIN MOON"

"Louder"

"I'M AUSTIN FUCKING MOON."

"There he is, now get your ass to the alcove, you have no time for a wardrobe change." I told his, as he, Dez, and Trish marched their way towards the alcove. Sonja turned toward her laptop and got ready to play the CDs. Ally stood behind looking at me. So were the girls. The remaining contestants went back to whatever pretend conversations they were having, still watching me for more drama.

"Why" Ally asked.

"Why what" I asked her in response.

"Why are you doing this for Austin" She said crossing her arms over her chest. Her brown eyes blazing.

"Because…I'm selfish. I'm like Bella Swan, Nora Grey, Bethany Church, and Luce Price all rolled into one. I'm here for my stupid, selfish reasons, but this is Austin's dream and who am I to stand in his way." I told her simply. It was true. I didn't wait for her reply, I simply turned on my heels and marched into the alcove to watch Austin's performance.

The alcove was dark; the only light is being leeched from the stage. Cassidy and Trent were just walking into the alcove, as I walked in.

"Good luck" Cassidy said innocently as she left the alcove, the rest of her band following her. Trent glared at Austin, then at me.

"Good luck" He said to me. I smiled, and the flipped him the bird as Sonja's voice rang out across the stage.

"Put your hands together for Austin Moon" She called out. Cliché? Yes, but it worked. The audience applauded as he rocketed out of the alcove and onto the stage.

"What the fuck" Trent demanded as Austin approached the mic stand.

"You probably should get better minions bitch" Dez said to him, before turning to look at Austin. Trent was silent for a moment, before punching the alcove door, throwing it open, and storming out, nearly knocking over Ally in the process.

"Jerk" She mutter as she closed the alcove door, just as the slow piano ballad began to play.

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching teardrops in my hands<br>Only silence as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to make me feel like  
>There's nothing left of me?<em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<em>

Just like I thought, Austin's was amazing. His voice was deep and raw with emotion. His eyes were closed, and I could just picture him remembering all the injustice's he faced over the years. From his parents, friends, adults, everyone. I could almost see him turn that hurt into the song he was singing. A song about strength, about courage, about standing as tall as a skyscraper.

_Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

_As the smoke clears  
>I awaken and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you feel better  
>To watch me while I bleed?<br>All my windows still are broken  
>But I'm standing on my feet<em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<em>

Austin freed the mic from the stand and began to walk across the stage, his eyes opened. Staring at the audience as his raw voice echoed around them, stabbing their heart with pain and strength.

_And go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

_Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here<br>Watch you disappear, yeah oh  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah, it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<em>

Austin stopped walking and stood in the middle of the stage. Then very slowly, turned his head away from the audience to stare into the alcove. I should know he wasn't staring at me, but an electric current exploded from my spine, up my back and into my head sending waves of goosebumps cascading down my arms. .

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper, oh<em>

_Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

_Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper_

Slowly the final piano keys faded away and not a moment later the crowded exploded in applause. Loud thunderous cheers echoed in my ears as Austin wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

I remember discussing in my English class once about point of view. It's always that the main character you read about in books is the most important person in the story and everyone else is just there to help the main character through their own challenges. In real life, you feel like you're the main character and thus you are the most important person, but standing here looking out at Austin, I realized that he is the main character. I'm just a supporting character, a narrator, here to help him. This was never my tale, it's his. It's always been his..

Another piano filled the room as Austin's second sang started up again, a cover of Lemonade Mouth's _Determinate_.

_Tryin' hard to fight these tears  
>Crazy worried<br>Messin' with my head this fear  
>I'm so sorry<br>You know, you gotta get it out  
>I can't take it<br>That's what bein' friends about_

The piano dropped and the bass, drums, and guitar picked up as Austin freed the mic from the stand once again.  
><em><br>I, I wanna cry  
>I can't deny<br>Tonight I wanna up and hide  
>And get inside<br>It isn't right  
>I gotta live in my life!<em>

_I know I I know I_  
><em>I know I gotta do it!<em>  
><em>I know I I know I<em>  
><em>I know I gotta do it!<em>

With that Austin Moon fell into a perfect splits, sending the crowd wild with cheers and hoots of laughter and awe.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!_  
><em>Determinate! Determinate!<em>  
><em>Push until you can't and then demand more!<em>  
><em>Determinate! Determinate!<em>  
><em>You and me together!<em>  
><em>We can make it better!<em>  
><em>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em>Determinate! Determinate!<em>

Austin stood back up and began to jerk and move his body to the rhythm, his smile never leaving hisperfect face. He looked absolutely stunning…not to mention sexy as hell. And I mean that factually not sexually, Alex Abel is a giant dick wad and Austin moon is sexy.

_Hate to feel this way_  
><em>It was today<em>  
><em>I gotta get myself on stage!<em>  
><em>I shouldn't wait<em>  
><em>Or be afraid<em>  
><em>The chips will fall where they may!<em>

My hypnotic trance was broken by a tap on my shoulder. I shook my head and turned towards whoever stood behind me. Stephanie grabbed my wrist and dragged me past Ally, who was focused solely on the stage and chewing a chink of her brown hair, and out the door.

_I know I I know I_  
><em>I know I gotta do it!<em>  
><em>I know I I know I<em>  
><em>I know I gotta do it!<em>

Just like with Cassidy and Trent I could barely hear the music from the stage. The other contestants stood close to the door in order to hear Austin sing. I smiled as I saw Carly Trevanne's mouth forming a perfect 'o' shape.

Immediately Sonja, descended on me, applying and attaching a wireless mic to my body. Stephanie and the cheerleaders looked at me; their eyes held something. I wasn't sure what it was, but their body language told me it was good. Their held their backs straighter and each had a small sad smile on their faces.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!_  
><em>Determinate! Determinate!<em>  
><em>Push until you can't and then demand more!<em>  
><em>Determinate! Determinate!<em>  
><em>You and me together!<em>  
><em>We can make it better!<em>  
><em>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em>Determinate! Determinate!<em>

"I did the numbers" Stephanie said her voice sad. "Combined Austin sings a total of six minutes and fifty-nine seconds. This means you have to sing a song that is equal to or less then three minutes and one second or you'll be disqualified." She told me. I nodded to her.

"The problem is all of our songs are too long" Rissa stated bluntly. My eyes found the floor.

_Okay, it's Austin and I'm heaven sent_  
><em>Music like a veteran<em>  
><em>Renegade, lemonade use it as my medicine<em>  
><em>Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<em>  
><em>Reason why the whole world's pickin' us instead of them<em>  
><em>People need a breather cuz they're feelin' that adrenaline<em>  
><em>Stop!<em>  
><em>Now hurry up and let us in<em>  
><em>Knock!<em>  
><em>Cuz we comin' to your house<em>  
><em>And people keep on smilin' like thet got lemons in their mouth<em>  
><em>I'm the real deal, you know how it feel<em>  
><em>Why they're in it for the millsl<em>  
><em>We're in it for the thrills<em>  
><em>So get down... now...<em>  
><em>We don't play around<em>  
><em>Put your feet up off the ground<em>  
><em>And just make that sound... Cuz...<em>

I sucked in a deep breath and looked at my girls…no they weren't my girls. They weren't mine. If anything, I was theirs. They took me in when I had just come out, made me feel accepted, even loved. I could never repay them for all the things they've done for me. Maybe if I was less selfish, I would have realized that a long time ago.

"I know" I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone. I turned to Sonja.

"Can you play the song labeled DFM, but not until I finish my intro please?" She nodded and went to fulfill my request.

"What does that mean?" Allison asked panicked.

"I don't think we rehearsed that one" Natalie said looking at the girls then to me. All their eyes were trained on me, waiting for an answer to a question, I didn't want them to know.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!_  
><em>Determinate! Determinate!<em>  
><em>Push until you can't and then demand more!<em>  
><em>Determinate! Determinate!<em>  
><em>You and me together!<em>  
><em>We can make it better!<em>  
><em>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em>Determinate! Determinate!<em>

"You have been some of the greatest friends I have ever had, but I have to do this alone" I told them curtly, turning my head to wipe a stray tear that escaped my eyes.

"Shilio" Natalie breathed quietly.

"Kid, you're on" Sonja told me from her podium. I nodded and turned away from the cheerleaders, despite the fact I knew they were following me throwing questions at me, that I couldn't awnser.

_C'mon and_  
><em>C'mon and<em>  
><em>C'mon and get it goin'<em>  
><em>C'mon and c'mon and get it goin<em>  
><em>C'mon and<em>  
><em>C'mon and<em>  
><em>C'mon and get it goin'<em>  
><em>On the dance floor<em>  
><em>On the dance floor<em>  
><em>D-d-dance floor<em>  
><em>Determinate!<em>

Just as I entered the alcove, Austin stepped into it. Dez wrapped his arms around his best friend in a crushing bear hug.

"Dude that was epic" He told his best friend.

"Seriously you rocked" Trish said.

"You were amazing" Ally told him giving him her own hug.

"Thanks guys" Austin said smiling at them. He looked up from Ally to me. I sent him a small smile. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted my Sonja's voice over the PA.

"And for our final act, please welcome…Shilio Essa"

I walked past the group sending each of them a small smile and then walked onto the stage, with my head held high. The stage lights were blinding and I could barely see the audience, but I could tell by the silhouettes there are a lot of people here. In front of the curtain was a huge clock, which read 3:01 in bright red numbers.

I walked up to the center of the stage, moving the microphone stand to my left and out of my way. I could feel my palms sweat, and my heart beat in my stomach, chest, and my throat. I could probably hear it in my ears if I tried hard enough. I swallowed a calming breath, then exhaled. Behind me a buzz went off and the clock started to tick downwards.

"Hi. My name is Shilio Essa and I'm moving to New York in a few weeks or months or whatever. My family and I are even getting on a plane and going house hunting tomorrow. And the only way for me to stay here in Miami, was to win this competition, but I realized it's not fair to people whose dream it is to sing and become famous for to come in here and possibly steal their only chance at stardom. So I won't, but I came here to sing and that's what I'm going to do." I wet my lips.

"This song is dedicated to all my friends backstage listening to this. My only hope is that while I'm in New York and they live their lives here, they won't forget me. Because they've changed my life in so many ways, I'll never forget them." Slowly a soft piano ballad began to fill the room. I resisted the urge to close my eyes as I sang the first line.

_They thought they could dispose of me  
>They tried to make me small<br>I suffered each indignity  
>But now rise above it all<em>

**Stephanie's POV**

Shilio Essa. The name will forever remain etched my memory. The gay kid, who dressed in black, gave me fashion and piano advice. The kid who stood up to a homophobe and gave his spot in a competition to another man, because it was his dream. I'll never forget him.  
><em><br>Yes, the price I paid was all I had  
>But at last I found release<br>And if something good can come from bad  
>The past can rest in peace<em>

**William Essa's POV**

My son. My son, who stood up too my wife for who he is. Who battled a bigoted brother and a confused father. The boy who is…and always will be…my hero. I'll never forget him.

_So if you see someone's hurt and in need of a hand_  
><em>Don't forget me<em>  
><em>Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand<em>  
><em>Well, don't forget me<em>  
><em>When you sing "Happy Birthday" to someone you love<em>  
><em>Or see diamonds you wish were all free<em>  
><em>Please say that you won't<em>  
><em>I pray that you don't forget me<em>

**Trish's POV**

Shilio. That weirdo who I plotted unnecessarily complex revenge with. Who I preformed _Cell Block Tango_ with. Who let me wear a zebra stripped dress and wield a BITCHIN hot pink frying pan. No fucking way I'm forgetting him.

_But forget every man who I ever met_  
><em>'Cause they all only lived to control<em>  
><em>For a kiss they paid a thousand, yet<em>  
><em>They paid fifty cents for my soul<em>  
><em>They took their piece: the price of fame<em>  
><em>That no one can repay<em>  
><em>Ah, but they didn't buy me when they bought my name<em>  
><em>And that is why I pray<em>

**Ally's POV**

I've seen this kid perform the single ladies dance, strut to Fashion is My Kryptonite, scar an ex with Blow Me, and saw my first live action boy on boy kiss scene. Shilio was one in a million and I'll never forget him.

_That when you see someone's hurt and in need of a hand_  
><em>You don't forget me<em>  
><em>Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand<em>  
><em>You don't forget me<em>  
><em>When you sing "Happy Birthday" to someone you love<em>  
><em>Or see diamonds you wish were all free<em>  
><em>Please say that you won't<em>  
><em>I pray that you don't forget me<em>

**Shilio's POV**

_There are some in this world who have strength of their own_  
><em>Never broken or in need of repair<em>  
><em>But there are some born to shine who can't do it alone<em>  
><em>So protect them and take special care<em>  
><em>Take care<em>

Behind me the large clock stuck 0:00, just as the key changed, causing me to belt out one of my signature high notes. The crowd rose to their feet with loud cheers and applause.

And don't forget me  
><em>Please take care<em>  
><em>And don't forget me<em>

My turned to my right, tears blurring my vision. I looked at the mop of blond hair and felt something twinge inside me. I sang the next lines to him, hoping, no praying he would take them to heart.

_When you look to the heavens with someone you love_  
><em>And a light's shining bright from afar<em>  
><em>Hope you see my face there<em>  
><em>And then offer a prayer<em>  
><em>And please, let me be<em>  
><em>Let me be that star!<em>

**Austin's POV**

I knew from the moment the key changed and Shilio turned his head towards the alcove he was singing to me. I'm not sure how, but he was singing in his he or she sounding raw voice that chilled me to the bone. It made me…feel. Feel sadness, happiness, fear, longing, everything. His performance cut into my soul and made the tears weld up in my eyes. The song was beautiful. His clothes were beautiful. He was beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful. He was a fucking star.

**A/N: CHAPTER TWENTY IS COMPLETE. I AM SO AORRY FOR THE MONTHY UPDAING THING. SCHOOL IS KICKING MY ASS. THANK YOU TO DoubleBubble249, Silverpelt21, Candycane9780, and SuperPancakeLover101 FOR REVIEWING. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! I LOVE THEM...THEY'RE AWESOME AND SO ARE YOU, SO REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Winners & Shouting

**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs**

**Shilio's POV**

The moment the piano faded into air, I realized that even when I'm trying to be nice and unselfish, I still manage to be selfish. Here I was standing on this stage, singing about how I wish my old friends won't forget_ ME_. I should have been singing a song about how I won't forget them, or about how they are special, or they are stars, but being selfish me I had to make the whole production about me, and not my friends who are the real stars in my life. I felt disgusted with myself as I made my way off the stage and towards the alcove.

"That was our final contestant. Now we would like to ask our judges to step out and judge while the rest of you enjoy the piano skills of Jonathan Noble." Sonja announced over the intercom. Behind me I heard the sound of a piano being rolled out on stage. Mr. Nobel walked out of the alcove, his thin lips turned upwards as he hobbled on stage. His old blue eyes trained on me. The steady tap of his cane lulled me into a sense of security as we approached each other. His cane sped up as me got closer to each other and soon I was wrapped in his embrace. Mr. Nobel's arms were wrapped tightly around my torso, and I had mine wrapped around his. It wasn't weird, or even uncomfortable, it was…peaceful. Like hugging a grandma or an old friend.

"You were….incredible" He whispered to me, so the microphone wouldn't pick up his complement. I nodded, not wanting to say anything. Mr. Nobel's arms released me and he tapped away towards the piano, while I went to the alcove.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest and my palms, not to mention my pits, were sweating. Why was I so nervous? Was I worried they didn't like my performance? That was being too selfish and only thought of my needs? My breath hitched as my eyes met Austin's face. Actually all of their faces were in a similar state as Austin's. Eye opened wide, mouths at the floor, and frozen to the spot.

Sonja recovered enough to turn my wireless mic off just as entered the safety of the alcove, but her face was still frozen in an expression of…whatever that was. It wasn't disgust; it was something I think I might have worn at one point…awe. My eyes roamed team Austin and the cheerleaders and every single one of them gave a new meaning to the phrase shock and awe or at least I think it did. The room was dimly lit so I wasn't sure of anything at the moment.

"Ummm…how did I do" I asked trying to break the awkwardness I was in. In the dim light I saw Natalie twitch. Behind me a soft melody echoed from the piano. My stomach growled loudly as my cheeks turned red. I pushed past the group and open the alcove door as quickly as I could, not wanting to risk anyone in the audience hearing my stomach grumble. The rest of them followed me to the backstage.

"Wow…that was…wow" Ally breathed quietly. I tried my best to send her a smile, but I feel like it came out as some twisted demonic lip curl. I wanted to believe her, I really did, but for some reason I felt like I let everyone down. I had this huge revelation about not being selfish and couldn't show it to anyone. Instead I just sang a song about how I don't want anyone to forget me. I really am selfish.

"Just forget it" I muttered making a bee line for the food table.

"Why would we forget that?" Dez asked enthusiastically. "You kicked ass, dude"

"Yeah, it was…deep" Ally said trying to find the right words. I let out a sigh. It wasn't deep, it was shallow.

"No it wasn't" I said spooning a ladle full of M&Ms onto my hand.

"What do you mean? You were like…I don't even think they have a word for it yet" Austin said. I looked at him. He was smiling, but something seemed different. He looked so happy and…I don't know…luminous I guess.

"It was selfish. I was talking about how I shouldn't be selfish, but then I go out on that stage and start singing about how I wish _YOU_ people won't forget _ME_ when I move. It was selfish." I told them placing the handful of M&Ms into my mouth. The girls and team Austin's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before looking at me then each other in confusion.

The air around us was full of awkward tension, before Trish slapped me. The vibrations and the sheer force caused a rainbow of hard shelled candy to explode out of my mouth and cover the food tables white table cloth.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard and I listen to Dez so trust me that's a lot." She told me as I nursed my red cheek.

"Yeah seriously." Stephanie agreed.

"Dude what are you smoking? You are like the least selfish person I know" Rissa said.

"Yes I am." I countered. "I'm selfish for trying to ruin everyone's dream just so I can stay in a fucking city and I'm also a coward for not even admitting I'm going to miss every single one of you fucking guys when I move." I told them with tears welding in my eyes…again. I really have to learn to stop crying so much.

I didn't give anyone a chance to respond before I stomped away too the backstage area, pissed off at myself.

**Demonica's POV**

"Can you believe him?" Bitch sister…I mean Julie shouted. I sighed and took a long drag of the cigarette I held as Julie paced up and down in anger. I rolled my eyes and let out the toxic fumes.

I don't always smoke, just after being trapped in a confined space for long period of time with people I hate. Plus smoking in Miami is not the most pleasant experience. Choking down warm smoke while its nine million degrees out? No thank you.

"I don't see the problem" I told her halfheartedly. I honestly don't give a crap about what she thinks about her son, but when that son is a key pawn in my revenge against a certain teenaged team of little shits, then I get involved.

"The problem is Shilio" Julie shouted, before muttering under her breath.

"Honey calm down" William pleaded. Of course it was nothing, but a waste of breath. Julie was on a rampage and she couldn't be calmed down until she got to yell at something, in this case her son.

To make it even worse Julie didn't even know what she was angry about. She was just being pissed off for the sake of being pissed off. She'll probably make a bullshit excuse like him lying to her to backup her yelling.

"He lied to me." She said.

"_Called it"_ I thought to myself as I took another drag of my cigarette. The smoke gathered in my lungs before I tilted my head up, let out the smoke into the air. It was almost nine and the air was humid and hot. I let the cigarette drop and crushed it underneath my stiletto.

"I never did this kind of stuff when I was his age. Why is he? Why is he doing this to me?" Julie cried. I let out a low growl. Of course in The World of Julie there are only two types of people: The ones who are made specifically to help and worship her and the ones to hinder her. No grey zone just black and white. That is how my sister sees the world and every day I grow more and more ashamed of her.

Not because of jealousy or sibling rivalry. But simply because my sister, Julianne Essa, is a fucking cunt.

**Shilio's POV**

"Hey Shilio" Austin said sliding down the cardboard background to sit next to me. I looked at him then turned back to staring at the paint splattered floor.

"Hey Austin" I replied. I looked down at my phone; ten minutes had passed since I stormed out in a drama queen-esque exit. It seemed weird that Austin would come looking for me. It made more sense for one of the cheerleaders or Trish to come looking for me, but instead Austin went looking. Or maybe he just stumbled upon me. The air around us was awkward, but at the same time it was almost…calming.

"So…who do you think is gonna win?" Austin asked making small talk. I looked back at him.

"Really? Were doing the random small talk thing?" I asked a teasing smile gracing my face. "Just tell me what you want to tell me"

Austin sucked in a deep breath. "You're not selfish or a coward. As a matter of fact you're one of the least selfish people I know. And the bravest." I raised an eyebrow, but indulged him.

"How so"

"Because…because…you gave it up" I took that the wrong way and suddenly began to choke on my saliva.

"I'm sorry" I asked both confused and worried.

"You gave up your chance…to stay here in Miami. You gave up your one possibly to convince your parent to not move and for you to stay here. You practically gave up all your hopes…for me" He breathed that last part out so quietly I had to lean closer to Austin just to hear it.

"I was just being a good friend." I told him curtly,

"No it's more than that, dude." He said scooting around to sit in front of me, legs crossed Indian style.

"You barley thought about. You just demanded that I go before you, and now your disqualified from the competition. You gave it up just for me. You gave up your opportunity to say here just on the off chance I could win this and live out my dream" I didn't have time to respond before Austin leaped to his feet and pulled me into hug.

"Even if I don't win I will always owe you everything" His toned arms tightening around my body.

"Isn't that…a little…dramatic" I told him as my oxygen became harder to come by.

"No. and for the coward thing, you're gay and you don't give a fuck about what anyone thinks. You punch out people who hurt your friends and get complex revenge on people. You're like the most courageous person ever." I enjoyed the compliment, but my lack of air was becoming a problem and I'm pretty sure I turned a color I'm not meant to be..

"Air…please" I choked out. Immediately he let go.

"Oh shit…I'm so sorry."

"It's…fine…just…need…air" I said sucking in much needed oxygen. Austin studied me for a moment, before saying.

"Ally's right… you do have your aunts eyes" I laughed a little at that. People are always commenting on how I look nothing like my family and to hear someone actually compare me to a family member is…fucking weird.

"I guess…Hey how do you know her anyways" Austin looked at me with wide doe eyes, before letting out a small chuckle,.

"It's a long story" He said before diving into this long explanation about a meatball/tennis ball launcher, an imposter, and a spaghetti headband. The worst part was I didn't find anything that happened to Auntie or Team Austin weird in any way.

"All contestants please report to the main stage. All contestants please report to the main stage" Sonja called from above. Austin and I looked at each other before smiling.

"Well here we go" He said turning to leave.

"Yeah, here we go…and Austin" He turned to look at me. "Thanks…for everything" I said awkwardly.

Austin laughed, a light, airy laugh that immediately relaxed all my nerves. "You're welcome dude" He said before we both ran out to the backstage area.

"There you guys are" Ally said running up to us.

"Can't talk gotta get to stage" I said as Austin and I blew past her.

Austin and I practically ripped the door hinges off the wall as we charged through the door and into the alcove. We took a hard left and were immediately greeted by blinding spotlights and what felt like a million eyes on us. The other contestants were already on stage waiting for the results of the showcase. I gave a small wave to the audience and stood next to Lizzy, while Austin stood at my right.

"Now that we are all here, we can finally begin" Mr. Nobel said with just a hint of playfulness in his voice. He stood in front of the microphone stand and clutched a white envelope in his right hand.

"Before I announced a winner I would like a round of applause for out amazing contestants on this stage" He said, and of course the crowd complied. Next to me Austin gave an overdramatic bow, trying to cover the faint blush on his cheeks.

"_He blushes a lot"_ I noted. I don't know why on Earth I would give a crap about that, but something in my brain thought it was important.

"I truly wish I could sign everyone on this stage to Nobel Records, but alas there can be only one" He said, voice booming into the microphone. He brought up the envelope and clutched it in both hands, before stopping. His old eyes looked over to me with something that may be considered pity, but I couldn't tell. Then he turned to the crowd and spoke.

"Before I open this I would like to tell all of you, contestants, audience, and fans, that due to the violation of his time limit Shilio Essa has been disqualified from The Nobel Records New Star Showcase." It was like a punch to the gut. I mean I knew I'd been disqualified, but this…this was actual admittance that I didn't win the showcase, that I'll be leaving Miami for New York. My stomach turned as acids slashed up and down. I swallowed and nodded at him, despite the fact he couldn't see me.

I looked over at Austin, who was staring at the ground, with his fingers crossed on both hands. Looking past him Ally, Trish, Dez, and the cheerleaders were all crammed into the alcove. Some hand hands folded together in maybe prayer while others just looked hopeful.

"The winner of The Nobel Records New Star Showcase-" Mr. Nobel started.

"Please. Please. Please" Austin begged under his breath.

"-and will be the first artist to get a recording contract with Nobel Records is-" Mr. Nobel tore open the envelope and withdrew a piece of paper. To my left Lizzy latched on to Flynn, while Maria Lopez and Carly Trevanne held hands, heads bowed, E=MC, C-Luv, and Trent looked smug and confident, but held anxiety in there eyes.

Mr. Nobel unfolded the piece of paper and read the name on it. He re-read the name as his brow furrowed and curled his lips slightly in…disgust? My palms began to sweat and the familiar iron ball of nerves formed in my gut once again.

"T.C Forever" He shouted with as much enthusiasm as he could. The aforementioned band's front man fell to his knees as David Reger approached him with a huge ass gold trophy. Applause echoed throughout the crowd as he accepted the trophy with a triumphant cry, which was drowned out by the crowd.

I clapped halfheartedly as my jaw hung open. How the fuck could Trent win this? I looked over at Austin. His shoulders were hunched and he wasn't even applauding politely. He just stood there looking defeated. Blond hair flopping in front of his face made him looked like a kicked puppy. And that just broke my fucking heart.

Without thinking I wrapped an arm around his shoulders supportively, at which he welcomed. Trent, his band and Cassidy in tow waltz up to the mic to say a few words.

"Oh thank you. Thank you" Trent praised, his voice tried to sound modest and humble, but just sounded like a dick. "Wow…I can't believe I won"

"_You're in a band dumbass. You're supposed to be a team."_ I thought angrily.

"There was a lot of great competition here tonight, but I guess I was just a little better than them" He called out with a little chuckle before turning to Austin.

"Austin" He said causing Austin to slip out of my arm. "Better luck next time." Then turned to me "Shilio"

I glared at him as he said. "If you weren't disqualified you could have beaten me" Then as an afterthought said "I do hope you'll find a girl that makes you happy, one day"

His mouth was nothing but that shit eating smirk. Mr. Nobel bumped Trent out of the away and spoke to the audience. "That concludes The Nobel Records New Star Showcase, thank you so much for coming out to show your support. Please have a safe trip home"

The house lights came on as people began to rise from their seats. My eyes widened at all the people in the crowd. Defiantly more people than the party.

"Come on" Austin said already walking off stage. I glanced back at Trent who clutched the trophy like a life line. He kissed the gold thing before shouting out a war cry. I growled, but followed Austin off stage.

The air in the alcove was…depressing. Like all hope was drained from existence leaving these husks of humans in their place, which was totally understandable. When all twelve of us were backstage it was Rissa who said what was on all of our minds.

"THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT" She shouted kicking a trashcan. It toppled over and spilled wads of tissue and pizza crusts onto the floor.

"I know" Lizzy said entering behind us her band in tow.

"How can somebody who's such a dick win?" Carly Trevanne exclaimed.

"Because I have talent" Trent said entering with his golden trophy. My teeth ground together as his eyes roamed over us losers. Cassidy stood slightly behind looking absolutely miserable. I looked from her to Trent then back to her.

An idea formed in my head. It was risky. It was dangerous. It could ruin not only Trent's, but Cassidy and her band's careers too. I stared at Cassidy shrunken form. She was no doubt beautiful, but after who knows how long she beauty withered and left her looking hollow and defeated. She defiantly didn't look happy. I sucked in a deep breath mentally shouted, _FUCK IT_, and took out my phone, paying attention to the conversation as I went.

"No you don't." Rissa shouted at him.

"Then how come I won" He asked her his voice amused and light as if talking to a particularly stupid child.

"_You_ didn't! Your _band_ won. _They have talent_. You don't!" Lizzy responded.

"Whatever" Trent said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I have a recording contract. None of you do. I'm holding a trophy and none of you are. I won. I have everything." He said gloating.

"Not for long" I told him loudly, just to make sure everyone could here. All eyes were on me as I suddenly started to sweat.

"What does that mean" Trent asked amused. I shrugged.

"It's probably nothing….but someone just posted a video of someone who looks a lot like you slapping, kicking, and shouting at a girl who looks a lot like Cassidy to Facebook, Tweeder, and Tumblr" I told him my voice rising. Trent's face paled as Cassidy looked up in shock.

"Y-y-you…" Trent trailed off.

"I did. You see Trent I did this not because I'm jealous. Angry? Yeah. But jealous? Far from it. I did this to show the world what an ugly person you are. You don't deserve to win this. You don't deserve the talent you have. And you sure as hell don't deserve a girl like Cassidy." I told him, my voice calm. Then as an afterthought I said. "Plus I'm kind of a bitch"

The trophy slipped out of his hands and clattered to the floor. I smirked at him then turned to Cassidy and her band. "You guys are completely brilliant. And you don't need the cunt face there to prove it"

"You…You…YOU RUINED ME!" Trent shouted looking up from his grounded trophy. "I'll NEVER get a job in music again! You've destroyed my career! You Bastard" He shouted fists clenched as if to punch me, but his eyes said it all. His eyes betrayed him. His eyes told me he wouldn't do anything, because underneath that voice and his muscles Trent is nothing but a coward.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked me. I paused for a moment to think it over, my mind drifting to all the awful things he's done in the short time I've known him. And I could think of no better parting words then:

"Peace out and fuck you" With that I turned on my heels leaving the Trent, the trophy, and the showcase behind me. And everyone followed me. No words were spoken, but we all knew. We were moving on. Free to live out our dreams as we see fit and not let any assholes stand in our way.

The lobby was nothing but a dull roar as we entered. The large mass that was us contestants broke away from each other to go and greet family members, friends, and anyone else who came along. Austin spotted his parents and made a bee line for them with the remaining members of his creative team following him. I hung back and ushered the cheerleaders in the other direction, not wanting to be spotted by the Moons.

The cheerleaders and I made our way out the front doors, trying not to be noticed by anyone. The only person who knew I was here was Auntie, and after what Austin told me about her she was the last person I wanted to see right now.

The air out side was hot and humid, but was neutralized by a cool air making the ambiance of the parking lot calm and tranquil, which was something I desperately needed.

"Shilio Essa" I heard my mother shout…well it was more of a loud talking then a shouting actually. I turned my head and saw her, my brother, Auntie, her two assistants, and my dad all coming towards me. I shared nervous glances with the cheerleaders as our hearts began to beat out of our chests. All eight of us had lied tonight, and now we were caught red handed.

Mom got closer, cold eyes roaming over the cheerleaders nervous forms.

"Girls please give us a moment" The girls didn't need to be told twice, and scurried away. I couldn't blame them since I would have done the same thing if I was in there position.

"What the hell were you thinking" Mom scolded in a low voice.

"Mom what are you doing here" I asked her in response.

"Shut up. Just shut up" Her voice sharp and acidic. "You are in so much trouble. You lied to me! You are…you are…" She trailed off not really knowing how to punish me seeing as she's never actually done anything. In the past all she'd do is yell and Nate and I would immediately change our behavior.

"Are what? Mom you're over reacting. And I didn't lie. I told you where I was going and I went to Stephanie's house like I told you. Plus Auntie knew I would be here" I told her. Mom's eyes widened as she turned to face her sister.

"Excuse me?" Mom demanded.

"He's lying" Was her response.

"No I'm not. Auntie convinced me to enter this competition in order for her to get revenge on a group of teenagers who launched meatballs at her" I said simply,

"That's the stupidest lie I've ever heard." Mom retaliated loudly.

"No I'm not" I told her, my voice rising in anger.

"It's true!" Thing #1 piped up. Auntie wiped her head to glare at her assistant, who coward back in fear.

"Stay out of this" Mom and Auntie shouted at the lowly assistant. Mom's blue eyes turned back to me and a low breath escaped her lips.

"I can't wait until we get out of here" She said to herself, but loud enough for everyone from here to Canada to hear her.

"Why?" I asked her. This was the one thing that pissed me of. The fact we were moving. It was obvious that neither Nate nor Dad wanted to move, but the two of them were to whipped to confront Mom, so the task fell on my shoulders.

"Why are you so eager to get out of Miami? It was your idea to move here in the first place, and now you suddenly want to move?" I shouted at her.

"Shilio be quiet and calm down." Mom commanded.

"No. I won't calm down." I shouted my voice rising as the cool wind blew a little stronger. I could see people exiting the building staring quizzically at me. Team Austin and their parents came out of the building talking among themselves. Mr. and Mrs. Moon looked over at us, but didn't come closer. "I want to know!"

"You want to know? You really want to know?" Mom asked her voice calm and threatening. I met her eyes.

"Yes" Mom sucked in a deep breath, her eyes never leaving mine as she shouted.

"Because I don't want a gay son!"

It was as if the earth itself stopped spinning. The air around us became thick and heavy. My family, Team Austin, the Moon's, and even Dez, Trish, and Ally's parents were slack jawed. Their mouth forming near perfect 'o's. My heart began to beat erratically as my palms began to sweat. Behind me I heard loud gasps followed by shuffling feet.

Tears pricked my eyes. I batted them away with my hand and I looked back at her, a smug smirk glued to her face, and in her eyes I saw it. I saw nothing. No remorse. No fear. No regret. She meant those words she said. I swallowed the lump in my throat as a choked sob broke through

"Not so high and mighty now are you?" Mom asked smugly crossing her arms over her chest. I looked at her and screamed at her. I screamed louder then I ever had before. I screamed louder then any metal scream I've heard.

"FUCK YOU, I'M QUEER" Turned on my heels and ran towards Stephanie's car. Seven pairs of legs running after me. That was it. No call to come back. NO shouted apology. Nothing.

I grabbed the door handle and tried to yank it open, but it was locked. I tried again in some vain attempt to open the door. Finally the door clicked open and I launched myself into the passenger side.

"Take me home" I demanded as retched sobs escaped my lungs and my mouth, a trail of snot running down my nose. My heart literally hurt, in emotional and possibly physical pain. Stephanie and three cheerleaders crowded into the car while the other got into Bev's car. With no words Stephanie backed out and we were gone leaving my shattered heart in that parking lot

**Mimi Moon's POV**

"So does anyone what a drink" Julie said. After what felt like an hour of silence those were the first words out of her mouth. She gracefully moved across her oh-so-expensive hardwood floors to get out the wine glasses as Nate bounded up the stairs to his room.

Austin had Lester drive him home, while Mike and I came back with the Essa's. No one spoke a word the entire car ride back. I was 100% sure none us, except Julie, took in a single breath. We were all in shock. Pure and utter _shock_. And I felt another emotion too. An emotion that was without a doubt cast solely at Julie. Disgust. Disgust in its purest form.

Julie came back with four wine glasses, filled adequately with red wine. She handed me one first acting as the perfect host with a fucking smile plastered on her face. I looked down at the wine glass in my hand. Its polished surface gleamed like a freshly cleaned diamond. My fingers curled around the glass before I threw it angrily to the side. Wine spilled onto the floor as the glass shattered, leaving an impressive dent and a lot of glass shards. Julie, William and Mike jumped as all eyes were on me, but my ones were only on her.

"Mimi that was-"Mike began to scold.

"Shut up" I interrupted my voice brash and angry without taking my eyes of Julie. His jaw snapped shut at my tone.

"How could you?" I asked her.

"How could I what?" Julie asked a smile on her face, a fucking smile and a tone as if she were talking to some little shit headed kid.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. How could you say that to your son?" I demanded furious.

"He asked and I simply told him the truth" She said bluntly raising the wine glass to her lips. I saw red as my hand lashed out striking her across the face. The glass slipping from her perfectly manicured nails to the floor. Julie's other hand cradled her cheek as she searched the room for someone to get her out of the pile of shit she dug herself into. Her husband made no move, but next to me Mike made a movement to stand up.

"SIT DOWN, MIKE" I demanded not looking at him. He complied.

"Why? Why the fuck would you say such a SHITTY thing to you own SON" I demanded.

"It's the truth. I told him I wished he wasn't gay and for some reason he got all defensive" She told me rubbing her cheek.

"YOU LITTLE CUNT!" I roared. "You didn't say that. You said "I don't WANT a gay son" You just told your FUCKING son you don't want him because of his SEXUALITY"

"You're being irrational. Besides this is just a little phase to spite me. Once we're in New York he'll come to his senses. Find a nice girl and give up this singing nonsense" Julie told me.

"So let me get this straight, you're MOVING your ENTIRE family to New York, because YOU don't want a GAY son" I told her. It wasn't a question, but a statement. Julie swallowed and shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Well…no. We're moving because…um" She stumbled to find the right words, but could think of a lie quick enough. Red clouded my vision as I began to scream at her.

"You…You are the worst person I have ever met. You told your son you didn't want him, because of his sexuality. Did you even know that is one of the leading causes of suicide in gay teens" I asked her.

"I am his mother and I wil-" I cut her off.

"MOTHER? NO, you are NOT a mother. You don't even deserve that title. You are nothing more than an ugly little cunt who didn't get what she wanted for once in her miserable fucking life" I growled out.

"Any respect I had for you is GONE. You will NEVER get that back, because the only thing you are to me is nothing but a DISGUSTING piece of shit. You aren't a mother, you aren't a friend, you aren't a wife, you aren't independent, you aren't smart, you are the single most disgusting thing I have ever been REPULSED by"

"Mimi please. I-I-I'm doing this for everyone…That person on that stage, that isn't my Shilo"

_Shilo._

"Shilo?" William shouted standing to his feet. "Who the fuck is Shilo"

"I-I-I m-meant" Julie sputtered,

"No, Shilo that perfect little kid you've had in your head is DEAD. SHILO doesn't exist, won't exist, and never will EXIST. Because up there on that stage I saw SHILIO. I saw MY SON, MY FLESH, MY BLOOD, making me prouder then I could ever HOPE FOR." Julie's bright blue eyes darted around the room, hoping for some miracle escape route to appear. Her eyes found my husband, and she went for it.

"Mike please. Talk some sense into your wife. Think of Austin. Imagine how…uncomfortable he must feel around Shilio" Adrenaline coursed faster in my veins as she DARED to bring in MY SON into this conversation.

"How DARE you. Pretending to know what MY SON thinks about Shilio. You have absolutely NO idea about my son, but I do. My son sees Shilio as…a hero. YOUR SON gave it up. He GAVE up his spot in the competition, so MY SON could have the chance to live out his dream. It was your son who stepped out on that stage and SANG his heart out to us. He stood alone on that stage knowing full well he'd already lost. He spent the time on that stage, POURING his heart out to his friends, BEGGING them to not forget him when YOU drag him away. And my son, my son just stood there offstage, listening. My son didn't see a gay teenager on that stage, because neither did I. What I saw, what Austin saw, what everyone FUCKING saw was who and what your son is…an inspiration."

Julie's cold blue eyes were darkened over with tears and she feebly bit her lower lip in fear and regret. And I felt nothing. Like I should have.

"Go to hell" I told her, before striding out of the living room to the front door, with Mike on my heels, completely terrified of me.

**Third Person POV**

Shilio Essa was fast asleep during the shouting match, curled up inside a cocoon of warm blankets. Dried tears shimmered on his face as he sucked in steady quiet breaths. The entire day had been stressful and…scary. He feared for the future, feared of what his mother thought of him, he was just…scared.

In his deep sleep Shilio dreamed a dream. A dream like no other. A dream full of his deepest desires, ones that he wasn't even aware of. And in this dream Shilio wasn't afraid of anything.

_Dream Sequence_

**Third Person POV**

_It was probably a high school stage. Dim blue, silver, and green lights hung from the ceiling and cast lazy light onto the stage. A full grown weeping willow sprouted from the wood floor, its roots boring into the depths of whatever was underneath it. At the front of the stage was a bed made of pure white flowers and single figure sleeping on it, a look of tranquility on its face._

_The weeping willows branches parted as a lone figure stood on stage. Shilio's two toned hair was now streaked with silver making it three toned. He wore a tight black muscle shirt with black jeans. Under his right eyes was a black and glittery looking tattoo. It started at his right eye in two steaks fell down to his cheek. From his back were large wings. One pure white, the other black. He sucked in a deep breath as he sang no music, no dancers, just him and his voice._

_**I see their knavery,  
>This is to make an ass of me,<br>To fright me - if they could.  
>But I will not stir from this place -<br>do what they can  
>I will walk up and down here. <strong>_

_Shilio took a single step forward then another, before he was just outside the willow, a light violin picked up and he began to sing._

**_And I will sing that they shall hear,_**  
><strong><em>That I am not, I am not afraid,<em>**  
><strong><em>I am not afraid<em>**

_Seven familiar cheerleaders pranced onto stage; they wore short silvery shorts and matching bras. Small white wings grew from their backs as their bodies' glistened in oil and sweat._

_**I know not by what power I made bold,**_  
><em><strong>But still you flout my insufficient seed<strong>_  
><em><strong>The more my prayer, the lesser is my grace.<strong>_

_**My ear should catch your voice; my eye, your eye,**_  
><em><strong>My tongue should catch your tongue, sweet melody,<strong>_  
><em><strong>My tongue your tongue were the world mine<strong>_

_**And I will sing that they shall hear**_  
><em><strong>That I am not, I am not afraid,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I am not afraid<strong>_

_The cheerleaders launched themselves into a rather complicated dances as they moved and twisted their bodies like ballerinas, but their movement were more sexually then any normal ballerina._

_**Faeries away, fetch me that flower**_  
><em><strong>(up and down and up and down)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will lead them up and down<strong>_

_**Faeries away, swift as a shadow**_  
><em><strong>(up and down and up and down)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will lead them up and down!<strong>_

_The cheerleaders encircled Shilio, moving with ballerina like grace, so close to touching him, but never actually doing it. With a slick of his wrist the, the cheerleaders fell into choreographed somersaults away from Shilio who took another step forward, a spotlight on him._

_**Oh, why rebuke you him that loves you so?**_  
><em><strong>Lay breath so bitter, on your bitter foe<strong>_  
><em><strong>On your bitter foe<strong>_

_Austin's eyes snapped open and the cheerleaders began to spin and somersault around his flowered bed._

_**[Austin]  
>What angel wakes me from my flowery bed?<br>I pray thee gentle mortal sing again -  
>I pray thee gentle mortal sing, again<strong>_

**_Mine ear is much enamored of thy note_**  
><strong><em>So is mine eye enthralled to thy shape<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll follow thee<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll follow thee<em>**  
><strong><em>and make a heaven of hell<em>**

_Austin stood up, wearing nothing but a grey muscle shirt and shiny black and purple boxers. His feet were bare and his brown eyes were focused solely on Shilio._

_**I'll follow thee**_  
><em><strong>I'll follow thee<strong>_  
><em><strong>And make a heaven of hell<strong>_  
><em><strong>[And make a heaven of hell]<strong>_

_The duo approached each other like old friends and embraced, their voices harmonizing and singing in ways Shilio couldn't believe were humanly possible._

_**[Both]  
>(Faeries away, fetch me that flower<br>up and down and up and down  
>I will lead them up and down)<strong>_

**_(Faeries away, swift as a shadow_**  
><strong><em>up and down and up and down<em>**  
><strong><em>I will lead them up and down!)<em>**

_The two of them grabbed each other's hands and began to twirl; ignoring the cheerleaders, focusing only on each other's beaming faces and the music they created. _

**_(Faeries away, fetch me that flower_**  
><strong><em>up and down and up and down<em>**  
><strong><em>I will lead them up and-)<em>**

**_(Faeries away, swift as a shadow_**  
><strong><em>up and down and up and down<em>**  
><strong><em>I will lead them up and down!)<em>**

_They stopped spinning and Austin nestled his head into the crook of Shilio's neck and they breathed the next lines quietly and softly, so only the two of them can hear the love those words held._

_**[My ear should catch your voice,**_  
><em><strong>My eye should catch your eye,<strong>_  
><em><strong>My tongue your tongue were the world mine]<strong>_

_Shilio sucked in a deep breath as he looked past Austin and saw Ally standing there in a floral skirt, white blouse, ankle boots, and brown vest. Her book tucked securely under her arm. His eyes widened as he realized he held Austin so close to him, feeling the warm of his body. Shilio pushed Austin away as he fell to the ground at Ally's feet, sound asleep._

_Shilio's lips parted as tears streamed from his eyes_

_**On the ground...sleep sound...  
>I'll apply...to your eye<br>Gentle lover, remedy**_

_A loud crack of thunder echoed around them as a powerful wind blew across the stage, ripping the lights from the stage and uprooting the weeping willow. Large chucks of wood and dirt came up with the tree, sending them flying in all direction. _

_Yet Shilio's eyes never left Austin's sleeping form. He cried out still singing._

**_When thou wakest, thou takest_**  
><strong><em>True delight<em>**  
><strong><em>In the sight<em>**  
><strong><em>Of thy former lady's eye<em>**  
><strong><em>Jack shall have Jill,<em>**  
><strong><em>Nought shall go ill,<em>**  
><strong><em>The man shall have his mare again,<em>**  
><strong><em>And all shall be well<em>**

_The entire stage short circuited as lights exploded, sending shards of glass raining sown on to the performers The blast jolted Austin awake, and at the sight of Ally pressed his lips to hers ignoring Shilio, who wept for his love and broken heart._

**A/N: CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE IS DONE! I'M SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK TWO MONTHS TO GET POST. THANK YOU TO Silverpelt21, stephgirl9, SuperPancakeLover101, and smexxybabe FOR REVIEWING. SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Extra Day & Final Beginning

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs**

**William Essa's POV**

"What do you mean our flights been canceled? You have to fix this!" Julie screamed into the phone. I flinched slightly at her tone. It wasn't the airline's fault our flight was canceled. New York had been experiencing some pretty bad storms in the last few days and I guess today's storm got too bad for air travel.

I glanced over at Julie. Her normally perfect hair was scraggly and unkempt. Her skin was red and blotchy, and she still had some dried tears on her cheeks from yesterday. I shook my head at the memory of yesterday, the mere thought made bile rise in my throat. Yesterday was intense. Yesterday I had never felt prouder of my son. He was…incredible. His voice raw and thick with emotions that I couldn't fathom. It was beautiful to say the least.

After the show I fully intended to run towards Shilio and swing him around in my arms, like we did when he was younger, and completely embarrass him in front of all his friends like any good father would, but it was ruined…by my wife.

I never realized how homophobic my wife was until yesterday. Actually I wasn't even sure it was homophobia. I think Julie, just hates the idea of her son being something she didn't want him to be. I glanced to my right looking out the kitchen door at the wall knowing full well Shilio was near eavesdropping on our conversation. I looked back at Julie, who was still insulting some poor airline working for something out of his/her control. With a deep breath I left my wife, turned the corner and just as predicted came face to face with Shilio.

He looked…great. I'd never admit it to him, but his two toned hair looked great on him. His eyes were outlined with dark eye makeup and his nails were his traditional (I've learned) black, purple, and silver. He wore a black button down T-shirt with a skinny silver and black tie and black basketball shorts. He wore that chain around his neck as a choker today.

"Oh…hey dad" He said surprised, trying to act as if he wasn't listening in. I smiled at him.

"Hey Shilio. You look nice" I commented. His skin looked healthy and he just seemed…refreshed.

"Thanks. I can dress up a little when I want" He said then looked past me as if trying to see what was happening in the kitchen. "What's wrong with Mom?"

I tried to hide how surprised I was on how casual he sounded. He acted as if yesterday didn't happen. I thought back to the party and recalled something about not caring about what people think. Shilio's personal mantra. I smiled at him.

"Oh, your flights been canceled" Shilio gave a very real smile at that. I remembered the suitcases in our bedrooms ready to be packed into our Navigator and then glanced at Julie, who was trying to bargain with the airline. With a long string of swears she hung up the phone before letting out a sigh. He set the phone down and walked towards me, head looking at her cell phone.

"Bad news. Our flights been canceled. They can't get us on another flight until tomorrow" She said. I looked at her then turned to Shilio, hoping for the two of them to sit down and actually talk, but instead Shilio was already running towards the front door.

"I'm going out! Text me if you need me" He called over his shoulder, before bolting out the door.

**Shilio's POV**

"Hey…wanna hang out" I asked into my phone.

"Shilio? Aren't you supposed to be at the airport?" Rissa asked. I nodded, suppressing the smile on my face. I knew I shouldn't get too excited, but I got an extra day too be with my friends in Miami and I don't intend to waste it. I know it's only a house hunting trip, or maybe it was an apartment hunting trip, but I felt that this was the final goodbye. Like I would leave and never come back. It was a depressing thought.

"Yeah, but our flight got canceled, so you're stuck with me for another day." I told her. She laughed on the other end.

"Great, but we can't. We're at the football field, we've been rehearsing with you so much, we barley know our own routines."

"It's summer, why are you even practicing?" I ask confused. That was something that I've always wondered, but never actually questioned or asked anybody.

"It's for next year. We need to be on top of everything if we want to be the best."

"How do you know you're even going to be on the team next year?"

"Shilio, we're hot, flexible, and out boobs look great in a sports bra….we're getting on the squad." I sighed.

"Ok then. I guess I'll just go to the mall or something."

"Why don't you and hang out with Austin. He's pretty cute" Rissa said. I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Sure, whatever you say, Rissa" I said rolling my eyes.

"You know it's true" She said before hanging up. I pushed my phone down into the pockets of my basketball shorts and made a bee line towards the mall, pushing Rissa's remarks to the back of my mind.

**Ally's POV  
><strong>

"I call this Team Austin meeting to order" I shouted banging my gavel. Then again. And again. Followed by a rapid fire of gaveling.

"Man I love gaveling" I said dreamily.

"We know. You say that every Team Austin meeting" Trish replied annoyed. I rolled my eyes and continued talking.

"So now that the Showcase is over with, we need to find a new way to get Austin recognized." Dez immediately clapped his hands together.

"Got it, we'll need two surfboards, nine banana peels, one volleyball named Wilson, and Austin needs to take his shirt off" I raised an eyebrow before Austin shrugged and began to peel his white tank top off his chest, the muscles in his arms stretching. I swallowed hard as the faint outline of Austin's abs began to show, then his torso, followed by his pecs. Next thing I knew Austin was sitting in the middle of Sonic Boom shirtless.

"Ok great…now how many lobsters can you fit in your pants" Dez asked. Austin's eyes widened in fear, just as Trish elbowed Dez in the stomach. He gave a gurgle and the collapsed onto the floor in pain.

"Ok…any good ideas" I offered.

"Well I guess we should probably go back to the web show. God knows how long it's been since we updated that" Trish replied.

"Trish you were suppose to post that we would be on hiatus while Austin prepared for the showcase" I told her.

"Really? Are you sure you didn't say: Trish you work too much. You should take a nap?"

"Yes" I stressed.

"Oh…I'm sorry you weren't clear enough" She told me. I ground my teeth together as my fingers twitched at the gavel.

"_She's your best friend. She's your best friend."_ I repeated in my head. I sucked I a deep breath and counted to ten.

"Ok, I guess Austin and I should work on a new song?" I suggested. Austin nodded.

"Yeah. And it has to be totally epic to make up for not being there and not…winning the showcase" He said almost as if he was ashamed to have lost.

It wasn't a huge mystery that Austin felt awful. He wanted to win the showcase so badly, and I think he feels really bad for Shilio, since he gave up his spot in the competition so Austin could perform and he still lost. The entire car ride had been…completely awkward.

We were all their when Shilio's mother, I assume, told him he didn't want him because he was gay. God, even the memory makes my stomach turn and twist. After the initial shock wore off and my dad, myself, Trish's, Austin's and Dez's parents had to physically restrain the two boys and Latina to prevent them from literally killing Shilio's mother.

"What has to be epic" Shilio asked strolling into the store. Our eyes locked on to him and a smile broke out on my face.

"Shilio, what are you doing here" Trish asked walking up to hug the boy.

"Yeah aren't you suppose to be on a plane to New York" I asked.

"Yeah, but it was canceled, so we're leaving tomorrow instead. House hunting will have to wait" He replied with a light smile.

"I'm glad you're here, dude." Austin said with his million watt smile. Shilio smiled then bit his lip.

"Umm…can you put a shirt on" He asked politely. Austin looked down at himself before flexing.

"Come on. You know you want this" He said. Shilio rolled his eyes and strode up to me, his skinny tie swinging lightly.

"So what's epic?" He asked.

"The new song for Austin webcast" Trish answered. Shilio nodded.

"What's it for" He asked.

"It's kind of Austin's return to his fans" I answered. Shilio furrowed his brow staring at the counter, as if he was trying to burn a hole in it. I've known Shilio long enough to know he was thinking about something, probably some type of advice, and I actually leaned in closer to hear it.

"I don't think that's enough" He said finally.

"What do you mean" Austin asked confused.

"Well, you care about your fans above everything else right?" Austin nodded. "Well you should show them how much you care about them, some type of grand gesture. You can still do the video; but the gesture will be the…I guess the grand renewal…or something like that" He said. It made sense. We posted the last video more for ourselves and the desire to get Austin into the showcase. It would be like getting back to our roots and doing things for the fans and not the fame.

"When would I perform this…gesture" Austin asked.

"Tomorrow." Shilio answered bluntly.

"What that's not enough time" Austin shouted. I flinched, but Shilio barley batted an eye.

"That's the point" Dez wheezed, standing up from the floor. "It shows how much you're willing and how far you'll go for your fans. It's like…symbolic"

Shilio and Trish both stared at Dez in shock. He cocked his head to one side and asked "What?"

Before either of them could answer Austin spoke up again. "Okay, but what exactly is this grand gesture" He said putting air quotes around "grand gesture".

"I have no idea" Shilio answered, sitting on my counter looking at Austin. I glanced at Austin, pausing momentarily at the faint outline of his abs. He seemed…torn. I can kind of see where he was coming from. It would be extremely difficult to do a huge grand gesture to everyone with limited rehearsal time and a video on top of it, but then again Austin was always up for a challenge. Plus Austin probably felt like he owed Shilio some kind of debt for not winning the showcase. Austin's honorability is one of the things I love about him.

_Love?_

"Well…we should fix that" Austin answered. I smiled.

"Okay, let's get to work." I said. "Austin and I will go work on the new song for the video, and you three try and think of some ideas for the grand gesture"

"Aye Aye captain" Shilio said giving me a two finger salute. I returned it. I turned back to Austin.

"Can you please, put a shirt back on" Austin pouted.

"Fine" He said, but not before shooting me a wink.

**Two Hours and Thirty Minutes Later**

"Okay, what ideas do you have" I asked Shilio, Trish, and Dez. The five of us were crowded together in the practice room, sitting in a circle Indian style.

"Okay…moving on. We loved when you flashed mobbed to Single Ladies, so we thought you should do it again" Dez

"Uh Dez…I already did that" Austin answered.

"I know, but I want to see you do it again" He said innocently, Austin placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Not gonna happen, buddy"

"No you idiot. We meant we want you to flash mob again" Trish scolded. Shilio nodded next to her.

"To what song? Cuz I'm not comfortable doing a Jeffree Star flash mob." Austin said fidgeting nervously on the floor.

"No, we were thinking something much classier" Trish replied, a devilish smile creeping onto her face. I gulped not liking where this was going. In hindsight I probably shouldn't have put those three in charge of anything, but I'm the only one with song writing experience.

"We want Austin and his back up dancers to flash mod to _Time Warp_ from _Rocky Horror_" Shilio answered. "It's fun, people know about it, and Austin can totally play up the sexiness pelvic thrust part"

"That is the best idea I've ever heard" Austin shouted that childish grin spreading across his face. Everyone agreed that it was an awesome Idea, but I was lost.

"Um…what exactly is _Rocky Horror_?" I asked shyly. Austin and Shilio immediately made a hacking sound and everyone stared at me in disbelief.

"WHAT?" Shilio shouted at me. I flinched and shook my head.

"You've never heard of the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_?" Austin asked. Again I shook my head.

"The ground breaking 1975 musical, with one of the largest cult followings ever?" Dez asked. I gave another head shake.

"Starring Tim Curry and Susan Sarandon" Trish persisted.

"If I didn't know it the first time, why would I know it the fourth time" I asked annoyed crossing my arms over my chest. The four of them looked at each other, silently communicating with each other.

"Well I think it's time you found out" Trish said smiling. She stood up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the practice room, the boys following us. I gulped trying to ignore the growing feeling of panic in my chest.

"Are we really doing this" Shilio asked behind me.

"Yep" Was Austin's response. I couldn't see them, but I knew he was smiling.

"Wicked" We ran down the stairs and Trish stood me in front of the counter.

"Stay" She ordered, like I was some sort of dog and walked over to the guys…wait did I just call myself a bitch or did she?

"So what are we doing" She asked them

"Touch-a Touch-a, Touch-me" Dez answered immediately.

"No way. I don't any of you people touching my boobs" Trish answered. No sooner had Trish said that, Austin started faking gagging and said.

"Good, cause I don't wanna touch your boobs." Trish responded to that by elbowing Austin in the stomach. Thankfully he didn't collapse like Dez did.

"Sweet Transvestite" Dez asked looking at Shilio. Okay, now I was officially scared.

"Is it because I'm gay?"

"Absolutely" Dez replied smiling.

"That's offensive." Shilio replied.

"Come on, Shilio" Trish begged.

"Why can't we do Time Warp?" He asked desperately.

"Not enough dancers" Trish answered immediately.

"Please, Shilio" Austin asked clasping his hands together. I could tell Austin had his puppy dog eyes on. No one can resist Austin with puppy dog eye.

"Dammit I can't say no to that face" Shilio said. He reached over and covered Austin's' face with his hand.

"NO"

"You can be in the video" Austin offered. I felt my eyes widen. That wasn't like Austin at all. Sure he always wanted to help people, but I don't think he ever offered to share the spotlight before. Shilio considered it.

"Fine, do we all know it?" Three collective nods.

"Okay, but you ALL owe me" He said eyeing everyone. He looked at Dez.

"Film this and I will fucking murder you" He said seriously with no humor in is voice. Dez nodded and produced his laptop.

"Trish and I will be Brad and Janet, Dez can the chorus" Austin said coming over to stand by me. Shilio walked up about three steps to the practice room, before stopping, his back to us. Trish and Austin turned around so their backs were to Shilio. Austin on my left and Trish on my right.

"Are you scared" Austin asked me.

"Yes" I whispered. I really was. I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was that Austin was Brad, Trish was Janet, and Shilio was singing a song called _Sweet Transvestite_.

"Ready" Dez called. Three ready's echoed back to him. A steady beat began to bounce.

"Brad please, lets get out of here" Trish suddenly said, grabbing Austin's arm.

"For god sake, keep a grip on yourself, Janet" Austin replied as if talking to a child.

"But, it seems unhealthy here" Trish replied worried. The two of them began to walk backwards, slowly.

"It's just a party, Janet"

"Well I wanna go" Trish shouted a little louder.

"Well we can't go anywhere until I get to a phone" Austin Patronized.

"Well ask the butler or someone" Trish shouted angrily at him. So far so good. Nothing scarring yet.

"Just a moment, Janet. We don't want to interfere with their celebration." Austin replied calmly.

"This isn't the Junior Chamber of Comers, Brad"

"They're probably foreigners with ways different then our own. They may do some more…folk dancing"

"Look I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm just plan scared." Trish shouted loudly, before turning around a little, so I could see her reaction.

"I'm here. There's nothing to worry about" Austin replied. Trish's mouth bobbed up and down. Before Shilio turned around, causing her to scream as loudly as she could. I flinched back as Trish pretended to faint, just as the music picked up.

_Shilio:  
>How do you do<br>I see you've met my faithful handyman  
>He's just a little brought down because<br>When you knocked  
>He thought you were the candyman<br>Don't get strung out by the way I look  
>Don't judge a book by it's cover<br>I'm not much of a man by the light of day  
>But by night I'm one hell of a lover<br>I'm just a sweet transvestite  
>From Transsexual, Transylvania<em>

Shilio strutted past them, acting as if he owned the world. Throughout the verse, he had his right hand on his hip and made inappropriate, gestures which caused me to blush.

_Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound_  
><em>You look like you're both pretty groovy<em>  
><em>Or if you want something visual<em>  
><em>That's not too abysmal<em>  
><em>We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie<em>

Austin and Trish walked right up behind him and started talking, while Shilio acted as if both of them weren't there  
><em><br>Austin: I'm glad we caught you at home_  
><em>Could we use your phone?<em>  
><em>We're both in a bit of a hurry<em>

_Trish: Right!_

_Austin: We'll just say where we are_  
><em>Then go back to the car<em>  
><em>We don't want to be any worry<em>

Shilio smirked and turned around to face them, walking forward, pushing Austin and Trish backwards.

_Shilio:_  
><em>Well you got caught with a flat<em>  
><em>Well how 'bout that<em>  
><em>Well babies don't you panic<em>  
><em>By the light of the night<em>  
><em>It'll all seem alright<em>  
><em>I'll get you a Satanic mechanic<em>  
><em>I'm just a sweet transvestite<em>  
><em>From Transsexual, Transylvania<em>  
><em>Why don't you stay for the night<em>

Dez crept up behind Shilio, and placed his hand on Shilio's shoulder with a menacing, but at the same time…sexual look on his face.  
><em><br>Dez: Night!_

_Shilio: Or maybe a bite_

_Dez: Bite!_

_Shilio:_  
><em>I could show you my favorite obsession<em>  
><em>I've been making a man<em>  
><em>With blonde hair and a tan<em>  
><em>And he's good for relieving my tension<em>  
><em>I'm just a sweet transvestite<em>  
><em>From Transsexual, Transylvania<em>  
><em>Hit it! Hit it!<em>  
><em>I'm just a sweet transvestite<em>

Shilio and Dez rocked their hips back and forth, while Shilio licked his lips, glaring at Austin and Trish, with a predatory look on his face.  
><em><br>Dez: Sweet Transvestite!_

_Shilio: From Transsexual_

_Dez: Transylvania_

Shilio walked up to me, and whispered into my ear. His voice was deep and raspy. His hot breath sent warm chills down my spine I gasped.

_Shilio:  
>So come up to the lab<br>And see what's on the slab  
>I see you shiver with antici...<em>

I waited. The seconds ticked by, but to me they felt like hours. Then Trish's phone rang…loudly. Shilio looked over at her.

"It's work" She shouted over the music, and Shilio's queue, then walking off to stand by the guitars. Shilio sighed, and Dez cut off the music.

"Well that's the gist of Rocky Horror." Shilio said smiling. I could practically feel my mouth hanging open. I tried to will it shut, but it didn't seem to want to.

"Uh…uh…" I sputtered pathetically.

"Look at that. She's speechless" Austin said laughing to himself.

"I like it" He said giving me a toothy grin. AI turned her head and stared at Austin before flipping him off.

"Fuck off" I said before realizing what I had just done. I immediately regretted it and made my move to apologize, but Austin beat me too it.

"Wow Ally" He said shocked. I waited for him to shout at me, raise his voice, do something like that, but wrapped his arms around me and swung me around.

"My little Ally is finally growing a back bone" He shouted giving out a giddy laugh, before setting me on the ground. I stumbled trying to find my balance as the room spun around me.

"What…your happy that I just flipped you off" I asked confused. Austin nodded his head, imitating some type of demented bobble head

"Yeah, you're finally getting some confidence. You would never have done that when we first met." Austin said. I furrowed my brow. He was right. I don't think I've ever actually flipped anyone off before. I've cussed out some people, but I never physically gave someone the finger before. I wasn't really sure if I should feel ashamed or not.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, even that song we wrote. You would have never used any of those lyrics a year ago…you've really matured." Austin said slinging his arm around my shoulders. I tried to resist the urge to melt into the embrace, as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Says the guy who still collects stuffed animals" I muttered, just as Trish walked over to us.

"Great news! I've been fired" Trish shouted.

"How is that great news?" Shilio questioned.

"Yeah you get fired, like every twenty minutes" Dez added.

"Shut up, Freckles." Trish said before turning to Austin and I. She eyed Austin's arm around my shoulder, but didn't comment. "It's great news, because as it turns out the live entertainment cancelled at the last minute and they needed a replacement, so I told them Austin would do it"

"Trish that's awesome" Austin shouted, pulling his arm free and moving to hug Trish. I felt a deep chill once Austin's arm left my shoulders. My eyes narrowed at Austin as he wrapped his arms around Trish. The slightest twinge of jealousy shot through my bones.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked myself as Shilio and Dez congratulated Austin on his last gig.

"So, where are you performing" Shilio asked.

"That new Hawaiian themed restaurant Pineapple Explosion. They promise live entertainment and an 'Explosion of flavor' with every bite." Trish said then added. "They don't even use real pineapple"

"Gross" Shilio said.

"So when is this gig" Austin asked.

"It's at 9:00" She said. Austin nodded before turning to me. I glanced at the wall clock which read 5:41

"Come on Ally we need to decide which songs I should sing" He said.

"What about the video" Trish asked.

"Oh yeah…um…Shilio do you mind if we reschedule the video" He asked. Shilio nodded.

"Of course. Now go, you have work to do" He said shoving Austin towards the practice room stairs.

"Thanks dude" He said with a smile, before bounding up the stairs. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you do that" I asked him.

"Do what" Looking from the practice room to me.

"Tell him you'd reschedule. You're not going to be here tomorrow" Shilio nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but he has enough on his plate as is. I probably shouldn't give him more to worry about" He said sadly.

"Ally, I need you" Austin shouted. Shilio gave me a little shove towards the stairs. I glanced back at him and he sent me a small smile. It broke my heart.

I knew Shilio still saw himself as selfish, and I suppose he was doing what was best for Austin, but looking at him…he looked…sad. I could tell he really wanted to be in the video with Austin.

**Nate's POV**

"Dude. Guessed what?" Rick shouted in my ear. I flinched and punched him in the shoulder. He flipped me off and took a swig from his water bottle. The sun beat down on us and I hated it. Full pads, in the fucking summer, is fucking murder. But coach says if any of us pansies want to get on the team, then we have to be willing to work for it. And I was.

I probably should be at home, relaxing or hanging out with my friends, but all my friends were here, so here I am. I glanced over towards the cheerleaders, conditioning for their own team. I scanned them looking for familiar two toned hair, but didn't see any which was weird.

"What" I asked wiping the sweat from my forehead with an old rag. Then gulped my own water down.

"Shilio's video is stuck at 301" Rick said. I choked on my water at the news.

"No fucking way" I said surprised.

"Uh-huh." Rick said. It was a well known fact that the most popular videos on YouTube get stuck at 301 for twenty four hours to verify that all the views are actual views and not bots or something like that.

"What what video?" I asked. The only video I've seen is _Blow Me _and that defiantly didn't have 301 views.

"The one from the showcase. Dude, your brother can fucking SING" He complimented.

"How did you find out about the showcase" I asked. I didn't even know about me, until Mom dragged Dad and me out with the Moons.

"His video was trending on YouTube. The entire showcase was uploaded," I opened my mouth to respond, but Coach blew his whistle.

"Everyone on the field…NOW" He shouted. I sighed and hustled with Rick to the field, the thought of Shilio pushing itself from my mind.

**Mike Moon's POV**

The cheap beer burned my throat as it slide down. It always did, but I didn't care. I didn't care at all. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the burning sensation, pretending that it was someone else experiencing the burn. Someone who I didn't like. My ex-boss was one of them. The bitch was the one who got me laid off. She claims it wasn't her decision, but I knew better. I always know better. She had it out for me from the beginning, wearing those short business skirts and heels. She was asking for it, begging for it, but when I made my move, she freaked. I didn't understand it. Oh, well damn her to fucking hell anyways. One less cunt in the world would hurt anyone. Besides she had short hair, so she was probably gay. What other explanation is there?

_Gay._

Gay people. They are scum. They are trash. They are diseased animals who need to be shot, before there homophobic agenda spreads any further. Corrupting innocent children with their pedophilic relationships and unnatural ass-fucking…disgusting. They've already gotten to my wife, leading her to believe that they weren't an abomination. That they were 'born this way'. Fucking fags. And I could tell they were already toying with my sons mind. Fuck everything was so much simpler before him. Before that little shit Shilio came into the picture.

Shilio Essa. Shilio GODDAMN Essa. This is his fault. He was the one who turned my wife against me. It was him who was turning my son in to a queer. I gulped down my beer and with the burning slide, I realized. I realized everything. It was Shilio. He was turning my family against me, he spread this nonsensical bull shit about his disgusting life style. This was all his fault. Everything was Shilio's fault. And he was going to pay. I swear on my father's grave. He will pay.

**Dr. Vicced's POV**

"I really wish you would listen to me Julie" I pleaded with her. Julie moved about the room in a fury, searching for her missing hair dryer. I've known Julie for the longest time and I've never seen her look so…discombobulated. Her hair was messy, her clothes were wrinkled, and she was developing an unnaturally straight chain of three pimples on her jaw line. Dark purple bags sagged under her eyes.

"I told you Max, we're going" She snapped at me. I held my hands up in mock surrender. I knew better then to ask why. Bill had filled me in on everything before I walked up here.

It was fairly obvious that Julie was reacting to what Mimi had said to her yesterday. Julie has severe control issues and for what feels like the first time in her life, something is outside her control. That just happens to be her son. With her son doing things that is out of her control, Julie is falling into a state of panic, trying to get back the sense of control she had before Shilio came out.

"Okay, okay." I told her. I reached over and plucked the novel up off the couch. "Here. Some reading material for the flight" Julie snatched the book from my hands and tossed it onto the bed without glancing at it. I let out a deep breath and walked out of the room without a word.

**Shilio's POV**

The night had settled, and brilliant stars twinkled in the torch light. The _Pineapple Explosion_ was fully decked out with torches, low hanging lanterns, and all the cliché Hawaiian stuff from the movies. The restraint was outside and the palm trees and decorations really did make it feel like we were in Hawaii.

Trish, Dez, and Ally sat up near the stage while the cheerleaders and I sat a little further back. Austin stood up on stage with his guitar in hand. His backup dancers filed off the stage in a rather exciting performance of _Illusion_. Austin and his dancers leapt from table to able dancing in synchronization.

"Please we're way better than those so called dancers" Rissa remarked fiddling with her lei. They were handed out to all of us as we entered the restaurant while a waitress in a grass skirt and bikini top lead us to our table.

Austin went on right after an impressive routine by a fire juggler. Austin and Ally agreed on a total of five songs: Double Take, Heart Beat, The Way That You Do, Illusion, and a secret fifth song never before seen/ heard.

"Of course" I said taking a swig of my coke.

"I gotta admit Austin Moon is fucking sexy" She added again.

"Amen to that" Allison agreed clinking their glass together.

"Shh" I hushed as Austin began to speak.

"That you guys, you've been a great audience." At this the entire restaurant burst out into applause and cheers. "This is a new song that was written by my partner and best friend Ally Dawson." With that Austin began strumming singing softly into the microphone.

_Last summer we met  
>We started as friends<br>I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_  
><em>We were never the same<em>  
><em>Those nights everything felt like magic<em>

Holy crap. I knew what this was…this was Auslly. Austin was singing a love song about him and Ally.

_And I wonder if you miss me too_  
><em>If you don't is there one thing<em>  
><em>That I wish you knew<em>

_I think about you_  
><em>Every morning when I open my eyes<em>  
><em>I think about you<em>  
><em>Every evening when I turn out the lights<em>  
><em>I think about you<em>  
><em>Every moment every day of my life<em>  
><em>You're on my mind all the time it's true<em>

My mind began to fill with images. Images of Austin's arm around Ally's shoulders, the two of them playing a duet together, the two of them sitting alone in the practice room, just staring into each other's eyes.

_How long till I stop pretending_  
><em>What we have is never ending<em>  
><em>Oh ohh<em>  
><em>If all we are is just a moment<em>  
><em>Don't forget me cause I won't and<em>  
><em>I can't help myself<em>

_I think about you ooohh_  
><em>I think about you ooohh<em>

_I think about you_  
><em>Every morning when I open my eyes<em>  
><em>I think about you<em>  
><em>Every evening when I turn out the lights<em>  
><em>I think about you<em>  
><em>Every moment every day of my life<em>  
><em>You're on my mind all the time it's true<em>

_I think about you, you you you you._

This was the beginning. This is the actual, real, true beginning of Auslly.

**Ally's POV**

"Austin that was amazing" I praised. He and I were alone backstage, hidden from the rest of the restaurant by a red curtain.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without your amazing song" He praised back. "Where did you come up with those lyrics?"

I looked up at Austin. His warm brown eyes looked so deep and inviting. His blond flopped lazily in front of his eyes, but somehow managed to make them look even more…attractive.

_Attractive._

Yes Austin Mon was attractive. Hot even. Gorgeous.

"Oh…you know…it just come to me." I lied casually. He say right through it, but didn't comment. I shivered under his gaze. He took a step closer, brow furrowed, and was lightly chewing on his bottom lip.

"Where are Dez and Trish" He asked.

"Um…they're…um" I stuttered as Austin took another step closer. I tried to summon a rational thought, but nothing came. My mind wouldn't work, and all I could do is stand there as Austin got closer. He lightly gripped my shoulders as if unsure of what to do, but it felt…amazing. His warm hands sent chills up my spine and through my heart. His brown eyes got closer as our heads naturally drifted closer.

My heart began to thump louder and louder in my ears as we got closer. My eyes drifted shut as if that would stop the thumping. A nervous ball formed in my stomach as the seconds ticked by. No thoughts came to minds, but I still wasn't sure of what I was doing.

With one small breath on my part, the iron ball vanished as Austin and I pressed our lips together.

**Shilio's POV**

I saw it. I saw the beauty in the moment. The torch light illuminating their faces, the way they slowly stepped towards each other in unconscious attraction. Everything about the moment was romantic. I knew it was.

But what I felt was different. It was like a huge weight was suddenly lifted off my shoulders, but then sucker punched me in the gut. I stood off to the side lines watching Austin and Ally share a beautiful moment together, but something was wrong. Something was wrong…I knew it.

"Aww they look so cute" Stephanie cooed.

"They're perfect" Natalie agreed. She was right. They were perfect together. Both of them were polar opposites, but worked together to create music. Even their names were perfect. Austin and Ally. They even sounded perfect together. I sucked in a ragged breath and turned away from the scene.

"Shilio?" Natalie asked her voice worried. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna walk home…I'll text you tomorrow" I told them before walking off into the darkness of the mall.

I plugged in my earbuds and pressed shuffle on my phone, letting a piano ballad ring out into my ears. It was warm out, but I still wrapped my arms around myself. As if I was trying to keep out some nonexistent chill.

_I can't sleep tonight  
>Wide awake and so confused<br>Everything's in line  
>But I am bruised<br>I need a voice to echo  
>I need a light to take me home<br>I kinda need a hero  
>Is it you?<em>

"_What's wrong with me?"_ I asked myself. _"This is what I wanted…right? I wanted Auslly"_

It was. This was everything I wanted. I want Austin and Ally together; they were perfect for each other. A shy songwriter and a outspoken rocker. It was like the premise of some awful feel good movie on _Lifetime._

_I never see the forest for the trees_  
><em>I could really use your melody<em>  
><em>Baby I'm a little blind<em>  
><em>I think it's time for you to find me<em>

I closed my eyes and imagined Austin and Ally like I always did before the…Incident. Austin and Ally were walking through the mall their hands intertwined. I imagined Austin and Ally sitting together at the piano just jamming out. It seemed so picturesque.

_Can you be my nightingale?_  
><em>Sing to me<em>  
><em>I know you're there<em>  
><em>You could be my sanity<em>  
><em>Bring me peace<em>  
><em>Sing me to sleep<em>  
><em>Say you'll be my nightingale<em>

I opened my eyes and kept walking, but the images still danced in my head. Ally and Austin were on their first date. Dinner and a movie. It was cute. Austin would act all gentleman-like, but fail miserably.

_Somebody speak to me_  
><em>Cause I'm feeling like hell<em>  
><em>Need you to answer me<em>  
><em>I'm overwhelmed<em>  
><em>I need a voice to echo<em>  
><em>I need a light to take me home<em>  
><em>I need a star to follow<em>  
><em>I don't know<em>

After the movie, Austin would walk Ally home. At the porch he'd give her a goodnight peck on the cheek, so he wouldn't piss of her dad.

_I never see the forest for the trees_  
><em>I could really use your melody<em>  
><em>Baby I'm a little blind<em>  
><em>I think it's time for you to find me<em>

It was perfect. Everything seemed so perfect. Everyone wanted this. Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, the fans. Everyone wanted Auslly. No room for argument. I glanced to my right and saw Sonic Boom. Without thinking I pushed the door opened and stepped inside.

_Can you be my nightingale?_  
><em>Sing to me<em>  
><em>I know you're there<em>  
><em>You could be my sanity<em>  
><em>Bring me peace<em>  
><em>Sing me to sleep<em>  
><em>Say you'll be my nightingale<em>

The fanfctions, the blogs, the YouTube comments all begged for Auslly. And now that it's finally here…I don't know how to feel. Dr. Vicced says I need to relax. That was the first thing he said to me during our therapy sessions. I took a deep breath and felt my muscles relax. Behind my eyes a pressure was lifted off.

_I don't know what I'd do without you_  
><em>Your words are like a whisper come through<em>  
><em>As long as you are with me here tonight<em>  
><em>I'm good<em>

The image of Austin and Ally walking the mall together come back. Their hands still intertwined, but something happened. Ally seemed to grow a foot. Her brown hair darkened and her floral skirt and vest became black pants and a T-Shirt. Her nails became painted and her breasts retracted. Ally was gone, but Austin still held the persons hand, looking at them with such admiration.

_Can you be my nightingale?_  
><em>Still so close<em>  
><em>I know you're there<em>  
><em>Oh, nightingale<em>  
><em>You sing to me<em>  
><em>I know you're there<em>  
><em>'Cause baby you're my sanity<em>  
><em>You bring me peace<em>  
><em>Sing me to sleep<em>  
><em>Say you'll be my nightingale<em>

He was looking at me.  
><em><br>Oh  
>Mm, mm<br>Mm_

Maybe that's the reason I got so caught up with Austin and Ally's romance. It's because it gave me an excuse to fantasize about Austin. I just replaced myself with Ally. I lied to myself. I told myself I wanted Auslly. I told myself that they were perfect for each other. When in reality I was the one who wanted Austin. It was always me. Never Ally. Me.

I sucked in another deep breath and unclipped the chain around my neck and laid it across the counter in a straight line. I'm not really sure why. Maybe it was symbolic, maybe it was a goodbye present from me. Whatever reason I did, I just turned around and walked out of the story and didn't look back.

I walked through the front door twenty minutes later. I walked up the stairs and past my parents room.

"Shilio, there you are" Dad said relieved. I turned to him. He and mom were in their room, in their bed watching TV. A suitcase sat zipped up on the floor. The others were propped up against the door. Mom's brow furrowed and dad asked.

"Is everything okay"" I smiled sadly and walked into their room, crawled onto their bed, between them and said.

"Yeah. Everything is perfect." It was. Everything is as it should be. Then I burst out crying. I turned and clung to my mother's shoulder, sobbing into her night shirt. She instantly reacted and began to make soothing, mother-like sounds, as she stroked my back. And for once in my life I felt that…

Everything was perfect…

Even if I wasn't happy.

**A/N. CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO IS COMPLETE. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Silverpelt21 AND Jasmine FOR REVIEWNIG. PLEASE REVIEW THIS. I APPRECIATED IT SO MUCH.**

**Review!**


	23. Airports & Feelings

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs.**

**Shilio's POV**

"Let's get going" Mom shouted at Nate and I.

"Okay" Nate shouted back then turned back to me. We were right in the middle of stuffing random articles of clothes into Nate's suitcase, not caring if they were folded or not. Why he didn't pack the day before I'll never know.

"Seriously, why am I helping you" I ask arm deep in Nate's shirts and underwear.

"Shut up" Nate demanded placing his jockstrap in the bag, right next to my arm. I instantly recoiled both in fear in disgust. I shot him a _what the hell dude_ look. He shrugged.

"The smell relaxes me" there were so, so, so many things wrong with that statement I wasn't sure where to begin.

"Hurray up" Mom shouted. With a sigh Nate zipped up his suitcase and the two of us ran out of his room towards the stairs. The new four wheeled suitcase rolled smoothly across the polished wood, until we reached the stairs then the case bounced and leaped across the wooden steps chipping them as it went downward. Mom looked at Nate making sure he was airplane appropriate. She nodded then looked at me. Immediately her brow furrowed, but what she was going to say was cut off by a loud honk from the car via my father. She let out a sigh and ushered us out the front door to the idly waiting Navigator. I glanced back at our house and sighed, feeling like it was a goodbye.

**Several Hours Later**

I'm just going to go on record here and say I hate flying. It's long, hot, and you never can get to the bathroom, because there always seems to be someone in there. I guess I'm pretty tired and shit, I did just get up at like eight in the morning, which is like midnight for a teenager, crammed into my dad's Navigator with my cranky mother, still covered in night sweat brother, and a sleep deprived father. Going through customs was a chore in its own. I got pulled aside and felt up by some stranger, but it might have been stereotyping since I wore a shirt that said: Keep calm and kiss the boys. After that uncomfortable experience our flight was REPEATEDLY delayed. By repeatedly I mean FOUR FUCKING TIMES. From a 10:00a.m arrival and an 11:00a.m departure is now a 9:00p.m arrival 10:00p.m departure. So forgive me if I'm just a little pissed off. Thankfully there was a bookstore in the airport, so I couldn't complain too much, but that's still not stopping me.

I was currently seated Indian style on the floor devouring a copy of _Will Grayson, Will Grayson _by John Green and David Levithan. I gotta say I love Will Grayson, but Will Grayson is kind of annoying. The sounds of Black Veil Brides blasted in my ears. What can I say, I'm not just a pop guy, I can rock…plus Andy is hot which is always a bonus. The song was Rebel Love Song. The song was one of my many personal battle anthems and it really worked with the whole…gay thing.

I closed the book and placed it back on the self promising to buy it when I had the money for it. The entire premise of the book was so creative. Two guys named Will Grayson meet and one of the Wills falls in love with the other Wills best friend Tiny who just happens to be flaming gay. I have to remember to tell Ally about it when I get back.

My breath hitched at the name. Ally. Austin. Trish. Dez. Stephanie. Rissa. Natalia. Ethan. Alison. I would be leaving them. This trip was the beginning of a new…well newer life for my family. And honestly I was kind of looking forward to it. A fresh start. A place devoid of random red heads, angry Latinas, shy songwriters, and cute blond rockers.

Cute.

Fuck. Austin was cute, and sweet, and his eyes were just so warm and child like. I tried to force the thoughts out of my head, but the image of the blond haired rocker still grew in my head. I cranked the volume on BVB, but that only seemed to accelerate it. Soon I was quite literally picturing Austin rocking out and singing Rebel Love Song to an audience of one. Me.

I yanked the buds out of my ears, still blasting kick ass guitar, and wrapped them around my phone. I sighed and turned off my phone, it needed a charge anyways. I shoved the device into my jeans' pocket. I walked through the airport to this food court. A cluster of tables sat in the middle of various small restaurants that created the feeling of being surrounded by overpriced hot dogs and greasy pizza.

"Why if it isn't Shilio Essa, in the flesh" A voice said behind me. It was Mr. Noble and the guy with the birthmark. I smiled.

"Hey, Mr. Noble" I said giving him a hug which he returned.

"Please Shilio, call me Jonathon" He asked a small smile playing no his lips. I nodded and turned to the other guy.

"Hey" I said awkwardly. He stuck out his hand at me.

"David Reger" He said simply. I shook his hand.

"You were the investor for the New Star Showcase right?" I clarified. He nodded eagerly.

"It's so nice to finally meet you in person" He said happily. His voice was slightly higher then what I expected, but I shook it off.

"So where are you flying to?" I asked as I made my way to my gate. They followed behind me.

"Same place as you. Your dad called a head to warn us about the delays until we got so bored we just decided to show up anyways" Mr. Noble said. David and Jonathon looked at each other before they intertwined their hands.

"Can you believe it babe in a few days we're going to be married" David said, and exciting giggle escaping his lips. I couldn't help it as my jaw dropped to the floor. My dad's boss was gay…and getting married. I wracked my brain trying remember if Dad ever bothered to tell me. Nothing came.

"Married" I asked experimentally.

"Yep" David said popping the 'p'. I smiled at the pair.

"I'm offended. How could you not invite me" I asked with mock hurt.

"It's just a simple ceremony. Us and a few witnesses. But we plan on having a huge reception when we return." Jonathon said

"So, you two are gay" I clarified.

"Yep. We're just as queer as you" David said.

"Well you're a little bit gayer." Jonathon teased at him. David let out a tiny scoff and dramaticly turned his nose away from his soon to be husband. I let out a chuckle at their antics.

"Just because I was a drag queen in a past life means nothing" David defended.

"Really? A drag queen? Like on _Rupaul's Drag Race_?" I asked. David bobbed his head up and down excitedly.

"A long time ago. I was the fiercest queen in all of Santa Monica. Name was Scarlet de Valeria" David said striking a pose. His right hand in the air, left one gripping under his arm pit, and shot me a look that just screamed bitch. At that I let out a laugh as Jonathon turned away in mock shame.

"Thanks for this, now I'm going to have to deal with this." Jonathon said to me. However his face held nothing but gentleness and love as he looked to his boy friend as he went off on a tangent about how he once spilled jalapeno sauce on the Lady Bunny.

"You watch Rupaul's Drag Race?" David asked. I nodded. "Top five queens go"

"Sharon Needles, Willam, Manila Luzon, Jinkx Monsoon, and Alaska Thunderfuck 5000" I said. David scoffed.

"So plebian. We all know Tammie Brown, Detox, Latrice Royale, Pandora Boxx, and Raja are where it's at" He shot back. I rolled my eyes. We approached our gate and my eyes found Mom and Dad. Mom's eyes widened as she saw who I was walking with. She ran towards us trying to look casual as Dad followed on her heels.

"Mr. Nobel it's so nice to see you" Mom kissed up to when she was close enough.

"Julie a pleasure as always" He said. "William"

"Jonathon" The two of them shook hands.

"What's going on" Mom as her teeth grinding together. What did she think? I was talking down Dad trying to get him fired?

"Nothing, just watching these two idiots argue about drag queens"

"Hey" David and I replied. Mom's face went from a calm Miami tan and red as a tomato in about two seconds. Her teeth ground enamel away as she tried to figure out a way to get out of the situation I caused.

"Relax Julie. I may be a retired queen, but I can still hold my own against new talent" David said ruffling my hair. I shoved back away, put a bitchface on, and stared him down.

"Is that a challenge" I asked. Four pairs of eyes fell on me. Two of them were steaming in anger, anther looked at me with surprise, and the last stared me down with a bitchface of his own.

"And what if it is" David asked. I put my right hand on my hip and gestured to him with my left.

"Age before beauty"

"Oh you, bitch" David said a huge smile playing on his lips. A similar one graced Jonathon's face. David cleared his throat and opened his mouth and belted out.

_If I could turn back time._

His voice was dry and raspy, but the effect seemed to blend with the natural highness of his voice making the lyrics hold a power behind them that rattled through my bone. I smiled. My lips parted and I did the same thing.

If _I could turn back time._

David's smile got even wider. I let out a small laugh as the two of us belted out a few more line in the middle of an airport.

_If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay  
>I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said<br>Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside  
>Words are like weapons they wound sometimes.<em>

"Shilio why don't you go sit by your brother" Mom said, before me or David could progress further. I looked at her, her face flushed and angry and decided not to push my luck.

"We'll have to finish this later" I told David.

"I'll hold you to that" He responded before I ran off to join Nate at the gate.

**Julie's POV**

I was humiliated. No I was absolutely mortified at what Shilio had just done.

"Mr. Noble I am so, so sorry for him. He's just taking the move hard and-" I was cut off by Mr. Reger.

"Why are you apologizing? That was the most fun I've had in an airport since '98" He said with a smile.

"You don't have to lie." I said. "Shilio's been acting out recently. You know with the whole pretending to be gay thing. I'm hoping this move will straighten him out" The two men looked at each other in confusion.

"What" Mr. Noble asked.

"What my wife means is that we hope this move will help Shilio realize who he is" Bill clarified.

"I think Shilio's done a pretty good job of realizing that on his own" Mr. Noble said. His voice laced with passive-aggressiveness. I gulped realizing I had said something to offend him.

"No, I know. It's just my son isn't gay" I told them.

"How do you know" Mr. Reger questioned. I felt sweat form on my forehead. What was happening? Why was everyone suddenly against me? I've never have to explain my reasoning to someone before.

"I'm his mother. How will Shilio become successful if he continues to prance around like a faggot?" Immediately Mr. Noble and Mr. Reger's jaws dropped and eyes widened. The two men looked at each other and then back to me, then to each other.

"So a gay person can't be successful" Finally someone gets it. I nodded.

"What about Adam Lambert or Ellen" Mr. Reger asked, poison lacing his every word.

"She's not saying that. I think my wife means it's hard for a gay person to become successful in fields other then entertainment." Bill interjected for me. My heart began to pound in my chest as Mr. Noble looked over at Mr. Reger. Without warning he took his assistant in his arms and planted a full kiss on his lips. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"Holy crap" Bill breathed as the two men broke apart.

"Hello." Mr. Noble said placing his arm around Mr. Reger's waist. "My name is Jonathon Noble Founder and Co-CEO of Noble Products and technology. And this is David Reger my assistant and boyfriend of almost fifteen years. We're getting married in a few days in New York City."

"Now what were you saying about gat people not being successful?" Mr. Reger asked smiling sweetly at the two of us while Bill and I tried to hide out surprise and humiliation.

**Shilio's POV**

"Hey Shilio" Nate asked not looking up from his myTab 7.

"What" I ask not looking up from my copy of_ Silence of the Lambs_.

"You know Austin Moon right" He said. I nodded. "Well he's on the news"

"What" I said yanking out one of his earbuds and sticking the bud in my own ear and leaning over to see the myTab screen.

"_Welcome back to Entertain Me Tonight. I'm Marley Manosis here live in the Mall of Miami where internet sensation Austin Moon is performing the first ever Flash Concert. The pop star twitted about the concert late last night claiming there would be new music, a surprising guest star, and that this performance will answer the question that has been on everyone's mind. Is there an Auslly? Just look at all these fans."_

_The camera panned outwards towards a sea of Austin fans. Cameras and glow sticks illuminated the sea. The sea began to cheer and the camera switched to a more stable view that sat right in the middle of the stage, allowing the audience at home to see the whole stage. _

_Slowly the curtain rose revealing four figures on stage. It was too dark to see them, but you could tell two were male and two were female. One of the figures reached out and grabbed the hand of the person next to him, giving it a reassuring squeeze before letting go._

_A slow piano rang out as one of the figures began to hum slowly. Then a spotlight clicked on illuminating the figure._

"Ally" I gasped. She looked positively petrified, but closed her eyes and sang.

_Ally__  
>Mmm... Ohhh<br>We feel, we hear, your pain, your fear  
>But we're here, to say, who you are, is okay<em>

Her voice was clear and pure, holding a fierceness that I had come to know from the mousy brunette girl. Her spot light clicked off and another one shone on Austin.

_Austin:__  
>And you don't have to go through this on your own<br>You're not alone _

His spotlight was gone and it was back on Ally.

_Ally:__  
>You have more friends than you know<br>Some who surround you  
>Some you are destined to meet<br>You'll have more love in your life_

Again her spotlight was gone and another one shown on Trish.

_Trish:__  
>Don't let go, give it time<em>

With a spotlight still on her, another one illuminated Dez.

_Trish and Dez:__  
>Take it slow<br>Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow_

_Trish:__  
>It's gonna be okay (<em>_Dez:__ It's gonna be okay)  
>You have more friends than you know<br>Be brave, be strong  
>You are loved, you belong<em>

_Dez:__  
>Some day soon (<em>_Trish:__ Some day soon)  
>you will see (<em>_Trish:__ You will see) _

Soon all four of them were illuminated with spotlight. None of them danced around or acting all goofy. They just stood there on stage at let were voices blend together to make music.

_Austin:__  
>You're exactly<em>

_Austin and Trish:__  
>Who you're supposed to be<em>

_Ally:__  
>And you don't have to go through this on your own (<em>_Trish:__ Ooh!)  
>You're not (<em>_Trish:__ You're not!) alone (__Trish:__ You're not alone, no, no)_

_All:__  
>You have more friends than you know<br>Some who surround you  
>Some you are destined to meet<br>You'll have more love in your life  
>Don't let go<em>

_Ally:__  
>Give it time (<em>_Austin, Dez and Trish:__ Give it time)  
>Take it slow (<em>_Austin, Dez and Trish:__ Take it slow)  
>Those who love you the most, (<em>_Austin, Dez and Trish:__ May need more time to grow)  
>It's gonna be okay (<em>_Austin, Dez and Trish:__ Gonna be okay)  
>You have more friends than you know<em>

_Trish:__  
>Be who you are learn to forgive<em>

_Trish and Austin:__  
>It's not about who you love<em>

_Trish:__  
>But how you live (<em>_Austin:__ But how you live!)_

_Trish:__  
>Ooooh!<em>

_Austin, Ally, and Dez:__  
>(<em>_Trish:__ You have more) friends than you know (__Trish:__ Than you know!)  
>Some who surround you (<em>_Trish:__ Yeah!)  
>Some you are destined (<em>_with Trish:__ to meet)_

_Ally and Austin (Trish):__  
>You'll have more (More!) love in your life<em>

_Trish and Dez (All)__  
>Don't let go, give it time (Give it time)<em>

_Ally:__  
>Take it slow (<em>_Unique:__ Take it slow)_

_Ally and Austin:__  
>Those who love you the most (<em>_with Trish:__ may need more time to grow)_

_Dez:__  
>It's gonna be okay (<em>_Ally:__ It's gonna be okay)_

_All:__  
>You have more friends than you..<em>

_Ally, Austin, Dez:__  
>Know.. (<em>_Trish:__ Ooooh..)_

_Trish:__  
>It's gonna be okay<em>

_The song ended and the spotlights on Dez, Trish, and Ally switched off. They quickly exited the stage while workers wheeled out a drum set. Behind him a guitarist, bassist, and drummer took their places._

"_Hey everyone my name is Austin Moon" A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. Austin smiled at the attention before he kept talking. "There has been a lot of talk about who I like and I think I finally figured it out. It took a while, but I did it" Austin gulped and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. His hand reached into the pocket of his black jeans and he withdrew a chain. My chain. He clipped it around his neck chocker style as the band began to play the next song._

"_Oh my God. This is it, He's going to serenade Ally_" I thought as my heart practically beat out of my chest.

_Walls you can build all around  
>Just to shield a piece of your world out of sight<br>And I needed you to look through  
>To the shadows I tried to burry inside<br>Drawing them out to the light  
>You showed me I got nothing here to hide<em>

Austin's voice was clear and strong. It echoed across the stage and vibrated in my ear, causing the iron ball that had grown in my chest to expand even more.

_Now I can be who I am_  
><em>Now I can stand up for everyone to see<em>  
><em>Takin this life in my hands<em>  
><em>Now I can be,<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me<em>

_Free of defenseless finally_  
><em>And I'm somehow safer than I've ever felt<em>  
><em>You, dare to be you<em>  
><em>Now I know I don't have to be someone else<em>  
><em>When I'm with you I am just myself<em>

Austin's hands shook as he reached for the zipper of the pale blue hoodie he was cocooned in. The zipper fell down as he slowly dragged it down and of his body. However he was doubled over and his arms were crossed over his chest to hide whatever his shirt said.

_Now I can be who I am_  
><em>Now I can stand up for everyone to see<em>  
><em>Takin this life in my hands<em>  
><em>Now I can be,<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me<em>  
><em>Now I can be,<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me<em>

Austin rose to his full height, arms still covering his chest. From the myTab I could see the fear, the nervousness, and the anxiety in his eyes. They darted across the stage to look at the backstage area where I'm sure Ally was.

_Walls you can build them all around_  
><em>But you've show'd me I've got nothing here to hide<em>

In one deep breath Austin through his arms off his body and belted the next lyric. My breath hitched and I was a hundred percent sure my heart exploded.

_Now I can be who I am_  
><em>Now I fan stand up for everyone to see<em>  
><em>Takin his life in my hands<em>  
><em>Now I can be,<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me<em>  
><em>Now I can be,<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me<em>

Printed on a simple plan white shirt were two simple words. Just two words.

Shilio Essa

"The truth is…I love a boy named Shilio Essa."

**Mike Moon's POV:**

No! NO! This can't be happening. My son can't be a fucking faggot. He isn't one. He can't be one of those unnatural ass fucker pussies. I rasied him better then that. I did.

It was HIS fault. Shilio FUCKING Essa's fault. The horrible cocksucking faggot corrupted, used, destroyed my son. And he was going to pay. He was going t o fucking PAY!

**Shilio's POV**

"Holy shit" Nate breathed out in shock. I didn't say anything. My brain couldn't seem to conjure a single thought. Nothing. Not one thought.

"What happened" Dad asked as he, David, Jonathon, and Mom approached us. Nate wasted no time leaping to his feet and practically shouted out.

"Austin Moon just said he loved Shilio on live TV"

_Austin Moon loves me._

"What" Mom shrieked.

"How romantic" David fluttered.

_Austin Moon loves me._

"Flight 753 to New York City is now boarding" The intercom stated as people around us started to move towards the boarding ramp.

_I love Austin Moon._

I bolted straight out of my seat, the earbud yanking itself free, as I raced towards the entrance of the airport. I had to get to him. I had to tell Austin I love him too.

"Where are you going" Mom asked grabbing my sleeve. "You are getting on that plane."

No I wasn't. Austin Moon loved me. There was no way I'm leaving now. "Fuck you. Austin Moon loves me" I said yanking myself free from her grasp.

"Bill do something" Mom demanded looking at my father for help. He bit his lip trying to decided what to do. I could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes.

"Oh for fucks sake" Jonathan said and pulled out his car keys and tossed them to Nate. "Parking structure A, third handicapped spot. Don't scratch it" He said. Then Dad of all people shouted.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get your man" He shouted at me. I smiled and immediately took off for the exit with Nate on my heels. Nate and I ignored all the pleas for us to slow down. But I didn't want to slow down. Austin Moon loved me. And that's all I cared about.

Barely ten minutes later Nate and I were breaking every speed limit as we raced towards the Mall of Miami in a topless yellow Ferrari with a license plate that read: Not Urs

"Faster" I shouted over the wind that rushed around the two of us. Nate was happy to comply with my demand. I took out my phone. I had 13 missed texts. All from the girls. I sent them back a group text.

**Austin Moon loves me! Met at the mall**

We arrived at the mall in a record time, the girls already in the parking lot.

"Let's move bitches" Stephanie shouted as the nine of us ran towards the mall's entrance. People were jammed in there and it would probably be impossible to get to the stage with the sea of people blocking our way. Even this far back I could still hear Austin's voice singing a Pink song.

_You took my hand, you showed me how  
>You promised me you'd be around<br>Uh-huh, that's right  
>I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me<br>Yeah-huh, that's right_

"We have to go around" I told them already making m y way around the mall towards the back entrance.

"Fuck that shit" Stephanie said. She grabbed my wrist and the cheerleaders ran up towards the crowd.

_If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone  
>I'd stand up and punch them out, 'cause they're all wrong<br>I know better, 'cause you said forever and ever  
>Who knew<em>

"Move it or lose it" Bev said shoving a guy out of the way.

_Remember when we were such fools_  
><em>And so convinced and just too cool<em>  
><em>Oh no, no, no<em>  
><em>I wish I could touch you again<em>  
><em>I wish I could still call you friend<em>  
><em>I'd give anything<em>

"Make a hole, make it wide" Rissa demanded as we made our way through the throng of people.

_When someone said count your blessings now_  
><em>Before they're long gone<em>  
><em>I guess I just didn't know how<em>

"Shilio Essa coming through" Alison shouted. The stage was in clear view now, just a few more people.

_I was all wrong  
>They knew better, still you said forever and ever<br>Who knew_

I looked over at the food court table and broke out of Stephanie's grasp and shoved towards it. I lifted myself up on it and looked at Austin. The rocker's blond locks looked dazzling in the spotlight as he sang.

_I'll keep you locked in my head until we meet again_  
><em>Until we, until we meet again<em>  
><em>And I won't forget you my friend<em>  
><em>What happened<em>

Austin paused and I stole the next line from him. Just like during the Single Ladies Dance. I sang louder than I ever had before the emotions and music filled every note I belted out.  
><em><br>If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone  
>I'd stand up and punch them out<br>'Cause they're all wrong and  
>That last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again<br>And time makes it harder  
>I wish I could remember<em>

Austin's face light up as he jumped off the stage and ran towards me the crowd literally parted for him as he ran. I mimicked him and ran towards him. He took the next line and we began to alternate.

_Austin:  
>But I keep your memory<em>

_Me:  
>You visit me in my sleep<em>

_Austin:  
>My darling, who knew<em>

We met each other and we instantly collided into an embrace. I felt his nails dig into my back as we breathed the next line in unison.

_Both:  
>My darling, my darling, who knew<br>My darling I miss you  
>My darling<br>Who knew  
>Who knew<em>

As me help the last note, we pulled away from each other and met each other's eyes. Blue on Brown. The final note vanished as Austin and I pressed our lips together. Call it what you like. A spark. Electricity. Fireworks. Whatever it is, I felt it rip thorough my core and beat in my heart. The feeling coursed through my bloodstream as the sea of people vanished into thin air. The only thing existing at this moment was me and Austin Moon.

With that kiss the sky let loose a furry of raindrops and the concert was declared over by a brash voice that sounded suspiciously like Trish. Austin and I ran backstage as the crowd disappeared and were met by Dez, Trish, and Ally.

"I'm so happy for you two" Ally shrieked as she bear hugged Austin and I.

"You're not mad?" I questioned.

"Why would I be mad?" She asked innocently. I shrugged searching her face for jealously or anger. Naturally I found none.

"No reason." Then wrapped her in my own bear hug. "You conquered your stage fright"

"Yeah…I guess I did" She said blushing. I put her down and intertwined my hand with Austin's. He looked at me, then to our hands, then back to me smiling his one-hundred watt smile.

"Well let's go celebrate. Ice cream on Dez" Trish said happily.

"Yeah…wait what?" Dez asked.

"I'm down" Austin said

"Let's go" Ally said.

"I'm starving" I said.

The five of us took the backstage exit and were met with the cheerleaders and Nate. We told them about our ice cream idea and invited them to join us. They all agreed, except Nate who said he needed to get Jonathon's car to a safe place.

All eleven of us then walked the streets talking and laughing in the rain. Astin and I kept our fingers intertwined and I could honestly say it was the perfect moment. I was home, surrounded by my friends. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment.

"Austin Moon" A voice shouted in front of us. Through the rain, Mr. Moon stomped towards up. I tightened my grip on Austin's hand as the man approached.

"What Dad" He asked as the man stood in front of us. Mr. Moon looked absolutely furious. His hands were in tight fists and his breathing was heavy. He had trouble standing and I could only assume he was drunk.

"You are coming home right now young man" He said reaching out for Austin. The blond boy took a step back.

"No Dad. Go home. You're drunk"

"Of course I'm drunk. My son's a fucking fag." He reached out for Austin, but I puled him away.

"He said no" I told him. Mr. Moon's eyes narrowed at me and slowly his lips curled up into a cruel, angry, smirk.

"You" He said. He glanced behind me and faster than I thought possible, pushed me off the sidewalk into the wet street. I landed with a wet splash my head bounced off the asphalt. I groaned and tried to sit up. But slipped and fell. Behind me a horn blared. My eyes felt heavy. The rain poured around me, and people shouted. Then everything was dark.

**A/N: CHAPTER TWENTY THREE IS DFONE. THANK YOU TO KeySeeker, EnchantingNightmares, AND AS ALWAYS Silverpelt21 FOR REVIEWING. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS POSTED SOONER.**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Austin & Shilio

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs**

**Austin's POV**

"Austin" Aunty Bethany said, wrapping her wrinkled arms around me, giving a tight squeeze that someone her age shouldn't have been able to give. "I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Thank you" I said solemnly. Her kind eyes roamed over my face. I knew I looked a mess. I haven't been sleeping well since the accident. Dark purple bags nested under my eyes, my blond hair was messy and greasy, and my shoulders were slouched. Overall I looked like a walking corpse. This whole week has taken its toll on me and I wasn't quite sure how long I could keep this up. This brave face.

"Here you go sweetheart. On me" She said sweetly pushing two bundles of roses towards me.

"Thank you" I whispered hoarsely. I grabbed the roses and walked to the door, feeling Aunty's pitiful gaze on the back of my head. I was tired of getting those looks, so tired. I sighed as I walked out into the Miami air.

It was a perfect day. A blue sky, with white puffy clouds bowling over the landscape. A warm breeze swirled around me, brining goosebumps to the surface of my skin. I shuddered at the temperature change. A cloud rolled across the sky and uncovered the bright yellow sun. I flinched at the increase of daylight. For the past couple of days I had been locked in my room. No lights, no sleep, I just sat there at the edge of my bed thinking…brooding, until I either collapsed from lack of sleep or got so hungry I just had to eat. It wasn't very fun.

The iron gates of the graveyard looked even more menacing and threatening then they ever had before. I stood rooted to the spot afraid to enter. I've never been physically afraid of something for. Except when I was five and I was scared of whatever lived under my bed. But unlike the Boogeyman what I was experiencing was real. I took a deep breath and stepped forward, past the gates and into the graveyard.

"_So far so good"_ I thought. But the thought didn't put me at ease. Instead it made me even more anxious. I took another experimental step forward, deeper into the graveyard. Nervous sweat broke out on my forehead as my feet carried me forward. My mouth was dry as a fucking desert and no matter how much saliva I swallowed nothing seemed to quench it. My heart began to beat faster as I bore down on the grave. Her grave.

"Hey Grandma" I said to the headstone. The black and white marble shone perfectly under the sun. I could practically make out my reflection in the shiny stone.

"A lot has happened in the past couple of weeks" I said. "So, so much"

_Flashback_

_**Austin's POV**_

_My heart beat a million miles a minute in my ears as I pulled away from Ally. Her eyes were closed and her lips were still pursed together. I drew my bottom lip in. It tasted like Ally's lip gloss…strawberries. I stared at her as her brown eyes, so full of love, drifted open to look at me with such adoration. A small smile played on her glossy lips. I said nothing, I did nothing. I just…waited._

"_Austin" Ally asked experimentally. I could tell she was nervous. Her hand twitched, itching to get a lock of brown hair._

"_Now way" Trish shouted running up to us. I could hear Dez's clown shoes behind her. "It finally happened."_

_I stared back at Ally. I could practically see the questions that whirled around her head. Questions about the kiss, about us, about how I wasn't saying anything. Without thinking I dove back in for another time it was deeper. Longer. I could feel the way Ally melted into the kiss, her body going limp and I placed an arm around her waist to keep her upright. Behind me Trish, or Dez, squealed in delight._

"_This is so romantic" Trish said. I ignored her and pulled away. I looked deeper into her eyes. I waited for it, I wanted it to happen._

"_Where is it" I asked myself quietly with Ally still pressed up against me. Her arms having found their way around my neck._

"_Where's what" She asked confused, but a small smile was still on her lips. I looked down at her and gulped. She looked so…happy. Like she just got everything she ever asked for Christmas. I didn't want to destroy that. I loved Ally…but…I guess not in that way. I slowly removed her arms from my neck._

"_I-I gotta go" I said. I watched as the smile fall from her face and the joy in her eyes turn into…fear. She went from happy to completely saddened in an instant. I shook my head, trying to get her face out of my head, before turning on my heels and just running. I blew past Dez and Trish, my mind swirling with a million questions…well technically only one._

_Where was the spark?_

_Or whatever you want to call it. Fireworks, spark, whatever. All I know is that it's supposed to be there. Everyone always says that I'll know who the perfect girl is when I kiss her. They say the world will stop spinning and everything will just…melt away. It will be just me and her and…fireworks. Beautiful fireworks._

_My god that sounds so girly. Fuck me. I ran through the doors of Sonic Boom, bounded up the stairs to the practice room, and slammed the door leaning against it as I did. I slide to the floor and brought my knees to my chest._

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_Ally was…beautiful. She was gorgeous. She and I have worked together for so long, been through so much shit together. I won't deny the fact that she was special and I found her attractive. I've always pictured our first kiss like they do in all those clichéd teen movies where the two teens instantly fall in love and every kiss was deep and meaningful, but our kiss? It felt like…nothing. It was just a weight on my lips, nothing else. There wasn't a spark. There wasn't anything._

_Below me I heard the bell ring, to signify that someone was here. I thought it would be Ally or Trish or Dez, but whoever it was left just as quickly as they came. I sighed and buried my head in my hands. I have no fucking idea what to do. Ally probably hates me, Trish and Dez probably have a million questions. I needed help. I pulled out my phone and began scrolling for Shilio's number. _

"_Austin" Ally called from the other side of the door. She tried to open it, but my body prevented it from being open more than a few inches. _

"_Austin, let us in" Trish demanded. I didn't want to get on her bad side, so I stood up and moved out of the way still scrolling._

_I got to the R's, the only contact was some girl named Rachel, but it just skipped to a guy or girl named Taylor. No Shilio. I stared at the screen, before throwing the device at the refrigerator, where it broke in half._

"_Austin what happened" Ally demanded rushing into the practice room.._

"_Two weeks!" I shouted at her. "We've known Shilio for two fucking weeks and I don't have his fucking number" I shouted. I was…angry. NO I was pissed off._

"_Austin, please calm down. You're scaring me" Ally asked in a quiet voice, but I didn't. I didn't even know what I was saying, all I know is that I wouldn't stop yelling. I was just so pissed off at myself. For not hurting Ally, for not getting Shilio's number, for bombing the showcase, for not feeling that spark. It was all my FUCKING FAULT._

"_SNAP OUT OF IT" Trish shouted, slapping me across the face. The room fell instantly silent as I held a cool hand to my burning cheek. "Now Austin take a deep breath"_

_I did as I was told. "Good, now another" Again I did. I felt my nerves relaxing and once I was calm enough turned to Ally._

"_Ally…I'm really, really sorry" _

"_It's okay Austin, It's not like that was my first kiss and I'll always remember it like that" She said morbidly. That didn't help my mood and I felt self hatred bubble to my surface._

"_No Ally…it wasn't you. You were…great" I asked not really sure on how to describe a kiss. _

"_Then why did you run away" She asked. I gulped._

"_Because… I…I didn't…feel anything" I muttered looking away from her. I could already feel my cheeks flush with shame._

"_Feel what exactly?" Dez asked. _

"_I don't know" I said falling onto the piano bench. "A spark, fireworks. Something." Ally nodded._

"_Well, don't freak out. Here" Trish said pulling up a seat and sitting down. "Why don't you tell us how you feel about Ally and then maybe once you realize how you feel about her you'll feel a spark"_

"_That's a great idea, and do it too" She said sitting down at the sound mixer. _

"_You're going to talk about yourself? Selfish" Dez chanted sitting cross legged on the floor._

"_No I'm going to talk about Austin" Ally clarified._

"_Okay Austin tell me all the things you like about Ally" Trish said. I nodded._

"_Okay well…I like it when we write songs together, I like how I can talk to you about anything." Ally blushed at this. I smiled realizing this was much easier than I thought._

"_I like it when you and I suddenly start singing together, you're funny, I like how you aren't afraid what people think of you, I like your fashion sense, I like how you're so…un-selfish" _

"_Aww thanks Austin" Ally cooed. "I really like how you're-" _

"_Wait" Dez said standing up. "Austin, that's not Ally"_

"_What are you talking about wing-nut" Trish asked._

"_Um I'm not a wing-nut. I'm a right nut and secondly Austin could not have been talking about Ally."_

"_Why not" She asked offended._

"_Because he said you were funny and weren't afraid of what people think of you. You aren't funny and are terrified of what people think of you"_

"_Am not" Ally defended herself._

"_I hate your shoes" Dez said simply._

"_Really? Then I should probably change them" She said nervously. Then stopped. "Okay I see your point, but if Austin wasn't describing me then who was he describing?"_

"_Simple. Austin have you ever felt this spark before?" He asked me. I furrowed my brow and thought about it. I do remember feeling…something. Something like fireworks a lifetime ago. I nodded._

"_And since he's only ever kissed one other person then Ally, Austin must be in love with Shilio Essa" He said. _

"_Dez that's crazy. I don't like Shilio. I'm not gay." _

"_I didn't say like. I said love. Remember what your Grandma always said? __Love is stupid. It's too stupid to pick out what we want. Love is too stupid to pick out the right color, gender, religion, ethnicity, and even the right person. Love is so stupid it only knows one thing. Love only knows love."_

_"That's…beautiful" Ally said_

_"That still doesn't mean I like Shilio" Dez pouted. "I'm really gonna miss him" He said like me was…nostalgic._

_"What are you talking about Dez? We'll see him tomorrow" I said smiling. __Ally and Trish looked at each other their eyes…sad and then to me. _

"_What is it" I asked. Ally looked at Trish who shrugged. Slowly Ally reached into her pocket and pulled out a chain…Shilio's chain. "I found it on the counter. He left it for us."_

"_He must have forgotten it" I told them._

"_It was in a straight line. He left it on purpose…to say goodbye" Trish said slowly. My smile fell._

"_What? Why" _

"_Remember Austin, he's moving to New York. He gave the chain to us so…we don't forget him" Ally told me. I looked from the bear to the chain. Slowly I realized…he was gone. I didn't have his number and he was leaving for New York._

"_No…he can't be leaving" I said. My heart began to beat a million miles a minute again. I could practically here the thumping in my ears, louder than any drum solo I've ever heard. My breath began to quicken and before I realized it I was hyperventilating._

"_Austin" Ally shouted leaping to her feet._

"_No…no…it can't be over" I said desperately. _

"_It's okay, Austin…it's okay" She cooed. "Everything will be okay"_

"_No! It's not okay…he's gone…and I…I just…Ally help" I begged. So many emotions were swirling both in my head and in my heart. And I had no idea what the fuck was happening._

"_Ok. Ok. Calm down" Ally said her voice trying to sound calm, but was still panicked._

"_I-I don't" I stuttered. I felt hot, beads of sweat forming at my forehead. My clothes felt too tight and I kept wringing my hands in nervousness. My skin crawled uncomfortably on my bones. My mouth was dry as a desert and my stomach was twisting itself in knots._

"_What's happening" I gasped out._

"_Austin sit down" Ally demanded, shoving me onto the piano bench with a bout of surprising strength._

"_What's going on" Trish asked panicked._

"_He's having a panic attack. Trish get some water, Dez get me a paper bag" Ally demanded._

"_On it" Dez said as he and Trish ran out the practice room to get what she demanded._

"_Austin, you need to listen to me. It's ok" She told me._

"_Ok? How is anything ok? He's gone. Shilio's gone. And I… I don't know" I said, as my face began to flush and my cheeks heat up. My tongue felt dry as a dry heave racked my mouth._

"_Ok, ok. Here" Ally said running over to the corner of the room and picking up a guitar. She handed the instrument to me, which I took with shaky hands, and produced her song book and a pen. She flipped to a blank page and shaved it into my hands._

"_Austin, please take a deep breath with me" She said and drew in a deep breath. I looked at her and she did it again, this time I copied her._

"_Okay…good. Now write down your feeling in my book" She said. I nodded and started writing down random words. Then they weren't so random. They seemed to flow naturally from the pen and onto the paper. It was so simple, like breathing. _

"_Here Austin" Ally said holding something out. I glanced over at Ally, and saw she held out a bottle of water. Trish and Dez stood behind her both looking extremely worried. I grabbed the bottle and chugged it down in a few seconds. The dry taste in my mouth disappearing._

"_How are you feeling" Ally asked quietly placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked from her, to the book. Ally's book. The book she never lets anyone touch. I gulped and picked up the guitar. I plucked a string experimentally. I had no idea what I was doing, but whatever it was it felt…right. I strummed the guitar for a moment before singing the song I wrote. My voice soft and quiet._

_**Over, I can't believe it's over  
>I can't believe the love I lived<br>To show some other day **_

_I remember when I first saw Shilio. Hanging in the background behind three beautiful blond girls. I never noticed the way he bite his lip, while Stephanie spoke to Trish. An embarrassing blush coving in pale cheeks._

**Listen, I hope that you can hear me**  
><strong>As I kneel down and pray<strong>  
><strong>With the love I meant to say<strong>

_I remember when he and I hung out at the mini gold course. He's laugh was cute and infectious as I told him about the epic battle of Dez vs. the Kangaroo. The way he pouted when he was forced to hand over his nine hundred and ninety-nine tickets. Which I blew on a teddy bear that looked like the beibes._

**Shadows, you took away the shadows**  
><strong>Before your life was black and white<strong>  
><strong>Though tonight the room's gone gray<strong>

_I remember the way he light up the dull with a pink shrouded video and kick-ass teenage rebellion. The looks on people's faces when he ripped away the table cloth was priceless. He looked so happy dancing with the cheerleaders._

**Golden, all the love you gave was golden**  
><strong>Golden, I would gladly pay,<strong>  
><strong>To show the love I meant to say<strong>

_I remember the way his lips felt on mine. It felt…magical. Every cell in my body practically exploded in ecstasy. Static shot through every nerve in my body igniting hidden fireworks that erupted in the depths of my heart. The world seemed to melt away into nothing. Nothing, but me and him._

**Oh, music you made me hear, such music**  
><strong>Without you hear to guide me,<strong>  
><strong>I feel as though I'll fly away<strong>

_I remember the way he belted out the lyrics at the showcase. The stage lights illuminating his ever feature. His voice piercing through the hearts of every audience member, contestant, and judges.__The tears that glazed over his crystal clear blue eyes._

**Sorry, that's the word I want to sing to you**  
><strong>The other word is stay<strong>  
><strong>To hear the love I meant to say<strong>

_The final guitar string rang out from the guitar and I turned to Ally. I could feel the tears glazing my eyes and sliding my cheeks. The feeling of loss swirled around my heart, but at the same time there was….realization. And with that realization there was also…joy. I let a small smile crack through my stony expression._

"_I-I think I like Shilio" I breathed out. Dez snorted and looked at Trish._

"_Told ya. Ten bucks" He said holding out his hand to the Latina, who rolled her eyes and slapped him in the stomach._

_End Flashback_

"Austin" I turned around and my heart stopped. There was Shilio. His black V-neck shirt was devoid of any writing and he wore simple black cargo shorts. His two-toned hair caught the sun perfectly making the black parts seem a dark majestic purple. His nails were chipping, but still retained most of the polish. He looked perfect…except for the gash on the right side of his forehead, held together by two thin bandages. He was wearing his glasses today.

The moment I say him I just…broke.

**Shilio's POV**

There is no better feeling then getting out of the house after so, so many days cooped up inside. The hospital visit was…long. I had only suffered a minor concussion from the fall; thankfully Nate had swerved out of the way just in time, but I was kept overnight for observation longer than necessary. Thankfully I managed to entertain myself by reading the non-Disney version of fairy tales. I will never look at _Sleeping Beauty_ the same way again. Underage rape and boob sucking? No thanks. But I did learn that the _Little Mermaid _was based off a gay relationship, so that elevated _Poor Unfortunate Souls_, and the movie, to my favorites list.

The nurses were nice and most of my friends visited me…except for one. Austin. Did it hurt? Yeah, a little, but I understand it. His dad did push me in front of a car. I could only imagine the self-hatred he must have felt during my hospital stay. So when I got out Thursday I shot him a text, Ally giving me all their numbers while she and I discussed the amazingness of the Maximum Ride series and how Frollo from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame _completely overreacted to a boner. He said to meet me at this graveyard on Saturday.

"Austin?" I asked as he stood at a marble headstone. He turned to look at me. His blond hair was greasy and messy, dark purple bags highlighted his brown eyes. His skin was sickly and he just looked…exhausted. I could practically feel the exhaustion radiate off his skin. His brown eyes were dead, but still doe-like as he looked at me and almost immediately he broke down. A choked sob rang out from his throat as he collapsed near the ground. On instinct I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Austin buried his head in my shoulder and just cried. I didn't say anything, I just rubbed comforting circles in his back, humming a low comforting tune in his ear.

"I-I-I" He stuttered, hiccupping as he went. His face still buried in my shirt, and was now soaked with Austin tears.

"Shhh" I purred. "it's ok. Everything's ok now"

"N-n-no…I-I I'm so-sorry" He hiccupped into my shoulder. I hugged him tighter, feeling the heat he gave off. It was…amazing.

"For what" I asked quietly. He hiccupped a few more times before turning his head, so he wasn't smushed into my, according to my friends, boney shoulder.

"I suck a-at being yo-you-your b-b-b-boyfriend" The blond stuttered out.

"No, you don't" I told him honestly.

"Yes I do. He shouted yanking himself free from my grasp. His brown tearful eyes bored into me as I looked back at him. Clear snot ran from his nose, pooling at his upper lip which he wiped away with his shirt sleeve.

"I-It was m-my dad w-w-who p-p-push you and I-I didn't visit you in the hospital" At the last syllable Austin's voice shot up a few octaves as a fresh wave of tears overcame him.

"Austin" I said grabbing his shoulders. His eyes screwed shut and he flinched, like I was going to hit him or something. He was scared. He was afraid. And I didn't like that. So I kissed him.

Austin was tense, but as I felt electricity shoot through me, I felt him relax. Our mouths melted together as I drew his bottom lip into my mouth and gently sucked it. It was an old trick I learned from a book. With my right hand I slowly tilted Austin's head back a little. That I learned from that annoying, but insightful nanny named Fran. I felt my skin heat up and I broke the kiss.

"Austin I'm not mad. I promise" I said smiling. Austin's brown eyes looked me over trying to find some kind of deceit in my face. He didn't find any, but they did linger on my head gash.

"I hope he dies" Austin spat. It wasn't hard to realize he was talking about his father.

"Austin he's your dad."

"He pushed you in front a car" Austin shouted.

"True, but the police are out looking for him. If he doesn't want to get caught then he'd go far, far away from here" I told him. I mean that's what I would have done.

I looked over at the gravestone and read the inscription on it. I smiled as I saw the two bouquets of roses.

"You come here often" I ask Austin, changing the subject.

"Yeah" He said then sniffled. "Every Saturday." Then his eyes light up in realization as he grabbed one of the bouquets of roses and handed them to me.

"I got these for you."

My heart swelled as I took them from him. "That's the sweetest thing ever." Audtin blushed. I turned back to the headstone.

"Mrs. Moon your grandson is so sweet he probably just gave me diabetes" I said inhaling the scent of the flowers. I looked over at Austin and held out my hand and he intertwined our fingers.

"This is him grandma. This is Shilio Essa…my boyfriend" Austin said. I smiled as he said "my boyfriend".

We didn't really say much after that. The two of us just lounged on our backs in front of Mrs. Moon's grave, enjoying the Miami air, each other, and the serenity that apparently come while relaxing in a graveyard. Maybe a half hour went by before Ally texts Austin and me to come to Sonic Boom immediately. We gave our farewells to Mrs. Moon and went to the mall; our fingers intertwined the whole way.

No sooner had we entered the building, when a loud chorus of "SURPRISE" rang out. Standing in Sonic Boom were Team Austin, the cheerleaders, my bro and his friends, Ethan, Patrick, and Broken Scissors. A banner with the words "welcome home" was strung up, but the word "home was crossed out in red and under it was "to Sonic Boom". Balloons and confetti were everywhere and there was all these different colored strobe light flashing. A DJ table was set up on the counter. The blinds were drawn, so no one on the outside looked in or saw us.

"Welcome back" Ally said pulling me into a hug.

"Did you do all this" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, except the banner. My dad used it for our grand opening" She said embarrassed. I nodded.

"Enough talk let's party" Rissa yelled, holding up a bottle of Jack. A loud chorus of applause drowned out Ally's "No drinking in the store".

"Shilio. Austin" Trish said handing each of us a red solo cup. "Glad to see you…both of you" She said hugging us.

"I've missed you buddy" Dez said squishing Austin. He gasped for air. I looked at the cup in my hands and back to Dez.

"Make sure Dez never gets drunk" I whisper to Ally. She nodded,. A loud crash filled our ears and Ally grabbed Trish's hand shouting "Let's go" as they went.

"Shilio" Dez said. I turned and looked at him. He the shoved a camera in my face.

"How does it feel to be a part of Shaustin?" He asked.

"Shaustin" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's your official mash up name according to the blog EnchantingTheNightmares" Dez said like it should have been obvious to me all along. I nodded

"So, How does it feel to be dating, the one and only Austin Moon" He asked. I looked at the camera, then to Austin. We smiled.

"Perfect" I told the camera then downed my Jack. The burning slide warmed my throat, but it wasn't much of a drinker.

"Hey Austin." I said. "Wanna do a duet". Austin nodded as he ran towards the counter, Dez and me following him. He whispered something to the DJ.

"You got it" He said as Austin stood on the counter. He held a hand out to me and I grasped it allowing him to pull me up. A familiar song pulsated around us as Austin sang.

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
>With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love<br>I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
>Singing here's to never growing up<strong>

I grabbed another red cup as I sang the next verse.

**Call up all our friends**  
><strong>Go hard this weekend<strong>  
><strong>For no damn reason,<strong>  
><strong>I don't think we'll ever change<strong>

Austin wrapped his arm around my waist and began to waltz me around on the counter, singing Avril Lavigne, as I tried not to spill my drink.

**Meet you at the spot,**  
><strong>Half past ten o'clock<strong>  
><strong>We don't ever stop,<strong>  
><strong>And we're never gonna change<strong>

**Say, oh just say forever, stay**  
><strong>If you stay forever, hey<strong>  
><strong>We can stay forever young<strong>

Austin and I both sang at this point. Our voices melded tighter in perfect harmony. But we were drowned out, by everyone else singing too.

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**  
><strong>With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love<strong>  
><strong>I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk<strong>  
><strong>Singing here's to never growing up<strong>

**We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass**  
><strong>I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,<strong>  
><strong>When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups<strong>  
><strong>Singing here's to never growing up<strong>  
><strong>Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up<strong>  
><strong>Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up<strong>

Austin took point again, stealing my cup and raising it high above his head.

**We live like rock stars**  
><strong>Dance on every bar<strong>  
><strong>This is who we are,<strong>  
><strong>I don't think we'll ever change<strong>

**They say just grow up but they don't know us**  
><strong>We don't give a fuck and we're never gonna change<strong>

**Say, oh just say forever, stay**  
><strong>If you stay forever, hey<strong>  
><strong>We can stay forever young<strong>

All of us joined in singing and stomping our feet to the music. It was a total party. Everyone was happy and for the first time in my life I felt…whole. Like everything was where it should be.

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**  
><strong>With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love<strong>  
><strong>I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk<strong>  
><strong>Singing here's to never growing up<strong>

**We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass**  
><strong>I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,<strong>  
><strong>When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups<strong>  
><strong>Singing here's to never growing up<strong>

**Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up**  
><strong>Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up<strong>

I took the next verses, singing at the top of my lungs with my arm wrapped around Austin's shoulders.

**Say, won't you stay forever stay**  
><strong>If you stay forever hey<strong>  
><strong>We can stay forever young<strong>

**Ohhhhhhh**

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**  
><strong>With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love<strong>  
><strong>I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk<strong>  
><strong>Singing here's to never growing up<strong>

**We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass**  
><strong>I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,<strong>  
><strong>When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups<strong>

**Singing here's to never growing up**  
><strong>Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up<strong>

**Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say )**  
><strong>Here's to never growing up<strong>

As Austin's lips met mine I realized that right now in Miami with Team Austin and the Cheerleaders that everything was…perfect. And I wouldn't want it any other way.

**A/N: CHAPTER 24 IS DONE. SO I'M AT A CROSSROADS RIGHT NOW. I HAVE A LOT MORE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY BUT I'M DEBATING ON WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THIS OR MAKE A SEQUEL. SO TELL ME IN A REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO. BUT DON'T WORRY. I'M NOT DONE WITH THIS YET. NOT BY A LONG SHOT. THANK YOU TOO EnchantingNightmares, Silverpelt21, AND R5Auslly FOR REVIEWING. REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**

**P.S: Silverpelt21 I actually LOVE your reviews. If I could marry your reviews I would in a heartbeat. Seriously I love you. **

**Keep Reviewing,**

**The White Prince**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
